No me olvides
by BlackAppleSLy
Summary: Severus Snape se encuentra con el perfecto tormento ,buscara deshacerse de aquella bruja y termina viviendo con ella,aquella bruja que no miraba desde sus años en Hogwarst y nunca se alejó volverá llena de secretos y...resulto ser una buena contendiente Severus V.s Jane quien ganara el murcielago o la dama tormento...
1. El caballero orgulloso

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**El caballero orgulloso.**

En su segundo año, listo para comenzar, Harry se hallaba más tranquilo al saber que estaría lejos de los Dursley. En compañía de los Wesley, Harry caminaba a prisa ya era tarde y tendría que apresurarse para llegar al expreso.

Primero atravesaron el muro George y Fred y a la par sus padres con Giny, mientras que Ron y Harry pasaron súbitamente y se apresuraron a llegar a sus asientos, Hermione ya se encontraba ahí y así en menos de un momento se encontraban mirando por la ventana a los Wesley, despidiendo a sus hijos, mientras el expreso empezaba a ganar velocidad, ya durante el camino miro por la ventana, Ron comía algunos dulces, Hermione leía un libro de criaturas mágicas, mientras él se preguntaba quién sería este año su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, después de lo ocurrido el año pasado con profesor Quirinus Quirrell, sus lazos como mago tenebroso y Lord Voldemort, el chico se preguntaba que pasaría ese año en Hogwarts .

Por otra parte, una mujer de cabellos castaños y lacios jugaban con el viento al caminar, de tés blanca como la nieve, con ojos avellanados, silueta elegante y bien formada, con un vestido largo de cortes asimétricos, uno empezaba desde el pliegue de la pierna hasta el tobillo y otro más desde el borde del pecho un poco más discreto, entrecruzado hasta un alto más arriba del ombligo, color azul y destellos aqua con alguna pedrería.

Caminaba por los corredores dirigiéndose a prisa al despacho de Dumbledore, quien la había citado ese día una par de horas antes de la ceremonia de inauguración, puesto que otros días antes había hecho llegar su equipaje con Levefray, un Augurey, una especie que por naturalidad es un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso; se diría que parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido, pero este lucia precioso, a pesar de que antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte y los magos evitaban sus nidos por miedo a escuchar ese sonido desgarrador, y se aseguraba que más de uno había sufrió un ataque al corazón al pasar por un matorral y oír el lamento de dicha criatura, aunque nunca fue comprobado. Sin embargo, su tío y ex profesor de cuidado de criaturas magias, el señor Kattleburn, en una investigación más minuciosa reveló que este animal simplemente cantaba cuando percibía que se aproxima la lluvia provocando, desde entonces, que el Augurey se ocupara como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo, aunque muchos consideraban que el incesante quejido que emitía durante los meses de invierno era difícil de soportar, el espécimen que tenían en posesión esta mujer, Jane Kattleburn, era único en verdad, había sido encontrado en el norte de Europa, cuando aún era un pequeño crio moribundo y con sus expectativas de vida ridículas, pero aun así, su tío lo llevo al cuidado de él con el ánimo de poder conservarlo y ella, de forma natural, cuando niña al haber pasado gran parte de su vida al lado de aquel viejo profesor, no mostro más que por la avecilla, como para otras criaturas, que a otros asustaba e incluso provocaban asco, pero a ella le causaba cariño la ridícula ave en ese entonces, el tiempo paso y ahora el animal era maravilloso y no tenía nada de ridículo. El color negro con destellos verdosos en su plumaje eran más que radiantes e incluso más hermosos que en otros, como en algunas lechuzas o aves fénix y su canto no era desgarrador, por lo contrario, se le había educado para cantar de una forma melodiosa, la única vez que el ave había chillado con estruendo y vibrante sonar fue preciso a la muerte de su tío durante las vacaciones de verano.

En un intento de conseguir una criatura mitológica, un basilisco, ante las circunstancias, Dumbledore tuvo que asignar a una nueva profesora para el curso entrante y hoy aquella mujer iba a prisa.

No acostumbraba ser puntual pero en especial ese día iba ya con una hora de retraso, sin contar que su angustia era obvia, faltarle al respeto al hombre más impecable y tal vez el mejor mago de sus tiempos, dándose la desfachatez de llegar tarde era muy natural su estrés, aun más con la contratación para ocupar, no de forma completa, la asignatura de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas en compañía de Hagrid, para la cual casi toda su vida se había preparado, era una emoción incontenible, así que para ahorrar tiempo ya lucia cambiada para la ceremonia con su mejor vestido.

Al llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore toco y espero para que la puerta se abriera, la mujer nerviosa, que jugaba con un listón de su vestid,o paso al despacho cuando al fin la voz tan típica llena de amabilidad del director se escucho.

-toma asiento Jane-

-oh...si claro…Señor usted ...Albus…no!...Dumble...Dumble...dore- dijo con una risa de nervios y se sentó con gran rapidez.

-supongo que debe estar algo nerviosa- dijo Dumbledore con burla, al ver que la joven estaba tan nerviosa y no dejaba de jugar con el listón de su vestido- es una suerte que haya aceptado el trabajo.

- mi tío…es...el era, es…no es que yo no pueda... espero serlo…pero la verdad…nadie lo podrá superar, es fantástico ¿sí?...no que el muriera...y me quedara con su trabajo… Disculpa Albus… ¡no!... Señor Dumbledore estoy nerviosa- dijo esto y bajo la cabeza _tranquila Jane…Tranquila_ se decía para ella misma.

-así que ha llegado hoy-.

- si…he viajado en mi escoba, tantos años sin ocupar, pero es como andar en bicicleta nunca se olvida- sonrió.

-¿Bicicleta?- pregunto Dumbledore.

- o si m…es un artefacto muggle de los inicio del trasporte, lo ocupan para trasladarse al igual que los automóviles es como una motocicleta sin motor, se activa de forma manual… Bueno no manual, si el manubrio pero se activa con los pies…bueno los pies y las piernas en sincronía.

-¿una motocicleta?

- si es como una bicicleta pero con motor. _Que diablos estoy diciendo, es obvio que el ya lo sabe no es un retrasado es para ayudar a calmarme…que agradable viejo no ha cambiado nada- _pensó Jane.

- Tranquila Jane, se que lo harás bien y no hay cuidado a un recuerdo que hace un par de años no eras más que una chiquilla con la no se dirigía con tanta propiedad, no he cambiado mucho- dijo el viejo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, Jane solo sonrió y más tranquila levanto la mirada.

- he llevado tanto tiempo fuera del mundo mágico que es tan emocionante volver, claro nunca perdí la práctica de la magia, pero con naturalidad, es muy emocionante aun así volver a todo esto- suspiro- Albus quería hablar conmigo antes de iniciar el curso, disculpe si no he podido venir antes, pero el miedo ya sabe por las circunstancias del pasado.

- entiendo, es que he pensado y solo quería comunicarle…

-ah ya…se que lo habrá pensado mejor y tal vez ya no quiera, yo entiendo…sé que no es fácil pero yo entiendo, volveré hoy mismo a Dench- interrumpió Jane rápidamente.

- Jane... desde luego que no, claro que creo que es la mejor para el puesto, es solo que como antes no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para que habláramos acerca de algunos asuntos pendientes que no quedaron claros- Aclaro Dumbledore.

- ah...era eso...si claro- dijo más calmada, aunque todavía tartamudeaba un poco, Dumbledore le sonrió mientras volvía a su lugar.

- tu padecimiento es algo del cual halaremos otro día, como sabrás, el curso anterior, Harry Potter ingreso a Hogwarts y necesitamos ciertas medidas de precaución.

- por supuesto.

-bien, Harry es un niño aun y necesitamos que se sienta seguro en esta escuela, hay muchos peligros que se avecinan pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté tranquilo.

-mi tío antes me ha informado acerca de eso, claro antes de lo que… sucedió, recibía varias visitas de él y me platicaba de esto, lo tuvo como alumno hace un año.

-si el señor Kattleburn era un gran hombre lamento mucho su pérdida Jane.

-jamás dejo de visitarme a pesar de que le desagradaban los muggles que tenía como vecinos, tal vez un defecto por haber ido a Slytherin- dijo dándole una sonrisa- y dígame es verdad que tiene sus ojos?

-¿Usted conoció a Lily?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-sí, cuando la conocí ella ya iba en quinto año y yo apneas había ingresado a Hogwarts, no tenía amigos, parecían temerme por mis cualidades, yo estudiaba para mi examen de pociones en la biblioteca, ella parecía muy agradable, se me acerco y me dijo si necesitaba ayuda, acepte y después durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts fue muy agradable, lo último que oí antes de lo que paso es que se había casado con James Potter y habían tenido a Harry- suspiro con lo ultimo y miro a Dumbledore.

-si tiene sus ojos- asintió Dumbledore- espero no tengas muchos problemas con tus clases.

-eso espero Albus y muchas gracias por la gran oportunidad.

-tu tío tenía una gran confianza en que serias tú su sucesora- Jane solo sonrió levemente.

-espero tampoco estar pidiendo mucho, todavía podemos contratar un profesor de Estudios Muggles, después de todo me ha dicho no se quedara más que un año.

-en efecto, pero descuide estaré bien, después de todo tendré que entrenar bien a Hagrid quien será al fin quien se quedara como sucesor- dijo con un aire de resignación.

- Jane, sabes que no puedo exponerte a ti, ni a los alumnos de esa forma, es por eso que te ofrecí el trabajo de Estudios muggle, si cambiaras de parecer y decidieras quedarte en el mundo mágico el próximo año aquí estaría un empleo para ti.

-lo comprendo, pero como sabrá aun no siento tal confianza para quedarme como le he dicho solo este año será suficiente para hacer que Hagrid aprenda bien y de acuerdo a nuestro trato nadie se enterara y yo volveré a mi casa lejos de esto- Dijo volviéndose al viejo con un tanto de tristeza.

-no puede continuar escondiéndose y culpándose, es una de las personas que mas estimo no solo por su tío, los incidentes suceden, usted es la excepción así como otras personas que conozco que fueron capaces de decidir lo mejor y tal vez no lo mas fácil.

-como bien lo ha dicho, lo mejor para todos es que yo me encuentre lejos, por eso solo acepte venir este año, no quisiera que alguien torpe echara a perder el magnífico campo de el cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts.

-entiendo pero si cambia de parecer en el trascurso hágame saber –suspiro Dumbledore mientras se paraba- bueno será mejor aproximarnos al comedor para la gran ceremonia- dijo Dumbledore ofreciendo su brazo para escoltarla- luce muy hermosa Jane, es un muy bonito vestido.

-muchas gracias Albus, es nuevo lo he comprado hoy, la gran variedad de cosas que tiene los Muggles es simplemente mágico- rio con ironía Jane mientras caminaba por el corredor en compañía de Dumbledore.

Al llegar al comedor algunos de los profesores hacían los últimos arreglos al comedor antes de la llegada de los estudiantes la primera en saludar fue Minerva.

-Así que es usted la pequeña Jane, cuanto ha crecido desde su última clase de trasformaciones, una de mis alumnas favoritas –dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con una cálida sonrisa.

-‼Profesora McGonagall‼- dijo energéticamente Jane mientras la abrazaba, la profesora sorprendida recibió con gusto su abrazo –Disculpe, varias costumbres muggles- rio apenada.

-no hay de qué…-sonrió Minerva.

-Es una suerte que sepa el contra hechizo perfecto para el encantamiento de Petrificus Totalus porque si no quedaría toda lo noche entera apreciando a tal belleza -se escucho una voz con aire de arrogancia, Jane rodo los ojos y voltio.

A su espaldas se hallaba un individuo con una ropa muy cara y extraña para sus ojos, que aún no se acostumbraba de volver a ese mundo donde la moda era totalmente diferente a la muggle y un copete de oro con sonrisa impecable, era como ver un buen modelo en una revista de Hugo Boss así lo miro con burla y tratando de contenerse dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Profesora Kattleburn el es nuestro profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras)- dijo Dumbledore.

-Permita presentarme yo mismo Dumbledore -interrumpió el individuo- Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, escritor galardonado, aventurero en busca siempre de acción, justiciero, mejor sonrisa según corazón de bruja y hoy claro profesor DCAO- dijo dando una amplia sonrisa.

-Jane Kattleburn, profesora de Estudios Muggles y anexa a Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas- dijo y apenas estrecho su mano sintió total repulsión por el sujeto y más cuando este le beso la mano. Dumbledore al sentir la incomodidad de Jane la invito a sentar, los demás profesores la saludaron, varios de ellos habían sido sus profesores y los miraba nostálgicamente y alegre de volver.

-¿donde se encuentra el profesor Slughorn?- pregunto animada Jane.

-Oh el profesor Horace Slughorn se retiro querida, pero tenemos a otro profesor -dijo Minerva mientras terminaba de indicar al coro donde posicionarse, Jane quien ya estaba sentada miro a Dumbledore y sonrió.

- ¿Quién es? Tengo todos los cromos de chocolate y una manía que jamás se me quito, nunca había buscado otro que no fuera el de Slughorn, pensé que estaría el aquí ahora tendré que comprar de aquellas infernales adicciones que tengo a los chocolates de zarzamora.

-bien, ya lo conocerá en unos momentos– dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Minerva con expresión de no mencionar nada.

Llego un hombre enorme y con la ropa algo sucia, Jane solo lo miro con curiosidad.

- lamento llegar tarde, los chicos ya llegaron –dijo Hagrid.

- usted es Rubeus Hagrid ¿cierto?- dijo Jane ofreciendo su mano- soy Jane Kattleburn.

- mucho gusto profesora- estrecho su mano pequeña comparadas con las gigantescas de él - lamento su pérdida su tío era una estupenda persona.

-claro es usted el que le regalo aquel pequeño dragón, por lastima tuvimos que llevarlo a escocía- sonrió alegre al recordar con precisión lo que su tío le contaba acerca de este sujeto y rápido pensó que no sería tan difícil, después de todo, entrenarlo para que quedara el próximo año como profesor de la materia de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y suspiro aliviada.

-me encantaría hablar con usted acerca de algunas criaturas que mi tío me conto usted tiene en posesión, pero con sinceridad siempre quise ver.

-Por supuesto que si Profesora Kattleburn.

-Ya hablaran luego- interrumpió Minerva y el gigantesco hombre se sentó a su lado izquierdo junto a Jane.

Todos los profesores tomaron su lugar mientras que la profesora McGonagall iba por los de primer ingreso y los demás chicos empezaban a entrar a tomar sus posiciones en sus respectivas casas.

Jane noto que aun una silla estaba vacía a un costado de ella, seria la del profesor de pociones, hasta que al fin alguien se sentó, un hombre de ropas negras tés blanca y pálida, ojos negros totalmente abrasivos, cabello largo, negro y grasoso. Jane sintió como si un escalofrió la recorriera, luego el individuo sintió la mirada y los volvió hacia ella quien no cambio de dirección, hasta que la voz de Hagrid la hizo volverse, mientras uno a uno los chicos eran asignados a su casa.

-Es increíble el castillo ¿no lo cree?

– Ciertamente, aunque siempre pensé que asignaban las casas con un pobre y muy anticipado criterio- refunfuño mientras miraba a los chicos que temblorosos iban hacia el viejo sombrero. Nadie contesto.

-Hagrid, disculpe le importa si le pregunto algo – dijo en un susurro aprovechando que el individuo volvió la mirada hacia los niños.

-Por supuesto, dígame- mientras miraba como saludaba unos chiquillos, voltio sus ojos y miro como un pequeño de cabellos rojizos, una niña de cabellos castaños y chinos y un niño de cabellos cortos y algo despeinados delgaducho y con gafas lo miraban, entonces casi de forma natural miro los ojos de el más delgado y con gafas como se acomodaba en su asiento, era verdad, tenia los mismos hermosos ojos de su madre, él era Harry Potter, era tan pequeño, lo miro con ternura y sonrió al niño que la miro rápidamente y dio una sonrisa.

-Me decía profesora- dijo Hagrid.

-Oh si, ¿El sujeto de la orilla es el nuevo profesor de pociones?- pregunto con incertidumbre apenas perceptible mirándolo nuevamente mientras los ojos de aquel hombre esta vez se clavaban en la espalda de Harry.

-Nuevo no, pero si el que sucedió a Slughorn ya lleva bastante tiempo dando clases aquí.

-Ya veo, pero... ¿por qué no le dieron DCAO?, parece más que de pociones- rio pero sus murmullos se interrumpieron cuando Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

-Quisiera darles la bienvenida al nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts, así como deseo les den la grata y cálida bienvenida a dos agregados mas del colegio.

-nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Este se levanto ceremonialmente, sonrió y guiño un ojo cuando miro hacia ella, varias chicas empezaron a aplaudir sagazmente y algunas incluso gritaron.

_-Que idiota y engreído que es este, cuantas ganas de dejarlo a unas arpías…no… pobrecillas seguro se indigestarían_- pensó Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Distraída en sus macabros pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre.

-Y nuestra nueva profesora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, en colaboración de nuestro amigo Hagird, y estudios Muggles la señorita Jane Kattleburn.

Jane se paro súbitamente y sonrió nerviosa, las miradas que antes iban todas a Gilderoy y la ignoraban ahora se iban hacia ella, varios aplausos se escucharon y Jane agacho la cabeza y se sentó. Dumbledore le dio una cálida sonrisa y el festín empezó.

-¿así que será la encargada de esos adefesios mágicos señorita Kattleburn?- se escucho la voz seca de Snape.

-preferiría llamarlos criaturas señor…

-Snape –dijo sin expresión mientras continuaba comiendo.

-ah… ¿Snape?..Pues no son adefesios, es un término tan... pobre- frunció el ceño y luego dio una sonrisa.

- ya lo creo pero no hay otra forma de llamar a esas cosas - recorriendo las mesas con su mirada llena de desagrado y sonrió malicioso. Jane sonrió irónica

– ya lo veo…hablara seguro por experiencia propia- Snape voltio súbito y la miro con desagrado a punto de contestarle.

-Hagrid, tendré que dar mis clases de estudios Muggles a la primer hora mañana y dos más, sería posible que tú me remplaces en estas dos clases- volvió con una sonrisa ignorando por completo la mirada de Snape, este sintiéndose indiferente continuo con su comida, mientras que Jane continuaba explicando a Hagrid como se organizarían, este escuchaba atento, al final cuando la cena estaba por acabar el individuo de ropas negras salió rápido y Jane miro poco antes de que el sujeto se retirara.

_-No ha cambiado en nada- _pensó Jane poco antes de entrar en su habitación.

Por la mañana siguiente, Jane se levanto, se cambio y se puso un blusa blanca con un escote casual un pantalón entubado y unos tenis algo sucios con una gabardina negra para cubrirse del frio, así fue directo al comedor, parecía una imagen más formal que la noche anterior, pero parecía ser algo infantil para una maestrea de Hogwarts. Al llegar noto que Severus platicaba con Dumbledore que al verla le sonrió.

-Jane que gusto ya se haya levantado ¿quiere una taza de café?.

-muchas gracias Albus.

-¿Emocionada de los adefesios de su primer día?- dijo sarcásticamente Snape.

-sí bastante, de hecho he preparado una muy agradable clase puede ir si lo desea, tal vez le ayude a quitar ese ceño fruncido que tiene, si lo sigue haciendo le saldrán arrugas Severus.

Dumbledore sonrió y Jane tomo asiento junto al caballero de ropas negras. Snape indiferente rodo los ojos y continúo sin dirigirle la palabra.

-disculpe es solo que lo veo muy… es que es tan solo el primer día- Jane le sonrió a Snape este la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- lo ve, tiene que dejar de hacer eso o le saldrán arrugas- le decía mientras tomaba una tostada y le daba una gran mordida.

-bien hecho Dumbledore al parecer le ha dado a la escuela un típico ejemplo de muggle idiota para dar clases –dijo Snape.

-Wow…te pones a la defensiva muy rápido aun ni me reconoce- dio un bufido de broma -así que le parezco un prototipo de muggle, ni se moleste Severus yo no me enfado tan fácilmente y no me molesta que mencione eso, es más me parece halagador- rio un poco Jane mientras Severus la miraba nuevamente con desagrado.

–no le he dado permiso de que me llame por mi nombre, señorita Kattleburn, me parece poco propio de su muy notable pobre educación.

-Si no hay que pedir permiso Sev…Snape pero si le parece mejor le llamare así, Snape por mí no hay problema, puede llamarme Jane si lo desea- volvió mientras terminaba su tostada y le daba una amplia sonrisa.

-No, el término Jane es muy pobre y el Kattleburn me parece más propio- corto tajante se levanto y se fue.

Jane suspiro con resignación- nunca le agradare al murciélago ¿verdad?- se volvió hacia Dumbledore y este solo rio.

- me alegra verla más tranquila.

-Sí, ayer estaba sumamente aterrada, pensé que me hacharía de mi empleo, no es que piense que sea malo Albus, es solo que como sabrá nadie contraria una bruja que ha estado inactiva por tanto tiempo aunque fuera solo para estudios muggle.

-si bueno en Hogwarts no somos el ministerio de magia- rio Dumbledore.

-Si es una suerte, siempre soñé con tener un empleo con criaturas mágicas…ya sé que no será totalmente mío el empleo y Hagrid será el encargado oficial el próximo año…pero debe admitir que soy buena en eso- Dumbledore sonrió.

- sí lo es, pero también es una increíble especialista de estudios Muggles.

-Después de vivir durante largos diez años con ellos, debí aprender algo ¿no cree?, Aunque confieso el tener mi varita de vuelta conmigo y en el mudo mágico es...muy gratificante.

-Con naturalidad.

Los demás profesores empezaron a llegar entre esos Lockhart.

-empezare a creer que me acosa Jane – espeto mientras se le acercaba.

- Kattleburn por favor Lockhart- dijo Jane.

-sin tanta propiedad dígame Gildery –le sonrió mientras le guañía el ojo.

Jane miro su reloj – oh… miren la hora que tarde es y yo tengo que arreglar mi salón, permiso- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del comedor poco antes logro escuchar algunos balbuceos de Lockhart

– pero si aun el desayuno no ha empezado, podrimos hablar usted y yo de grandes historias que tenemos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y pensaba en no tener que aguantar más ese Lockhart camino hasta que miro como Snape se arrebataba con un chico no lo miraba bien solo lo miraba por la parte de atrás, aunque reconoció a los otros chiquillos por su indiscutible cabello, el pelirrojo y la china que saludaron a Hagrid.

-espero no se le ocurra hacer ninguna de sus tonterías, señor Potter y a usted y a sus amiguitos, si no mal recuerdo aun me debe dos semanas de castigo del curso anterior.

-señor, disculpe pero tengo que practicar este semana antes de que inicie la temporada y el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado un pase especial- dijo el chico mientras sacaba él pase, el lo miraba con repulsión.

-Snape, ¿fastidiando niños tan temprano?- interrumpió, Jane lo miraba retadora mientras caminaba hacia ellos, los chicos la miraron con sorpresa.

-hola chicos soy Jane Kattleburn, profesora adjunta del cuidado de criaturas mágicas y estudios muggles, pero ya sabrán eso -les dijo dando una sonrisa cálida mientras que Snape era nuevamente ignorado por completo por Jane.

- hablare con usted luego – dijo Snape sobriamente viendo a Harry mientras caminaba por el corredor y los pliegues de su larga capa hondeaban.

-hola soy Hermione Granger- dijo la chica.

-soy Ronald Wesley - dijo con la cabeza un poco baja y altamente sonrojado

- mucho gusto Wesley, tiene más hermanos ¿no?

- así es señorita Kattleburn.

-y usted debe ser Harry Potter ¿ cierto?

-así es, señorita Kattleburn- dijo dándole una sonrisa a ella.

-tienes los ojos de tu madre, te lo había dicho- dijo acariciando al chico de la cabeza despeinándolo.

-sí, pero como… ¿usted conoció a mi madre?- pregunto Harry sorprendido mirando a Ron y Hermione.

- si Harry, yo conocí a tu madre, una bruja ejemplar- el chico la miro con gran brillo en sus ojos.

- ah… señorita Granger, me han dicho que es una excelente estudiante, le importaría mucho si le invito alguna taza de té, para hablar acerca de algunas criaturas y algunos libros que creo le pueden ayudar, supongo le interesara ser Aurora …muchos dirían que aun es muy joven pero yo no lo creo, es una increíble necesidad empezar desde joven ¿no?.

-si, por supuesto- exclamo alegre Hermione.

-Y Wesley es verdad que tu padre ¿trabaja en el ministerio?

-así es señorita

- fantástico usted y yo hablaremos acerca de algunas curiosidades- sonrió- bueno no les quito más tiempo, ya suficiente le he quitado a Snape, vallan- Jane les dijo mirándolos con ternura mientras los chiquillos corrían al comedor.

Ya era tarde y tenían que apresurase si quieran alcanzar a comer algo considerando que Longbotton estaría hambriento por la noche no ceno y seguro esa mañana se atarrajaría con todo.

-es genial, si- decía Ron

- definitivamente este año no faltare a estudios Muggles- decía Harry.

- yo igual- dijeron Hermione y Ron.

Mientras caminaba tranquila a su salón saco un libro y con sus lentes de armazón rojo, cuadrados algo extraños, se puso a leer se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella con rapidez, se detuvo y el opresor se le acerco, esta de forma instintiva, dio un giro rápido, saco su varita y contra la pared y ocupando su mano como escudo lo golpeo hasta que contuvo al individuo contra la pared y apunto ferozmente con su varita-_ lumos_- dijo lo había empujado a un lugar obscuro.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede?- carraspeo Snape algo aturdido por el golpe, aunque muy sorprendido ya que siempre se encontraba a la defensiva.

-¿Severus?- apenas pronuncio Jane, todavía lo tenía contra la pared y Snape la miraba con el ceño fruncido -Ya le dije que no haga eso o le saldrán arrugas- sonrió apenada Jane– Severus… perdona.

-ya le dije que no me diga así, y bien dígame porque me ataco, espera a alguien especial- dijo Snape mirándola con cuidado.

-¿Porque me seguía?

-Yo no la seguía, solo caminaba a mi salón.

-ya veo, que forma de caminar tan interesante tiene.

-Qué forma de recibir a las personas tiene usted.

-Aun no me recuerdas cierto- dijo Jane.

¿Recordarla?...yo nunca he visitado la parte de psiquiatría de San Mungo- miro con desagrado- y jamás conocería una chica tan torpe y tan confiada.

Jane suspiro- Ya lo recordaras, me tengo que ir, permiso.

-No se valla- interrumpió Snape- se toma muchas libertades siendo su primer día en esta colegio, señorita Kattleburn, no sé porque Dumbledore la ha contratado, pero le aseguro que la tendré observado- dijo estudiándola con su mirada.

Jane sonrió- y yo soy la que espera a alguien especial ¿Snape? el desconfiar de la gente así le causara una ulcera, por no decir que esta algo alertado por mi presencia, pero bien no me importa eso, supongo que Hogwarts me empieza a agradar más puesto que tal caballero orgulloso me diga que me cuidara- dijo dándole una sonrisa sarcástica mientras caminaba aprisa por el pasillo hacia su salón. Mientras que Severus Snape se quedaba más que confundido con aquella mujer

_-¿ La conocía? De ninguna manera, es una loca Jane Kattleburn_, ¿_quién demonios es esta mujer?, ¿qué diablos hace en el castillo y ¿ por qué Dumbledore la contrato?, es un mujer obstinada, si fuera una bruja tan buena seria ella quien ocupara el puesto de DCAO y no ese Lockhart y considerando que la dejaron a cargo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se ocuparía de Estudios muggle que por lo regular solo le daban el puesto a squibs o personas demasiado torpes como para enseñar otra cosa,¿será una amenaza?, ¿quién demonios es Jane Kattleburn?- _pensaba Severus mientras se dirigía a su salón y esperaba la hora de la clase aun pensando en lo que le había dicho, "_ya lo recordaras"_, ¿pero recordar qué?


	2. ¿recordar?

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling , a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga , durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**(L**__**a historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

_**Flashbacks.**_

_El castillo lucia hermoso el comedor el techo una ilusión, una pequeña con cabellos lacios espectadora silenciosa, apreciaba el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts en su esplendor, el camino no había sido lo más conveniente ni mucho menos, grandes ráfagas de agua azotaban esa noche el camino en el que llego, pero el estar ahí era lo único que le importaba a esta pequeña, una voz llena de calma la despertó de aquellos sueños en los que fijaba su nueva escuela y de la emoción incontenible._

_-Jane Kattleburn-dijo Minerva mirándola por encima de sus lentes animándola a pasar._

_La pequeña temblorosa salió entre los niños miro rápido a el mago con barba blanca que le daba una cálida sonrisa y tímida contesto luego a el señor Kattleburn su tío que le hizo una mueca para que esta dejare su semblante de terror para reír ,así la pequeña se sentó y el gran sobrero seleccionador se le acomodo._

_-AH__‼__- Dijo el sombreo al estar en la cabeza de la pequeña la pobre miro hacia arriba._

_-m…una generación una tras otra en el misma casa….no me extraña…podría decir Gryffindor rompiendo la cadena…pero tu niña tienes algo dentro de ti…algo que en otros magos no he visto… solo una vez se le parece hace varios años atrás, el chico poseía gran magia pero obscura… en ti hallo más poder que él, pero por tanto es más obscura- se escucharon algunos exasperas y suspiros ,Dumbledore miro a Kattleburn mientras los profesoras daban miradas expectantes - m…tus secretos…así que no quieres ser Gryffindor he?...tienes dones peculiares …es difícil…donde te pondré…Slytherin tal vez ahí es donde tu familia ,pero tu pequeña …m… lo mejor para ti es Revenclaw__‼__-dijo al fin el sombrero seleccionador_

_Un momento abismal de silencio se hizo hasta que algunos aplausos provenientes de la mesa de profesores se hicieron presentes hasta recorrer las mesas, para luego la pequeña fuera a su lugar, al tomar asiento nadie se le acerco la miraban con terror, apenas algunos tuvieron el valor para saludarla y presentarse por obligación y no por gusto._

_En la segunda semana de clases y Jane no conseguía hablar por más de una hora con alguien la mayoría de sus compañeros le temían y la otra parte la creían una egocentrista ya que siempre era la primera de la clase ,los maestros le tenían entonces por estima a pesar de lo que el sombrero seleccionador hubiera dicho antes la catalogaban como una alumna muy destacada y aplicada puesto ante la ausencia de ser capaz de socializar lo había sustituido por grandes horas de estudio en la biblioteca la única dificultad con sus materias era con la de pociones, a pesar de que se esforzaba siempre lograba un destare en esta área ,Jane era muy agradable pero la gente le había ya catalogado como peligrosa por muy adelantado según ella el contexto con el que el sobrero la había juzgado , ella jamás seria un peligro ,en cambio ella pesaba mas que era la persona menos peligroso en este mundo y no sabía porque aquel viejo sombrero había dicho eso , le causaba a veces cierta risa que la gente le temiera._

* * *

_Era su segunda hora y le tocaba con su tío en la signatura en el cuidado de criaturas mágicas estaba más que emocionada su tío antes le había contado llevaría un __Hinkypunk muchas veces su tío ya le había enseñado varias criaturas sin embargo no había nunca tenido la posibilidad de poder estar en presencia con una de estas , así se apresuro para ser la primera ,en las afueras de la escuela en los amplios bosques de alrededor del castillo el señor Kattlerburn indico que tomaran unas orejeras que estaban en una bolsa que había traído con el ._

_-lo que vermos hoy es un Hinkypunk...alguien sabe que es un hynkypunk -_

_Jane como siempre levanto la mano pero antes ya la había levantado un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos que se veía más grande pero también un tanto más simpático._

_-oh...señor Lupin es una suerte que nos acompañe en esta ocasión...para quienes no lo conocen es el uno de mis mejores alumnos de quinto grado y también parte del salón de la fama si no mal recuerdo del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-Jane lo miro con más atención y sumo interés_

– _bueno ...nos decía señor Lupin-_

_Ohm…si __Es una criatura pequeña de una sola pata, que parece hecha de humosi no mal recuerdo,-_

_-en efecto…cinco puntos para Gryffindor-_

_-Ahora les tendré que pedir que se__ pongan las orejeras que antes les he dado, Jane le podrías dar unas a nuestro invitado-dijo señalándole donde estaba el saco_

_Jane asintió y fue por el saco buscando un par de orejeras mientras Remus la seguía- ten-dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento._

_A lo lejos se escuchaba lo que su tío explicaba_

_-muy bien chicos el hinkypunk es una criatura __aparentemente inofensiva pero esta atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas con el farol que lleva en la mano para luego herirlos o los, produce un chirrido horrible por esto les pediré que aseguren bien estas orejeras por su seguridad._

_-tú eres la sobrina del profesor Kattleburn ¿cierto?-_

_-así es- contesto rápido._

_-no pareces la terrible criatura que me describían, es mas pareces ser muy tierna- dijo mirándola con más cuidado mientras que Jane se ruborizaba._

_-gracias-_

_-me llamo Remus Lupin-_

_Mucho gusto soy Jane Kattleburn-_

_Después de presentarse los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su tío y se pusieron las orejeras_

_Cuando su tío estaba con una jaula cubierta por un gran sabana hasta que la descubrió varios dieron un susto y otros más miraban expectantes y aterrados, Jane miraba con naturalidad y asombro al igual que Remus entonces la criatura empezó a dar un desgarrador chirrido, entonces uno de los chicos que no se había puesto bien las orejeras, cayó al suelo el profesor fue hacia él mientras que Jane y Remus miraban espectrales._

_Sin darse cuenta un par de chicos jugando por la distracción tiraron la jaula, un chillido mas abismal dio la criatura mientras salía de esta todos se refugiaron atrás de el profesor Kattleburn menos Remus y Jane que estaban más adelante miraron a la criatura que creció,- NO LO MIRENA LOS OJOS – grito exasperado el profesor Kattleburn, tratando de liberarse de la presión que ejercían varios chicos y sin poder ser capaz de buscar su varita Jane miro al suelo, pero Remus había visto ya la mirada de esta, una fuerza que provoco empezara a caminar hacia la criatura._

_JANE- chillo su tío al ver que la pequeña tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Remus la criatura se transformo rápidamente en una bolo honda lleno de cortantes y afiladas púas Remus caminaba embelesado , casi por inercia Jane miro hacia donde estaba el hynkypunk cuando sus ojos se tornaron negros una honda de frio se sintió fijo aquellos ojos negros en la criatura que un instante volvió a su forma natural entonces Remus despertó aunque Jane continuaba mirando a la criatura, una honda de neblina negra hizo que la jaula volviera a su estado normal , entonces la criatura volvió a esta , Jane movió la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a su color avellanado todos estaban en silencio mirándola confundidos , no había hecho ningún movimiento , ni siquiera había sacado su varita y parecía como si la misma magia hubiera salido de su cabeza obedeciéndola aun la temible criatura volvió con solo la mirada de ella._

_-es todo por hoy- dijo el profesor_

_Remus la miraba aun mas confundido y con cierto cuidado._

_Jane , será mejor vallas a tu dormitorio- dicto su tío, ella jamás había hecho eso ,ni pensó que pudiera hacerlo así que corrió hasta llegar su sala común Remus quien trato de alcanzarla no pudo._

_Después de esto Jane, trato de buscar porque es que había podido elaborar esta magia pero no encontró respuesta sin contar que ahora la miraban aun mas aterrados varios de sus compañeros._

* * *

_Una vez más se vio solo ,que agradable era este chico pensó ,mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, al llegar fue en busca de un gran libro de pociones avanzadas pues no encontró el que ella buscaba lo tenían en uso otra persona, así se decidió quedar con este y salió con dirección a su sala común, iba por los pasillos a un costado de los jardines cuando por accidente justo al doblar a la derecha choco con un chico alto , de piel pálida y cabello largo que iba muy aprisa casi corriendo, sin darle importancia solo la miro por un momento para continuar por su camino a prisa ._

_-gracias- exclamo con ironía Jane que lo miraba como se alejaba a lo largo del corredor ,juntando los libros que aquel impacto habían tumbado._

_El chico se detuvo súbito y regreso - no tengo la culpa de tu torpeza para que me la reproches niña -dijo cortante._

_-No fue mi culpa-dijo con fuerza_

_-deberías de poner más atención por donde caminas- contesto él mientras juntaba los libros de la niña._

_-creo que tú también deberías hacerlo-dijo mientras tomaba sus libros._

_Cuando tomo uno que en especial le llamo la atención el chico miro a la niña._

_-¿Pociones avanzadas?-_

_-m…si – dijo arrebatándolo de sus manos._

_El chico la miro una vez más –…tu eres la famosa niña que odia a los Gryffindors?-_

_-yo no odio a nadie, la gente tota es la nica que malinterpreto todo lo que aquel dichoso sombrero dijo –dijo algo molesta._

_Bueno adiós – exclamo el chico y se marcho mientras Jane mal humorada fue hasta su sala en común._

* * *

_Faltaba menos para su examen de pociones, el ultimo apenas logro pasarlo y Jane no sabía qué hacer, estaba hora más confundida de que hacer para poder lograr pasar tal asignatura, tenía una montaña de libros alrededor de ella pero, no concebía captar nada y no quería hacer explotar otro caldero al intentar hacer una poción sola así que se mantenía concentrada tratando de poder entender algo sin pasar a lo práctico._

_Sumergida en esos libros tan complejos escucho una voz_

_-Hola –dijo una chica de cabellos chinos y pelirrojos de tez blanca y hermosos ojos verdes._

_-hola-contesto mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

_-me llamo Lily Evans-_

_-mucho gusto soy Jane Kattleburn-dijo mientras continuaba con el ceño fruncido-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo al fin._

_-conoces a mi amigo Remus ¿cierto?-_

_-oh…si-dijo rápido pensando en lo que había pasado cuando casi inicio el año con el_

_-bueno… Remus me ha dicho que lo has ayudado, y él es demasiado tímido para hablarle a la gente, aunque a ti te menciona con frecuencia por lo que has hecho antes , sin embargo nunca había podio encontrarte hasta hoy, incluso el te ha buscado pero no ha conseguido encontrarte-_

_Jane sonrío-, bueno…ya paso tiempo desde eso…-_

_-le abras causado una increíble impresión… -_

_-eso creo- dijo recordando aquello_

_-¿vienes? voy justamente con ellos-pregunto con amabilidad Lily ._

_-no estoy segura, no crees que a tus amigos les moleste el que yo…-_

_-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendrían que molestases?-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa_

_-bueno es que la gente…-_

_- los mitos y prejuicios que hace la gente son muy superficiales, prefiero conocer a la gente antes de hacer un criterio y cualquier amiga de Remus es amiga mía-_

_-en ese caso acepto – dijo alegre Jane._

_Jane levanto algunos libros y otros más los dejo en su lugar y fue con Lily._

_Se encontraban cuatro chicos en la parte baja de un árbol cuando llegaron_

_-Remus, encontré a alguien en el camino-_

_-espero haya sido un buen pastel de calabaza-dijo un chico de cabellos chinos y castaños._

_-Jane-dijo sorprendido Remus al verla._

_-Bien ahora te los presento dijo Lily, el es James, Peter, Sirius y...bueno Remus-_

_-hola- dijo cortésmente_

_-te he buscado antes pero no he logrado encontrarte- dijo Remus aproximándose a ella_

_-si m... he estado estudiando para mis exámenes-_

_-¿todos los días?-_

_-si-dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-bien..No he tenido tiempo de agradecerte antes-_

_-no fue nada- interrumpió_

_-bien am…y que es lo hacías antes?-pregunto._

_-estudiaba-_

_-pero no eres la mejor de la clase ¿para que estudiar más?-dijo con naturalidad Remus- no es que te estuviera investigando- afirmo sonrojándose_

_Jane hizo lo mismo- bueno, pronto tendré mi examen de pociones y me temo que no soy la mejor es mas soy un caos-los chicos miraban divertidos por el nerviosísimo de Remus._

_Hasta que Lily intercedió – ¿pociones?-_

_-si-_

_-yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte-_

_-Lily no hablaras de…-dijo James._

_Porque no él es mi amigo –_

_-Lily el no es como nosotros...Es diferente-dijo Sirius._

_-no tiene nada de malo el ser diferente- expreso Jane._

_-bueno aunque podrían llevarse bien…- dijo Sirius mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras que complacido la miraba Remus como si aquello que había dicho hubiese sido un himno._

_-bien entonces le pediré a Severus te ayude-_

_-claro si él quiere…- dijo Jane._

* * *

_-Anda Severus, por favor-decía Lily _

_-Lily sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no quiero enseñarle a alguien de Kínder Garden, sabes que no tiendo a ser muy paciente-_

_-anda severus demuestra que eres la persona que yo conozco y no eres malo ¿puedes?-_

_-está bien-la miro con ternura –lo hare solo por ti, - _

_- gracias Severus-lo miro una vez más- _

* * *

_Jane esperaba a su nuevo profesor y echaba un vistazo Lily había sido muy específica (lo esperaras en el invernadero nuero cuatro, el estará ahí por las cuatro) recordó esto y dio un vistazo a algunas plantas que se movían dando un salto cuando alguien le hablo._

_-¿tu?-frunció el ceño y salió de la sombra el mismo chico poco cortes con el que había tropezado un día._

_-¿tu?-dijo sorprendida._

_-si, Lily me pedido que le ayudara a una amiga pero no pensé que sería la pequeña niña tormento-_

_-y yo no pensé que sería el mismo caballero orgulloso con el que me tope-miro con desagrado_

_-bien si no te parece, yo puedo volver por donde vine-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse-_

_-espera- dijo Jane –¿cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-que mas da cual es mi nombre –respondió cortante Snape._

_-mucho a si sabré a quien agradecer la próxima vez que saque E en mi examen-_

_-¿vas a querer mi ayuda pequeño tormento?-_

_Me temo que si, sé que no te agrado, pero viniste aun así ,por lo que deduciré tienes una razón útil…no me interesa eso , solo me aprovechare de ello-_

_-como sabes que hay una razón útil , tal vez solo me he aburrido y ahora solo me queda el venir aquí con la excusa que Lily me dio solo para torturarte-_

_-qué más da si haces que apruebe mi examen yo no tendré problema he tratado antes con …caballeros de su alcurnia-dijo mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza Jane._

_-no sé quién eres, pero te aseguro que de mi nadie se ríe , adiós y arréglatelas como quieras-_

_-eres alguien muy susceptible - exclamo cuando él estaba caminado con dirección al corredor._

_-no lo soy- volvió sus pasos, mientras ella miraba la ventana._

_-entonces ignora lo que te dicen, si lo tomas todo muy serio la pasaras mal caballero orgulloso y te provocara algún día, un conflicto-_

_-y ahora recibo clases de carácter una niña de Kínder Graden- dijo sarcástico_

_Pues parece que esta chica de Kínder, tiene más carácter que lo que tu-lo miro retadora_

_-Me llamo Severus Snape-dijo extendiendo su mano._

_-Jane Kattleburn- dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano._

_-vamos te enseñare…para que me deshaga de ti lo más pronto posible-_

* * *

_Era la mitad del primer año de Jane, ella Llily, Remus, James, Y Siriusjunto con PeTE QUE LOS seguía todas partes estaban mas unidos, ya casi nadie hablaba de lo que había pasado en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y su extraña magia, así como varios le hablaban mas con ella , Sanpe seguía dándole ayuda a petición de Lyli porque en el examen que hizo poco después de sacando una A ._

_Eres tan torpe- decía enojado Snape -cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo, no puedes poner __Cuerno de Bicornio Pulverizado en una cura para furúnculos, es por principio básico, pequeño tormento-_

_Que caballero tan mas desconsiderado, no me diga torpe- rio Jane_

_-Deja de llamarme así-gruño Sanpe_

_-Así ¿cómo?-_

_Tu sabes bien pequeño tormento…caballero orgullosos-dijo entre dientes_

_-oh‼ prefieres te llame Príncipe mestizo- miro Jane con curiosidad el rosto pálido de Sanpe que se torno un poco sonrojo._

_Has tomado tu mi libro de pociones- exclamo con fuerza Snape- valla que eres más tonta de lo que me imagine , a pesar de ser una estupenda ladrona nunca serás capas de formulara una poción con éxito –_

_-pues noto tu no sigues las instrucciones del libro es mas creo algunas anotaciones, son bastante buenas – dijo Jane sacando su libro y mirándolo._

_-Snape camino la distancia que los separaba tratando de arrebatárselo cuando Jane corrió- devuélvemelo ahora pequeño tormento-_

_-NO-_

_Snape la logro tomar de un brazo pero al tratar de correr ella se tropezó , tratando de sostenerse de Snape callo y por lo aturdido sus labios quedaron juntos , cuando entraron Sirius y Remus_

_-__Jane, Lily dijo que si querías venir con nosotros a __Hogsmeade __La porfesora McGongall dio _ _permi…-los dos chicos que entraron y miraron súbitos quedaron sorprendidos y Sirius hecho a reír mientras que Remus frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación._

_-disculpa no saba que estabas ocupada- rio Sirius una vez más, Jane se separo de Snape mientras que este se levantaba y la miraba con repulsión._

_-calla ya Black – rugió Sanpe._

_-disculpe no prendía ofender a los enamorados – dijo riéndose con mas fuerza._

_-Cállate Sirius-dijo Jane jalándolo por el brazo saliendo de la habitación._

_Remus que se encontraba fuera la miro- disculpa por interrumpir…si supiéramos que ustedes…-_

_-Remus no pienses mal, ha sido un error- dijo sonrojándose._

_-claro un error en el nosotros-_

_-valla que niña tan precoz y con qué gustos tan malos- exclamo Sirius_

_-ya lo dije fue un accidente- grito con fuerza._

_Poco antes de llegar con los demás Jane se voltio y los miro amenazante y suplicante de no decir nada ,Remus prefirió no mirar y Sirius hizo como que comprendió y continuaron._

_-A creí que no llegarían-dijo Lily._

_-oh.. no es solo una demora parcial- contesto rápido y de mal humor Remus._

_- Si ya vez que los enamorados tenían que despedirse- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Jane cubriéndose atrás de James._

_enamorados- dijo sorprendida Lily y miro a Remus y Jane._

_Sirius -grito Jane._

_-así es Jane se setaba besando con el ganchudo ese de piel pálida que se la va a hacer a su mal gusto- dijo Sirius y la sonrisa de Lily se borro y dio una forzada cambiando de dirección a James- a que bien James y yo también somos novios- exclamo rápido, todos se quedaron callados y los miraron un momento_

_yo no soy la novia de Snape, solo ha sido un error- dijo súbita- y no hablemos mas del tema-_

* * *

_Después de una semana todo se había clamado, Remus hablaba mas con Jane y James y Lily estaban juntos mientras que Sirius fastidiaba a los nuevos novios gritándolo a mil gritos algo que no los molestaba._

_-lista- dijo mas cortante Snape sin mirarla._

_-Si-dijo Jane mirando los pasos de cómo debía hacer la poción y distinguiéndolos empezoa elaborarla._

_Al acabarla dio gran bufido de satisfacción- bien querido Caballero or….Severus ya esta- dijo mirándolo el se acerco y con indiferencia dijo, está bien si quieres matar a alguien, empieza de nuevo- dicto y volvió a la ventana._

_-te encuentras bien…oye no es para tanto es solo un beso- dijo Jane_

_El la miro y con desdén dijo- no te creas tan importante en vida pequeño tormento, ahora sigue-_

_-no, ¿tienes algo?-_

_-Que te importa –_

_-Nada pero soy chismosa-_

_-basta ya – dijo mirándola con rigor._

_-De acuerdo- dijo continuando con la poción- ya esta dijo en un momento-Sanpe se acerco la miro- parece que lo haces mal a propósito mañana continuaremos mañana-_

_Esta bien- dijo Jane empezando a recoger los materiales-_

_-deja yo lo hago-_

_-m…que raro hoy no vino ni Remus ni Sirius por mi y es algo tarde-_

_-No vendrán – dijo Snape._

_Jane lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿por qué dices eso? de repente ahora eres adivino ¿no?-_

_-no-_

_-Bueno me voy hasta mañana Severus- Jane espero una contestación pero ante la falte de esta salió._

_Al llegar a su dormitorio una chica de cabellos rubios y despeinados muy conocida por er muy chismosa se le acerco mientras leía un libro._

_-Jane, amiga mía- exclamo sentándose junto a ella._

_-Me podrías decir en que te soy útil- pregunto Cortez cerrando su libro._

_-hay Jane tu siempre tan encantadora…y ¿Qué tal tu amiga Evans cierto?-_

_-¿que sucede con ella?-_

_-que no te has enterado- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- hay ya vez el inadaptado del chico de Slytherin la ofendió , después de que ella lo defendió contra su novio James y este en vez de agradecerle le insulto ella no hizo más que cortar todo lazo con ,si bien me he enterado-_

_No creo que sea para tanto…- dijo confundida Jane._

_-¿no?...si no es por mas le dijo…sangre…tu sabes-_

_-Severus no diría eso…bueno no a ella ¿que lo hizo ponerse tan mal? ¿Sabes?-_

_-hay amiga sabes que no me gustan los chismes… pero si no mal me he enterado Potter y Black lo pusieron de cabeza y bajaron los pantalones- dio un risa – y el pobre no pudo ni defenderse cuando Lily lo vio pues lo dejaron y ella corrió a él pero este la empujo y grito…eso –_

_-pobre Severus- dijo ella, eso era lo que tenia pensó._

_-Pobre- dio un bufido- se lo merece, dicen que esta en malos pasos y que esta uniéndose a una magia muy tenebro…-_

_-basta ya Alice , no me importa sabes-_

_Y sin darle importancia trato de concentrarse en su libro sin éxito._

_-Severus esperaba en el mismo lugar de simpre para enseñarle pociones pero pareció estar alertado cuando la vio._

_-¿pasa algo Severus?-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tajante._

_-espero aprender pociones, te molestaría- dijo mirando el lugar que había vacio._

_-crei estarías con tus amigos…-_

_Tu eres mi amigo- interrumpió-_

_No-_

_-no fue una pregunta Severus-_

_El la miro con s u típica mirada- bueno en ese caso que esperas pequeño tormento, saca tu libro- dijo Snape , y aunque el parecía tener la cara de un sepultador, pareció ver un momento solo un instante una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura._

* * *

_Los meses pasron y jamás logro volver a ver a Severus Lily dirigirse la palabra no porque el no lo intentara sino ella,Jane siguió hablando con Lily, James , Sirius y Remus con el que fue al baile de navidad a pesar de todo y aunque le molestara a ellos frecuentaba Severus ….el año paso y Severus Snape aunque lo negara agradaba de la compañía de Jane hasta que por fin sus nuevos amigos terminaron separándolos, al acabar el curso Severus no chocaba palabra con ninguno de los merodeadores ni por error y ni a ella aunque notaba en cada momentono hablaba, ella después de todo se había mostrado ser el pequeño tormento de su vida también fue la única capaz de ver después de Lily lo bueno que era a pesar de su imagen tan dura , había logrado gracias a el ser una de las alumnas más destacadas de pociones y de la escuela ,Después perdió todo contacto de todos ._


	3. Por tu olor

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**(L**__**a historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

** Por tu olor.**

Jane empezó sus clases con los de segundo año la mayoría entraban de entraban de mala gana Jane logro visualizar a Harry, Ron y Hemiono.

-Hola soy Jane Kattleburn, seré su profesora de Estudios Muggles de este curso así los exhorto a descubrir las maravillas del mundo muggle, les aseguro este año será distinto a los otros no nos detendremos con los detalles aburridos de ellos-

-entonces no dará clase- escucho el bufido de un chico rubio, Jane solo ignoro y continuo.

-bien entonces comencemos, se preguntaran porque es que no tenemos bancas en el salón bien a continuación les explicare, como sabrán la música como en todos casos es una recreación y expresión, no solo para nosotros, también para los Muggles no muchos de nuestros medios son tan distintos a los de ellos – dijo esto aproximándose a una gaveta sacando una caja en apariencia con varios botones y con algunas partes con orificios, -alguien me diría que es esto- dijo mirando la mirada curiosa de todos.

¿Si señorita Granger?-

-es una grabadora-

Perfecto eso es y sirve como sabrán para la reproducción de la música , ya sea en un CD que es un medio con el que ellos la aguardan lo conectan a una fuente de energía alterna usando baterías o a electricidad …pero ese será otro tema que tendremos-

Se escucho otro bufido- esto es una porquería, nos mandan para prender magia no basura muggle-

-bueno creo que nuestro mayor ,participante de este día se alegrara ayudarnos a dar un ejemplo del siguiente tema al que iba y quería tratar con ustedes , el baile, señor por favor…-dijo Jane mirando al chico de cabellos rubios extendiendo su mano, este se torno sonrojo.

-vamos no sea tímido- dijo poniendo un disco en la grabadora y con un movimiento de su varita la música empezó a sonar el aparatucho con una música sumamente estruendosa y divertida, ella avanzo hasta él y tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el medio de la sala.

-bien todos, démosle una ayuda al señor…- miro un momento al chico que tenia la casara de pocos amigos-señor Malfoy-

-bueno al parecer a nuestro querido ayudante se ha quedado paralizado…esperemos continúe así y mas con su boca-dijo de forma de burla provocando algunos rieran- señor Malfoy vuelva su lugar ya que veo no pretende colaborar más…-

-y ustedes… vamos bailen chicos- exclamo alegre tomando a ron de la mano mientras lo asía dar algunos pasos mal hechos y ron se sonrojaba demás , pronto todos empezaron a bailara alegres , había un montón de risas y de movimientos absurdos en la sala , menos Draco que salió molesto .

-la música y el baile son algunas de las cosas en las que tenemos en semejanza con los muggles- decía Jane mientras danzaba de un lado al otro.

En el salón de abajo los sonidos de las pisadas y risas era escuchado molestando en forma directa no a los alumnos que gozaban del sonoro ruido de alegría que invadía la parte alta y abandonaba el salón desolado del aula de pociones sino al profesor que pronto no desistió mas y fue en busca del origen del tormentoso desastre que se avisaba y perturbaba la paz.

Al llegar al salón entro sin tocar pero nadie se aviso hasta que por fin un chico vio palideciendo Nevil un pobre chico al cual su profesor de pociones le aterraba en toda la extensión de la palabra dejando de bailar otros más le siguieron hasta ser Jane la única que continuaba bailando.

-Por que no me sorprende que el prototipo muggle sea la causante de esto- dijo irónico Snape

-valla ha decidido venir a mi clase después de todo he profesor….ceño fruncido- rio Jane mientras dejaba de bailar.

-no he venido por decisión propia he sido traído por tormento con el fin de acabar con el completo desorden que hay-

-oh…no se olvide llevar también la alegría y gozo de los niños- dijo sarcástica Jane mirándolo con picardía.

Este apunto su varita al aparato que aun sonaba y lo hizo callar provocando que explotara.

-Severus- exclamo enojada Jane.

-permiso- dijo Snape y cuando estaba a punto de salir Jane lo detuvo.

- no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo una amargado, y al parecer sigues siendo la misma nena caprichuda- este se detuvo volviendo sus pasos los alumnos miraron sorprendidos la asesinara pensaron por la expresión de Snape pero Jane en vez de esperar el dijera algo volvió su mirada hacia los chicos.

-al parecer por hoy hemos terminado chicos, pueden retirarse mañana los ver, no lleguen tarde continuaremos con esto luego-dijo dándoles una cálida sonrisa estos salieron rápidamente cuando Snape los miro y cuando nuevamente intento hablar Jane interrumpió.

-Para mañana tendrán que bailar en parejas yo les aconsejaría escojan hoy puesto será con la trabajaran a lo largo de este primer periodo-

-QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE, NO SE LE HA PASDO POR LA CABEZA QUE ESTO NO ES UN MERCADO Y ES UNA ESCUELA Y ES UNA ESCUELA DE MAGIA YA POSEA O NO CUALIDAES POR LAS QUE DUMBLEDORE LE CONTRATO DEBE CUMPLIR CON ESTE FIN PERO VEO ES MAS IMBECIL DE LO QUE YO CREIA-grito Snape.

-lo ha dicho es una escuela de magia, pero esta es la clase de estudios muggle-

-eso no le da derecho de hacer lo que le plazca debe seguir el plan que aprobaron-dijo acercándose a ella con ferocidad.

-en efecto eso es lo que hago señor, pero no le debo ninguna explicación a usted, puesto que es usted nadie, entiende, nadie para hablarme y menos venir romper mis materiales y terminar interrumpiendo mi trabajo escucho, ahora retírese de mi salón, pues tengo que arreglar la próxima ya que ha echado a perder esta-esta no se doblego aproximándose a él con la misma abrasidad sintiendo los alientos llenos de violencia de uno y de otro se miraban con ganas de asesinarse.

-hay personas que tratan de dar clase—usted no, solo viene a asustar –interrumpió Jane -y quien es usted para venir y ofenderme no está en su casa Kattleburn ¿entendió? Esto es una escuela de magia, no puede venir a hacer ruido sin pretender no molestar a nadie y no puede venir y hablarle a quien le plazca con tanta banalidad que usted tiene, no puede venir a hacerse la mierda que es…-

-ahora estamos hablando de eso ¿de llamarlo Severus?, valla que es rencoroso Snape, Severus, cara de perro como sea… pues fíjese yo hago lo que me plazca le guste o no y si quiero venir hacer un ruido infernal y joderle sus clases de sepulcro lo hare no me va intimidar -

-es usted una amenaza un tormento una maldición, ahora mismo iré con Dumbledore-

-así que la nena no puede arreglar sus asuntos, tiene que ir con papi para que los resuelva – mofo Jane sus gritos se escuchaban hasta que alguien entro varias miradas de curiosidad se asomaban por el pórtico de la puerta.

-interrumpo- dijo Dumbledore.

-Snape al escucharlo volteo al igual que Jane-exijo sea revocada y vuelta ahora mismo Dumbledore-

-exijo sea humanizado este ser- dijo Jane.

-profesores – exclamo con fuerza Dumbledore- compórtense y den el ejemplo-

-profesor Dumbledore este sujeto entro destruyendo el material que ocupo y no me ha dejo acabar ni con mi primer clase-

-esta mujer estaba provocando demasiado desorden, pretende que de clases con semejante problema-

-no y no- dijo Dumbledore más clamado-Profesora Kattleburn se le asignara un nuevo salón para no interrumpir o desconcentrar a los demás grupos por hoy se quedara en este le aconsejo de hoy, solo por hoy teoría o tal vez otra cosa menos energética y , Severus tendrá que reponer su material-jane volvió mirando a Snape con sonrisa victoriosa mientras que este solo escuchaba con cara de sepulcro –bueno si no hay más que aclarar les aconsejo continúen con su clases- dijo mirándolos por encima de sus anteojos.

Snape la miro y frunció el ceño esta le miro y le dio una ligera sonrisa-mi querido príncipe….orgulloso aun no me recuerdas ¿verdad?-dijo Jane- no esperaba que me olvidaras, pero creo pasan tantas cosas en la vida que nos hacen olvidar- Snape salió rápidamente y llego a su salón y mientras sentaba en su lugar continuando con algunas anotaciones pensó _príncipe orgulloso, Jane Kattleburn_, ¿quién es ella?, y volvió a su escritura cuando acabo la clase las siguientes dos fueron igual a las que el daba largas extensas y sin ruido ni interrupciones.

A la hora de la comida Jane llego y se encontró con Gilderoy

-Jane, calla que sorpresa, permítame escotarla-

-Kattleburn por favor Lockhart-

-Gildery…Kattleburn-dijo dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza.

-no de moremos- exclamo.

No, Permítame saber algo profesora…espero no se escuche algo atrevido…tiene novio usted?-

-si- dijo rápidamente Jane.

-oh…ya veo… ¿algo serio?-

-m…-

-ah duda que bien...bueno no demoremos más Jane-

-Kattleburn, Lockhart-dijo Jane

-Al llegar ya estaban ahí ya habían llegado todos y Jane miro de a reojo a Snape que no volteo a mirarla ni cuando se sentó.

-enojado?- pregunto Jane – estoy dando teoría para que no se moleste a subir a romper mis lamines Snape- rio Jane mientras comía-y este no le hacía caso Jane sonrió- me pasaría el jugo- le dijo este se encontraba justo a un lado de él, lo tomo se sirvió un poco la volteo a mirar y lo alejo un poco más.

-Que maduro- exclamo Jane y se estiro estirándose paso por donde Severus sin pedir permiso y restregando su cabello en él, el solo se hizo para atrás.

-profesores- dijo minerva mirándolos con desaprobación Jane volvía a su lugar y Severus se había quedado pensando, después súbitamente la voltio a ver mientras ella trataba de cortar de tajo la plática con Lockhart. Para después levantarse y salir Jane cuando quiso volver la mirada hacia el miro confundida el lugar de Snape.

Al dirigirse a su nueva clase esta fue la de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas estaba emocionada se apresuro rápidamente a llegar a las afueras del castillo en las orillas por el lago, poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a llegar y Hagrid al que se le había pedido acompañara a Jane a todas sus clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se encontraba antes.

-como te en las primeras clases Hagrid… ¿todo bien?-

-si bien profesora Kattleburn, les he enseñado a los de primero de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff algunos gusarajos se han entretenido-

Jane hizo un _gesto de por dios Hagrid mejor mándalos a la biblioteca seguro ahí tendrán más emoción o mejor mándalos con Snape seguro los asustara mas_- Que bien…m...Hagrid no has pensado en…nose enseñarles nose otras criaturas…no forzosamente un dragón, pero, no seamos tan extremistas en la seguridad, no estoy cuestionando tus métodos más cautivos…pero ¿lo considerarías?-

-oh…por supuesto profesora,… ¿a que los ha citado hoy aquí profesora?-

-Hagrid no seré muy imprudente, tengo clase con los de quinto curso y he de asegurar que ya tiene bastante tiempo dese que los chicos no hacen prácticos con el cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ellos de seguro en un par de años no sabrán que es ni siquiera una Babosa de fuego así que decidí traerlos aquí al lago de Hogwarst para que capturen a su criatura y aprendan mejor seguramente será muy interesante para ellos-

-pero profesora el lago es sumamente peligroso-interrumpió Hagrid.

-si ya tome antes esta precaución se ha puesto gracias a Dumbledore una maya los chicos no podrán pasar de este límite no encontraran nada que los espante mucho sin olvidar que tenemos no uno presumo sonó dos expertos en criaturas mágicas-replico y Hagrid un poco mas aliviado asintió cuando vio llegar a los chicos.

-hola chicos soy Jane Kattleburn su nueva profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en compañía de Hagrid que ya todos conocerán…bien para que los he citado hoy, verán les pediré algo tal vez para algunos arriesgado así que primero que nada formaran uno, dos , tres…equipos de cuatro personas- Jane espero mientras los chicos se acomodaban-

-Hagrid espero no estar pidiendo mucho pero te importaría en la siguiente clase darla, es el mismo proceso lo tengo aquí anotado – decía sacando algunas anotaciones breves- solo pídeles que hagan equipos, asústalos un poco acerca de lo que haya en el lago y que escojan al más apto, no se expondrían solo por una calificación- susurro.

-Bien ahora que están listos es mi deber antes de todo informarles acerca de los peligros que hay en el lago, estas criaturas no lo duden atacaran por instinto o por hambre, les despellejaran la piel sin dudarlo, los hundirán hasta que queden inmóviles y devóralos, en fin ahora lo que les pediré es que sabiamente escojan de sus equipo al más apto de todos y de un paso al frente-dio otro momento mientras los chicos se ponían e acuerdo.

-es muy sencillo Hagrid, tal vez son niños, pero afuera hay muchos peligros será mejor prepararlos-le dijo mientras volvía a ellos.

-listos Jane miro a cada uno de los chicos en su mayoría que entrarían al lago solo una chica de Slytherin estaba enfrente- bien- Jane se quito los jeans y la blusa que antes tenía y a pesar del frio dejando ver un traje de baño color negro con bordes azules de dos piezas mostrando su cuerpo que aunque pálido muy torneado estaba como si no tuviera frio, varios chicos quedaron con la boca abierta esperando algo los volviera a la realidad escucharon.

-bien les daré exactamente 20 minutos a sus sabias acciones para que vuelvan al castillo listos para sumergirse en esta parte del lago, y…el tiempo empieza ahora-dijo, los chicos aunque lentos al principio salieron corriendo–en cuanto a los que se quedaron les pediré vallan al castillo por un libro especializado solamente en criaturas acuáticas y frascos- dicho esto los chicos corrieron rápido.

-no pensara meterse en el lago ¿o si profesora?-dijo Hagrid sorprendido.

-pues si Hagrid entrare, no esperaría que dejaría a estos chicos, una cosa es ser algo imprudente pero totalmente no-

-tendré que entrar yo con ellos en la próxima-dijo aterrorizando el gigantesco hombre.

-si, mire no es tan malo –dijo Jane.

-malo, es una terrible idea-

-bien mire si en ese caso no quiere entrar como supuse hay otra actividad que le prepare que no tiene que ver con babosa de ningún tipo- dijo mirándolo- es la lección de agua son escarabajos de cola explosiva lo he dejado en mi despacho bien aquí tiene la llave- dijo dándole al gigantesco hombre la llave.

-¿cree que se los enseñe a los de segundo tercer curso?-

-por supuesto Hagrid anímese, los chicos quedaran maravillados-

Muy bien-

-ahora con su permiso- dijo Jane dando una gran zancada al lago.

-su varita profesora-dijo Hagrid preocupado.

-no la necesitare gracias Hagrid-

Pronto los chicos empezaron a parecer la profesora les fue indicando que fueran entrando con forme fueran llegando Hagrid contemplaba la confianza que les daba a los alumnos y como les explicaba sin titubeos.

A la hora de la cena neos hablaba más que de la gran captura de la señorita de Burn de Slytherin un maravilloso caballito volador recurriendo al hechizo de _Carpe Retractum_ y el avistamiento del calamar gigante del lago.

-así que tuvo una excelente tarde señorita Kattleburn-dijo MadamHooch- lleva un día y los alumnos no dejan de alabar sus técnicas de enseñanza-

-me temo los chicos exageran mis habilidades-contesto Jane mirando el asiento vacío junto a ella- alguien ha visto al profesor Snape – dijo Jane mientras Lockhart la miraba detenidamente aprovechado la ausencia de este.

-ha tenido, según me dice otro asunto que atender- contesto Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que te estés incorporando espléndidamente Jane- dijo Minerva.

-gracias- dijo Jane.

-Hagrid no he visto a Harry en la cena-le susurro Jane.

-el profesor Snape debe estar con él –dijo Hagrid.

-Snape, ¿que diablos estaría haciendo con él?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry me ha dicho le debía dos semanas de castigo-

-pero si Dumbledore le dio un pase para que pudiera practicar y no lo interrumpiera-

-si durante ese lapso, pero por la cena no- dijo Hagrid como si eso de que castigaran a Harry fuera tan común.

-bueno la cena estuvo maravillosa, dijo súbitamente Jane mientras salía y mas por la incomodidad que le prestaba las miradas acosadoras de Lockhart.

Mientras caminaba con dirección a su habitación escucho unos gritos provenientes del salón de castigo, y fue con dirección a él.

-ahora lo sabe Potter, este con cuidado, ahora vallase mañana continuara – dijo desdeñosamente, Harry al abrir la puerta se topo con Jane- profesora Kattleburn-

-buenas noches Harry, profesor Snape-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Harry paso a un lado y se despidió de la profesora que cuando se disponía seguir al pequeño niño Snape la detuvo tomándola del brazo jalándola adentro del salón cerrando la puerta mirándola un momento la empujo contra la puerta y se acerco a ella sin soltarla del brazo la deslizo a la muñeca Jane se quejo pues se había hecho una pequeña aunque dolorosa abertura al sufrir un resbalón al ayudar salir a un chico del lago.

-esos ojos-dijo Snape

Jane dio una sonrisa y clavo sus ojos en los obscuros de él,

-ese aroma a Jazmín-continuo

Y como si hubiese tenido una regresión –Jane Kattleburn, de Revenclaw, no muy hábil en pociones un pequeño tormento- dijo al fin.

-Severus Snape, Grosero, amargado y el caballero orgulloso-contesto ella abrazándolo por impulso el sin responder la alejo.

-esto no cambia, nada- sentencio

-tendré que llamarte ¿Snape aun?-

-si-

-me recordaste he?-

-si-

-¿sabes decir otra cosa aparte de sí y no?-

-si-contesto y la empujo nuevamente contra la puerta y tomo su muñeca ella nuevamente se quejo- no le digas a Potter nada, nada de lo que antes fue, cuéntale como te regocijaste con esos miserables, pero jamás le cuentes acerca de mi ¿entendiste…pequeño tormento?-

-si intento de caballero -dijo soltándose de su muñeca sobándosela

-¿que le paso en la muñeca?-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-eso no es de su incumbencia- él se acerco y descubrió su manga-eso le sucede por ser tan…usted-

-muy gracioso- dijo Jane irónica

El se aproximo y puso su mano lentamente a un lado de la cadera de Jane como si la hubiese recargado, Jane dejo de respirar estaba más cerca de lo hubiese deseado y abrió la puerta tirando de la perilla- sígueme-dijo Jane le siguió aprisa hasta que entraron a su despacho,-espera- le dijo indicándole una silla, Jane tomo asiento y espero curioseando algunas de las cosas que tenia ahí.

-ten le dijo aproximándole han ungüento-

-que asco – dijo toándolo y con asco levanto su manga Snape al ver la latitud con la que abría aquella solución para clamar el dolor y la infección se la arrebato abriéndola mientras se la echaba.-sigues siento igual de…inmadura-

-se llama ser alegre, amargado-decia mientras lo miraba con más cuidado-tu cabello sigue largo-

-tu estupidez a crecido-contesto el cerrando la solución.

-no has cambiado a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Tu…forma de ser no ha cambiado-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-tu carácter es el mismo…-dijo Jane saliendo

Tu olor es el mismo- dijo cercando tras de él la puerta.

-¿mi olor?-

-si-

-me reconociste por mi olor ¿Cómo?-

-aquel día donde robaste mi libro ladrona, al caer…-

Jane aclaro la garganta el sin despedirse de repente desapareció antes de que Jane pudiera contestarle y se fue a su habitación_ al menos me ha recordado , no ha cambiado nada …_y con una sonrisa se cambio por una pijama de un short y una camisa metiéndose entre las sabanas quedo completamente dormida.


	4. Controlar lo que es inevitable

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**_

_**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

**Jane , tiene un pasado sumamente complicado todo se va desarrollando poco a poco mientras que Severus empieza a ver que esta mujer que no había visto desde 15 años está llamando su atención más de lo que debe.**

**Controlar lo que es inevitable**

-Creo que tiene menos de 20- decía Ron a Harry mirando el techo.

-quien?-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-pues quien más la profesora Kattleburn-

-tal vez?-contesto Harry mientras se metía en la cama.

-sigues pensando en el elfo domestico Harry?-le dijo volteándolo a ver.

-dijo que grandes peligros corría si volvía a Hogwarst este año-

-tal vez…se confundió no hay lugar más seguro que este Harry-

-parece extraño…no?-

-si-dijo Ron estirando el brazo para alcanzar uno dulces.

-piensas comer…ahora? –

-si…tu no?-

-preferiría…no hacerlo, Snape me puso a limpiar algunos frascos algunos tenían,

cosas que prefiero no recordar.-

-has visto como la profesora Kattleburn le ha gritado antes…fue genial-

-si, se lo ha tenido merecido Snape, al fin alguien le pone en su lugar-

-viste su cara, pensé que la asesinaría y cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dio la razón creí que no la vería para la cena- rio Ron.

-me la he encontrado hoy al salir del salón del castigo-

-donde?

-justo al abrir la puerta me la he topado-

-que estaría haciendo ahí?-dijo Ron.

-no lo sé, pero no lo vi mas creí que me preguntaría algo, la vi con intenciones, pero cuando volteé ya no se encontraba-

-que raro- dijo Ron mientras dejaba la envoltura en un costado.

-bueno ya es tarde y mañana tienes practica, buenas noches Harry-

-buenas noches Ron-dijo esto apagando la luz.

Jane estaba por dar un paseo por la mañana cuando se topo con Lockhart.

-oh…señorita…Kattly que hermoso es encontrarme con usted justamente estaba por irla a invitar a una caminata…le gustaría?-

-me temo que no puedo justamente estaba por ir a caminar a los bosques de Hogwarst, en busca de algunas cosas y me temo señor que le puedo estorbar en vez de hacerle bien no quisiera interrumpir su día-

-oh…con más razón Jane permítame acompañarla sería un placer resguardar con mis innumerables capacidades de esos peligros de los que le pueden avecinar en esas tierras-

Kattleburn, Lockhart, y prefiero no…gracias señor-dijo un poco subida de tono.

-vamos, vamos, la acompañare –dijo este jalándole del brazo, ella solo hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

Al volver Jane estaba cubierta de lodo tenía un raspón en la mejilla , y Lockhart sufría de un mal fatal, según él , al querer pavonearse de sus magnificas capacidades resbalo colina abajo y al querer alcanzar su varita inútilmente provoco que cayeran los dos ,lo peor abrazo tan fuerte por el miedo que tenia a Jane que esta no puedo hacer nada , rodaron colina abajo hasta llegar al lago donde un montón de babosas normales estaban provocando que Lockhart diera un fuerte grito de niña, cuando volvieron Lockhart se pavoneaba como si se hubiera enfrentado a las más temibles calamidades y se quejaba en extremo Jane tuvo que acompañarle ayudándole a caminar por el ligero rasguño que tenia , al volver al castillo , fue peor , pues ya que el pobre estaba tan y agotado a punto del desmayo, según él, que no podía continuar y pidió entre sus últimos deseos a Jane le ayudara a encontrar su varita , no podía estar más furiosa , fue y lo dejo en la enfermería y salió de muy mal humor de esta, al llegar estaba rodeado de un mar de jovencitas que le atendían en el mas mínimo detalle de sus caprichos desde una caliente taza de chocolate hasta arreglarle la almohada incluso Poppy que era la enfermera , le consentía y le había aconsejado quedarse en cama , aseguraba una antigua lesión había causado tan terrible dolor que tenía el pobre fue el veredicto, Jane entro y con todo el control que podía tener en ese momento camino hasta Lockhart.

-Aquí tiene Lockhart- dijo con amabilidad y antes de que pudiera salir sintió como este le tomaba la mano.

-oh…Jane gracias, es un ángel...yo hubiera hecho, cruzado todos los mares por la suya, aunque claro era muy fácil su misión de encotrar la mia le agradesco inmensamente- dijo y antes de que este pudiera darle un beso en la mano a quito rápidamente.

-m…Lockhart dígame…Kattleburn…por favor-dijo dándole una sonrisa que le provoco seguro una ulcera y un problema gástrico por la bilis que le había causado. Grandísimo idiota hijo de perra, que imbécil lo puede superar, creo que ni el más remoto de los lugares posee el modelo más perfecto de la estupidez pensó al dar aquella sonrisa, cuando salió dispuesta a cambiarse se topo con Snape.

-Kattleburn- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Snape- contesto inclinando la cabeza.

-luce diferente se arreglo el cabello-dijo él con desdén.

-m…eso parece- dio una ligera sonrisa mirando hacia abajo-no tengo tiempo para una ingeniosa lucha de egos, permiso- dicho esto se encamino a prisa hacia su habitación.

Se dio el baño más rápido que pudo al mirarse en el espejo para arreglar su cabello , noto el rasguño que tenía en la mejilla limpio y noto que tal vez necesitaría un hechizo de curación pues no dejaba de sangrar a pesar de que ya había sostenido algunos minutos un papel sobre ella, así miro su varita , durante un momento …vieja amiga años sin estar juntas, hace varios años ya …atroces cosas provocamos , aprendía controlar lo que es inevitable , ahora demostremos que somos capaces hay que demostrar que no todo lo que antes fue un daño puede serlo hoy y que hay luz un poco al menos en la oscuridad que broto el 25 junio de aquella noche , pensó Jane mientras con suma delicadeza hacia un hechizo curando su mejilla , desapareciendo , sonrió, tal vez estoy lista para volver , después termino de cambiarse se puso un mayon gris una blusa de cuello largo negra y en una manga puso su varita y un hermoso vestido de un gris más obscuro y un collar azul , remarco sus ojos y ocupo sombras obscuras con un labial ligeramente rojizo, miro la hora en un viejo reloj color rojo y corrió a dirigirse a la cocina tomo un pan y mientras comía ,dirigiéndose a su salón Minerva que parecía estar buscando algo al verla camino hacia ella.

-Jane…-

-lo se...es tarde ahora mismo iba con los chicos-interrumpió.

-No Jane, Dumbledore la busca-

Mi clase con los de …-

Si ya han mandado un suplente –

-suplente?- Jane algo más preocupada fue hasta un águila donde Minerva movió las manos y dijo

-Pastel de limón, las escaleras giraron dejando ver unas escaleras- lo que tenemos que hacer los alumnos tienden a ser algo curiosos, así que tuvimos que hacer esto-, Jane se puso en el primer escalón y las escaleras empezaron a girar hasta llegar a la oficina de este camino hasta ver a Dumbledore.

-Jane, tome asiento-

-me siento en problemas, lo estoy?-

-no Jane es solo que debido al percance que tuvo el profesor Lockhart que tuvo con usted-ella dio un bufido- le advertí no me acompañara-

-no, no le acuso de nada, solo le pido si puede usted hacer un favor-

-por supuesto- _que sea, asesinarlo, que sea asesinarlo, no mejor, torturarlo, no mejor perderlo en la eternidad en un isla donde todos los días lo torturen…pensaba Jane con alegría._

Bien ya que he de ver quien sustituya al profesor Lockhart he llegado a una conclusión de ver si…-

En ese momento entro Snape y al verla frunció el ceño.

-Severus llegas en el momento preciso en el que le iba a comunicar a la señorita Kattleburn que te sustituya en tus clases de pociones mientras tu cubres a Lockhart-

-yo-dijo sorprendida Jane-pero quien entonces ayudara a Hagrid y mis clases de estudios muggle –

-tranquila, tranquila, bien se fue una buena idea recomendarle a Hagrid algunos detalles parece estar aprendiendo, pero puedo ver es una increíble oportunidad para Hagrid, que tanto le falta- le dijo Dumbledore – en cuanto a estudios muggle, le he pedido a un viejo amigo antes profesor de de esta, me ayudara acepto gustoso y bien profesora?-

-bueno entonces no me podre negar –

-Bien Severus, Jane no les quito mas su tiempo, solo les quería comunicar eso- cuando salieron Snape la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Se hará una costumbre el que me detengas así Snape, de seguro hay otras formas de llamar mi atención-rio Jane

-espero recuerdes algo de lo que te enseñe, en el caso de que no lo recuerdes las pociones es un arte sumamente delicado, le he dejado instrucciones son precisas y no lo eche a perder-dijo caminado a las escaleras con el ave y al salir ella lo miro.

-oh…gracias por eso...yo no le tengo nada- se acerco a él y olio el solo la miro con el ceño fruncido-que le sucede- dijo

-sigues oliendo igual…a…viejo- rio- adiós- dijo caminado rápido al salón de pociones. _Que mal, las pociones, después de aprender con Severus no eran tan complejas pero ahora esto dar clases de eso…que martirio pensó Jane en el camino_

-hoy haremos una poción para curar gripa?-dijo Jane al entrara al salón la mirada sorprendida de todos era obvia, alegres de no ver a Snape, Draco rodo los ojos y Harry, Ron y Hermione la saludaron alegre mientras Ron se sonrojaba Nevil suspiraba aliviado

-su profesor Snape es…algo aburrido dijo quitándose su capa y poniéndola en la silla de Snape, se que dice que haremos eso o pretende que lo hagamos, pero no alcanzo ver la letras así que hagamos otra les parece-

-es un antiguo arte sumo perfecto y delicado- refunfuño Draco

Ah mire que tenemos aquí, al pequeño Snape- rio Jane este la miro con desagrado y salió del salón

-hagamos un juego a quien me traiga la poción más interesante y graciosa le daré m…veinte puntos una gragea y…ya veré que mas…vamos a trabajar –dijo Jane mientras se sentaba a ver como los chicocos empezaba a poner los calderos otros a buscar ingredientes y otros a ver el libro de pociones entonces miro a Harry que estaba sentado y fue a él.

-hola Harry-

-profesora Kattleburn-

-problemas con tu poción?-

-no-

-m…te encuentras bien?-

-si profesora…algo cansado-

-el profesor Snape te castiga muy a menudo?- dijo Jane mirándolo con cuidado

-si…-

-el no es tan malo…solo es un….amargado…aunque claro me han comentado tienes el talento de tu padre para encontrar los problemas, sin olvidar que eres la estrella de Gryffindor en Quidditch-

-si…profesora usted conoció a mis padres?-

-a si es Harry haya tantas cosas con las que me gustaría contarte…pero será en otro momento, ahora tengo que ayudar a tus compañeros- dijo mientras caminaba para ver lo que los demás hacían ayudando a varios dándoles consejos.

-es muy agradable- le dijo Hermione.

-si-

-por qué no vas con ella he oído abrirá un taller de regularización en criaturas mágicas con Hagrid, ahí tendrías tiempo para hablar con ella-

-lo hare, pero apenas tengo tiempo para comer esta semana, aun le debo dos semanas de castigo a Snape – dijo Harry mientras Nevil hacia que su poción empezara a chorear Jane fue con el- oh…profesora perdón yo…lo siento-dijo tan rápido que casi ni se entendió.

-tranquilo Nevil, no pasa nada -dijo dándole una sonrisa, Snape es un terrorista pobre chico lo miro dándole unas palmaditas -mira te dar un secreto si, cuando hagas cualquier poción pon una base en menos de la tercera parte de tu caldero, no importa si dice más o menos ok? Y después harás una fórmula que despeja la proporción de lo demás, es esta- dijo anotándola en su mano- para después revolver lentamente –

-gracias profesora—

- bien es hora quien me va a sorprender – dijo Jane.

La primera fue de de crecedora de cabello Jane la miro un momento- se ve bien pero ahora veamos si sirve dijo- los chicos se miraron, en otras veces Snape los hacía tomar su poción y en un paso Jane con un sorbo vio como le creía la barba todos echaron a reír – me veo más atractiva – dijo riendo mientras con un movimiento de varita desaparecía esta.

-la que sigue fue una de infusión de hipo la tomo e hizo que un hipo no le permitiera hablar-bien esta interesante-dijo cuando se detuvo al fin.

Las demás no fueron muy interesantes algunas extrañezas que parecían moverse (que no probo) y al fin después de un momento miro a Hermione.

-tenemos una ganadora- dijo Jane al ver la de Hermione un brebaje parlanchín- esta no la probare aunque sé que está bien –y bien veinte puntos para Gryffindor, tenga Granger y le tengo un trato, pídame algo lo que quiera, claro sea lógica lo cumpliré si me permite quedar con esta –

-ya se – dijo Hermione- quiero…- se le acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído.

-bien- dijo- bueno al parecer es todo por hoy chicos pueden irse dijo Jane justo a tiempo acabo la clase y nadie estaba de mal humor o aterrado al salir Ron y Harry le preguntaron que le pidió y no contesto dijo que lo sabrían luego.

A la hora de la cena Jane estaba cansada de revisar tantas pociones no era tan agradable de hacerlo pero al ver las caras de los niños que tuvieron clases con Snape los compadeció.

-como le fue?- dijo Jane al ver a Hagrid pero por su expresión noto que no había sido la única con un día pesado- lamento haberle dejado la carga completa hoy Hagrid- dijo Jane

Descuide profesora , me ha ayudado a comprender algo…en definitiva no estoy listo para un empleo así lo ha quedado claro hoy , mañana mismo le diré a Dumbledore que prefiero continuar mi empleo como guardabosque- dijo Hagrid cansado

-qué dice?...esta loco...es el cansancio el que habla, - dijo Jane- usted no va a renunciar solo se tomara el día de acuerdo ahora por favor no tome esa decisión hágalo después del mes si asi lo quiere pero no la primer semana-al mirar a un lado miraba que la única persona que no mostraba cansancio era Snape.

-se ha divertido mucho hoy?- dijo Jane tomando un poco de vino.

Demasiado- dijo sarcástico Snape.

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa.

Al salir todos se dirigían a sus dormitorios cuando Jane jalo a Snape por la mano hasta el salón de castigo, este la soltó de inmediato- que diablos le sucede Kattleburn-dijo enojado.

-necesito que me hagas un favor-

Un favor a usted?- dijo dispuesto a irse.

-si-

-Snape se detuvo en la puerta-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Harry, permite que Harry tome su castigo durante la noche con Lockhart el no toma la cena, así tu podrás cenar Lockhart no lo hace para cuidar la figura –

-Snape agudizo su mirada- que pretendes pequeño tormento?-

-le dije a la señorita Granger que Harry tomaría el castigo con Lockhart así tendría la oportunidad de llevarle la cena a escondidas y vería a ese intento de hombre-

-no sabía que Granger tuviera tan mal gusto- dijo Snape- aunque sea por bien tú tienes una tendencia a encantar a imbéciles o retrasados- dijo Snape

-oh...Gracias- dijo sin mucha gracia.

-Remus antes pero has evolucionado en gustos pequeño tormento, Lockhart mínimo es humano-dijo Snape

-Remus resulta ser mas hombre y caballero que otros tantos que conozco- dijo enojada Jane mirándolo con lucha.

-así que toque a ese infeliz te duele e Kattleburn-

-no te a atrevas a hablar mal de el, él nunca te hizo nada-

-claro que no… solo era un lame botas y defensor del mundo de James, pobre imbécil- espectro Snape.

No puedo creerlo …estabas celoso-

-no diga estupideces –dijo Snape

-claro…claro….si para ti no existían ojos que no fueran para Lily- dijo Jane.

Snape al escuchar esto la tomo del brazo- no…vuelva a decir eso- dijo este mirándola acusativamente.

-la verdad duele- dijo Jane irónica.

-La verdad que duele al ver que James jamás te correspondería Kattleburn aliviando un amor con el lobo y desdichado Remus?- dijo este

-oh…pero que no es peor ver que se pudo enamorar de un chico en tan solo en un año que en tres contigo?- dijo Jane

Sus palabras eran abrasivas, la última vez que Snape le había dicho eso era cuando este salió de Hogwarst para unirse al señor tenebroso.

-Potter cumplirá su castigo conmigo-

-m…no te dejare de joder hasta que accedas-

-con que propósito?-

-mira, nuestros problemas tiene que quedar aparte, se lo prometí a Hermione-

-bien- dijo al fin en un momento de silencio-pero si me entero que es una artimaña de ustedes para que Potter se salga con la suya, se arrepentirá ese mocoso-dijo Saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Paso una semana para que Jane y Snape pudieran verse el hablarse era mas difícil apenas se miraban y ambos daban la vuelta ,las clases de Jane se hicieron más didácticas y Hagrid empezaba a ganar confianza , Harry tomaba su castigo con Lockhart .

el fin de semana en el castillo era muy tranquilo hasta que vio que el nuevo buscador de Slytherin Draco pudo tenía una pequeña pelea con Harry y como Ron salía volando por la culpa de su varita rota en un incidente que habían tenido los chico en clase de vuelos ,al lanzar un hechizo se revirtió a él escupiendo babosas ,Jane escucho claramente como Draco se dirigía Hermione por _sangre sucia_ Collins un niño de primer año con una cámara altamente parlanchín que idolatraba a Harry tomo una foto pero antes de que pudiera llegar con ellos los chicos fueron a la cabaña con Hagrid ,Jane al ver esto se impulso a ir detrás de Draco y con gran determinación después de ver marchar Harry y Hermione con Ron ,tomo a Draco por el cuello y lo llevo a la dirección a pesar de los gritos de este ella no hacía caso-suelte maldita vieja, mi padre se enterara y usted las pagar , ya desde antes se las ha arreglado para fastidiarme la correrán-Collins se apresuro y tomo una foto, mientras reía.

-Joven Malfoy su padre es un hombre…que conozco lo suficiente tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme créame ahora solo preocúpese usted por su futuro-llego al despacho de Snape y sin preguntar entro abruptamente Snape se encontraba ahí leyendo un libro.

-qué cantidad de cretinos tiene en su casa Snape-dijo Jane en un tono altísimo de enojo.

-el chico al deshacerse del agarre de Jane se escudo con Snape- las pagara maldita anormal, mi padre me ha dicho lo que antes era y su extraña desaparición, es una deshonra para la magia, su repentina perdida de magia, es un Squib- grito con fuerza, Jane sonrió levemente.

- su padre señor Malfoy es un mago de sangre pura pero se baso en magia de tercera y lame botas para conseguir sus logros, me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto en decirlo, profesor Snape lo dejo a su consideración, aunque conociendo al chico y su relación con la familia creo ya sobre cuál es la resolución, permiso- dijo mirándolo un momento y salió con calma del despacho, hasta la tarde salió de su habitación para la comida y camino con naturalidad , pregunto por el estado de Ron , Harry y Hermione la miraron y se apresuraron con ella agradeciendo lo de Malfoy.

-Collins nos ha dicho lo que hizo profesora- dijo Hermione mientras Nevil se acercaba a prisa.

-es verdad que Draco está castigado profesora?, cuanto será? he oído serán tres semanas?

Jane que era la que mas sorprendida estaba volteaba a ver a la mesa de profesores Snape no se encontraba. _Habrá sido él_ se dijo?

-no lo sé chicos, permítanme- dijo saliendo del comedor y fue al salón de castigo donde se hallaba Minerva y Snape que alegaba a favor de del joven Malfoy Jane se detuvo en la puerta mientras escuchaba atreves de esta.

-Las faltas del señor Malfoy son grabes Severus, el hablarle de esta forma un profesor amerita dos semanas cuan mínimo-

-el chico se defendía ante el uso de mando excesivo de parte de la profesora Kattleburn-

-El chico ofendió no solo a esta también a la señorita Granger-

En acción de defensa Weasley ha lanzado un Hechizo que salió mal, si recuerdo-

-Severus entonces nose para que me has llamado, si no tienes algo que decirme algo que justificaras de el Joven Malfoy

-para avisarle de la sentencia que yo mismo implicare, no tomara clases de transformaciones ni de estudios muggle, tomara en su lugar de pociones por castigo un semana señor Malfoy – dijo Snape – no por las faltas que son improbables, por la falta del sentido y orgullo- dijo al fin y Minerva iba a salir cuando Jane se cubrió en una columna seguido de Malfoy que dio una sonrisa de victoria, _no le ha castigado le ha recompensado es un imbécil Severus _cuando Jane se disponía a caminara hacia los jardines Snape le hablo.

-Kattleburn-

-Snape-

-debería saber que el escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación-

-disculpe-dijo continuando su camino este le siguió con intención de acompañarla

-sabe que habrá consecuencia por lo que hizo verdad?-

-si- dijo sin dar importancia

-creo que usted, sabe el lugar donde quedo algo que me pertenece pequeño tormento-

-no lo creo-

Snape la tomo de la muñeca para que volteara su mirada hacia él y después de mirar aquellos ojos avellanados un momento dijo con frialdad-necesito mi libro se lo daré al señor Malfoy al parecer a mostrado tener un carácter muy impresionante tiene la habilidad para ser un Auror-

Qué libro?..y que mala vista tiene la señorita Granger tiene más posibilidad y capacidad sobre todos- dijo soltándose de el con arrebato cambiando su mirada.

-el de pociones-

No sé donde esta, señor-cuando se disponía a voltear su mirada para el nuevamente justo en ese momento Lockhart apareció en el pasillo.

-Lockhart- exclamo con desdén ella Lockhart sorprendido sonrió Jane corrió hacia el tomándolo por el brazo – me acompañaría a caminar? –dijo Jane no comprendía porque Snape se había vuelto tan desagradable y porque creía que después de largos años podría hablar con él ,nunca se habían hablado bien y , rompió en ese momento toda ilusión de que algún día le agradaría a ese hombre y se hizo a la idea que ya no quería hablarle ese hombre con la gracia y alegría con la que la hacía cuando más joven, por su parte Snape no comprendía porque empezaba justo en ese momento Kattleburn empezaba tomar más atención que cuando antes al conocerla , siempre le había parecido una persona inmadura , imprudente, no muy bonita como Lily pero sin embargó simpática y ahora le parecía excepcionalmente hermosa y lista , también muy audaz e inteligente sin olvidar que tenía todavía un carácter que le había tal vez ya antes llamado su atención pero no con tanta intensidad como ahora su carácter sin igual , capaz de admirar.

-claro, claro-dijo este alegre mientras le guiñia el ojo.

Lockhart tenía a Harry ayudándole con su correspondencia mientras este hablaba de él y de él y el solamente de él Harry no creía aguantar más durante la primer semana la había pasado bien pues Hermione le había acompañado y ese siendo su ultimo día era de el mas agotador escucharlo esperaba que en cualquier momento apreciara Hermione.

-que lastima no Harry las dos semanas han pasado volando que confortable es pasar el tiempo conmigo que en castigo…no te parece?...ahora espero mi querido amigo no te metas en problemas solo para estar aquí siempre estaré aquí por si quieres un poco de compañía he Potter?- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otros apreciando sus cuadros.

Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.

Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que

Dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

—Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame

Matarte...

Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila cayó al suelo

— ¿Qué? —gritó.

—Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más

Vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!

— ¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?¿ mi voz Harry si he oído cautiva pero…

—La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?- dijo interrumpiéndolo

Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado y algo asustado a Harry

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la

Hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, cuando nos divertimos ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no

Oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole.

-Por dios…esto no ha acabado Snape aun me debe una grabadora entendió?- le decía Jane a Snape mientras caminaban por el corredor.

-yo no le debo nada a usted-replico el.

No es de extrañar usted y su palabra de caballero- Snape se detuvo y la miro – le pagare su bendita Grabadora, ahora déjeme en paz- Jane lo miro y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar cuando se detuvo y se recargo en la pared poniéndose pálida.

-le pasa algo-le dijo Snape mirándola- estas bien?- Jane no contesto solo se dejo resbalar por la pared Snape corrió hacia ella y ayudo a ponerse de pie- me tengo que ir- dijo Jane tocándose la cabeza.

-Kattleburn le sucede algo?- dijo Snape mirándola con el ceño fruncido, buscando que levantara la mirada.

-me duele la cabeza-dijo al fin recargándose en el hombro de él, Snape la miraba hasta que por fin se logro estabilizar- permiso- dijo Jane caminando a prisa dejando a Snape confundido cuándo llego Minerva despavorida.

-Severus, algo terrible ha pasado, donde se encuentra la profesora Kattleburn, Dumbledore los necesita ahora-Jane alcanzo a escuchar regresando sobre sus paso aunque su aspecto era igual había palidecido en totalidad y ninguna sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Pronto los tres profesores caminaron a paso apresurado hasta que llegaron En unos segundos, pasaron por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y la Señora Norris estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos, en el muro había unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

-prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus habitaciones…menos ustedes tres…dijo Dumbledore señalando a Ron, Harry y Hermione-

-me perdí de algo, me quede dormido-dijo Gilderoy

-Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Dumbledore-ustedes también, Potter, Weasley y

Granger a mi despacho.

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado de que lo dejaran atrás ante el bizarro escrito con sangre

—Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede

Disponer de él- dijo al fin.

—Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.

Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall el profesor Snape y Jane.

Todos miraban atentos Dumbledore llevo consigo a la gata y la puso en un escritorio, Dumbledore la estudiaba los tres chicos intercambiaban miradas de nerviosismos, mientras que Snape continuaba estudiando a Jane que se veía más pálida, Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.

—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la

Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me

Encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado- dijo Lockhart pronto todos lo miraron.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decir cómo...- dijo McGonagall.

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de

Lágrimas.

-Al fin Jane hablo poniéndose enfrente de los chicos-no fue, ninguno de ellos ha sido- replico.

— ¡Lo hizo él! —Saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojecido- Sabe que soy, que soy un...—se detuvo-¡Sabe que soy un squib! Mire lo que puso en el muro —concluyó.

—¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose

Incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban- no sé ni siquiera que es un squib.

-Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, Harry

se asustó aún más, Jane se preparaba para una lucha estaba segura de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiar—Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno- todos lo miraron sorprendido, Jane dio una ligera sonrisa-sin embargo, aquí tenemos una

Serie de circunstancias sospechosas yo no he visto a Potter ir a cenar-

-se encontraba castigado si lo recuerda…con Lockhart- repuso Jane.

Así es Snape el se encontraba conmigo- dijo este Jane se sostuvo de la mesa donde estaba la gata Snape dio un paso como dispuesto a ayudarla todos lo miraron sorprendidos y este aclaro la garganta.

-inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch. –Puede irse, dijo Dumbledore mirando a los niños-

-se hará una pócima Filch, no se preocupe-

-bueno permiso señores- dijo Jane saliendo a prisa.


	5. Una buena perspectiva

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling , a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga , durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

**Una buena perspectiva**

Por la tarde Jane se encontraba dirigiendo a un grupo de estudiantes como lo había predicho antes Hermione, había abierto un curso de cuidado de criaturas mágicas junto a el bosque con Hagrid tenía dos grupos uno de primeros a cuartos y otro de quintos a ultimo año los primeros años se encontraban su deposición mientras los que de años elevados se encontraban con Hagrid en la mañana no había asistido a desayunar, había mejorado su aspecto dese la noche anterior, sus mejillas y su sonrisa volvieron a su tonalidad. Pero esa tarde haría una demostración general.

-bien hoy veremos a una criatura poco afables así que les pediré tengan su distancia-dijo Jane mientras Hagrid traía con él una inmensa figura cubierta por una sabana, al descubrir la figura

-una Occamy- dijo Hagrid todos miraban espectrales a la criatura con plumas, dos patas, alas y cuerpo sinuoso

.

-esta criatura es agresiva con todos los que se le acerca chicos, así que no duden que los atacaría ahora mismo si por mala suerte se soltara- dijo Jane mientras que la enorme jaula se tabaleaba por la bestia entonces la soltó, varios se hicieron para atrás y palidecieron la enorme criatura avanzo rápidamente Jane se le puso enfrente y se detuvo, mientras esta acariciaba su cabeza

-tranquilos esta no les hará nada- dijo volteando a verlos hasta mirara a ron -bien señor Weasley venga- dijo mientras todos dejaban enfrente a este y Jane lo tomaba del brazo jalándolo Ron de inmediato palideció y tragó saliva hasta que estuvo enfrente de esta enorme bestia.

-no le hará nada señor Weasley, acaríciela – dijo mientras este cerraba los ojos y estiraba la mano haciendo una cara de terror y temblando, Jane tomo la mano de Weasley hasta dejarla tocando ala criatura , abrió sus ojos y miro a la bestia que se mantenía cauta.

-a veces tenemos la idea equivocada de que todas las criaturas son malas, pero hay que recordar que es el instinto lo que las impulsa la maldad como tal-

-profesora porque esta no ataca?-dijo Deán Thomas

-o no señor Thomas, no se equivoque, esta si ataca solo que se encuentra bajo un hechizo, todos pueden recurrir a estos cuando se encuentren en una posición inconveniente solo sirve por un lapso corto, pero es efectiva el tiempo suficiente para huir o para matar a la criatura , aunque yo les aconsejo no lo hagan-dijo mientras miraba su reloj , con un movimiento hizo que la criatura que se empezaba a estresar se calmara nuevamente- Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido escondido entre la multitud.

-profesora hay acaso una criatura que nos pudiera petrificar -dijo Susan Bones una chica de Hufflepuff.

Jane sabía que habían surgido varias dudas desde el escrito en el muro con sangre y miro como todos ponían especial atención-no…el único ser capaz de lograr efectos como ese es un mago…una criatura al cambio nunca se detendría en petrificar a su víctima, siempre atacaría sin pensarlo –dijo mirando a los chicos que parecían algo nerviosos –pero bueno, continuemos-

-entonces dice que no hay criatura que sea capaz de eso profesora-dijo Hermione

-si las hay aunque en efecto no sería su intención esa ,lo normal de todo criatura obscura es matar-dijo , pronto noto que los chicos quedaban en silencio , su criatura se veía insignificante ante la idea de que existiera una criatura suelta por el castillo o un mago tenebroso con esa magia.

-quien más quiere tocar a mi amiga- dijo tratando de romper el ambiente pronto todos hicieron una fila, algunos temerosos se acercaron con calma a la bestia.

Llego octubre y La temporada de Quidditch empezó con un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor todos se hallaban ahí, Gryffindor perdía por una gran ventaja las escobas nuevas que ocupaba el equipo de Slytherin por Malfoy les daba una amplia ventaja.

-Es una maravilla no cree Jane?-decía Lockhart.

-Oh...si aunque advierto, para mi sigue siendo un peligro subirme a una escoba- decía Jane

-no es por presumir pero fui un buscador excelente en mis mejores tiempos, claro otros de tantos atributos que poseo Jany- dijo Lockhart.

-m…dígame Jane- suspiro al fin

-enserio?- dijo MadamHooch entusiasmada mirando a Lockhart Jane rodo los ojos y miro rápido a Snape que se encontraba espectro en el juego, su equipo iba ganando luego sintió la mirada y miro a Jane que se voltio rápidamente.

-si- dijo Lockhart

-es que soy yo o esa Bludger trata de matar a Harry- decía Jane preocupada. -espero se equivoque –dijo Minerva -Es obvio que el señor Potter no sabe andar en Escoba- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ropa cara que acaba de llegar sentándose junto a Snape Jane volteo.

-Dumbledore- dijo este sujeto

-Señor Malfoy- contesto el viejo.

-que tenemos aquí, profesora Kattleburn?-dijo volteándola con su bastón.

-en efecto- contesto mirándolo con disgusto.

Mi hijo, Draco me ha contado acerca de usted-

-que honor estar en boca de los Malfoy- dijo ella con fastidio.

-y dígame Kattleburn como va, he oído que ha tenido un esplendido inicio-

No me quejo señor-

-muy bien es una suerte que encuentre un buen empleo, digámoslo así por su condición-

-m….si muy buena suerte la mía señor-

-espero en un futuro me acompañe a un juego de Quidditch en un serie profesional, seguro a mi hijo Draco le encantaría su compañía-

No me deleite tanto señor Malfoy , ni a su hijo seguro tanto capricho cumplido terminara convirtiendo en alguien …muy…_imbécil, arrogante, petulante Jane pensó …_exigente-

-en efecto eso es mi hijo exige de acuerdo a lo que merece algo que enorgullece-

_Lo que usted bien se merece por traer al mundo a ese mocoso infernal es una patada en los huevos _Jane rio pues su macabros pensamientos eran una dicha solía ser muy imaginativa ya miraba aquel tipo tan odioso colgado de los pulgares con cientos de acromántulas esperando su caída -ya lo creo-dijo cuando vio dibujarse por un instante una pequeña sonrisa en Severus mientras escondía su varita Jane lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

El partido continuo Harry era asediado por la Bludger en un movimiento él y Draco corrían atrás de la Snitch la multitud se entusiasmo, en un mal movimiento Draco salía volando y caía chocando bruscamente con su trasero, Jane rio- Oh...Señor Malfoy…que acaso ese no es su hijo- dijo desdeñosa _ahí lo tienes mocoso, bien te lo tienes merecido eres igual de repulsivo que tu padre pensó alegre Jane._

_Luego miro preocupada hacia el juego pues Harry en un intento de alcanzar la Snitch la _Bludger golpeaba su mano, Harry se ponía de pie, Jane se preocupo mas, todos se habían levantado de sus asientos menos Snape y Malfoy en un ágil movimiento logro tomar la Snitch se escucho el silbatazo Gryffindor ganaba Jane aliviada aplaudió y se dirigió al campo una gran multitud se había hecho pero Lockhart se había hecho paso entre todos para darse importancia,

Jane se aproximo a el chico que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Lockhart estaba arrodillado, el chico volvió en sí...

— ¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.

—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

— ¡No! —Dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible.

—Harry, déjame yo lo arreglo —dijo Lockhart, —. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

— ¿Por qué no mejor lo envía a la enfermería? —Dijo Jane.

—Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Ron mientras Hermione lo miraba cautivada.

La Bludger loca continuaba poniendo resistencia ni Fred ni George podían meterla en la caja así que Hermione apunto hacia ella-finito- dijo y destellos cayeron alrededor.

—Aquí voy —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade, tratando de sacar su varita pero esta se le resbalo, la tomo nuevamente y sonrió a los espectadores.

—No... ¡No! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y Un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el Hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos.

-Listo Potter ahora puedes agradecerme-dijo pavoneándose, pero cuando volvió al brazo miro — ¡Ah! —Dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa.

-pero si es un brazo in hueso- dijo Hagrid.

-ahora será más flexible-

-pero si ya no tiene hueso-dijo Jane con los ojos altamente abiertos.

-m...suele pasar -aclaro la garganta -Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a a enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Por la tarde Snape, había estado vigilando a Jane, después de haber escuchado lo de el otro día de su extraña desaparición de poderes y el comportamiento de anoche le parecía sumamente intrigante la vigilaba desde lo lejos ella se encontraba caminando a los alrededores disfrutando del fin de semana, al acabar el partido había ido a con Harry cosa que disfruto mucho a pesar del percance

-a un lado dijo Poppy-pasando con una botella en forma de esqueleto-debieron traerlo de inmediato compongo huesos de inmediato pero hacerlos aparecer…-

-pero usted podrá verdad- dijo Hermione.

Por supuesto que sí-

-bien es que no queríamos interrumpir la magnífica presentación de el profesor Lockhart- dijo Jane mirando a Poppy de a reojo.

-bueno , ya Potter tome esto- dijo dándole un vaso con algo adentro, inmediatamente al tacto de la desagradable poción Harry escupió.- que esperabas Potter jugo de calabaza, bueno, bueno dejemos que el señor Potter descanse , y señor Malfoy basta de dramas-dijo mirando a Malfoy que se encontraba dos camas de él quejándose.

Cuando todos iban saliendo Se detuvo en la de Draco- interesante padre tiene señor Malfoy, espero se recupere- dijo dándole una sonrisa saliendo de enfermería y miro rápido que una capa negra que bien conocía acaba de pasar.

Después se la había pasado caminado Y Snape la continuaba asechando, algo no está bien, pudo deducir porque parecía algo preocupada, la siguió hasta que se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde al entrar en la sección de libros de criaturas mágicas se desapareció.

-buscando algo de lectura Snape- escucho atrás de él.

-buenas tardes pequeño tormento-

-Snape-Jane dio u bufido-deje de seguirme, no pretendo hacer nada, si no le molesta es agotador-

-disculpe-

-hay…dios no juguemos a esto, de yo digo sí, usted dice que no y…-

-hay cosas que debería saber?-

-entonces admite que me sigue?-

-si-

-pues bien deje de hacerlo-dijo seria encaminándose el puso su brazo impidiendo su paso-déjeme pasar-

-hay algo que no sepa…y debería saber-

-no...Señor, ahora bien si nunca se tomo el tiempo en el pasado no pretenda hacerlo ahora- dijo mirándolo agudamente hasta que aventó su brazo pasando.

Por la tarde continuo buscándola en vano hasta que la Minerva que llevaba ya buen rato buscándolo le hablo-Severus-

-que sucede?-

- Dumbledore solicita tu presencia ahora-

Al entrar miro que se hallaba discutiendo con alguien y se detuvo en pórtico.

-no puedo quedarme-

-no es una opción, Harry se encuentra en peligro?-

-no lose con seguridad-

-vamos Jane, ambos sabemos que la necesitamos a aquí-

-no lose Dumbledore, es muy difícil lidiar con esto, como le he dicho cumpliré con mi parte con Hagrid y me marchare-

-de una forma u otra pasara-

-tal vez, pero será mejor tenga con que lidiar así que permítame que tenga mi varita por lo menos, esta me sirve pero, sabe que no es lo mismo-

Dumbledore acercándose a un baúl bajo un movimiento de su varita se desplego una caja dejando ver una varita negra larga con algunas marcas raras color plateado paso un momento hasta que Jane la tomo dejando otra en su lugar pequeña y de color ocre.

-sabe que pueden complicarse las cosas, el joven Malfoy cree saber algunas cosas, pero no se que tanto conozca y mas que tanto de lo real, esto podría tal vez ser un inconveniente-

-Draco, es un niño, Jane, sabe lo mismo que se dio a conocer…-

-entonces fue cuando se escucho el crujir de el piso, Severus salió a la luz

-me han dicho que solicita mi presencia- dijo mirando suspicaz a Jane quien salió en ese momento.

—Ya paso otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore— Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.

- supone que intenta llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter-dijo Snape sin titubeos- quien era?-

- Era Colín Creevey, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho-

-y el chico esta…-

-¿Petrificado? —Susurró Dumbledore—Sí, es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la cámara de los Secretos-

Snape salió después de un rato, iba caminado por los corredores ya era la madrugada cuando vio una sombra que se le acercaba saco su varita –lumus- dijo iluminado el rostro de Jane.

-bonita noche no Snape?-

-si-

Jane sonrió- no sabe que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación-

-quien eres?-

Jane puso una expresión seria e hizo roca su voz-yo…soy…tu padre-rio - lo siento tenía que romper la tensión-dijo caminado a una ventana-Snape solo giro los ojos y la siguió- dando una pequeña caminata nocturna cuando hay algo o alguien que esta petrificando pequeño tormento?- dijo sarcástico.

-sabe Snape- dio un bufido- a pesar de que pasaron tantos años hay cosas que no cambian, como tu-

se equivoca-

-tú crees?-

-si-

-porque?-

-mírese usted hace quince años no era más que una niña tonta, inmadura y muy torpe, hoy sigue siéndolo aunque presiento oculta más cosas-

-en efecto...Sigo siendo inmadura ya decía que tenía algo…-lo miro- usted quería respuestas no Snape, porque aparte de ser la sobrina del difunto señor Kattleburn me encuentro aquí no?, pero la pregunta es…de verdad quiere la verdad? No otra…podrá afrontar la verdad sin entrometerse?- dijo Jane.

-hay cosas para las que no queremos que nos den la respuesta, cuando uno puede conseguirlas-

-espero que sus respuestas sean acertadas, Snape de una buena perspectiva-

-yo lo espero así…pero me temo el punto de vista que tengo no es muy poco afable-

-bueno, suerte con ello- dijo Jane con una sonrisa, por un momento Snape la miro durante un lapso hasta que decidió seguir su camino.


	6. El duelo

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

Un duelo.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colín Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó sospechas y temor. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos y los de años elevados estaban consternados.

Harry despertaba en la enfermería, en la noche había descansado muy poco desde lo que escucho, estaba muy preocupado por Colín a pesar de ser algo fastidioso no le hubiese deseado eso, le agradaba después de todo, voltio su mirada hacia donde yacían un par de cortinas que cubrían el cuerpo de Colín , Poppy al darse cuenta de que Harry había despertado se acerco y dio con esfuerzo una sonrisa con una bandeja de comida, mientras él con trabajo conseguía dar bocado con ayuda de su mano izquierda , Poppy realizaba algunos ejercicios con la derecha para verificar que estuviera bien- cuando termines podrás irte- dijo mientras cogía la botella de pócima de crece huesos y se marchaba.

En el camino al desayuno Jane vio un tumulto en el tablón de anuncios, el primero era el de la fiesta hallowen con disfraz obligatorio por parte del alumnado y el personal, que sería en dos semanas y el segundo pergamino era de un club de duelo dirigido por Gilderoy Lockhart, Jane al ver esto rodo los ojos.

Durante el curso del día se entero que una extraña travesura en el salón de pociones había provocado algunos quedaran lesionados por una pócima infladora que había salpicado a varios, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de fastidiar a Snape una de sus actividades que se habían vuelto regular en sus días , se encontraba de tan mal humor que prefirió esquivarlo ya que como suponía buscaría con quien descargarse , aparte de los alumnos y las cosas entre ellos desde sus últimos encuentros no habían sido my cordiales , el resto de la semana fue tranquila, a diferencia que durante su taller especial de cuidado de criaturas mágicas del sábado se había encontrado vacio casi en su totalidad dejando marchar antes a los chicos que habían asistido, todos esperaban con ansias asistir al de Lockhart , y otros habían sido obligados por el mismo Lockhart como parte de su curso intensivo, algunos alumnos especiales que Lockhart consideraba que eran dignos de ser parte de la prosperidad entre ellos se encontraba Harry.

El lugar seria el Gran comedor , varios ya se encontraban ahí a las ocho en punto justo cuando dio la hora Jane dio un vistazo , por curiosidad , así que decidió instalarse en una esquina de este.

Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro. Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

—¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oyen todos? ¡Estupendo!, El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepáralos por si algún día necesitaran defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones, para más detalles, consulten mis libros-dijo esto quitándose su capa aventándola a la multitud de chicas.

-Permítanme que presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—Mientras Snape subía a la tarima con su típica capa negra y su cara poco expresiva Jane dio una sonrisa y se acerco un poco mas abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes para poder ver mejor hasta encontrarse justo a un lado Snape el se mantenía calmado esperando a que Lockhart dejara de hablar cuando visualizo a Jane, hizo un rápido gesto de saludo y ella correspondió

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo, Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar-

-yo no lo creo –mascullo Ron y Jane sonrió mirando a los chicos Al menos no soy la única que detesta a este chico se dijo .Snape hacia una ligera sonrisa irónica y volteaba a Jane quien correspondió con una igual, hasta que la corto de tajo mirando Lockhart que comenzaba a contar.

—Una..., dos... y tres. Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó: — ¡Expelliarmus! Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él cielo hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Jane por más que trato de contenerse se le escapo una risita mientras varios se ponían de puntillas preguntando por el estado del Lockhart tambaleante que trataba de incorporarse, Jane volvía hacia Snape mientras le daba una mirada y una sonrisa llena de picardía .cuando se puso seria que _fue eso Jane estabas coqueteando con Snape que te sucede estás loca _pensó mientras volvía hacia Lockhart.

— ¡Bueno, ya lo han visto! —Dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podrán ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

-quizás seria mejor enseñar a los alumnos como bloquear conjuros enemigos señor antes de conjurarlos-dijo dándole una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Esta borro su sonrisa la abrasiva de la mirada de Snape le aterro- ¡Basta de demostración por hoy…creo estar muerto…bien señores sería suficiente!-dijo nervioso Lockhart como si estuviera dispuesto a marcharse corriendo, parece que había leído en la mirada de este que lo asesinaría si hacían otra demostración

-tal vez otra demostración nos ejemplificaría mejor profesor – dijo Malfoy.

-suficiente, seguro el profesor Snape debe estar cansado por hacer tal esfuerzo sería mejor no cansar a su querido profesor -dijo Lockhart mientras bajaba de la tarima.

-yo no estoy cansado, bien podríamos continuar dándole una demostración de bloquear conjuros- dijo Snape quien seguía en la tarima.

Pronto Lockhart, miro su reloj- Ah…miren la hora le he prometido a Dumbledore ir a… permiso chicos- antes de que dijeran algo este salió casi corriendo.

Snape empezaba a bajar de las tarimas y la gente a esparcir cuando nuevamente la voz de Malfoy se escucho- La profesora Kattleburn se encuentra aquí profesor Snape, podría ella tal vez, ella podría ayudar si no hubiera algo que no le permitiera-dijo Malfoy orgulloso que mejor que exponerla que en ese momento, pronto todos se detuvieron esperando la respuesta de ella.

-será mejor Señor Malfoy, aunque la idea es muy lucrativa, la profesora Kattleburn no está a esa disposición y menos a capacidad para esto-

Jane hubiese dejado que se quedara así si un hubiese dicho lo ultimo con burla – descuide profesor, ya que me encuentro aquí, puedo ser de ayuda- Snape miro con sorpresa algo irónica mientras Jane subía a la tarima, Draco miraba con desagrado y un tanto de sorpresa mientras que todos se aproximaban y se amontonaban a prisa alrededor de la tarima Harry, Ron miraban sin creerlo- al fin se mataran dijo Nevil. –No- dijo Draco- al fin verán lo inútil de esa tonta Squib- fue entonces cuando Harry miro con el ceño fruncido y un tanto de preocupación hacia arriba de la tarima si era verdad lo que decía Draco ella no tendría oportunidad con Snape quien se disponía a no tener compasión , pero entonces porque su profesora se expondría a eso, después miro a Hermione que estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso – la profesora una Squib-dijo-al menos eso explicaría por qué es que Hagrid tiene que estar para nuestras clases –Ron la miro –hay por favor Hermione , no creerás que ella es una Squib, sabemos que Malfoy es muy bocón a veces-los tres callaron cuando miraron nuevamente a la tarima.

Jane y Snape se miraban con tenacidad, Jane sacaba su varita sosteniéndola con su mano derecha mientras que Snape sostenía la suya con la izquierda, ninguno de los dos se disponía a contar cuando se escucho un pequeño tosido de la multitud que se encontraba al borde de la tarima esperando a que sucediera algo .

-bien profesora Kattleburn, usted acepto el duelo, cuente si lo desea-

-prefiero no…hágalo usted el retador supondré-dijo Jane sin apartar su mirada.

-que lo haga el señor Malfoy- dijo mirando al chico para que subiera, este se apresuro y dio una sonrisa de fastidio a Jane.

Jane y Severus caminaron uno hacia otro haciendo una reverencia al fin Snape hacia una digna pronto Draco comenzaba a contar.

-uno…dos…tres-

-Expelliarmus- grito con fuerza resplandeció un destello de luz roja, pero Jane pudo bloquear con rapidez, dando un bostezo, por un momento varios dejaron de respiran al parecer Malfoy estaba en shock-desmaius-grito Jane un rayo rojo con varios destellos salió de la barita de Jane quien tuvo que sostener con las dos manos la varita por la fuerza del hechizo salió disparado justo a Snape quien con éxito pero algo de esfuerzo bloqueo pero lo hizo retroceder-Jaulio-dijo Snape una jaula se materializo alrededor de ella-Levicorpus-exclamo ella Snape ,no pudo bloquear empezó a flotar quedando indefenso. Todos estaban al borde de sus lugares.

Después este se incorporo y Jane destruyo la jaula los hechizos iban de un lado a otro los chicos tuvieron que retroceder puesto que los hechizos eran desplegados a todo el alrededor -Inflatus-el ataque choco directamente con Jane quien pensó quedaría desarmada pero en su lugar provoco que Jane se inflara, se veía espantosa, desgarrando su vestido varios chicos rieron por su aspecto –que belleza- se mofo Goyle.

–Snape creí que solo era para desarmar o bloquear-dijo Jane mirándose

–disculpe –dijo desdeñoso -lo siente, de verdad?-dijo Jane y Snape bajo un momento la guardia -_raupjan-dijo Jane las ropas de Snape cambiaron rápidamente por un hermoso vestido muy provocativo, estallando un mar de risas._

_-Oye hermosura quieres ir por una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo George Wesley ,Snape estaba furioso- Wesley seis semanas de castigo y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor-exclamo con fervor-hay por favor señor si luce preciosa-dijo Jane con burla Snape no podía transformar sus ropas a la normalidad porque aun el duelo no había acabado._

_-mimblewimble-Snape dijo y dio un paso al frente ,Jane dejo de hablar con cordura no podía conjurar mas hechizos al notar esto Snape dio una sonrisa victoriosa-Bien profesora Kattleburn al parecer he ganado-dijo al fin, los hechizos dejaron de rodar y Snape se cambio al instante a su ropa normal-todos quedaron en silencio por un breve momento._

_Snape miro el reloj entre el silencio y volvió hacia Jane-Aunque muchos de ustedes hayan venido a este curso por curiosidad, n_adie agitara sus varitas y hará encantamientos tontos…y bien porque no están yéndose a sus habitaciones, pronto darán las nueve-dijo Snape, cuando todos se apresuraron a salir, cuando al fin todos se habían marchado Jane lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Snape se acerco hacia ella y la miro Jane hizo un gesto para que le quitara los encantamientos

-te has quedado de repente sin hablar pequeño tormento?-carraspeo Snape-creí que no podía hacer magia-

Jane lo miro –sablertifud-dijo se tapó la boca y lo miro-

-disculpe no entendí-

-miderfogjidters-

-bueno veo que ya es noche si no le importa me iré a dormir, le sugiero usted haga lo mismo pequeño cerdito-Jane hizo una mueca y se puso roja-jifordetumre de poritos de pijus-grito jalando a Snape del brazo-quine dop etrop-Snape voltio mirándola-permiso -dijo soltándose de ella caminado al pasillo Jane lo trataba de detener haciéndole muecas-fijogre cwilo –hablaba sin sentido, al fin cuando se encontraban a llegar a el corredor a las mazmorras Snape miro a Jane un momento hecho la cabeza atrás la miro estaba altamente roja y con un ligero movimiento de su varita volvió Jane al fin puedo hablar aunque seguía gorda - que te has creído imbécil de porquería ,porque es que siempre eres tan complicado, no tienes el menor valor de respeto a mi persona , eres un carbón –Jane noto ya podía hablar ,busco su varita y volvió a su figura la ropa había quedado estirada y no le sentaba bien , para después darle un tremendo golpe en el brazo a Snape

-que diablos te sucede-

-eres un imbécil, no sabías que podía hacer magia hasta que bloque tu hechizo pretendías, hacerlo aunque no hubiera podido, que pensabas en ese momento-dijo furiosa

-pense ya que Kattleburn parece tan...intrigante, ya sabrá que hacer-dijo sobándose el brazo.

-oh…si claro, la intención de tú y tu maldito engendro era ridiculizarme-

-eso lo puede hacer usted perfectamente y pues bien usted no se ha quedado atrás, que quiere que le diga?-

-una disculpa para empezar, sin olvidar que planeabas dejarme así, y no mientas – dijo Jane aunque casi no había luz creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Snape.

-si, así no serias tan poco decorosa, fastidiarías menos y seria un placer dejar de escuchar tantos chillidos-

-ha pero si yo mínimo enfrento mis problemas no voy con Dumbledore para que me los arregle-

-a bien actuemos bien… quiere escuchar un lo siento Kattleburn, bien disculpe- dijo sarcástico.

Jane dio un bufido-eres bueno he?... bien…Snape buenas noches-

-buenas noches Jane- dijo Snape Jane lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego camino.


	7. Me las va a pagar

_Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido._

_Disfruta de tu lectura._

_**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**_

Me las va a pagar.

A la mañana siguiente Snape se levanto, se veía de mal humor, al llegar al comedor lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse con Jane.

-Kattleburn me permitiría hablar a solas con usted?-dijo con frialdad.

-bueno si va acometer homicidio preferiría que hubiera testigos-rio Jane mirando a los profesores presentes, Minerva, Dumbledore, MadamHooch, y la profesora Sprout.

-insisto Kattleburn, ahora-exigió Snape

-está bien si tanta es su insistencia debe ser algo "importante" –dijo levantándose dando un sorbido a su café para salir del comedor con Snape que caminaba rápidamente cuando salió después de ella azoto la puerta.

-es bueno ver que los dos empiezan a agradarse- dijo Dumbledore, mientras minerva lo mira y los otros profesores reían un poco irónicos

-No se lo que sucedió mi padre me ha dicho que ella misma renuncio a sus poderes hace trece años-dijo Draco mientras caminaba a el comedor con Goyle y Crabbe .

-crees que le hayan vuelto, tú mismo Draco lo viste ayer en el duelo con el profesor Snape-dijo Goyle.

-no lo sé , pero hoy mismo me las va a pagar esa basura, por ahora tengo que investigar más acerca de lo de la cámara de los secretos mi padre me dijo que antes fue abierta y mataron a una chica en los baños, que por poco cierran la escuela-

-crees que ella tenga algo que ver-

-no seas tonto Goyle-mascullo Malfoy entrando al comedor.

-que se te ofrece Snape?-

-no se haga la inocente conmigo y no me diga así , Snape-

-que mosco te ha picado a ti?-

-crees que te voy a creer que no has sido tú la que entro a mi despacho por la noche a robar varios de mis ingredientes justos para hacer una poción…Kattleburn para después tirarlo todo, había cosas más valiosas ahí mas que tu ridículo aparatejo muggle -

-de qué demonios estás hablando? Yo no he entrado a tu despacho a robar nada y mucho menos he roto algo-

-te lo advierto Kattleburn si no está todo lo que has roto y robado de mi despacho para mañana abra severas consecuencias , y no precisaran de Dumbledore-dijo entrando al comedor exasperado

Pero qué demonios le sucede pensó Jane entrando al comedor abrumada ,la comunicación entre ella y Snape durante la comida fue muy turbia Snape le insultaba en cuestión de todo lo que hacía en la mesa desde que le ponía bastante mantequilla al pan hasta el sorbido que le daba al café provocaba un sonido grotesco, Jane le escuchaba sin quejido alguno ni protestar sintiéndose al principio mal de lo que había sucedido en su despacho pero después se repuso pensando que ella no tenía la culpa de eso, harta de las indirectas de Snape de su molestia se paro súbitamente-que manera de acabar el desayuno-dijo y miro a Snape agachándose el y susurrándole al oído-yo no hice nada de lo que me acusa señor por tanto no crea ver la posibilidad de tener todo lo que otro ha roto y robado no de mi parte…y no olvide que aun me debe mi insignificante aparatejo muggle-dijo poniéndose de pie aventando la servilleta en su plato- permiso-dijo saliendo de el comedor con una expresión fría e irritada.

-parece que el desayuno, ha sido muy extrovertido- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape por encima de sus anteojos.

-de ninguna manera es una Squib- dijo Hermione mientras terminaban el desayuno.

-si Harry es ridículo un Squib… aunque se la pase practicando, nunca podría hacer lo que hizo ayer- decía Ron.

-pero entonces porque lo habrá dicho Malfoy-dijo Harry

-seguramente lo habrá dicho por recelo, vez que Malfoy se cree el único de sangre más pura de la escuela-dijo irónico Ron-pero la profesora un squib…eso es muy ridículo-

-sigue siendo algo raro- dijo el

-bueno de cualquier forma hoy iremos con Hagrid…a cenar, tal vez sepa porque Malfoy dijo aquello tan torpe-dijo Hermione.

Al atardecer Jane no sabía si demostrarse indiferente, preocupada o ciertamente insegura de lo que le había dicho Snape así que decidió dar sus clases con naturalidad, pero a pesar de llevar sus pensamientos a la clase, volvía a lo mismo, Snape tendía a ser muy inseguro pero de donde había sacado tal inseguridad jamás cuando lo conoció en la escuela lo había visto así , que le había orillado a la conclusión de que ella había sido …había algo raro en eso… así que aprovecho una hora libre antes de la cena que tenia para ir a su despacho , pero al llegar no se encontraba ahí , se hallaba vacio así que se dirigió a su salón pociones, poco antes de entrar , escucho que todavía había clase a pesar del abismal silencio se podía oír como le quitaba puntos a las demás casas menos a la suya, así que decidió esperar hasta la cena , cuando se disponía a irse vio como Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid , antes ya la había visitado cuando la invito tomar un poco de té y acepto gustosa , pero que tenían estos chiquillos que hacer ahí?, así que al no poder ir a hablar con Snape o a pelearse que era la idea general decidió ir atrás de aquellos chiquillos.

-buenas noches Wesley, Potter, Granger-dijo Jane dándoles un susto a los tres chiquillos.

-buenas noches profesora Kattleburn-dijeron en coro

-me preguntare que hacen tres niños a menos de una hora para la cena aquí?-dijo justo cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta.

-espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho…oh profesora Kattleburn-dijo Hagrid avistando a Jane-ya les he dicho que no pueden venir tan tarde-dijo Hagrid mirando a los chicos Jane solo lo miro con ironia.

-no soy tan tonta como lo parezco he Hagrid?-dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-disculpe profesora ahora volvemos adentro-dijo Hermione.

Ni tampoco soy tan estricta como Minerva dijo mirando a los chicos-solo quería saber que hacen aquí?-

-Hagrid , nos invita a cenar cada mes y , la ultima vez no pude venir porque estaba castigado-dijo Harry.

-ya veo, bueno , solo que no los vea Snape , tiende a estar de muy mal humor siempre , pero hoy lo estaba mas, así que chicos cuídense-dijo Jane caminando al castillo.

-no quiere acompañarnos profesora-dijo Hagrid.

no quisiera ser inconveniente, solo he venido a ver qué hacían estos chicos aquí…he de asegurar están en buenas manos-dijo Jane.

.quédese profesora- dijo Ron animándola.

-si-dijo Harry

-bien entonces me quedo, de todas maneras no tengo el ánimo de ir a cenar con…bueno ya entremos, antes de que los vean- dijo Jane empujando a los chicos mientras estos entraban en la chocita.

-lleva mucho enseñando, profesora?- dijo Hermione mientras se serbia un poco de estofado.

-no, Hermione, de hecho es la primera vez-

-pues lo hace de maravilla- dijo Ron, que se hundía en su platillo.

-son muy amables pero no olviden a Hagrid ,el no se queda atrás cierto?-

-es muy amable profesora , pero es usted la que verdaderamente es la experta, yo creo que debería de aceptar quedarse el próximo año- Jane volvió hacia los chicos.

-se ira profesora?- dijo sorprendido Harry.

-me temo que eso era algo confidencial….-dijo mirando a Hagrid- pero si me temo que si-

-porque no se queda profesora, si es por ese tonto de Malfoy…-dijo Ron

El señor Malfoy no es de tanta importancia es algo complicado-dijo Jane dando un sorbo al ponche que había preparado Hagrid.

-nos podría decir profesora...

Jane suspiro- es algo que no puedo decirles, pero…-dijo Jane-ahora si no les importa, quisieran decirme la verdadera razón por la que vinieron con Hagrid- dijo

Jane mirando a los chicos que habían empezado a mirarse entre ellos.

Hemos venido a investigar por lo de la cámara de los secretos, el heredero de Slytherin ha vuelto…no podemos permitir ataque a más personas-dijo Harry al fin Jane miro hacia sus ojos-tienes la mirada de tu madre siempre llena de amabilidad y el valor de tu padre, y se que aunque tu búsqueda es noble Harry, Ron y Hermione, deberían dejar eso por su bien, no es algo que deberán hacer ustedes no es de su prioridad- dijo mirándolos-hay cosas terribles de las que no deberían involucrarse mucho-

-pero si existe de verdad profesora- dijo Hermione.

-así es, existe, terribles cosas existen, no solo la creatura que solo el heredero controla- sentencio Jane.

-como lo sabe- dijo Hermione suspicaz.

Cuando la cámara fue abierta yo no asistía a la escuela , pero mi tío el señor Kattleburn, si-

Sabe entonces la entrada-

No con seguridad, -

Porque o le ha dicho al profesor Dumbledore?- dijo Harry

Lo hice , Harry pero cuando intente comprobarlo , no pude hacerlo, solo el heredero puede abrirla…pero, bueno como ya les dije será mejor que dejen de investigar eso -dijo Jane-mejor díganme …que ocuparan para la fiesta de disfraces?-

-si- dijeron los chicos.

-y…de que serán dijo Jane?-

-yo seré un caballero- dijo Ron

-yo me disfrazare de un Troll- dijo Harry

-y tu Hermione?-

No estoy segura…creo seré creo otra vez Helga Hufflepuff –Jane hizo una mueca y luego sonrio- y es forzosos el disfraz en el personal cierto?

-si – dijo Hagrid- ya he preparado yo el mio-dijo orgulloso

Que serás Hagrid?- dijo emocionada Jane.

-espere a ver mi disfraz profesora es un dragón-dijo aquel hombre enorme que se había minimizado como un pequeño de cinco años los chicos rieron.

Al acabar la cena, los chicos siguieron platicando animadamente con Hagrid y Jane acerca de algunas cosas que había vivido con sus padre ,hasta dar poco mas de las diez , cuando Jane se percato se paro- miren la hora si los ven aquí Minerva me matara y luego a ustedes- dijo levantando a los chicos – bueno Hagrid la comida estuvo deliciosa Gracias- dijo despidiéndose- de nada profesora espero otro día vuelva-dijo Hagrid mientras los chicos salían.

-Harry espero hayas traído la capa de tu padre- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.- si profesora Kattleburn-dijo mientras se cubrían los tres con dificultad- como sabe usted lo de la capa?-

-se muchas cosas pequeño Potter, esa capa ayudo a tu padre en infinitas veces, pero ahora les pediré no hagan ruido y no se despeguen de mi , por aquí es peligroso de noche- dijo Jane mientras se ponía su capucha hacia frio, podía ver su aliento.

Estaban por llegar al castillo, cuando Jane se paro súbitamente-Kattleburn- escucho los tres chicos se detuvieron de inmediato reconocieron la voz tan típica de Snape y dejaron de respirar-que haces por aquí pequeño tormento-

Pequeño tormento-pensaron los tres chicos frunciendo el ceño.

Es un mundo libre-

Espero haya sido por ir a conseguir mis cosas que hayas faltado a la cena-dijo con tonalidad alzada.

no de hecho no falte a la cena, solo no decidí hacerla en el mismo lugar , no hubiese soportado aguantarlo- dijo Jane mientras movía una mano haciendo señas a los chicos para que continuaran estos se movieron atrás de ella pasando caminando hacia sus habitaciones, pero se detuvieron un momento

-entonces pretende ignorar sus faltas- dijo Snape

no hice nada , tiene pruebas… pues las acusaciones que hace son graves-dijo Jane mirando de a reojo pues a ron se le había atorado la capa y había asomado su pie.

si- corto El mientras la miraba fijamente- donde ha cenado?-

que le importa-

nada, pero es mi deber informar a Dumbledore de acciones misteriosa , que pudieran ser de amenaza para los alumnos-

-es usted una amenaza para los niños y no he ido con el a avisarle- dijo cuando este volteo para ver lo que Jane miraba cuando ella le detuvo el rostro-e..entonces, tienes pruebas – dijo nerviosa Ron trataba de soltar la capa todo estaba empeorando.

-parece nerviosa-

-no lo estoy , a todo esto a usted no le importa donde he cenado- dijo tajante

-m…Lockhart tampoco ha ido, no me parecería raro compartiera cena con el… en su habitación- dijo Snape con desdeñoso.

-sus celos son encantadores, pero inciertos así como todas sus malditas especulaciones en las que me temo no acierta una , a ese paso todos sus respuestas serán erróneas-dijo llamando su atención hablando alto mientras al fin Ron lograba zafar la capa y salían aprisa Jane suspiraba aliviada.

-m…basta ya de sus tonterías, Kattleburn…la prueba es esta- dijo mostrando su reloj rojo-esto es suyo no?-

como es que lo tiene-dijo sorprendida Jane

-lo ha olvidado ayer al entrar a mi despacho desboronando todo…tal vez.. y robando algunas cosas- dijo exaltado

-y ahí vamos,..que yo no he sido- dijo Jane mordaz.

-Bien eso no me importa las pruebas son otras, le aconsejaría apresurarse no falta mucho para el amanecer y con le he prometido si no encuentro las cosas rotas y desaparecidas para mañana , encontrar que no soy alguien muy afable-

-de eso ya me di cuenta desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aun mas me asegure cuando escuche la primer palabra al pronunciar-dijo Jane.

-debería entonces…dormir , solo asegúrese de ..- dijo acercándose desafiante hasta que ella por impulso retrocedió chocando con la pared su nariz chocaba casi con la de ella-llegar con bien a mañana-ella le había tocado el brazo derecho para detenerlo cuando sintió como si un frio le llenara entero el cuerpo, sintió por un instante un vacio cuando Snape se soltó con facilidad.

Luego los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro en una lucha que parecía cautivarles ,llenas de tenacidad, sus respiraciones eran calmadas los ojos pasivos pero a la vez inquisidores de Snape en los alegres y llenos de intriga de Jane se unieron cuando escucharon que alguien aclaro la garganta-buenas noches- se escucho la voz de Poppy-Jane y Snape se separaron sus miradas y de una zancada se alejaron, el inclino la cabeza saliendo por el corredor mientras Jane correspondía igual miraba cierta picardía en la mirada de esta y salía en otra dirección.

A la mañana siguiente Jane se levanto estaba algo intrigada acerca de la sensación que le había causado tocar el brazo de Snape era demasiado raro no había podido descansar bien, también que Harry se estuviera involucrando en lo de la cámara de los secretos la mantenía en estrés , sin olvidar que Snape, seguro se vengaría de algo que ella no había hecho y no sabía cómo…mientras se peinaba pensaba en el , mientras se vestía pensaba en el, mientras terminaba de pintarse pensaba en el , al caminar al comedor notaba que varios chicos se le quedaban viendo tan mal me veo , solo ha sido una noche que no duermo se dijo tan mal me veo y dio un fuerte estornudo.

Mientras caminaba seguían constantes aquellos estornudos genial me he enfermado luego percibió un aroma-Azafrán?-dijo buscando entres su ropas ella era muy alérgica a este hasta que encontró un ramillete con una nota

_Bien pequeño tormento al ver que no te dignaste a pagar lo que te correspondía, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. Disfruta de tu padecimiento bien ese estado enfermizo define lo que tienes en la cabeza y lo de tu rostro eso lo que exteriorizan tu decoro._

_oh…por Merlín moriré por alergia, río Jane mientras tomaba un pañuelo con una S inscrita lo miraba y luego , revisaba su nariz se notaba algo rojiza pero nada de que preocuparse._

-buen día Kattleburn- dijo Snape pasando a un lado mirándola

-no te volveré a molestar, tal vez para la otra me eches polvo picapica-dijo dándole unas palmaditas, parecía estar tranquilo ,al llegar varios se le quedaban viendo , no de la forma de la que la veían, sino como si estuvieran a borde de reírse- pasa algo?-dijo Jane mirando su ropa no todo parece en orden , luego de la mesa de Slytherin escuchaba como varios empezaba a imitar a un cerdo mirándola y señalándola ella solo negó con la cabeza y continuo mas a prisa a su lugar -te pasa algo querida?-dijo Minerva mirándola preocupada

-oh…no es nada…solo una pequeña alergia, insignificante-dijo mirando a Snape cuando llego Lockhart con su efusividad tan típica y cuando Jane volteo a saludarle este dio un grito agudísimo con sus manos en el rostro- por el amor de Merlín Jane ,que le ha sucedido en el rostro , claro puede que luzca mas extrovertida y algo extravagante Jane pero que le sucedió-dijo mirándola con terror, Jane se espanto ahí, busco rápidamente algo en que reflejarse cuando miro una jarra tenía una nariz de puerco con una grotesca verruga, Jane se puso roja, parecía una fresa madura, salió del comedor, Snape comía con naturalidad mientras todos miraban preocupados a Jane que salía a prisa.

Al llegar con Poppy, esta le miro sorprendida, atendía a una chica que se había rasguñado el rostro y la curo rápidamente.

-que le paso en el rostro profesora Kattleburn-dijo preocupada.

-es mi estúpida alergia al azafrán, supongo-dijo Recordando a Snape.

-pero que pudo provocar tal catas…-se detuvo mientras Jane esperaba que continuara con la ceja levantada-esto-

-solo conozco una reacción a esto pero no es por azafrán, estás segura que es un alergia juraría que es una poción de tras de monrfa, en fin…-

-Jane lo pensó , no estoy segura ahora que lo mencionas, hoy al pasar con SNAPE por "accidente olí su poción creo cayo un poco en mi nariz supongo…pero me la quitaras para que de mis clases no Poppy?-dijo mirándola mientras esta la miraba- me temo querida no puedo , tendrás que esperar a se revierta sola- dijo rápido

-pero tendrás molestias te saldrán algunas erupciones en el cuerpo y tendrás fuertes estornudos…lo mejor es que quedes en cama, solo para estar seguros…no se que tanto estuvo en contacto contigo esta poción-

-que es lo peor que puede pasar…?-dijo Jane preocupada.

-bueno no lleguemos a tanto…-

-Poppy?-dijo impaciente Jane

-m..que te transformes en la creatura e la que pusieron esencia a juzgar seria un cerdo bizmonte- dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada-pero no te preocupes tanto el caso mas extraño es de un mes-dijo con ánimo de calmarla-

-mierda…ese desdichado me la hizo…de esta no se salva…ya verá el muy cabron de lo que soy capaz…pensó mientras su nariz emitía un sonido raro.

Para la tarde a los alumnos de Jane se les había avisado que no tendrían clases con ella, pues su estado había empeorado, para la tarde Jane no solo tenía un nariz , tenía una cola y una orejas que le hacían juego al igual que unas pesuñas que le habían crecido.

Estaba en la cama leyendo impaciente mientras…escucho como alguien entraba a la enfermería, Harry y Ron se habían ido le habían llevado unas flores y Hermione la había ido a visitar hace tana solo unos momentos llevándole unos libros con la pequeña hermana de Ron Ginny .

Jane se encontraba junto a la ventana ,miraba hacia donde el cuerpo de Colín estaba,alguien jalo lacortina.

Snape sonrió satírico-Pequeño tormento, has entendido la lección?-dijo mirándola tendida en la cama al mirarlo cruzo los brazos y luego giro la mirada hacia la ventana-debo advertir que te vez mejor así Kattleburn-

Al no ver respuesta levanto una ceja y se acerco hasta quedar junto a ella-te he traído esto- dijo enseñando una flor de azafrán-

-soy alérgica-dijo mirando la flor.

-lose- dijo con desdén

-a que has venido?-dijo Jane molesta arrebatando la flor aventándola en el piso

-a ver si has entendido , que no debes de acercarte adonde no te llaman-sentencio

-y si no que?-volvió su mirada Jane.

-atente a las consecuencias…cerdita-

Jane sonrió-de acuerdo-

Por la noche Poppy volvía con una bandeja de comida, la nariz , la oreja y la cola habían desaparecido, pero la transformación la había dejado hambrienta no había comido desde la mañana y el coraje le había provocado un dolor estomacal.

-le he traído algo de comida…-dijo Poppy, Jane la tomo.

-gracias, Poppy-

-luce mejor, esa poción debió de ser muy …efectiva, que raro llegara a usted…digo –dijo viendo a Jane especulanté.

-si…-dijo Jane tomando bocado.

-El profesor Snape es alguien muy…-miro a Jane nuevamente- el suele ser muy precavido-

-el profesor Snape es un imbécil-dijo sin titubeo le has dicho a Poppy que el profesor Snape es un que ….por dios Jane pensó y puso una cara asustada.

-tranquila, todos le tenemos en consideración, muy semejante- dijo irónica Poppy-aunque al parecer , a usted le tiene en otra consideración-dijo burlonamente.

Jane rodo los ojos- m..tal vez tenga razón…el solo me detesta a mí un poco más que a ustedes-

-oh…si tal vez sería por la forma en la que ayer veía a punto de asesinarse …con sus miradas- dijo con picardía Jane se ruborizaba y aclaraba la garganta.

-bueno…creo que estoy mejor..cres que me podría ir?- dijo Jane.

-si- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Poppy , Jane salía rápidamente.

Hogwarst está llena de personas que solo especulan cosas tontas…ella no especulo nada…que mas da…Poppy parece alguien my maleable, pensó Jane mientras iba a su habitación.

En su cama buscaba mil formas de cómo vengarse pero como…como hacer que ese soquete aprenda a respetarme…como…hasta que súbitamente se sentaba…Weasleys dijo con satisfacción y se recostó con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa hasta quedar dormida.

Por la mañana lucia con su semblante normal ,fue al desayuno y al ver a Snape lo saludo muy cordialmente , lo mismo hizo con Lockhart, parecía estar de muy buen humor , saludaba a Ron , Hermione y Harry desde la mesa de profesores ,Snape encogía las cejas.

Durante el transcurso del día dio sus clases e incluso hizo algunas bromas de su semblante de ayer ,Draco la miraba con aburrimiento.

-profesora Kattleburn- la saludo con desdeño mirándola con asco- es lamentable lo que le sucedió ayer- dijo con una sonrisa-

-si, que suerte- no cree?- dijo mirándolo con cautela cuando vio a George y Fred Weasley –ustedes dos…vengan conmigo ahora- dijo con dureza los dos chicos se pusieron blancos , jamás habían escuchado a la profesora Kattleburn con ese tono y claramente no lo querían escuchar nuevamente era abismal.

-los metió en un salón los dos chicos miraban el suelo-disculpen…chicos –dijo tomando una silla para los dos mientras ella se recargaba en el escritorio- claramente se que ustedes tiene un negocio…no estable-

-profesora…nosotros nos sabemos nada…hace un año lo hemos dejado-dijeron los chicos

-oh…ya veo es una lástima…- dijo distraídamente Jane- quería comprarles algunas cosas…claro con fines educativos- dijo Jane al escuchar esto los dos chicos se sentaron junto a ella- por otro lado…creo aun tenemos algunas cosas cierto…George-

-Si Fred…pero no estoy seguro de que cosas- dijo suspicaz.

-espero…no se algunas bromas…que les sobren…claro todo es de fin educativo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona a los chicos que correspondieron – claro profesora fines educativos….-levanto una ceja George.

Entonces George y Fred abrieron sus maletines traían muchas cosas

-tenemos cientos de cosas más por hoy solo nos quedan , quizá tal vez , quiera un buen Spray a para aumentar todo , muy efectivo en especial para una persona -dijo George -o quizá tal vez carmelos rompe dientes- dijo Fred

-no creo coma dulce- se le escapo a Jane

-ah…fines educativos he?- dijeron curiosos los chicos mirándola.

Bien..ya no se involucren mucho…- dijo con cuidado Jane.

-descuide profesora hay algo que llamamos confidencia bromista provedor- dijeron los dos sonrientes.

-de acuerdo…denme…un pantano portátil…unos bombones desmayo y una magicaja sencilla..oh…este me gusta mejor magifuegos salvajes-dijo sonriente Jane, ahora Snape sabrás de que es capaz Jane Kattleburn pensó con victoria, pasaron un buen rato en lo que se ponían de acuerdo de lo que compraría Jane y por más que intentaron los gemelos jamás lograron descubrir con quien los ocuparía.

Al dar la noche Jane llego puntual a la cena , para la noche salía temprano y se despidió de todos incluyendo a Snape.


	8. Venganza?

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**La venganza.**

Snape abrió los ojos miro el techo, en los últimos meses su cabeza deambulaba en alguien, una mujer vulgar, ruidosa, inmadura, hace quince años no la veía… Jane Kattleburn, el pequeño tormento de su vida , ahora estaba claro le tendría más respeto después de aquello en su rostro, dio una ligera sonrisa, cuando se disponía a levantarse suspiro y al sacar su píe de la cama buscando el suelo sintió una textura rara y pegajosa que lo hizo reponerse, pero que carajos era eso una extraña cosa estaba en su suelo, su pie se hundía hasta el fondo cuando al fin después de unos diez centímetros toco el fondo, se puso de pie entonces se hundió hasta la cintura, camino con dificultad hasta llegar al baño, salió arrastrándose, estaba completamente sucio incluso termino escupiendo un poco de fango, predio la luz, miro su habitación parecía un pantano, incluso había algunas ranas, Snape miro una vez más, busco su varita, se encontraba en su manga pero entre el movimiento de el fango callo, así que tuvo que volver a buscar entre todo esto, cuando la tuvo la agito y del lugar se desvaneció el pantano dejando ver un desastre, al terminar de limpiar se ducho y se cambio, era tarde, aquello le había tomado un tiempo prolongado, al salir se percato de que había una nota pegada en su puerta.

"Querido caballero orgulloso al parecer no conoces el respeto, aun mas parece ser nulo en mi presencia, ahora le deje una preciosa decoración que va con su estilo, revuélquese en el fango como el cerdo que es, aprende, suelo ser bastante pasible pero cuando alguien concibe hacerme enojar un poco logra ver quién es Jane Kattleburn y tú te has encargado no solo de molestarme un poco, lo has logrado en toda la extensión… cuidado caballero...

Con cariñó tu pequeño tormento.

Snape miro la nota…y una cajita de dulces que había dejado, esta la aguardo en su bolsillo.

Al llegar al desayuno vio que todos se encontraban ahí, camino a prisa y se dirigió a su lugar.

-buenos días Severus, se te hizo tarde – le dijo Dumbledore mirándole por encima de sus anteojos, Jane estaba tan calmada platicando con Rolanda Hooch.

-pero profesora, como es que nunca, se le paso por la cabeza aprender a volar, yo le enseñaría con mucho gusto-

-eres muy amable Rolanda, pero en realidad no soy muy hábil, es mas soy una amenaza-

-usted?, quien lo diría-la ironía de Snape no la hizo volver, continuo ignorando al caballero que se acababa de sentar junto a ella-también podría decirse que el miedo puede que sea un factor- decía Snape mientras tomaba un plato, ella volvía el rostro, tomando la jarra de café sirviéndole un poco mientras le daba una dura mirada-el miedo, no le parece interesante...Snape?- dijo Jane mientras volvía a Rolanda y Snape le daba un sorbido a su café- está bien Rolanda, enséñame a volar- le decía con una sonrisa amplia.

-Snape continuaba con la mirada fija, al acabar el desayuno, espero a que saliera, iba en compañía de Poppy.

-oh…por favor Jane, no me va a decir que aquello que vi fue una alucinación-

-No para nada Poppy, seguramente estas confundida-

-no, no y no… estoy segura que te vi con una carta…y claramente decía Jensen Penikett….y me va a decir quién es?-

-hay Poppy como das lata- exclamaba Jane, cuando a lo lejos avisto a Snape-uf…Poppy será mejor que te vayas a menos que quieras escuchar las blasfemias del diablo, dijo, cuando Snape se abría paso entre los alumnos que salían, Poppy solo levanto la mirada y se despidió.

Cuando Snape al fin llego -ah…miren quien sigue despierto…-dijo Jane mirándolo, Snape solo frunció el ceño.

-ocupando artilugios de los Weasley, he?, cuando creí que ya no podía caer más bajo Kattleburn, me sorprende con esto-dijo sacando la cajita de dulces, mostrándosela.

Jane sonrió, el pasillo había quedado con pocas personas, solo se encontraban, algunos Slytherin y unos cuantos Revenclaw, hasta que al fin se habían ido todos, solo quedaban ellos –no sé de que está hablando…pero que sorprendente es verlo…-dijo mientras caminaba a una salida del corredor y Snape le acompañaba…- hoy fui justamente a mi salón antes de ir al desayuno y encontré esto debajo de cada caldero - dijo sacando la pirotecnia que le había comprado a los Weasley.

-vaya no creí que te gustaran estas cosas Snape…-dijo sosteniendo la caja de dulces, abriéndola.

-espero no encontrar más de sus estúpidos intentos de venganza…esperaba algo más ingenioso que esto…en fin- dijo, la vista se le había nublado-que tan tonto crees que soy para comerme, esas cosas- dijo señalando los dulces.

-esto…pero Severus esto era una forma simbólica de una tregua-dijo mientras se comía uno-no quieres?-

-Que no me diga así Kattleburn-dijo dando un gran bostezo, escúcheme bien-dijo cuando otro se balanceo un poco, movió la cabeza y cuando creía reponerse para hablar se desvaneció –te escucho?-dijo Jane mientras se agachaba y lo miraba, estaba completamente dormido, miro a los lados –justo a tiempo, Severus, Severus…cuando aprenderás –dijo mientras se arrodillaba y lo volteaba-cuando es que yo te he servido café?-se levanto y abrió un pequeño armario, después lo jalo al llegar a la puerta lo levanto con esfuerzo, cuando escucho que alguien venia por el pasillo, y ahora que …dijo asomando un poco la cabeza mientras tenía el cuerpo de Snape entre sus brazos, carajo carajo, Poppy, agarro a Snape con un brazo mientras lo metía dentro el armario cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Snape empezaba a babear en su hombro, Jane solo miro hacia el techo, la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado incomoda , se mantenía abrazando a Snape para que este no se cayera y la otra en la perilla, cuando escucho que Poppy había pasado, suspiro, acomodo a Snape de tal forma para que no se cayera en una orilla junto algunos trapeadores, ajusto su ropa, salió a tomar aire y luego de una pequeña bolsa saco un frasco, lo destapo e hizo una mueca, se arrodillo junto a Snape y lo miro unos momentos, estas tan pasivo pensó mientras acomodaba algunos de los cabellos que tenía en su rostro después movió la cabeza, bueno, tengo unas horas antes de que despiertes, así empezó a desabrochar su túnica, cada botón estaba abrochado impecablemente, poniéndose una que había traído con ella, eran iguales a las de Snape - de acuerdo vemos que tal me va siendo tu- dijo arrancando alguno de sus cabellos poniéndolos en el frasco, se tapo la nariz y lo bebió con asco hasta quedar vacio el frasco, pronto su rostro empezó a burbujear creció un poco más, sintió que su cabello quedaba hasta sus hombros y se obscurecía mas, sus dedos se habían vuelto más delgados y su nariz había crecido, después de un rato la ropa que antes le quedaba grande le quedaba a la perfección, lo que quedaba de mas, era el sostén que aun llevaba pero no se disponía a quitar, para cuando volviera a ser ella, así hizo unas ataduras a los pies y manos de este dejándolo cubierto con una vieja cobija que había encontrado, salió del armario, cerrándolo bien, hizo un pequeño hechizo de camuflaje para la puerta.

Cuando empezó a caminar por el corredor escucho la voz de minerva- Severus, Severus-

La alcanzo -Minerva…-dijo, carajo su voz era la misma – Minerva- dijo engrosando su voz.

-donde has estado, los chicos, te esperan desde hace una hora en tu salón- dijo

-disculpa, me he demorado- dijo calmada, Minerva lo miro con el ceño fruncido- aparte es mi clase, Minerva, sé lo que hago, permiso- dijo caminado aprisa llegando a las mazmorras donde se encontraba los grupos de segundos años se asomo por el corredor y dio una sonrisa, los chicos al mirar la imagen de Snape por el corredor se pararon y lo miraron, Draco sonrió mientras, la mirada de Harry hacia Snape era combativa, Jane lo miro hasta chocar con Nevil, el chico al verlo palideció y empezó a temblar, Jane lo tomo de los brazos- Nevil, camina con más cuidado- dijo acariciándolo del cabello quitándolo con clama del paso, todos se quedaron en estado de shock, Jane/Snape sonrió.

- pasen queridos- les dijo a un lado de la puerta mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, regalando algunas sonrisas que aterraron mas a los niños que si les hubiese gritado el Snape original

- bueno, bueno…se que los martirice por un buen rato…solo quiero que sepan que soy un jodido dictador de mierda- dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el escritorio, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando, Snape debió haber sufrido daño cerebral o algo así-chicos no saben como lo siento, la verdad es que soy así porque me siento muy inseguro de mi y tengo la necesidad de sentir de parte de otro ser algún sentimiento, aunque sea el odio- dijo poniéndose el puño en la boca.

-así es, yo su profesor Severus Snape me siento muy mal- dijo poniéndose su brazo en la cara emitiendo algunos ruiditos- se preguntaran porque hago esto y la verdad, no les mentiré he ido a terapia, de neuróticos y amargados anónimos y esta es una fase importante de la terapia, les pediré, aunque no esté en sus hermosos corazones piadosos el tenerme compasión- dijo tirándose en el escritorio, se escucharon algunas risitas- bueno, quisiera continuar con esto pero me temo tengo que irme a disculpar con su único e inmejorable y también muy guapo…profesor Lockhart, hoy no habrá clases, ni tarea, ni exámenes, solo disfrutaremos del hermoso día-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se retocaba el cabello caminado como modelo sobre pasarela hasta llegar a la puerta saliendo a prisa, los chicos quedaron callados un momento hasta que se estallo en risas incontenibles, Draco no podía creer lo que había pasado sentándose un momento mientras que Ron, Hermione y Harry no aguantaban.

-será que al fin se dispuso a salir del closet?—dijo Ron riendo hasta no poder más.

-al parecer Snape, al fin cayó en la locura, después de oler tantos gases tóxicos de las pociones- dijo Harry.

-pues yo creo que es muy honorable, lo que hizo- dijo seria, los otros dos chicos dejaron de reír y la miraron luego los tres reventaron tirándose al piso

Jane / Snape entro en el salón de Lockhart, este se encontraba leyendo un pasaje de su libro a algunos chicos de cuarto año, donde se encontraban George y Fred, la mayoría que se encontraba descansando, casi dormidos al ver la espectral apariencia de Snape se levantaron y se sentaron derechitos.

-Profesor Snape – trago saliva Lockhart asegurándose atrás de una silla – en que le puedo ayudar?- dijo este.

-mi buen y bien parecido Lockhart…usted me ayuda desde el momento en el que ilumina mi día con su mirada- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo, todos quedaron petrificados sin saber que decir, aun mas porque Lockhart había recibido aquel abrazo con naturalidad y gozo- oh…mi querido profesor Snape, que bueno el que lo diga así-

Dígame Sevi…Gildery- replico.

Lockhart solo sonrió-bueno, bueno mi querido amigo Sevi, en que le puedo ayudar?- dijo dándole algunas palmaditas.

-usted podría…firmar mi camisa?- dijo descubriéndose un cacho de esta dándole una pluma.

Oh….eso no es un favor, se lo doy con todo gusto – dijo firmando aquello.

-y pedirle si mas tarde usted y yo podríamos juntarnos para que me cuente sus grandes hazañas, la verdad es que yo le aprecio con todo mi ser- dijo Jane, volteando a ver a los gemelos guiñándoles el ojo que la reconocieron casi al momento- bueno, bueno Gildery no interrumpo tu gran clase- dijo dándole otro abrazo saliendo dando algunos saltitos del salón, todos rompieron a reír de igual forma Lockhart se pavoneo- lo han visto, su propio profesor de pociones me ha de reconocer como su superior al conocer mis grandes logros-

Al salir del salón Jane/Snape recorrió casi todo el castillo repartiendo esperanza abrazos y efusividad, incluso se puso a bailar con Rolanda al verla por los pasillos, a Poppy llevo flores y Trelawney al verla, la cargo y dio un beso en la mejilla, nadie reconocía a ese Snape, por su parte el verdadero Snape empezaba a despertar y se sentía un poco entumido y adolorido,

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y no reconoció nada, al tratar de moverse no podía, sentía ataduras en su muñecas y pies, la poca luz no era mejor.

-Hija de su puta madre, que mierda estaba pensando, que carajos es esto un juego….Kattleburn!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Snape tratando de soltarse y encontrar su varita.

La comida fue muy animada gracias a Jane/Snape, Lockhart pregunto por la ausencia de esta-donde se encontrara esta excepcional mujer?- repuso Lockhart.

-a salido Lockhart, me lo ha pedido ayer por la noche, me ha dicho tienen que arreglar algunos asuntos personales-dijo Dumbledore, el asintió, Jane pensó que perfecta cuartada.

-ah seguramente ha de ser con un alguien especial…tal vez un Jensen Penikett- dijo con sagacidad Poppy.

-Por dios Poppy- advirtió, Minerva.

-por todos lo cielos, Minerva, es una joven y tal vez enamorada, es natural tenga curiosidad esta chica es muy intrigante-se defendió esta.

Jane/Snape dio un bufido y todos voltearon a verla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su mano cambio rápidamente a la de ella, se paro súbitamente Dumbledore le miraba por encima de sus antejos con una sonrisa y salió, pronto empezó a bajar de estatura y su cabello crecía

Así como cambiaba de color llego rápidamente a donde había dejado al verdadero, abrió la puerta y se metió, justo empezó a escuchar el montón de groserías que le decía Snape

-suéltame ahora mismo Kattleburn- gritaba exasperado Jane trataba de callarlo a toda costa – -te soltare cuando hayas dejado de gritar-

Este se cayó, Jane se arrodillo y lo desato, justo cuando sintió que se libero, este se abalanzo sobre de ella empujándola contra la pared con fuerza tomándola de las muñecas

Te crees muy lista verdad Kattleburn?-

-auch…tú has iniciado, Snape- él contuvo sus muñecas con más fuerza -me las vas a pagar- le dijo Snape con fuerza, Jane soltándose lo empujo.

Snape volvió inquisidoramente hacia ella – mi varita- exigió- Jane se la dio.

-esperaba más….no tienes algo mejor?- rio Jane

-oh…te atreves a hacer bromitas imbéciles todavía?-recrimino el

-si-

-eres insoportable, eres vulgar, inmadura, incomprensible Kattleburn - rugió Snape

-hay muchas gracias, tú también eres así…no te parece que tenemos muchas coincidencias - dijo ella.

Snape se acerco a la puerta y jalo la perilla, no podía abrirse, intento otra vez y esta no se movía, Jane lo aparto y jalo, pero tampoco, seguía sin poder abrirse.

-genial, nos has dejado atrapados Snape- dijo ella empujando la puerta.

-yo?...tú fuiste la que entro y para empezar la que nos trajo aquí-

-ahora me hechas la culpa…-

-pero has sido tú Kattleburn -

Como sea, ahora estamos atrapados, tendremos que esperar a que alguien pase y nos ayude- luego lo miro estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados-es buen momento para que empieces a gritar, Snape-

-es buen momento para que le llame a su novio- dijo el

-de que….de que estás hablando…?- dijo poniéndose de pie, pues se había sentado

Snape saco una carta y empezó a leerla

Querida Jane me desilusiona no recibir más cartas tuyas, he recibido a lo mucho solo dos, al escuchar que te la estés pasando bien me alegra bastante… en cuanto aquel viejo Snape del que me cuentas, deja que yo me encargue de él, pronto aquel individuo, se habrá de arrepentir por haberte conocido… Jensen Penikett.

-devuélveme eso- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

El estiro su mano y entrego aquella carta que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-porque…

-ahora te dedicaras a robar mi correspondencia?-dijo ella desviando el tema que sabía que se dirigía al tonto ex novio que aun le mandaba cartas a ella, el tonto y poco práctico, pero ardiente fortachón tan típico, muy bueno en la cama pero sin cerebro que no la dejaba en paz

Una bola de magia inservible que había conocido en tiempos posteriores al huir al mundo muggle, hace justo tres años un tonto guardia del ministerio que extrañamente llamo su atención, su madre que por necesidad visitaba una vez al año, le había presentado, entonces fue cuando por asares del destino se vio involucrada con este imbécil adicto a los tónicos energízates y de mal carácter con todo individuo que se le acercara o hablara terminara moliéndolo con sus puños.

-No-pasaron una eternidad en silencio, Jane se entretenía jugando con una pequeña araña que había encontrado mientras que Snape la miraba desde el otro lado fulminantemente.

-exijo las disculpas que merezco- dijo Snape mirándola-porque es que tiene mi rop…ah para eso quería los ingredientes cierto…..sabia que habías entrado a mi despacho-

-sigues creyendo que yo entre a tu despacho…santo cielo cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo…YO NO ENTRE A TU DESPACHO-

-Ocupaste una poción multijugos para hacer que cosas con mi cuerpo-

-am….si…pero yo no robo nada de tu maldito despacho. Y no es que no pueda hacerla tuve un encantador profesor-dijo dándole una mirada curiosa a Snape, mierda Jane ahí vas con esos jodidos coqueteos pero que te sucede pensó-pero la realidad, conozco mis limitaciones….CARAJO QUE NO HAY NADIE AHÍ AFUERA QUE NOS PUEDA AYUDAR-dijo pateando la puerta.

-nerviosa Kattleburn -dijo este aproximándose más a ella sigilosamente-

Una honda de silencio se apodero del pequeño cubículo, cuando la mirada de estos dos se había cruzado incómodamente por segundos interminables hasta que Jane cambio la vista

Rápidamente y siguió pateando la puerta era una suerte la desmejorada luz que había, pues el rostro de Jane se había sonrojado. No lo mires Jane, por lo que más quieras. No lo mires. Si te ve mirarlo, sabrá que te importa, sabrá como te sientes. Y no puedes consentir eso. Lo que él cree saber es justo lo que necesita No te atrevas a llevarte todo al culo por solo unos cuantos impulsos que te despierta cada que sientes estar cerca de él, por dios Jane contrólate.

Jane se volteo casi por impulso hacia él y este no hizo menos que aproximarse a ella, Jane cerró los ojos, los latidos desbocados tras respiraciones agitados de los dos, una invisible pared de dos centímetros separaba, apenas una de las manos frías y delgadas de Snape rozo la de Jane disparo un escalofrió por su piel indescriptiblemente deleitoso, mientras que el apenas respiraba agitado, susurro apenas ella su nombre –Severus…-

Todo se expondría en aquel instante al desastre, cuando una dulce caricia de los tiernos labios de Jane le había rozado el borde de su labio inferior el tiempo era relativo y el espacio fragmentado incapaz de retroceder y Jane de desistir se congelaron, con el único calor concentrado en aquel pequeño y profano beso los hizo olvidarse de todo y todos, cuando el sonar de la perilla había sonado, los hizo separarse tan precipitadamente que tuvieron que detenerse de la pared cada uno, la puerta se abrió dejando ver entonces al mismo Dumbledore con su presencia tan amble y llena de un brillo con una sonrisa odiosa los miro por encima de sus lentes y atrás de él a Minerva , Poppy.

-bien les he dicho que hace un rato escuche algo aquí – dijo Dumbledore mirando a los presentes, ya había obscurecido Jane estaba roja como una fresa y por sorprendente y aunque tratara de disimular, el pálido rostro de Snape tenía una tibio tono rojizo, los dos miraron y salieron súbitos de el pequeño armario.

-como es que dieron ahí?-dijo Minerva.

-una confusión-dijo Jane rápido sin mirar a Snape.

-pero ya ha acabado, permiso-dijo saliendo rápido Snape, todas las miradas se fueron a Jane que tenia aun puesta unas ropas sospechosas.

-bueno muchas gracias Dumbledore, permiso-pero el viejo con brillo en los ojos la detuvo a mitad de corredor- apuesto que es una interesante historia, Jane, ya me gustara escucharla –dijo y Jane se detuvo a ver al viejo para luego continuar a paso ágil.


	9. Extrañas sensaciones I

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

Extrañas sensaciones I

Por la noche Jane se había metido a la cama sumamente confundida y para acabar no pudo pegar ni la pestaña, se movía de un lado a otro, se tapaba y se descubría hasta que termino levantándose para caminar de un lado a otro.

Que fue lo que te paso, bésate a Severus Snape o el te beso….? Realmente paso? Carajo…hay…eso fue lo que paso lo afrontare no es la gran cosa… solo fue un beso...- Jane se recargo en es u espejo y se miro fijamente ….hace trece años fue tan fácil el que se alejara de mi no puedes volver…lose…pero te empeñas en hacerlo….solo ha sido un beso…tal vez fue pura calentura…si debió ser eso…Caray no sabía que el murciélago tuviera impulsos…es hombre…pero él?...qué rayos sucede…no me voy a casar con el por eso….Tranquila Jane solo ha sido un sueño…no porque fuera placentero..No...Bueno si lo fue pero no fue un sueño…es el sueño que paso…no el no es de ensueño…mi cabeza va a explotar…de seguro el debe ya estar tranquilo…y no debe de estar tan mareado como yo…que me pasa…lo dejare así…, dijo reponiéndose y se metió en un salto a su cama girando viendo el techo debería preocuparme más cuando se entere de lo que hice …se lo tienen merecido…paso más de una hora pensando todavía en esto hasta que termino dormida.

Snape no estaba mejor al entrar en su habitación azoto con tal fuerza la puerta que resonó a lo largo del corredor…me las va a pagar Jane Kattleburn, de esta no se salva, antes fui "pasivo"…. Primero fue hacia su baño, se lavo la cara desbotono su habito y lo aventó , después se recargo sobre el lavabo, una extraña sensación le estrujaba el pecho, cierto entumecimiento sentía en su estomago y le causaba cierta confusión, le temblaban las manos y todavía tenia cierto rubor en su pálidas mejillas, volviéndose a mojar el rostro detuvo sus manos en su cara para verse enfrente de sus espejo, pero algo que no se atrevía ni a pensar en lo que había pasado…pero después de un momento miro su rostro, un torrente de sangre había dejado sus labios enrojecidos y aquel detestable incidente que lo provoco fue el besar a Kattleburn, pero que carajo había pasado , ella le correspondió con naturalidad, después al darse cuenta que se había concentrado al mirar sus labios y tocarlos, tomo un toalla con agresividad y se limpio el rostro mojado, se empezó a quitar su ropa , para mirar fijamente a un buro donde tenía algunas cosas de su impecable habitación, vio entonces la nota de ella , elevo un ceja y la tomo , aquella sensación pues no desaparecía el hormigueo en su estomago , que a pesar de que le causaba un tanto de cosquilleo era algo confortable, Se metió entre sus sabanas y miro el techo , aquella sensación no desaparecía, cerro un momento los ojos, entonces apareció aquella bruja nada especial, tan inmadura , tan odiosa, tan rezongona, con qué carácter de tal magnitud le hacía levantar algo en el , un tanto de lucha como de aprecio, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para cerrarlos nuevamente, que mujer tan mas caprichuda, cree que me va a convencer de que es madura , usando artilugios Weasley, yo no lo creo dijo volteándose nuevamente, Tengo que darle otra lección a Kattleburn … Dijo al fin desesperado de no concebir sueño, abrió un cajón sacando pócima para sueño, dio un sorbo y se acomodo quedando dormido

Por la mañana el miércoles se levanto, calmada, se miro en el espejo, uf te ves pésima se dijo tenía unas ojeras terribles, se dio una ducha, comenzando a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas a todo pulmón como de costumbre, y se cambio y antes de salir se miro en el espejo… basta ya, de pensamientos raros…lo ignorare, y no pasara nada…nada tiene que pasar, se dijo acomodando su pelo y salió, como todas las mañanas al comedor.

Mientras Snape caminaba a paso ágil y determinado como todas sus mañanas, quitaba puntos por la menor provocación, cuando por el corredor alcanzo a escuchar el inconfundible timbre de voz de Jane, venia platicando con los Weasleys, sintió entonces una fuerte sensación que se parecía bastante a los nervios , una honda de calor llevo que sus manos sudaran , el encuentro era inevitable, los Weasley que antes le bombardeaban con preguntas, se quedaron mudos , cuando avistaron la imagen de Snape, inmediatamente al verlo Jane borro la sonrisa que siempre tenía, Jane se daría la vuelta por supuesto, pero en cambio miro que una chica tenía un periódico , se lo arrebato poniéndolo en su rostro hasta que George hablo- muy buen día profesor…hermoso día no cree- dijo dándole una sonrisa, Jane lo miro con suplica, Snape le daba una abrasiva mirada al chico- - bueno George vamos el desayuno empezara pronto- dijo empujándolo Fred dejándolos solos , notando esto él empezó hablar mientras Jane se petrificaba .

Hay no Jane….monitos en su cabeza empezaron a bailar y una canción rezumbo ( can't take my eyes off you)…al mirarlo no pudo evitar mirar sus labios… extrañamente solo miraba como los movía pero no sabía por qué no comprendía nada…estaba gritándole?. Snape hablaba sin mirarle siquiera estaba tan furioso, que no se detenía, hasta que noto que no reprochaba o contestaba siquiera, callo entonces la miro, estaba como tonta mirándole…acaso le estaba ignorando…que tanto le miraba.

.-Kattleburn?...me está escuchado- pronto aquella sensación de cosquilleo volvió sus manos sudaban y su cara se tornaba algo sonroja…-KATTLEBURN, DEAJA DE VERME- RUGIO despertando a Jane de un susto.- qué?-

-me has estado escuchado?-

-si-

-Pero no entendía nada…. porque solo estabas gritando y no hablando Severus-

-Snape, no Severus-

-Severus, y punto- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-hay eres un tormento, pero te aseguro que en cualquier momento te encontraras con la consecuencia de tus actos - dijo dándose la vuelta

-eso es una amenaza?-

-Si-

Dio un bufido la sangre se le había tornado a la cabeza de tal intensidad que parecía un tomate bien maduro-no me hagas reír, te apuesto lo que quieras a que es más fácil que yo te fastidie a que ti a que me la juegues a mi-

-cuanta lastima me das, al creer que puedes jugar algo en donde no ganaras - dijo Snape.

-veamos quien al final del día da más lastima- dijo ella.

-así será…-Snape le dio un vistazo con la mirada rápidamente de pies a cabeza para encaminarse al comedor.

Jane, negó con la cabeza, ya me llevo la pija del diablo, se agarro la cabeza y camino hacia el desayuno.

-buenos días profesor Snape-le dijo una chica de Revenclaw.-buenos días, profesor Snape-le dijo otro de Hufflepuff, Snape atravesaba el comedor, con el ceño fruncido, al parecer hoy todos se le habían ingeniado para creer que él estaba de buen humor para saludarlos, otros mas lo miraban y se ponían el puño en la boca para echarse a reír.

Al llegar a la mesa de profesores, todos hacían lo mismo, este prefería ignorarlos, cuando Lockhart lo miro se hecho tras él para darle un abrazo, este retrocedió empujándolo, mirándolo abrasivamente.- Sevi amigo todo bien?- dijo dándole su sonrisa imbécil, Snape se quedo perplejo y torció la boca- Lockhart, dígame, Severus, no Sevi…- dijo pensando que eso molestaría Jane mientras lo invitaba a sentar , sin dejar que este se le acercara mucho.

Al llegar Jane se sentó con normalidad en su asiento, pero antes jalo su silla dando apropósito un codazo a Snape.

Oh…lo siento, Seve…Snape- repuso.- veo que me has dejado fuera de tus disculpas de ayer ..espero con gusto escucharlas hoy- dijo Jane mientras tomaba un poco de jugo..Gracias Rolanda .Snape frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un poco de pan cuando miro que Trelawney le miraba y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Gilderoy, me darías el jugo por favor- le dijo con un tono amable Snape, Jane lo miro sorprendida.

Lockhart como idiota le dio una sonrisa-Claro amigo mío…Severus..-rio todos rodaban los ojos, Jane esperaba que le dijera algo, pero esto no lo hizo, en efecto, lo había logrado aquella insignificancia había molestado a Jane.

Entonces Snape miraba como cuchichiaban y no le dejaban de ver algunos alumnos hacían algunos gestos sumamente raros, como poner su puño en la boca y otros mas daban algunos saltos sumamente ridículos para llegar a su lugar, seguía comiendo cuando le devolvió el codazo a Jane esta se doblo un poco por el dolor.

-dígame ahora lo que hizo ayer o dijo y seré benevolente- dijo en susurro.

-Rolanda me pasas el pan- dijo Jane ignorándolo mientras le pisa el pie este cerró los ojos, devolviéndole el golpe, cuando Jane le dio otro codazo, este sonrió y le dio otro más, Jane bajo su mano picándole entre las costillas justo cuando había dado un sorbo a su café cuando lo escupió, todos se le quedaron viendo- el café esta algo caliente, dijo patinado energéticamente a Jane esta chillo- Ah…que rico esta…- se tapo los ojos con un a mano pues juraría se le había salido una lagrimita- el te-

-pero querida si estas tomando jugo-dijo Minerva

-ah…es por eso- dijo – A que es eso?- dijo girando con su mano extendida, pegándole a Snape en la cara- ah no era nada, que tal van los resultados del Quidditch Rolanda?-

-muy bien profesora…pero no me ha dicho cuando es que quiere que le enseñe a volar?- dijo animada.

-la próxima semana, claro, Pues esta minerva y yo la ocuparemos para, organizar la fiesta, Dumbledore me dejara escoger la música, traeré algunas peculiaridades muggles-

-será mejor arrancarnos la orejas- espeto Snape, sacudiendo su servilleta en la cara de ella.

-será interesante- dijo Dumbledore...

-pronto Jane correspondió dándole un golpe con la suya, este repitió, pronto esto se había vuelto más que notorio, miraban como se daban de servilletasos como dos chiquillos , jugueteando tirando algunos vasos de jugo al pararse los dos continuaban con su lucha . El silencio había apoderado la atención no solo de los profesores también de los alumnos.

-por todos los cielos, ustedes dos paren ahora- regaño Minerva.

Pero estos estaban lejos de escuchar, Jane había tomado un baguete cuando Snape dejo de golpearla con su servilleta Jane lo golpeo con una baguete rompiéndoselo en la en la cabeza- Whi…te di- dijo alegre, Dumbledore la miraba lejos de estar enojado, la miraba interesado, mientras que Minerva la miraba con los brazos cruzados, otras tantas miradas los miraba con risa y el otros un tanto más confundidos.

Jane dio una sonrisa y empezó a reír,- alguien quiere pan?- dijo todos echaron a reír, Snape, la miro mientras esta cruzaba los brazos él que se disponía a decirle algo, sintió aquellas cosquillas en el estomago y salió sin decir más.

Los últimos dos días de la semana se fueron como el agua Jane parecía alerta por todo, no dormía, no caminaba, ni siquiera podía hacer caca sin estar al borde de la histeria la verdad es que Snape podía ser a veces algo siniestro , aun le causaba cierto espanto, aquella vez que la hizo recolectar Bozars para una poción cuando la dejo atrapada en un hoyo por solo haberle hecho comprar otro caldero que ella había roto, lo único bueno de no haber sufrido una transformación , estar encerrada en algún lugar , o algo fuera de lo común , o que se le acerca siquiera algo muy sospechoso, los dos días posteriores al miércoles después del desayuno le ayudo para escoger la música que se escucharía esa noche para la fiesta, ninguno de los cursos ese fin de semana se había abierto para dicha de varios menos para Hermione, lo único molesto era ver a Lockhart acecharla para que aceptara ir con el a la fiesta de Hallowen.

Por la tarde Jane se había ido a cambiar aquella noche iría disfrazada con un vestido de época muy color verde muy hermoso lucia su forma elegante le resaltaba mejor, lo único bueno de la semana también había sido el poder charlar con los chicos, y con Harry en especial se había hecho algo apegada a estos tres chiquillos, y a los gemelos, así salió de su habitación arreglada mirando otros por el corredor y cuando se dio la vuelta después de cerrar su puerta, sintió como si un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo ,con un antifaz veneciano y una capa negra con acabados verde esmeralda escucho a alguien.

Bunas noches pequeño tormento-

-Snape?..Buenas noches-dijo dándose la vuelta-ah..Mira…al parecer te disfrazaste de ti, muy buen disfrazas así lograras que más de una se muera al verte -rio, A pesar del temor a su próxima e incierta venganza, Jane había extrañado pelearse con él.

-sin pareja, Kattleburn?-dijo este.

-mejor así que con malas compañías-dijo dándole una sonrisa

Snape la miro un momento iba a decir algo cuando George y Fred la hablaron- Profesora-

-Disculpa Sev..Snape antes de que me mates déjame ir un momento a la fiesta- dijo acercándose a los dos chicos que tenía el pico de un fénix y grandes alas.

Al llegar, Minerva le miro y sonrió- solo tenía un sombrero my colorido puesto-

-qué hermoso vestido Jane-dijo dándole una copa de ponche, había un tumulto de varias profesoras en una esquina en el comedor que estaba hermosamente decorado, algunos chiquillos empezaban a entrar, Jane saludo a Harry iba, Ron que se movía incómodamente por su disfraz y Hermione con Giny la pequeña hermana de Ron, notando se encontraba algo ausente iba camino a ella cuando Minerva la jalo del brazo.

-lindo sombrero Minerva-dijo tomando su copa.

-porque no me has dicho que vendría tu novia chiquilla, Dumbledore, por poco no le deja entrar-

-espera, espera Minerva, que novio?-dijo deteniéndose, la música que había escogido empezó a sonar, entonces entre la multitud Jensen Penikett la miro , Santo cielo que hace aquí dijo en susurro poniendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Jane querida-dijo abriéndose paso hacia ella dándole un beso, que Jane apenas y recibió con trabajo, varios chicos lo miraron confundidos, incluso Lockhart lo miro con reproche, Severus que acababa de entrar miro por la espalda al hombre atlético y no pudo dejara de notar que tomaba de la cintura a Jane llevándola casi a fuerza con la bola de profesoras que antes lo rodeaban que había aumentado por unos cuantos caballeros en especial Lockhart que lo miraba, con poca afabilidad.

A una hora de empezar la fiesta Jane agonizaba, mientras todo parecían estar encantados con el chico ella reía a la fuerza.

En un momento de descuido se deshizo de los acosadores y enormes brazos de este, explicándole que iría por un poco de ponche.

-voy por ponche…imbe…Jensen querido-dijo gélida ya no aguantaba más.

-oh, sí querida traedme uno, y no te ausentes mucho, este chico no soporta, la tardanza- dijo dándole una nalgada, a varios les pareció poco cariñosa esa acción y el tono menos en especial a Minerva que miro con cuidado nuevamente al fortachón que antes creían bien parecido.

-Jane llego agonizante recargándose en la mesa del ponche. -estos es obra de Snape- dijo molesta.

Snape que se encontraba ahí se aproximo- aunque me encantaría, atribuir el ver a Lockhart celoso notoriamente y a usted pasándolo de lo mas agradable me temo decir que no-

-ahora me va a decir que usted no le informo nada a él, es como si le pidiera confiara en lo que le dije que yo no entre en su despacho- dijo Jane

-imposible porque usted si entro a mi despacho, pero yo no le llame al fortachón sin cerebro-

-si claro,-dijo con ironía tomando ponche.

-por cierto pequeño tormento es necesario que nos martirices con tan mal gusto en la música, no es suficiente que te pudras el cerebro con esa música quieres hacerle a todos los demás también-dijo Irónico quitándose el antifaz Snape, Jane rio, era la primera vez en la noche que lo hacía realmente- mal gusto?...Me lo dice alguien que dudo que haya salido de la banda de los hipogrifos-dijo mirándolo, hay no… nuevamente los monitos en la cabeza y aquella infernal musiquita en su cabeza, mientras le reía tontamente, Snape la miro-esunhermosovestido- dijo rápido y tan bajo que no se percibió más que un zumbido, este empezaba a resentir aquella sensación de cosquilleo y no sabía porque le sucedía aquella sensación tan extraña que sentía cada vez que se aproximaba a Jane.

-que?-

-que mal gusto en la música- dijo Snape poniéndose su antifaz que había dicho, que lo había apoderado para decir eso.

-por favor es…Don't get me Worng…un clásico-dijo ella.

Jamás habían hablado tanto sin querer asesinarse o pelear gritándose con todo pulmón, parecían estar disfrutando aquel pequeño momento, Dumbledore los miro un momento con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras el fortachón y colado de la fiesta platicaba una sarta de idioteces.

Pronto sonó una canción- a esa me gusta… Bonnie Tyler - Holding out for a hero - exclamo moviéndose raramente, el la miro con el ceño fruncido miraba como Lockhart bailaba con Rolanda, Harry con la señorita Weasley, el señor Ronald con la señorita Granger no muy animados y el Fortachón sacaba a bailar a Poppy y Dumbledore a Minerva . Que canción tan ridícula y tonta, por mas era la más ruidosa y espantosa que había escuchado.

Sin embargo a toda cuestión de su forma de ser , se acerco a Jane levantando su mano sudaba y le temblaba la mano , que estaba haciendo se iba a dar la vuelta , cuando Jane lo había tomado de la mano par jalarlo a bailar, lo bueno era que aun tenía su antifaz que lo disfrazaba bastante bien asegurando que él nunca antes había asistido más de una hora ala fiesta siempre terminaba yéndose a dormir o a rondar en busca de estudiantes , así cuando Dumbledore miro que Jane lo jalaba a la pista dio un sonrisa , este se resistía , cuando estaba por terminar desistió para cuando llegaron a la pista, la canción había acabado empezó otra, que mierda estaba haciendo Severus ahí…que hacia ahí? Se preguntaba Snape, Jane empezó a danzar alrededor de el, el permanecía quieto.

-no se los pasos Kattleburn-dijo

-no importa solo muévete, quieres? dejemos la tonta guerra si?- dijo como una niña traviesa mientras daba de vueltas, sonriendo de forma tan suya e infantil de hacerlo provocando que se le doblaran un poco las piernas a Snape

-m….solo una Kattleburn-dijo rápido Jane rio y lo tomo de las manos moviéndolo torpemente este solo miraba al piso, cuando miro como Dumbledore movía su varita la canción había cambiado a un más lenta, Jane dejo de moverse como loca y varias parejas se habían dispersado a muchos no le gustaban esa canciones.

-ya se ya cabo la canción dijo Jane- dispuesta a darse la vuelta e irse cuando sintió la sudada y fría mano de Snape.

Snape inclino la cabeza un poco, Jane lo miro, el se acerco a ella con lentitud tomándola con delicadeza de la cintura pegándola un poco hacia él, ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

-tus manos sudan…hace cuanto lo hacen?- le susurro Jane.

-hace poco…m…al parecer no todo la música es tan insoportable- dijo Snape, sentía que su estomago estaba lleno de orugas o de alguna cosa así seguro se había enfermado se dijo, las manos le temblaban, tenía un cosquilleo en el pecho que lo hacía respirar…tranquilamente, seguro , sentía estar flotando y lo hacía con un leve movimiento los dos levitaban unos treinta centímetros del suelo, sin darse cuenta, Jane acerco mas su rostro al de Snape, quería ver sus ojos negros y abrasivos , tan gélidos , los ojos del muchacho que conoció hace trece años , los ojos del extraño príncipe mestizo, los penetrantes ojos del profesor de pociones y los cálida mirada de Severus Snape, tantos años perdidos habían, tantos años en los que él no sabía nada de ella, aquella mirada de ojos avellanos , aquella pequeña nariz y esa sonrisa tonta pero adorable, la chica que hace trece años no lo dejo de fastidiar por más que el trataba de alejarla, la chica que había vuelto como toda una mujer, rara y perturbarte , le intrigaba en exceso todo de ella.

- falling slowly-susurro Jane.

-qué?-dijo el- así se llama la canción menos infernal –rio.

**Continuara….**

**Severus Snape poco a poco la carcasa dura del hombre se va a romper, le decidí dar una canción mis queridos protagonistas es esta… falling slowly …que mejor canción que los acompañe….si desean pueden buscar las canciones que he puesto en este capítulo, para darse a la idea, pero bien pueden imaginar la música que ustedes deseen, la decisión es suya….gracias y pronto acabare el próximo capítulo…..se les quiere y gracias por lo Reviews…..**


	10. Extrañas sensaciones II

Extrañas sensaciones II

La tenue luz, los acompañaba, varios curiosos miraban a su profesora con el caballero de antifaz, flotaban ligeramente demasiados entretenidos en sus miradas, como para preocuparse que todo Hogwarst se encontrara ahí.

-es, interesante…-apenas dijo Snape cuando la canción estaba por acabar.

- Snape, lo que paso la otra noche en el armari…-

Cuando un hombre de cuerpo recio con una máscara completa interrumpió, deteniendo a Jane del hombro provocando que se detuvieran y al notar que flotaban los dos descendieron. Una extraña sensación de nauseas se apodero de Jane al percatarse que era Jensen, la canción había terminado pero aun se encontraba a brazos de Snape cosa que percato hasta que Jensen miro irritado esto mientras Jane se ruborizaba mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda con M mayúscula Jane deja de mirarlo y concéntrate …pero en que…se decía Jane mientras volvía a Snape , los inquisidores ojos de Snape estaban más preocupados por los de este imbécil, pero cuando noto lo mismo que miraba soltó a Jane rápidamente, la extraña sensación se desvaneció por el fastidio que le había provocado aquel imbécil que miraba a Jane libidinosamente de pies a cabeza.

-sería tan amble de dejarme bailar con mi novia- espeto con enjundia aquel caballero mirando a Snape abrasivamente atravez de su antifaz, Snape no hizo menos y contesto con severidad.

-solo si ella lo pide -contesto, jalando con delicadeza a Jane para continuar bailando, a pesar de que la canción que estaba era un poco mas movida, porque parecía que no sería la última tontería que diría o haría se dijo, pero este nuevamente los interrumpió.

-ínsito- replico

Jane miro a Jensen un momento- descuida- dijo Jane soltando a Snape dándole una última mirada mientras tomaba la mano de este.

Snape de repente sentía las miradas de los presentes pues se encontraba a media pista mirando como Jane se alejaba con el fortachón, sintió cierta inquietud que lo había motivado a apretar su puño, el ver aquel pequeño tormento en brazos del imbécil mas grande de toda Inglaterra, no era para menos se sentía algo iracundo y la razón de estar pensando eso lo hizo salir de la pista a paso ágil.

La maldita pareja del año, ella inmadura y él un imbécil, seguramente sus hijos serian un buen festín para los cuervos, se decía mientras miraba como se desplazaban a lo largo de la pista y aquella sensación no encabronaminento se intensificaba , parece estar disfrutando como ese infeliz la toca, cuando será la última vez que lo hizo?, que mas da, seguro no es la primera vez…valla espectáculo que dan, cuando han de ver todos esa excepcional pareja dijo mas iracundo , cuando Dumbledore se le acerco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos .

-buenas noches Severus-dijo mirándolo con cuidado.

-buenas noches Dumbledore-

Es un interesante disfraz, me parece, que nadie se ha percatado de…que eres tu Severus- dijo con malicia y una sonrisa con picardía.

Este solo dio un gruñido leve.

-creí que no te veríamos esta noche-continuo Dumbledore-ya te hacia haciendo tu guardia-

-he venido para ver qué clase de porquerías a puesto Kattleburn y qué clase de indecoro haría, gracias a tu magnifica ayuda-dijo sobriamente.

-la curiosidad es la fuente de la pasión o bien la muerte de un orgulloso por ella-

-que nunca te se cansas de decir proverbios imbéciles – contesto irritado por la indirecta tan directa que había hecho el vegete o al menos le pareció.

Dumbledore dio una risa- tal vez tengas suerte y puedas compartir otra pieza con la curiosidad-, Severus dio un gran bufido no estaba para mas miro al viejo, para dirigirse a la salida.

-que haces?- le dijo Jane mientras Jensen se le acercaba más de lo debido según Minerva y sus escrupulosas reglas dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a la pareja.

-bailo con una hermosa, mujer- le dijo.

-no me refería a eso-dijo fríamente.

-lose, pero la pregunta seria para ti en ese caso, que se supone que hacías con aquel pedazo de forro viejo?-

-bailaba muy a gusto de hecho-dijo evitando su mirada separándose de, él un poco más.

-ah…mira qué raro suena eso… que el pelutudo se veía que quería cogerte y aun así parecías a gusto-

Jane giro los ojos, ja...que Snape me quería que…eso si que es estar enfermo mentalmente, pensaba Jane mientras meditaba en la suposición más tonta de toda la noche aun más de todo el mundo de la persona mas brillante.

-si…claro…pero no me has contestado, que haces aquí?-

-aquel tipejo es algo tuyo?-

-contéstame Jensen-

-he venido a verte y…quien es ese imbécil?-

-que considerado eres….no debiste…en VERDAD NO DEBISTE- recalco.

-es lo menos que podía hacer…quien era el imbécil me diras o le pregunto?-

-que te importa…-

-bastante de hecho…no quiero que te le acerques-

-wow, disculpa tú no quieres que me le acerque….a ver déjame te informo que tú no eres más que un incomodísimo amigo y nada más, entiendes, si quiero o no tener algo con Snape que carajo te importa-dijo deteniéndose , hablando con determinación no dándose cuenta lo que había dicho.

-aquel era Snape…yo creía que lo odiabas y ahora quieres ir a darte un revolcón con el tipo-

Jane tartamudeo, hija de tu puta madre Jane, si que eres la inteligencia andante, porque no pides un nobel,….Snape….enserio?-yo…am…eso no lo dije….solo dije que si yo quiero ir a salir con alguien a ti no te incumbe si? -

-o...Si claro…menos Snape cierto?-dijo exasperado.

-a…si…como sea…ya sea el u otro-dijo nerviosa

-pues eso se te da muy bien no? ir de cama en cama no Jane?- dijo jalándola por el brazo con brusquedad.

-suéltame-dijo tratándose de soltarse mientras que varios notaban la escena, Minerva miro indignada dispuesta a ir tras aquel pillo que al fin había caído de su gracia cuando Dumbledore apaciguo a una muy enojada Minerva y a una Poppy que le se seguía.

-dejemos que la profesora arregle sus asuntos Minerva- dijo mirando a varios ojos curiosos asomándose para ver como la pareja salía de el comedor

-pero eso es inaceptable Dumbledore has visto como la tomo del brazo-dijo indignada por la resolución de Dumbledore.

-si, ahora dejemos que ella arregle esto-

Se encontraban en medio de un pasillo obscuro los ruidos de la fiesta aun se escuchaban-brillante, bien ya estamos afuera, que vas a hacerme?- dijo Jane soltándose con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de Jensen.

-quiero que me digas que te sucede, no fuiste capaz ni siquiera de mandarme una mentada invitación -dijo irónico

-no tenía que hacerlo y con seguridad, no quería que vinieras-

-valla, ahora Jane Kattleburn no me quiere ver, pero si al tipejo de Snape-

-si odio verte, vienes con el derecho de decirme que hacer y deja de una vez a Snape-

-eran los privilegios que tenia si no recuerdas?, sin olvidar que el tipejo de Snape es una mierda-

-privilegios que desaparecieron cuando te metiste en la cama de aquella aurora de la oficina del ministerio, o tengo que recordártelo, ahora bien deja de hablar de él así-

-cuantas veces tendré que disculparme por eso, Jane, solo fue un error, y ahora tú te dedicas a defender a ese imbécil-

-cientos de veces y no te queda lo del hombre celoso, ahora hazme un favor y lárgate quieres?-

-oh…tu novio el murciélago acaso vendrá a defenderte-

-m…cual es tu problema?-

-mi problema es que hace cuatro meses odiabas al tipo y hoy te encuentro muy a gusto bailando con ese tipejo-

-eso no te debe de importa-

-no pero lo hace, te lo advierto Jane…-

-hay por Merlín…me estas chantajeando para que me meta contigo en la cama…eres patético-

-no más de lo que tú serás si no…-dijo acercándose a ella con arrebato tomándola de los brazos con fuerza- aprendes a tener más cuidado con quien te involucras, y llevarte a la cama es algo que sé hacer con facilidad sin chantaje –dijo mirándola fijamente.

-ahora te preocupas no…?-

-Snape es malo…lo sé su expediente está clasificado, en una sección muy poco agradable-

-y ahora después del chantaje vienes a echar tierra-dijo apartándose de él-déjate de tonterías si?...-

-eres tan ingenua Jane…por favor escúchame, aparte no solo he venido a verte, me ha mandado el ministerio con esto- dijo arreglando su ropa mientras sacaba un citatorio para el próximo fin de semana-al parecer el ministerio no estaba al tanto de tu vuelta de magia, y están algo molestos por no estar notificados-

Jane lo tomo - ahora haces trabajo de mensajería?-

-no, ahora, creo que me merezco un beso- espeto

-Estás jugando verdad imbécil?-dijo sin titubeo Jane, al principio le mintió a Lockhart acerca de un novio falso pero en él el castillo había alguien que se lo creía además del imbécil de Lockhart y ese era el y estaba más que equivocado al creer que era el - tú no te merece mas que un baño de agua fría-

-por favor Jane…. solo uno-dijo tomando su babilla Jane lo empujo.

-no..da..- dijo irónica.

-es por lo que dije del imbécil de Snape, me molesta el ver que te sientas a gusto con es…-

Snape es mi compañero de trabajo y nada más, si? Y tú eres mi…amigo y ya, y estoy molesta porque viniste sin avisar, por tratar de decirme que hacer sin tener derecho , por creerte con el derecho además de jalarme del brazo y gritonearme sin olvidar por y sacarme abruptamente de esa forma y aun mas por traerme la alegre noticia del citatorio. – dijo poco de lo de amigo, de eso cuando termino no podía ni verle un poco sin explotar y el no lo hacía más fácil al estar todos los días en pie de sus puerta terminaron sin hablarse un año para después solucionarlo en tremimos muy superficiales en navidad a petición de su muy chismosa y entrometida madre que adoraba aquel intento de mago.

Una cosa es ser compañeros de trabajo y otra que ese imbécil quiera hacer trabajo fraternal contigo-

-no te queda lo del hombre celoso si?...y no hago nada fraternal con el vete por favor-dijo recordando el beso que le había dado ruborizándose.

-ah…suficiente esa mierda me las va a pagar – dijo enfurecido al ver que Jane se ruborizaba al decir eso caminando por el corredor- Snape-Snape- grito con fuerza.

Que haces?-

-no voy a permitir que te pase algo por estar con él, así que le voy a dejar claro de una vez algo- le dijo mientras Jane trataba de callarlo.

Dejar claro qué? Que te tienes que ir ya-

-que no quiero que se te acerque-

Basta ya con eso…quieres? Vete ahora- le dijo Jane poniéndosele enfrente.

-o si no que Jane ¿sacaras tu varita y me vas a que….? Matar- dijo empujándola.

-no, pero te aseguro que no será nada bueno-dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

-tienes un citatorio, y aun así haces amenazas por ese imbécil? o mejor es que ya tienes magia?- dijo sarcástico el sabia que hace unos años ella no podía elaborar ninguna magia.

-si Jensen ahora vete-

-no sabes lo mucho que me encanta es verte enojada-le dijo sonriente.

-vete ahora- le grito mientras este se acercaba lo suficiente para quedar de frente de su varita-no, hasta hablar con Snape, la miro de pies a cabeza, teníamos un futuro hermoso….- dijo para acercársele para darle semejante beso, hasta que un inesperado y muy tonto héroe apareció.

Lockhart?...no es la más indicado pero al menos ayuda pensó Jane un poco aliviada…tal vez el pueda…-deje en paz a la dama- dijo Lockhart con aire victorioso con una mano en la cintura y la otra con aire de sermón cuando lo tumbo con un puñetazo Jensen sin preguntar mas…no no creo que sea de mucha ayuda pensó Jane mirando como caía el hombre

-oh mira me encuentro que te quieres ir a revolcar con Snape y aparece otro-dijo sarcástico Jane se le acerco golpeándolo en el rostro

Eres un idiota, Vete-dijo arrodillándose junto a Lockhart, por todos los cielos esto esta terrible…que pena…al menos intento ayudar…uf Lockhart

-no te gusto?-dijo quitándose un poco de sangre del labio acercándosele nuevamente apretándola contra su cuerpo sin dejarla mover, era lógico que el tipejo jamás había sido de lo mas cuerdo pero besar, gritarle, tomarla lastimosamente todo en la misma noche era suficiente .

Estaba a punto de partirle todo en cuanto pudiera librarse de él cuándo una voz se escucho.

-buenas noches- dijo Snape.

-Jane sintió un hueco terrible en el estomago desde cuando estaría ahí escuchando o viendo semejante escena cuando la soltó.

-m...Snape…justo es el hombre que quería ver –dijo acercándose a él soltando a Jane, Snape miro a Lockhart- m se ha quedado dormido?- dijo sarcástico mirando a Jane.

Cuando el imbécil de Jensen se le lanzo enzima, Snape rápidamente lo evadió- que ocupamos espadas o pistolas?- dijo Snape esquivando nuevamente al eufórico tipejo.

-Jensen déjalo- grito mirando cómo a pesar de todo Snape parecía muy hábil, cuando lo esquivaba entonces Snape se distrajo mirando a Jane recibiendo el fuerte impacto de un puño en su mejilla botándolo al piso, Jensen estaba por lanzársele encima cuando Jane se le aventó este la empujo provocando que chocara contra el muro, cuando miro como se reponía Snape ágilmente sacando su varita y el individuo se detuvo- váyase ahora- dijo haciendo una señal a Jane para que se alejara de él, una increíble furia provoco que se pusiera rojo quería matar al individuo al ver que Jane por el golpe sangraba un poco de la cabeza.

Se cree muy hábil no Snape, su varita?...ja porque no me sorprende que un hombre como usted solo sabe arreglar las cosas con su varita- dijo mirándolo con los puños cerrados.

Vallase-grito.

-se lo advierto aléjese de ella…-dijo mientras daba una mirada a Jane- si que sabes escogerlos, anda quédate con tu mortifago- salió a prisa del lugar enojado.

Jane se reponía moviendo el cuello cuando sintió un escalofrió , le ayudaba Snape por el brazo las sensaciones del estomago que antes eran acido se volvieron a aquella sensación de cosquilleo parecida a un alivio inmenso, cuando al fin Jane estaba de pie movía el cuello un poco estaba nerviosa aun sus manos temblaban cuando sintió que Snape tocaba su cabeza donde sangraba imbéciles monitos en su cabeza , decía Jane perdida en aquella sensación aun su respiración era agitada no se atrevía a mirar a Snape mientras las manos de este comenzaban a sudar nuevamente.

-No es grave, vivirá Kattleburn- dijo al fin deslizando su mano por su cara. Cuando la quito rápidamente volviéndose a Lockhart.

El está bien?-dijo Jane.

Snape dio un pequeño gruñido – estaría bien si alguien no se le hubiese ocurrido invitar al loco, no estaría, en el suelo- dijo empujándolo con el pie.

Jane se agacho y lo miro tenía una extraña mueca y era el peor momento para reírse pero Jane lo hizo al verlo Snape la miro y cruzo los brazos- estás loca- dijo

-si...m...- se levanto-hace cuanto observabas el espectáculo- le dijo, Snape dio un leve sonrisa-

-Mo hago nada fraternal con el vete por favor arremedo a Jane mientras se recargaba en un muro mirando hacia dirección al comedor mientras tocaba su labio inferior estaba sangrando-

-m…que incomodo- dijo Jane – mira tu rostro- dijo acercándosele tomado su cara, Snape sintió como si una fuerte sensación le doblara las piernas al sentir las manitas cálidas de la mujer en su rostro frio revisando su labio.

-No es grave vivirás- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía su rostro por el mentón , sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta , miraba como sus ojos negros se infiltraban en los de ella a veces sentía como si el pudiera leer su mente o algo así muy inadecuado en ese momento cuando pensaba justamente en aquel beso que le había dado hace un par de noches… entonces sintió como el se acercaba casi por iniciativa propia ella hacía lo mismo sus ojos estaban clavados uno en el otro , sentía su respiración su aliento muy próximo al de ella….No parecía un simple impulso de dos adolecentes encerrados ,era un impulso natural cuando entonces Snape giro la cabeza al notar que Lockhart hacia algunos ruidos. Jane se quedo helada y negó con la cabeza.

-un mortifago….?- dijo Jane.

-no te incumbe Kattleburn-dijo sobriamente -tú tienes un citatorio la pregunta es porque?-

-no te incumbe -

-bien, sería mejor notificar a Dumbledore sobre tu noviecito, y Lockhart- dijo mirando a el hombre tirado cuando hizo aparecer un camilla-Seguro Poppy estará encantada de tenerlo, tu deberías ir también-

-no es mi novio y, así estoy bien-dijo Jane, eso explica porque cada vez que te me acercas me congelas la sangre Severus pensó, mirando rápidamente su brazo.

-bien-dijo encaminándose al castillo cuando estuvo lo mas lejos de aquella escena, cerró los ojos y se recargo en un muro, tenía un citatorio, se lo informaría a Dumbledore? en una sola semana tendría lugar en una audiencia esa clase de juicios eran devastadores por lo general era solo para dictar sentencia, pero porque Kattleburn tendría que asistir a uno? , había mas que una simple niña tonta , una profesora de estudios muggles y profesora anexo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas lo sabía desde un principio esa era su principal preocupación los últimos meses de quien podría ser ella amenaza o una simple circunstancia? Y con el poco tiempo que la había investigado solo había conseguido la más pobre información, que era de Escocia, al parecer no era legitima hija de los Kattleburn y no poseía magia por que ella misma renuncio y magia que había vuelto ,y ahora ella tenía un citatorio del ministerio? aquella mujer ocultaba algo y lo tendría que averiguar con urgencia, otra parte Jane Kattleburn le empezaba a fastidiar tanto la vida, le hacía sentir alterado la mayor parte del tiempo, inquieto, insensato, con una insaciable curiosidad de descubrir todo, todo de ella, era como un libro de zona restringida era la mas difícil especia que había encontrado y ahora sabía que era un mortifago, antes lo sospechaba cuando eran chicos se había rumorado e incluso ella se lo había preguntado en algunas sesiones cuando le enseñaba pociones y siempre la había apartado o callado diciéndole que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba tal y como ese noche, pero el imbécil se lo había dicho hoy, a pesar de que no temía el rechazo común , el de Jane le empezaba a producir un extraño vacio, la forma en la que miro su brazo una marca que iba mas allá del tiempo, era el momento menos adecuado para preocuparse de lo que pensaba aquella niña, pero aun así se sentía vacio al pensar que ella se alejaría si confirmaba que él era un mortifago.

Jane acompaño a la camilla de Lockhart hasta la enfermería Poppy no se encontraba así con un movimiento hizo que el cuerpo de este callera en una cama, aun se encontraba ahí Colín, -valla espectáculo eres un imbécil pero con principios he?- le dijo negando de forme divertida mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su mejilla- no me quiero imaginar cómo vas a amanecer, pero gracias Gilderoy- le dijo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla este se quejo un poco, ella se levanto y reviso su cabeza- no moriré- dijo limpiándose la herida, Snape era un mortifago eso explica muchas cosas, siempre lo negó cuando éramos jóvenes o simplemente decía , no te entrometas, no necesitaba que me lo dijera Jensen para saberlo, pero no quería que Severus supiera que lose …es demasiado…desconfiado…si antes me tenía bajo vigilancia ahora querrá sacarme del castillo a toda costa ,aun ya tiene la excusa perfecta, maldita sea la hora en la llega este citatorio, dijo suspirando, seguramente se alejara entonces sintió un fuerte estruendo en su pecho, una voz retumbaba en su cabeza un sudor frio le empezó a resentir el cuerpo completo doblándola hasta caer al suelo y un fuerte grito se escucho.

-matar…matar…. Matar…despellejar…déjame que te desgarre- se escuchaba una desgarradora y penetrante voz.

Al poco rato Jane escucho los pasos acelerados por el corredor, la fiesta había sido suspendida y los alumnos eran llevados a sus dormitorios, a prisa los perfectos indicaban con agilidad que subieran, Jane trataba de reponerse pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería entrando Minerva, Poppy y Dumbledore junto con dos cuerpos de dos cuerpos en camillas petrificados.

-Jane?-dijo Poppy acercándose extrañada a ella para ayudarla a parar-tu cabeza niña LOCKHART- dijo exasperada las miradas confundías de los presentes le hacían un millar de preguntas pero ella no las contestaban.

-el está bien, que ha sucedido?- dijo sin fuerza poniéndose de pie guardando el citatorio en su bolso.

-han atacado a dos estudiantes mas- dijo Dumbledore- y donde está el profesor Snape creía que estarían juntos- dijo mirándola, aquel viejo tenía tiempo para su tonterías aun cuando dos estudiantes habían sido petrificados.

-no lo se- dijo enojada Jane.

-lo necesitamos-dijo Dumbledore- Minerva ve por él, dile que necesito su presencia en mi oficina, Poppy revisa a Jane y Gilderoy- dijo saliendo.

-que ha pasado?-

-a alguien se le olvido avisarme que vendría mi inestable ex novio a la fiesta-

Jensen, pero si creí que…-

-no Poppy esa es la razón por la cual no hablo mucho de mi vida personal-

-sabia que algo estaba mal vi como te saco de la fiesta, ese infeliz ahora vera cuando lo vea , que se le ocurra aparecerse ya verá-

-descuida no creo que vuelva si sabe lo que le conviene-

-Y nuestro heroico Lockhart has sido quien le dio su merecido- dijo orgullosa Poppy.

-bueno lo ha intentado, pero más se le debo a un hombre de cabellos obscuros- dijo con cautela.

-Snape?...creí que se había ido a dormir desde que inicio la fiesta o hacer guardia-

-solo le ha dicho que se marchara, pero ha sido suficiente- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, como no se había dado cuenta que había bailado con él en el comedor pensó

-menos mal, Snape siempre es mas calculador antes de actuar querida cuanta suerte tienes…y me vas a decir que hizo Lockhart?, mínimo un buen golpe le dio no?- dijo emocionada Poppy.

-me temo que fue un acto heroico si pero algo débil, solo le ha dado un golpe y ha caído sobre la lona- dijo Jane viendo como Poppy se desilusionaba de sus aspiraciones heroicas respecto a Lockhart.

-bueno lo bueno es que estas bien querida y Lockhart también, quien diría que el héroe terminaría siendo Snape, me hubiese gustado ver la expresión cuando te saco a bailar el hombre de antifaz ver si era la misma de horror de Lockhart-

-que nadie en el castillo se había dado cuenta que era Snape, por alguna razón sabía que no debía decirle- cierto me hubiese gustado ver la expresión- dijo Jane aun desmejorada.

-dudo que hubieses podido siquiera voltear niña , te veías tan a gusto en brazos de el, que no parecía existir nadie-

Jane aclaro la garganta- por favor Poppy, mejor preocúpenos por cosas más importantes dos estudiantes fueron atacados- dijo poniéndose de pie con trabajo.

-si, por supuesto, aunque creo que no me dijiste el nombre del enmascarado-

-da igual-

-más secretos niña, ya viste lo que paso de saber que ese tal Jensen era un psicópata no lo hubiese invitado-

-POPPY- grito Jane.

-pero tienes razón, dejemos esas tonterías dos chicos han sido atacados-

-Jane estaba molesta, pero ya se las arreglaría después con ella ahora tenía que ir con Dumbledore-tienes razón permiso-

-a dónde vas, tienes una herida...- no termino de hablar cuando Jane salía, entonces volvió su mirada con malicia a Lockhart dio un suspiro y fue con los cuerpos petrificados para cubrirlos con cortinas.

-donde esta Dumbledore- dijo Jane al mirar a Minerva que iba en dirección de la enfermería.

-en su despacho-dijo deteniéndola- te vez muy mal Jane, ahora mismo iba a verte, que es lo que ha pasado? Ha sido aquel tipejo-dijo iracunda.

Era ver enojada y preocupada a minerva pero ahora tenía que ir Dumbledore- que te explique Poppy, Minerva, permiso- dijo encaminándose con trabajo.


	11. El citatorio

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

-me buscabas Dumbledore?-dijo Snape entrando al despacho con cautela.

- han vuelto a atacar a otros dos estudiantes Severus, los alumnos se encuentran en un peligro eminente-

-y que pretendes que haga yo?- dijo mirándolo meticulosamente.

-es necesario, que las guardias se hagan sin falta todas las noches y necesitare que cubras a Jane durante unos días– dijo el viejo.

-se podría saber por qué?- dijo Snape sin parecer demasiado interesado.

-no-

Cuando entro Jane con un aspecto muy desmejorado sin tocar-tenemos que hablar Dumbledore-

-Jane, ya te esperaba, toma asiento – dijo Dumbledore-eso es todo Severus puedes irte-

Jane iba a dar un paso hacia el escritorio del viejo director cuando sus fuerzas no pudieron mas desvaneciéndose, Severus se apresuro tomándola antes de que cayera, Dumbledore a pesar de los hechos dio una sonrisa y miro con brillo hacia estos dos.

Al parecer tantas emociones la terminaron fulminado ¿la llevarías a la cama Severus?- dijo Dumbledore con cierta gracia al ver que la tenía entre brazos y el hombre parecía estar nervioso al tenerla en esa proximidad y tan expuesta libre a su disposición que acaso el viejo nunca pararía, dos chicos petrificados un Lockhart en enfermería por culpa de un loco y ahora Jane desvanecida en sus brazos y el viejo todavía se atrevía hacer sus bromitas imbéciles, ya le encontraba familiar con alguien.

Oh... de manera que te parece normal que se desmayara no? no le parece raro acaso esto?- contesto sin soltarla.

No la pobre ha estado bajo mucha presión y esto termino afectándola demasiado hablare mañana con ella, por ahora será mejor que descanse, su contraseña es la sensibilité et la raison inutile –

-la llevare a la enfermería- dijo Snape. Esto termino afectándola demasiado ¿A que se refería Dumbledore con eso?.

-Severus haz lo que te digo-dijo Dumbledore sentándose.

Snape frunció el ceño mirando al pequeño tormento ,que esa no noche aparte de hacerle de su guardaespaldas también le tenía que hacer de niñero? estaba por aparecer una camilla, cuando Jane lo rodio por el cuello acomodándose en su pecho estaba dormida o se había desmayado?...así que la miro con desconfianza no será una de sus bromitas tontas... se dijo cuando Dumbledore lo miro nuevamente con una sonrisa al ve que se encontraba mirándola, los pies de Jane colgaban, Snape no hizo menos y termino cargándola sus manos están ocupadas y el cabello le estorbaba así que tuvo que mover la cabeza para quitarlos de su cara y se encamino,

Por Merlín esperaba que nadie lo viera así, recorrió maravillosamente rápido todos los corredores casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Jane que cuando entro el Arguey de Jane le empezó a chillonear pero el ave al ver que traía a Jane lo dejo dándole solo una mirada desagradable este solo frunció el ceño, la habitación tenía varios libros en todas direcciones unos frascos en otras partes y más de un sin fin de pergaminos extendidos en el piso era algo desorganizada pensó, la cama estaba hecha así se encamino dejándola con sumo cuidado sobre ella, quitándole los zapatos color negro sus calcetines eran ridículos eran de unas figuritas con carita, después miro que su cabeza estaba caída así se acerco acomodando su cabecita hueca en una almohada, iba a marcharse cuando dio un ultimo vistazo se detuvo un momento y quitando sus cabellos de su rostro, sin querer sonrió, sus cabellos eran hermosos muy bonitos y bien cuidados ,sus labios con hermosas curvas y algo rojizos le parecían una extraña combinación ,sus ojitos cerrados eran muy intrigantes aun cerrados , sus pestañas eran largas y curvas , no podía ser que le impresionara tanto Jane, dormida parecía casi civilizada pensó-¿ hay tanto que ocultas?- Dijo Snape casi en suspiro y por primera vez en quince años se permitió algo inimaginable algo que quería hacer desde que la vio llegar pero que no había afrontado con seguridad hasta ese día, acaricio su rostro con cuidado tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo pero simplemente se lo negaba hasta esa noche, su piel era tan hermosa, jamás se lo había dicho ni se lo diría , nunca nadie se debería de enterar que estaba haciendo, el único testigo era la avecilla de Jane y el sin olvidar su ridículo reloj de changuito , así acaricio con delicadeza el rostro Jane hasta que se repuso al ponerse de pie dio un giro tropezando con un pergamino que se encontraba obstruyendo el paso era una suerte que antes no hubiese resbalado con este.

Miro el suelo y vio el pergamino levantándolo….Triunvirato mágico…alcanzo a leer cuando Jane hacia un gesto como si se fuera a levantar se paralizo qué pensaría al verlo, se congelo miro con cuidado antes de salir.

Por la mañana Jane se levanto y miro confundida parándose de golpe, que paso? como había llegado a su habitación?, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore y luego nada, se toco la cabeza miro hacia los lados todo parecía relativamente normal, después se miro en el espejo del baño echándose un poco de agua ,se cambio rápidamente, su aspecto era pálido, pero comparado con el de la noche era mejor pero n muy bueno aun al acostumbrado tono de ella, aun así era peor que una resaca apenas visualizo un poco de luz cerró los ojos le molestaba bastante , el sonido era taladrante.

Cuando estaba por irse, se detuvo en su puerta-como llegue aquí?-

-Severus? no-rio –imposible debió ser Dumbledore, su olor…no imposible-caminaba por los pasillos débilmente al parecer ya era tarde

Se encontró con Poppy-niña, como te encuentras í?, te sientes mejor?-dijo mirándola con sonrisa- Dumbledore, nos dijo que te dejáramos descansarías y te tomarías el día…-

-si Poppy….m…Lockh...-

-si está bien Jane, aunque deberías ir de descansar, te vez terrible-

Gracias pero voy con Dumbledore, mis clases…?-

-las cubrió Minerva, como sabaras los chicos deben de extrañarte, - dijo Poppy al parecer apresurada llevaba comida para Lockhart.

Bien- dijo caminado.

Se sentía algo aturdida pero camino cuando escucho por el pasillo a Snape gritando en su salón.

Cuando llego al despacho con Dumbledore, este la recibió con una sonrisa- Jane?...como te sientes…?

-bien, gracias –

-Le pedí a Severus que te llevara-

Jane al oír esto tomo hábilmente su color, hasta tener uno totalmente rojo - así?...bien…PORQUE?-

-tranquila Jane, Severus es muy respetuoso, no vería nada que no quisieras, si es curioso pero sabe sus limitaciones-

Limitaciones, Albus como quieres que se limite….es él, no recuerdas lo que…- se cayó, se reviso toda, se habrá vengado ya de mi tengo algo? que habrá visto en mi cuarto?-

-Tranquila Jane, deberías calmarte parecía más preocupado por tu salud que por lo….demás- dijo sonriente.

-si…?-dijo Jane

_Lo demás… que es lo demás?... mi citatorio? Le dijo?...Jensen?...chicos petrificados? o el hecho de que en mi cuarto poseo más de treinta libros de magia y pergaminos ….desorganizados que pena….no le dijo nada que le dijo que a quien pensaba Jane_

Hay algo que debería de saber?- pregunto Dumbledore

-si, Dumbledore, tengo un citatorio, el ministerio al parecer se molesto porque use magia defensiva, mientras ocupaba magia normal nunca me citaron- dijo agachando la cabeza- al parecer no podre acabar el curso pero Hagrid ya ha tomado vuelo, podrás conseguir a otra profesora de estudios muggles así es mejor, si llego a tener otro ataque no sé si podre controlarlo-

-al contratarte sabía lo que podía suceder Jane, no has reconsiderado lo de tomar el puesto definitivamente?...aquí podrías resolver algunas cosas, te cuidaremos…- dijo Dumbledore.

-Albus, se que te están fastidiando a ti por lo de los incidentes, yo no lo puedo detener lo que sucede, no te daré mas problemas-

Pasara, Jane y lo sabes , Harry recibe bastante protección , pero la tuya puede hacer la diferencia-

Que quieres que haga yo?...quiero ayudar pero no puedo quedarme si no puedo si me desmayo cada vez que estoy cerca de…magia de ese tipo…cuando el vuelva necesitare toda la fuerza para no caer-

-si pero alejándote, no lo vas a lograr, empeorara, la magia suprimida daña, la tuya…te matara-

-Albus por dios, mírame no soy capaz de soportar estar cerca de estos ataques sin que me colapse atenderé el citatorio, acabare la semana, si el ministerio SI me castiga como antes, no podre volver pero no prometo nada, por ahora dame la otra varita también-

Dumbledore saco la varita del mismo cajón que saco la color ocre, la negra la tenia Jane, dándosela.

-Llevare las dos – explico mientras las miraba-bastantes problemas tengo para tener que explicar porque volví al mundo mágico, y porque ocupe su mentada varita que me dieron con un hechizo de defensa y porque tengo le mía de vuelta- dijo jane mientras Dumbledore la miraba.

Jane empezó a reír y lo miro- si todo sale bien me quedare Albus para cumplir mi trabajo no pidas mas… sabe tenia años en que no recibía uno de estos la ultima vez había sido fue por fumar algo de yerba muggle, que diversión, pero creo que era ilegal no solo en el mundo mágico también en el muggle-

Dumbledore rio-tu tío tenía ese característico humor Jane, tal vez hay más de lo que piensas de Kattleburn en ti , aunque no salga bien, aquí tendrás tu trabajo , no solo para cumplir lo que te pedí, lo tendrás siempre…- le dijo Dumbledore.

-no quiero lastimar a nadie, si de mí dependiera viviría en el mundo mágico, pero sabes que desde que el murió yo tengo que estar lejos-

-puedes elegir, pequeña Jane-

El resto de la tarde se esfumo, Jane estaba muerta de hambre tenía que explicar algunas cosas, como su ausencia, el golpe en su cabeza y su posible renuncia-

Bajo con Dumbledore, saludo a Minerva quien la abrazo, Lockhart tenía morado el ojo se le acerco temeroso, Hagrid la saludo animado, Poppy le dirigió un sonrisa y al mirar a los tres latosos miro con cariño las señas que le hacían de saludo y alegría de verla- no solo dejaría un trabajo Jane- dijo Dumbledore, mientras le indicaba con sus cristalinos ojos azules la llegada de Snape que como siempre expresaba seriedad, pero cuando la vio levanto una ceja, Jane sintió una emoción al ver a ese soquete , los monitos y la canción de su cabeza era lo menos que le importaba si no volvía después del domingo a Hogwarst extrañaría ese hombre que tal vez nuevamente la olvidaría, con la emoción se sentó, y miro a Snape que parecía tranquilo y con un golpe en la mejilla no hablaron, ni chocaron mirada durante la comida.

Para la noche insistió con Minerva para que le dejara dar sus últimas clases y esta o tuvo otra que aceptar.

Severus había ido con Dumbledore para arreglar el asunto de la poción para despetrificar.

-bien Severus al parecer hiciste algo bien, la profesora Kattleburn la tendremos solo hasta el domingo-

-enserio?...- dijo sin parecer muy alterado- y podría saberse porque?-

-bien, al parecer tiene un citatorio del ministerio, no quería dar más problemas sabiendo que a mí me presionan por mi renuncia, y me dijo que lo más probable es que no vuelva después de la audiencia-

Y que hará?-

-nada al parecer es una decisión inquebrantable-

-no hará nada?- dijo Snape algo escandalizada.

-no Severus…-

Este torció la boca – brillante, dejaras que se valla -

-m…quieres ayudarla Severus?-

-no lo que quiero es que se marche hoy mismo-

-ya veré que hago Severus pero podrías despedirte antes si lo quieres- dijo traviesamente.

La Semana se fue más rápido de lo imaginaba y más de lo que quería, por mucho que le molestara Jane , tal vez no era para tanto, solo era un citatorio, por su parte Jane estaba más alegre y feliz platicaba con Harry cuando podía , le había regalado un par de libros a Hermione y a Ron algunos artilugios muggles que le gustaron mucho mas de los que su padre llevaba a casa rescatando una pequeña televisión que Dumbledore tuvo que decomisar, daba puntos a extensión aun con Draco se limito a regañarlo por sus aires de superioridad, en cuanto Hagrid le asistía cada momento y le llenaba de notas, Con Lockhart, simplente no huía, al parecer parecía al revés Lockhart al verla no se le acercaba mucho por miedo a su ex novio se le fuera a aparecer. Y con él no había más lo ignoraba.

Al fin el sábado la vio pasear con un tanto de nostalgia por los pasillos de Hogwarst cuando se le acerco-Kattleburn?-

-Snape….-dijo sorprendida

-Has estado bien pequeño tormento…?-dijo al ver que recibía su atención

-no te agradecí porque me llevaras a la cama?-dijo nerviosas de verlo, rápidamente

Snape aclaro la garganta-yo …yo …-era la primera vez que no la quería insultar o negar algo no sabía que decir , una fuerte sensación le hizo tartamudear al buscar palabras que no era capaz de articular, toda la semana la había visto para hablarle pero para decirle que-si-dijo al fin.

Bueno no a la cama de esa forma….-auch golpe bajo que dije….imbécil…_hay maldición Jane ahora pensara que quieres que te lleve a la cama, Jane sonrió _-adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-espera, espere-

Jane se detuvo y voltio –que sucede- dijo calmándose.

-aun me debes mis cosas no te vayas a ir sin pagar lo que me debes -

-que?... creí que había quedado claro que yo no fui, y que no te debo nada, más bien tu me debes una grabadora

-esa infernal cosa, enserio?-

-si-

-eran más valiosas mis cosas-

-por favor, no me jodas con eso y a que te refieres antes de que me vaya-

-joderte, tú lo haces perfectamente bien –

-Dumbledore te dijo… ese vegete…-dijo enojada _no le tenía que decir a Snape_

-ese vegete es el que se encargara que no te manden a Azcaban-

-nadie pidió su ayuda ni la tuya, ni la de nadie entiendes Severus…..no se atrevan a meter- dijo caminado –

-… ayudarte? No es por gusto es obligación lo hace por eso, eres parte de la escuela te contrataron, tu deber es acabar el curso luego podrás marcharte a un psiquiátrico, a un callejón obscuro a azcaban si lo quieres… y como sea eres importante para mí-grito Snape provocando que Jane se detuviera súbita un abismo se le había hecho en la boca del estomago Snape apretó la boca que _había dicho importante para él?..._

-importante?...para …-

-para la escuela- aclaro Snape rápidamente un tanto de color había marcado las mejillas del pálido rostro de el-no se puede ir tan rápido-

Eres tan imbécil Snape- dijo continuando su camino.

Para la noche el grupo del club de duelo se había juntado Snape se encontraba de pésimo humor como de costumbre y Lockhart al notarlo decidió que sería mejor hacer que los chicos practicaran en parejas.

-Potter, am…Weasley suban…-

La varita de Weasley provoca desastre con cualquier hechizo mandara a Potter en mil pedazos a la enfermería sugeriría a un miembro de mi casa…Malfoy –dijo indicándole al rubio que subiera.

Jane miraba por la ventana recostada sobre su brazo , en la semana había hecho sus maletas ,cuando tuvo un citatorio de ese grado había sido hace diez años, su varita había sido decomisada así como revocado el uso de todo tipo de magia , y la habían mandado un año a azcaban como tal hasta terminar las investigaciones, se había corrido el rumor que cierta bruja había renunciado a sus poderes , al correrse la voz varios los mortifagos la asechaban en esta la buscaban para atacarla aun saliendo de esta , la orden le había conseguido un lugar seguro , Jane lo rechazo , durante su lapso en Azcaban le había hecho más insegura ,después de lo que había hecho y lo confortable que era aquel lugar terminaron haciendo que odiara con todo su ser el ser bruja , olvido todo y lo abandono todo , se refugió en el mundo muggle, la única visita recibida de su familia fue la de su tío Kattleburn sus padres la aborrecían hasta apenas cinco años habían aceptado el hecho nunca fueron muy unidos así que no importaba mucho ,esta vez no esperaba menos , buscarían pretexto para encerrarla o decomisarían su varita.

De cualquier forma el estar en Hogwarst sería malo, los ataques de magia que sufría que desde un principio fueron su fin volvían frecuentes sabía que tenía que investigar pero por otra le aterraba cometer el error que había cometido hace once años.

El domingo por la mañana Jane se levanto, se cambio y se ducho acaricio a Levefray en la cabeza, -cuídate bien, si no vuelvo Hagrid te cuidara-le dijo a su ave mientras terminaba de peinarse lista para ir a su juicio, Jane abrió la puerta y salió muy temprano, aun estaba obscuro el juicio seria a las nueve de la mañana.

Mientras esperaba impaciente Jane, empezó a jugar con un listón suelto de su vestido como niña chiquita después de una hora de llegar a el ministerio en la sala de esta se había volteado de cabeza, había hecho una casita con fósforos, jugaba con un cenicero incluso había leído una tonta revista, corriente y típica del porque relacionarse con muggle era malo…

A las doce la hicieron pasar, la silla en medio como si fuera poco para su humillación aun recordaba aquella silla, mientras caminaba por el corredor, cerraba los ojos recordando a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Poppy y sus tonterías Minerva y sus reglas, Lockhart y su tonto coqueteo, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape….Snape…Snape…ridículamente Snape…después de tantos años el….la razón de defenderse en una demostración le devolvería a azcaban durante otro año…. Y saldría para volver a su hogar…un mundo muggle? O el mundo mágico?...podría volver a Hogwarst aun con sus ataques?...no era arriesgado…tal vez no saldría de azcaban….al llegar se encontraba un juez con bigote y chaparro una secretaria que tomaría nota y un juzgado, para su desdicha o sorpresa el guardia era Jensen…._suerte la mía_ se dijo y entre los demás se nada importante se sentó.

-bien acabemos con esto Jamás aceptaran la verdad-grito a pulmón todos la miraron con expresión desagradable.

-disculpen siempre había querido decir eso, antes de que me roben un año de mi vida- rio Jane con ironía.

-no hoy Jane, aunque te veo muy animada de ir a ese lugar- se escucho una voz llena de amabilidad, la imagen de Dumbledore se apareció en escena.

-que bien y vino el viejo a joderlo todo-dijo Jane al verlo para después visualizar a Snape este rodo los ojos.

-vengo en representación de la señorita Kattleburn-

- señor Dumbledore?-

-si, en el caso de que el miembro de mi personal sea llamado a citar este lugar me corresponde a mí como el hombre que la contrato el responder por algo-

-bien se ha llamado hoy a esto a la señorita Jane Kattleburn a llamado, por el uso indebido de la magia-

-cederían los cargos si en el caso fuera probado o justificado este uso –

-en que caso el uso inadecuado puede ser justificado?-

-en el caso de protección o defensa propia entonces la acusada aquí tendría razón.

-bien Señorita Kattle...-

-si ye me pare- dijo Jane con los brazos cruzados.

-usted admite haber utilizado el encantamiento _Expelliarmus y levicorpus_ –

-pues si de hecho sí, pero se estipulo que podría ocupar magia hace un año-

Cierta magia señorita, entonces la culpable acepta haber corrompido el uso de la magia en el término que se convenía.- Jensen al escuchar esto la miro con amplia sonrisa

-si así es la señorita ocupo esa magia, pero fue durante un duelo en el que mi testigo, el Profesor de pociones Severus Snape afirmara en uso después de un hechizo elaborado por este mismo-interrumpió Dumbledore

Snape se acerco, Jane lo miro y cruzo los brazos yo no pedí su ayuda se dijo mientras que Jensen lo miraba iracundo

-explique los hechos señor Snape-

Se abrió un club de duelo en Hogwarst a aprobación del mismo Dumbledore por el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart donde la profesora acepto amablemente dar una demostración-

-de manera que esta no explico antes los términos de usara magia-

-no, pero dado que era demostración para beneficio de varios, la señorita Kattleburn subió, su respuesta fue lenta y débil no hizo más que dar una demostración que mismos alumnos y yo exigí- dijo sin expresión.

-entonces está diciendo que se le pidió a la presente realizar esos conjuros-

-si- dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Jensen mientras retrocedía un poco para ve a Jane que lo miraba sorprendida.

-entonces exijo de esta manera comprobando que a citada aquí prueba el uso de estos conjuros –

- la señorita Kattleburn, aun así rompió el convenio de su libertad condicional, al exponerse de esa forma – dijo el juez.

El uso de este fue comprobado y justificado-dijo Dumbledore

-una voz se escucho desde el jurado-la pregunta seria porque tendría que abrirse un club de duelo en Hogwarst-era Lucius Malfoy quien había hablado.

-en la escuela de magia y hechicería se abrió un club de duelo para enseñara a los alumnos para que aprendieran a protegerse-dijo Dumbledore

-protegerse?...de qué?-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa

-se han dado ataques que han petrificado a tres chicos, ya antes notificado en el ministerio-

-el culpable debería ser encerrado y debido a su personal debería se revaluado en especial el que antes ya había tenido sospecha sobre este caso -exigió Lucios en la corte provocando ciertos disturbios.

-Momento…creí que esto se trataba por mi- dijo Jane poniéndose de pie

-Orden – grito el juez.

De manera que esto era una trampa para exhibir a Dumbledore y lo de los ataques en la escuela pensó Jane.

-Disculpe su señoría creí que esto era para mí…no para que este viejo y su escuela me robaran la atención- dijo Jane, Dumbledore rio y Jensen la miro nuevamente viéndola de pies a cabeza mientras Snape se ponía enfrente de ella para interceptar la mirada de esta mientras el desorden por la petición de Malfoy seguía en el aire.

-Orden- grito nuevamente el juez todos se callaron.

El juez se acerco a tomo la carta de resolución de los jurados poniéndose de pie-

-Jane miro el suelo y Snape se le acerco puso su manos sobre el brazo de la enorme silla.

-Jane Kattleburn- dijo el juez Jane se puso de pie- se le ha citado para revisar el uso de magia que le había sido antes restringida, el jurado le considera inocente….pero….deberá ser investigado sus antecedes esta corte no le exonera totalmente será puesta a revisión durante este tiempo se le decomisara la varita de su propiedad y solo ocupara la que antes el ministerio le ha dado hasta evaluar bien los hechos no podrá realizar magia alguna, durante este lapso sus correspondientes comisivos Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se harán cargo y responderán de sus actos en cuyo caso no respetara hasta nuevo aviso esto ahora impuestos desde este momento- dijo el enano y bigotudo juez , jane se quedo con la boca abierta

**Bien un poco de historia de Jane y su pasado un tiempo en azacaban y aun así no deja de ser tan ella, aquí otra sugerencia de música….( watch?v=VfORU_DKp0w) gracias por las visitas ….saludos….**


	12. Atención o Distraccion

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

Atención, o distracción

-cierra la boca o te entraran moscas-dijo Snape al parecer con una leve sonrisa, Dumbledore inclino la cabeza.

Jane se acerco y entrego su varita, quedando con la negra, Lucius le dio una mirada de desagrado mientras miraba como se le aproximaba a Snape al parecer le reclamaba, Snape seguía calmado y solo hablo una vez dejando callado al rubio que había salido de mal humor abriéndose paso entre los demás del jurado, cuando sintió la mano de alguien con la suya.

-es un alivio al parecer tu murciélago y tu cacharro viejo te salvaron -escucho a Jensen.

-Si -dijo quitando su mano, lo miro furiosa- que mal debió ser para ti escuchar que no me encerrarían-

-oh, tu cabeza, cuanto lo siento….am...no… estoy aliviado pedí ser el guardia de tu juicio, si alguien habría de llevarte a azcaban que lo haga un amigo-

O un enemigo- contesto mirándolo con cuidado le dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta este estaba a punto de detenerla cuando Snape le dio una mirada amenazadora.

Al salir del ministerio Jane caminaba a paso rápido adelantándose a los dos caballeros que la seguían el viejo Dumbledore y un poco serio Snape, caminaron hasta localizarse en un callejón muggle esperando que Dumbledore abrirá un pasadizo para el mundo mágico.

-debo de admitir que el que entraran por detrás sin que los viera le dio cierto dramatismo, solo falto la huérfana ciega medio mocha que abogara por mi… son unos cabrones les dije que no quería ayuda- enfatizo mirando a Snape mientras cruzaba los brazos, Dumbledore callo y miro curioso hacia ella.

Dumbledore le dio una palmadita- de nada hija –

-La hubiese dejado ir a Azcaban- dijo Snape cruzando los brazos.

-eso tu hubiera encantado no?- dijo Jane.

-hubiera muerto en éxtasis- contesto cortante

-yo no te pedí que vinieras Snape -

-no, de hecho fue Dumbledore, a él le debo el tener que aguantarte otro día más -

Que detalle, Albus, si todavía no es navidad y tu ya nos das regalos  
?de verdad yo no pedí a un narizón desalmado y el no pidió mi preciosa compañía – dijo Jane mirando fugazmente al viejo que miraba cauto.

-pero aun estamos a tiempo podemos volver y decirles que deseas tu habitación de lujo en Azcaban-contesto Snape.

-suite presidencial por favor-

-permítame escoltarla-dijo Snape sarcástico

Oh muy amble, pero sabe que es un suite? O solo aparenta saberlo para no quedar como un tarado aunque la verdad eso no se puede ocultar –dijo Jane mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-no soy un imbécil Jane-

-oh perdón es que se le parece bastante a uno real, casi diría que es un perfecto imbécil pero creo que no llegas ni a eso-

-no sé porque te enojas Kattleburn, no pisaras Azcaban y así lo agradeces-

-ah...disculpa no sabia que tenía que agradecer por algo que no pedí-

-tómalo como tu regalo de navidad aunque, aunque, bien un poco de cordura te no caería nada mal-

-para el próximo año prefiero unos calcetines - dijo Jane mirándolo mustiamente.

Snape suspiro irritado- me desesperas al extremo, tanto escándalo por salvarte de Azcaban no lo vale -

Y tú me encabronas al extremo y el escándalo es obvio si traen a una vieja chismosa como tu-

-lamento interrumpir su plática, pero debemos volver-. Dijo Dumbledore que al parecer disfrutaba de la discusión.

Los dos voltearon al viejo Jane negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos y Snape la miraba fuscamente.

El lunes por la mañana Jane se hallaba tranquila de poder respirar en un lugar que no fuera Azcaban pero estaba enojada por que Snape y Dumbledore no habían respetado su decisión de que no intervinieran por una parte agradecida, pero por otra se hallaba golpeada en su respeto.

En sus clases de Estudios muggle, con los de segundo grado notaba cierta persecución y silencio más del acostumbrado, notaba que inasiblemente, no le prestaran atención, las miradas se fijaban temerosa a Harry que trataba de ignorarlas.

- entonces el automóvil fue un invento revolucionario para los muggles…alguna pregunta?- dijo Jane mientras Nevil terminaba de repartir algunos carritos de juguetes que había comprado antes Jane para esa clase.

-Ninguna…m…. o soy una maestra extraordinaria…o mi clase esta distraída- dijo Jane mientras miraba a sus alumnos, apenas se percibió un tosido- bueno eso es todo pueden irse, no olviden dejar su tarea…- dijo Jane sentándose recibiendo las tareas, cuando Harry estaba a punto de irse Jane intercepto- Señor Potter podría esperar, los demás pueden salir- dijo mientras leía en su escritorio algunas tareas, Harry miro a Ron y Hermione que le empujaron -

Al fin solos Jane dirigió su mirada con el niño al parecer nervioso -Pasa algo Harry?- le dijo mirando al chico con calma.

No profesora Kattleburn- dijo Harry.

-bueno pequeño Potter creo...te has puesto muy guapo, por que tus compañeros prestan un interés en ti más de lo común-

Harry rio- no lo creo profesora-

-si ya lo decía esos cuatro ojos no cautivan a nadie-dijo Jane con burla – sabes que cualquier cosa me la puede decir verdad?...-

-si profesora…- sonrió levemente Harry.

-bien, ahora pequeño cuatro ojos vayamos a comer…- dijo caminando con él a la salida.

Y dime Harry como has sobrevivido a tus clases?-

Harry respiro un poco mas aliviado-m… voy muy bien en estudios muggle, y ya- dijo riendo

-oh vaya, será una coincidencia pero creo que le caes muy bien a la profesora- dijo Jane ofreciéndole un dulce que tenia , Harry lo tomo la profesora Kattleburn rápidamente se había vuelto una de las personas en la que mas confiaba , no del todo como Ron y Hermione ,pero si le tenía cierto afecto considerando que ella cada vez que le hablaba lo hacía con un cariño que sentía en su voz, lo hacía sentir protegido igual que con Dumbledore con la mirada y al estar no sentía la necesidad de dirigirse con ella con tanta propiedad como cuando lo hacía con Hagrid.

-Gracias… será una lástima si no vuelve el próximo año-dijo Harry mientras se detenían en la entrada del comedor, Jane lo miro y por impulso miro al chico, recordando a James- aun no tomo esa decisión-dijo indicándole al chico que entrara.

Jane entro seguido de Harry visualizo a Snape desde lejos y cambio su mirada rápidamente, lo siguió hasta su lugar pero poco antes de llegar un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y perdió un poco de color, se sentó un momento, platico con los chicos que parecían nerviosos, hasta que se levanto para dirigirse a su lugar.

Valla día el de hoy...- dijo Jane sirviéndose un poco de vino, algo raro para ella que acostumbraba a tomar té o alguna otra bebida que no fuera esta.

-Jane niña, no me has hecho mucho caso la semana pasada dijiste que empezaríamos tus clases de vuelo-dijo Rolanda, Jane termino de un sorbo su copa y se sirvió otro poco cuando Snape la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba comiendo.

-eso…m…vaya me basta con poder trasladarme no soy un haz, pero no quiero ser una voladora de carreras o de Quidditch…- rio nerviosa terminando otra copa, apenas probando bocado se sirvió la cuarta, pero que bien que soportaba el alcohol no parecía caerle mal se sirvió la sexta se serviría la séptima cuando Snape alejo la jarra y la miro Jane lo miro y le quito la jarra sirviéndose la séptima.

Minerva le advirtió con la mirada y aclaro la garganta al ver que servía la decima, pero que la chica era un toro el vino no le hacía nada.

Al acabar la comida, Jane camino ágilmente sin perder percepción por las quince copas de vino que se había servido.

Para la cena, no fue diferente, Jane se apodero de la jarra de vino.

Dumbledore se sirvió un poco- comparte un poco Jane- rio Dumbledore Jane se sonrojo y rio al parecer contando las copas de la comida y las tres que se había tomado hace unos momentos le empezaban a hacer efecto-yo comparto…- dijo.

Poppy se sirvió un poco y aclaro la garganta – uf…esta fuerte- dijo dejando la copa.

-Lockhart en un intento de demostrar que él era un fino cateador de vinos dio un amplio sorbo al suyo, rápidamente este le recayó- yo…les...Juro…Que jamás me vi, que raro suena eso…verme...no?- dijo torpemente- en un lugar con personas como ustedes-termino

Jane se sirvió un poco y sirvió a Minerva, este tomo apenas un sorbo pequeño, para acabada la cena el vino se había acabado, Dumbledore mando a los chicos a su habitación, Lockhart era ayudado por Poppy para que no cayera mientras Jane se encontraba altamente sonrojada por el vino, hasta para ella sabía que se le habían ido las copas ese día, Dumbledore la miraba divertido , sabia bastante bien disimular su notoria escases de sentidos solo , hacia como que leía un libro y se despedía inclinando la cabeza para no abrir la boca se paro con dificultad así que espero a que se fueran la mayoría, y en definitiva todos los alumnos lo menos que quería es que la tomaran por borracha aunque lo estaba ese día.

Antes de salir del comedor se asomo para ver que no hubiera nadie, puesto que apenas y podía caminar, se movía torpemente.

Lunes y te paseaste de copas pequeño tormento? Que haces los fines de semana- dijo Snape.

-quiers …dejar de mirar…no cuidar..No...Seguirme-le dijo Jane

-es obvio que apenas y puedes caminar y yo no te sigo hago mis guardias, guardias que por cierto tu ya no haces-

-es oooooooooobvio que no puedes dejar de joderme, aparte las haces estupendamente bien sin mi compañía-

-m...aunque puedes continuar insultándome?-

Jane se voltio al hombre de cabello obscuro-caballero orgulloso…eres un imbécil- rio.

-te la estas pasando bien?- dijo este que caminaba su lado.

-si, tOooodo iba bien hasta que apareciste, como en las pesadillas de los niños…oye te pagan regalías por aparecer en estas?-

-no-

-oye Snape, nunca te pediría nada, nada…pero te importaría mucho decirme dónde estamos?-

Snape levanto una ceja- en Hogwarst-

-No pedazo de soquete que en qué parte…si estoy ebria no loca-

-en la biblioteca….-dijo mirando a los lados.

-Rayos-

Jane se tomo la cabeza-quítate…- dijo empujándolo para darse la vuelta su habitación estaba para el otro lado.

-esto va a tardar?-

-si ahora vete- Jane estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando Snape se la quito-que estás haciendo Kattleburn?-

-busco mi cuarto…-

-con magia…estás loca ayer, te dijeron que no podías, si tú llegaras a hacer algo a mí o a Dumbledore…-

-ap…error tu porque eres el que está presente-

Pequeño tormento..-

Ya se…disculpa-dijo dándose la vuelta con dificultad, Snape rodo los ojos y le ayudaba de vez en cuando para poder ubicarse al fin después de una hora Jane localizo su habitación.

- adiós-dijo Snape al ver que ya habían encontrado su habitación.

-espera- dijo Jane los monitos de su cabeza aunque confusos siempre eran con él, siempre el…-Gracias-

-yo no he hecho nada, solo hago mi guardia-dijo

-No…Severus…..-

-ya te dije que no me…-

-si ya se….-lo interrumpió Jana –escúchame ….gracias por todo…desde ser el cabron mas costroso….hasta ser un buen maestro de pociones…curar mi mano aunque solo fue un rasguño….por lo de Jensen…por lo de...el juicio…por ser mi enemigo más mortal-rio Jane- y por ser tu…siempre tu…con tu cabello tu nariz y ese ceño que frunces siempre…que me encanta….siempre tu…gracias-dijo Jane entrando algo torpe mientras entraba a su habitación.

Snape solo miro confundido, y levanto la ceja…. de verdad no sabia ni el mismo que había hecho todo eso por ella…pero sin embargo …desde cierto punto parecía cierto…pensaba con cuidado aquellas palabras…hacia años que nadie le agradecía algo…pero sin verlo de esa forma ,todo ese tiempo se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo los últimos meses en…Jane … que era inmadura, desorganizada, de mal gusto, una bruja de carácter infernal, vulgar, pero inconfundible, denotaba por su carisma, por su sonrisa, su piel tan hermosa…por sus mejillas, de figura elegante, de….pero al ver que casi chocaba con el muro mientras meditaba aquellas palabras que le habia…._que me encanta_…., alterado dejo de pensar, y nuevamente continuo con su guardia, quizá era casualidad pero aseguro pasar mas de cuatro veces por la habitación de Jane aquella noche.

Para la mañana se encontraba con una jaqueca terrible en su habitación, estaba sobre las sabanas, pero estaba cubierta por una cobija-mi cabeza- se dijo_- valla ebria en tu trabajo que fina, he?_ Jane se dijo mientras miraba el techo-_mínimo llegue_-, mientras caminaba al baño algo desganada_...después de todo no es tan aburrido el castillo...espero no haber hecho ocurrencias…. _, al terminar de ducharse tomo una aspirina, milagrosa muggle y se arreglo como solía hacerlo, esa mañana parcia soleada así se puso un vestido color verde ligero con largo hasta a pierna y un collar negro , se puso su sombrero y salió ágilmente , la resaca parecía no afectarle ,solio no tenía un poco de color pero lo demás estaba normal, no tenia dolor de cabeza, ni la luz le fastidiaba mucho bendita aspirina muggle.

Cuando llego al comedor al instalarse en su lugar, casi nadie había llegado solo Minerva y Dumbledore que platicaban, al parecer todavía de los incidentes.

-buenos días Jane-

-buenos días Dumbledore, Minerva- dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Se sirvió un poco de café, cuando entro Snape, iba como siempre con poca expresión al verla se detuvo, Jane voltio hacia el-oh…tan temprano decides salir de tu cueva?- le dijo burlonamente, mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada.

Snape la miro hasta sentarse a un lado,…_siempre tu…que me encanta_…aquellas palabras parecieron retumbarle al entrar y verla-parece ser que tus pocas neuronas empiezan a funcionar a ese paso encontraras el baño sin llegar a los jardines-dijo sarcástico pero no se dio cuenta que no dejaba de verla.

-Deja de mirarme, me estresa tu mirada...- dijo Jane después de un rato, dándole una mordida a su pan.

Este se voltio, Dumbledore de a reojo miro al hombre.

-no la miraba- espeto

-a que bien…así como no le atina a la taza- dijo indicándole que estaba regando el café.

Este hizo una mueca rápidamente y se limpio rápidamente.

-Al parecer Snape perfección hoy se ausento, menos mal… aunque tenemos al Snape mas imbécil-dijo Jane siendo reprendida por Minerva.

- A veces no sé si es un problema de múltiples personalidades o sólo es que eres un imbécil en múltiples sentidos Kattleburn-dijo Snape, Minerva nuevamente suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Paso un momento, para que llegara Poppy seguido de Lockhart , su ojo parecía mejor , sin contar el maquillaje mágico era milagroso en verdad, pero el dolor de cabeza por el sorbo de vino no, tenia jaqueca terrible se sentó en su asiento sin decir siquiera una palabra, algo que todos agradecieron.

-luce muy bien Jane…- dijo Poppy buscándole defecto.

-Gracias, Snape estas muy callado?...-dijo dándole una mira, este se distrajo con su mirada tirando un vaso de jugo.-alguien tomo vino muy temprano- se rio Jane, pero este no contesto y continuo comiendo.

-m…el ratón te comió la lengua, Snape- le dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver, todos lo miraron, porque el hombre acaba de tirar sus cubiertos cuando Jane dijo eso.

-prefieres que te ignore o que te insulte Kattleburn..Porque al parecer te gusta sufrir...?-dijo molesto

-Severus te encuentras bien?- le dijo Dumbledore por encima de sus anteojos de media luna con una sonrisa.

-si-

Jane se encamino hacia afueras del castillo con varios alumnos de últimos años, para dar su primer clase de del día.

-hoy no entraremos al lago solo tomaremos la clase al aire-dijo mientras se sentaba en un roca, los alumnos miraron algo confusos y desanimados las clases de campo eran muy interesantes ,el gigantesco Hagrid se sentó pero aun así era más alto que todos, se veía curioso ver a semejante mastodonte sentado en un forma algo incomoda.

-bien lo que veremos hoy es m….- miro el lago- pagina 236 de su libro….un resumen de dos pergaminos por favor…-dijo al fin, la mayoría se miro entre si y otros más dieron bufidos, Jane no acostumbraba a pedirles resúmenes, siempre les pedía su propia perspectiva seguida de una de sus explicaciones, con un dibujo.

-empiecen- dijo , desanimada , ni a ella ni a los chicos les gustaba la idea, pero ahora con dos profesores sin varita le resultaba difícil tener confianza de dejarlos entrar al lago seria descuidado.

En una hora Jane agonizaba de aburrimiento, jugaba con unas ramitas.

Snape estaba en las mazmorras con un sepulcral sonido ,se escuchaba el burbujear de los calderos, explicaba y quitaba a diestra y siniestra puntos culpando a Harry como de costumbre…pero su mente aun divagaba en la bruja que le molestaba la cabeza con su imagen….cuanto más tendría que soportar luchar contra ese sentimiento que empezaba a revivir… cuando dejo de explicar lo que harían hoy fue hacia su lugar, con su típica cara tan expresiva , después de un rato noto que aun Longbottom no había hecho ningún desastre , antes ya lo había acusado de que la señorita Granger le ayudara , lo cambio justamente hacia el primer asiento , para mirar lo que hacía extrañamente no había sido un completo caos algo que no podía creer, así esta vez sus acusativos ojos lo miraban meticulosamente, valla bien era un caos como Jane en su tiempo de escuela , cuando el chico empezó hacer algunas anotaciones tembloroso por la mirada de Snape.

-escribiendo tonterías Longbottom?- le dijo

-señor….-

-que hace, si bien se no les pedí escribieran, sino que realizarán una cura para furúnculos-dijo aproximándose a este.

-yo….- el chico empezó a tartamudear, Snape miro lo que escribía y levanto una ceja.

-que es esto?-

-es...es…la profesora Kattleburn-

Snape entonces miro sorprendido esa fórmula… esa fórmula solo se la había enseñado a Jane, poco antes de su segundo examen el cual aprobó exitosamente pero el recordaba que solo servía para un herbicida simple, pero luego noto que tenía algunas variaciones, - ella fue quien te enseño esto?-

-sí, señor- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-por si no lo sabe esto no funciona con todas las pociones….Longbottom solo algunas…en mi clase no permitiré que ocupe artimañas de este tipo, más le vale que no la ocupe nuevamente- exclamo para regresar a su lugar.

Esa fórmula…le dio una mirada meticulosa…esa fórmula…era brillante….dijo mirándola con cuidado….serviría para la mayoría de las pociones de nivel básico….esa fórmula fácilmente harían a cualquiera en un haz…- cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor….por la culpa de su compañero Longbottom…ahora puede agradecerle a su profesora….- dijo haciendo énfasis, se escucharon varios quejidos de reproche.

En la comida…Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia el comedor aun impactados- cuarenta puntos….-reprochaba Hermione

-es una injusticia….-

-bueno hay que agradecerle a la profesora Kattleburn de que perdieran cuarenta puntos hoy los Gryffindors hasta que es bruja hace algo de provecho- dijo Malfoy con burla pasando a un lado.

Ron apretó el puño-no le hagas caso….-le dijo Harry.

-no puedo creerlo- continuaba Hermione.

-que mal…ahora como recuperaremos esos puntos…Hermione- dijo Harry.

-para empezar creo que sería mejor no pedir más ayuda de la profesora Kattleburn al parecer Snape parece molestarse mucho por esto, has visto como se enojo mas por saber que fue ella que le di a Nevil la formula-

-si…seguramente fueron celos….- dijo Harry

-cuando estará la poción Hermione?-

-ya casi estará es muy compleja de realizar….los ingredientes que saque de la oficina de Snape, serán suficiente, pero por lo menos la podremos ocupar en un par de semanas, justo en vacaciones de Navidad, he oído que Malfoy no irá a su casa este año-

-será mejor apresurarnos ahora todos piensan que eres el heredero de Slytherin-

-Malfoy debe de saber la verdad….-dijo Harry

-La verdad de que chiquillos?-dijo Jane, provocando que los tres dieran un salto.

-de…de...-Harry miro a Hermione, Jane agudizo la mirada iba a pedirles una explicación

-de que el profesor Snape nos ha quitado cuarenta puntos-dijo Hermione.

-cuantos?...Harry, que les has dicho al ogro para que se moleste…?-dijo Jane sorprendida.

-Nada…es solo que Nevil…-interrumpió Ron.

-el ocupo la formula que le enseño…y Snape lo ha pillado…y lo a regañado-dijo Harry

-lo ha hecho mal e hizo explotar un caldero?-

-no…es solo que…-

-que a ese hombre no le gusta perder en nada…el me la enseño a mí que no me venga con eso…-dijo Jane molesta-disculpen chicos…..-dijo caminando rápido cuando por el pasillo miro a Snape

Los tres chicos se miraron-se la ha enseñado?...-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido…mientras los otros chicos suspiraban aliviados…-será mejor que no hablemos de la poción en los pasillos- espeto Harry

-le quitaste a Gryffindor cuarenta puntos estás loco Snape…-exclamo con fuerza al estar cerca

Este no contesto-Severus Snape habla….porque hiciste eso..?-

-el chico Longbottom hizo trampa-

-trampa…no me vengas con eso Snape, esa fórmula es y será una herramienta de ayuda…tu mismo nunca seguías las instrucciones del libro y siempre tenias E en tus timos….-dijo

-era diferente-

-porque a Slughorn no le molestaba… el consentido de sus alumnos -dijo irónica

-no porque…. te dije que no le dieras nada a nadie-

-de qué? que antes no me odiabas tanto, hay por Merlín no le dije nada de solo le di eso a Nevil…el chico estaba realmente confundido-

Este rodo los ojos-y con naturalidad lo tienes aterrado-

-Longbottom es una desgracia para las pociones-

-yo lo era recuerdas?-dijo mirándolo.

-era diferente…-

Porque?...porque era de Revenclaw…porque? eres un dictador prefieres a los de tu casa…eso es injusto…-

-porque tú eras brillante-hubo un momento de silencio-y no te metas…Kattleburn Longbottom no tenía que hacer trampa-

-no era trampa…-dijo con furia Jane.

-es imposible hablar contigo-

-lo mismo digo…-

-eres injusto, arrogante, y detestable….-

Snape solo se giro y continúo su camino.

-Pretendes ignorarme, escúchame, Severus Snape….-le grito mientras lo seguía.

-quieres que hable y me callas, después me dices que te ofendo porque te veo y luego prefieres que te ignore… ¿y entonces? decídete ¿o eres medio imbécil o una completa tonta ? tu indecisión me confunde-Dijo dando vuelta sobre sus talones.

- Si todavía no aprendes a lidiar con tus propios delirios mentales propinarte una patada en el culo será la única forma de ayudarte a seguir adelante Snape-dijo Jane mientras pasaba a su lado y se metía enojada al comedor.

A la mitad de semana Jane estaba más tumbada de aburrimiento sus clases eran de pura teoría, en definitiva no harían practicas hasta poder tener nuevamente su varita, pero no se deprimiría así se puso de pie y se ducho.

-esta es Jane Kattleburn reportando desde su cuarto de baño en Hogwarst , el clima parece soleado con ligeras nubes en el lado sur, con posibilidad de un jodido dictador de mierda en el desayuno, comida y cena, son las seis con quince ahora un poco de música….- dijo tomando su toalla-si Snape va a joderme hasta navidad que mas valga….en una semana y media yo reposare de él en mi casita- dijo terminado de ponerse sus Jeans.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy

Nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy…..All you need is love ..m…nana- Iba Jane de perfecto humor caminando por los pasillos tarareando llego al desayuno saludo animada a todos- buen día , buen día, - dijo tomando su lugar

-Snape- inclino su cabeza y continúo tarareando tomando un poco de pan y café.

-Kattleburn- contesto mirándola.

-oh….alguien está de buen humor?- le dijo Rolanda y todos la miraron, era verdad se veía alegre.

-y porque no en una semana y media estaremos de vacaciones- explico.

-planeas salir querida- le dijo Minerva.

-oh…sí, claro que si, extraño tanto mi hogar, no me lo tomen a mal- dijo Jane.

-será un alivio el tener paz en el castillo durante dos semanas, lástima que no duren más las vacaciones-dijo Snape.

Jane rodo los ojos- si…- al fin después de cuatro meses concuerdo contigo…pero descuida mantendré después de eso mi distancia- dijo mientras continuaba tarareando.

Snape cruzo los brazos, era siempre que era tan increíblemente capaz de tener respuesta aunque inútil a todo.

-bien menos mal…-

-dejaras de seguirme con tus inquisidores ojos, como si fuera a robar o hacer algo- agrego Jane.

-yo no la sigo con mi mirada y que estupendo suena entonces, las vacaciones las esperare con ansias- dijo sarcástico Snape

La tarde fue bastante tranquila, mientras que Dumbledore citaba a Snape a su despacho Jane desbordaba paciencia.

Snape se sentó durante gran tiempo mientras Dumbledore no le miraba por encima de sus lentes de media luna, su boca poco a poco se transformo en una sínica sonrisa de burla.

-y, que quieres?-

-bien Severus….como sabrás la profesora Kattleburn…Jane es una simpática mujer, la verdad es que quisiera saber…si tu y ella antes o ahora han-

El director de Hogwarst sufría de imbecilidad crónica si tenía algo con ella o no o si lo tuvo creía que se lo diría a que viejo tan mas ingenuo-Por favor…Dumbledore no me subestimes si?-

Dumbledore sonrió- no lo hago Severus y por eso lo pregunto …pero bien, bien…era solo una duda …por eso no cabra duda que la siguiente tarea que te voy a pedir no te costara mucho….Jane estará durante la vacaciones decidió volver a su pueblito…-

-el muggle….si?-

-quiero que la lleves y la traigas al castillo-

-por supuesto- dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie.

-espera….aun no he terminado Severus…no solo quiero que hagas esas dos simples acciones…lo que quiero es que te hagas responsable de ella durante esas dos semanas de ella, la cuidaras de que no ocupe magia o haga algo que nos meta en Azcaban no se tu pero yo no tengo amigos muy próximos en ella…-

-crees que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer eso?...la poción…y que pasara con…-

-Severus las mandrágoras bien se no estarán listas para antes de invierno…es importante que ella no se encuentre sola… y no, no creo que tengas algo más entretenido además de tu afición a ella-dijo levantando una ceja.

Snape hizo una cara de fastidio y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta niñero durante dos semanas lo que faltaba, ese viejo estaba equivocado si creía que él iba a hacer tal cosa...


	13. Inician las vacaciones

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Inician las vacaciones**

Snape había tratado de persuadir durante el resto de la semana y media a Dumbledore para que cambiara de opinión pero no consiguió nada al cambio siempre se vía envuelto en preguntas raras , por si fuera poco , no le había informado aun a Jane que estaría durante sus vacaciones bajo el cuidado de Snape cosa , que ignoro por completo.

Así el Sábado mismo por la mañana Jane se levanto, acomodo sus cosas y las mando por el correo mágico, Leve fray no podía ir con ella a Dench así que Hagrid lo cuidaría, antes su tío el Señor Kattleburn lo hacía , lo visitaba regularmente, pero en definitiva jamás iba con ella una criatura de ese tipo no era algo que se viera mucho en aquella pequeña ciudad muggle, no era la única que ese mismo día partiría , la profesora McGonagall ya había revisado la lista de quienes esas vacaciones se quedarían, varios de sus alumnos se acercaron a despedirse y darle sus felicitaciones.

-Jane niña, te vas hoy?-dijo Poppy

-si…-sonrió

-Lockhart se fue hoy mismo?-pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

-si-dijo desanimada Poppy.

-ya veo, donde esta Snape, me gustaría despedirme de el también, me iré apenas acabe el desayuno- dijo Jane buscándolo al parecer su silla estaba vacía al igual que otras, _acaso había el también salido…._

_-_oh…no me parece que esta arreglando algunas cosas antes de irse-dijo Dumbledore.

-oh…también saldrá…menos mal espero eso apacigüe su humor-dijo Jane-bueno mejor me apuro, si quiero llegar al expreso- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Severus te llevara Jane- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-oh, no quisiera detener su valioso tiempo…yo viajare en …-dijo irónica.

-ya te espera con un carruaje-

-oh…bien…am…me dejara en..-

-te llevara hasta ya Jane , creo que debido a lo que sucedió….-

-si entiendo- dijo Jane de tajo-bueno me voy…. los veo en dos semanas-dijo abrazando a Poppy, a Minerva, a Rolanda y Filius y a Dumbledore saliendo, miro por los pasillos a era una suerte ver a los tres chiquillos-Harry-le grito.

Los tres niños se acercaron-ya se va profesora?-

-si, volveré en dos semanas, creí que me iría sin verte pequeño Potter, no te vi en el desayuno-dijo Jane mirando a los chicos- pero es obvio -dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila de viaje que llevaba con ella sacando una cajita-este regalo te lo quería dar yo…en persona-dijo extendiendo su mano, el chico tomo el presente, para después despedirse de su profesora, se acerco tímidamente a ella dándole un abrazo Jane sonrió y recibió aquel abrazo- bueno, me voy , dijo despidiéndose de Hermione y Ron con un abrazo, Ron se puso de un color rojo intenso, cuando Harry abrió el regalo noto que era un extraño collar de un fénix con una inscripción que no reconocía color verde con una piedrita roja era hermoso .

Jane miro que en la puerta yacía un carruaje, así se acerco y visualizo la silueta de Snape desde afuera, sonrió_, bueno lo echare de menos estas dos semanas_.

-Kattleburn-dijo inclinando su cabeza cuando la vio.

-Snape?...espero no interrumpir tus planes de viaje,-inclino la cabeza mientras subía el levanto una ceja

_Ese viejo, me dijo que durante el desayuno le avisaría de mi presencia en su vacaciones, pensó Severus con expresión sobria mientras ella se acomodaba._

Jane lo miraba esporádicamente durante el viaje, cuando se detuvieron en un vieja casilla de en Hogsmeade .

-bien desde aquí me puedo ir yo sola… adiós Sever…Snape…feliz navidad- dijo mientras se acomodaba su cápita preparada para salir cuando Snape se puso enfrente…

-Kattleburn….Dumbledore no te dijo…am el quería que yo….-se quedo callado y la miro-que…..le deseara feliz navidad de su parte -

-am…gracias?...bueno dile que igual…aunque el ya me lo había dicho-dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos, Snape se quito , así que Jane lo miro un momento mientras analizaba al hombre, parecía que le quería decir algo pero simplemente no se atrevía así se acercó para abrazarlo, Snape no se movió-Feliz navidad Severus, espero te vaya bien en tu viaje-dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba y salía del carruaje, vio entonces por la ventana que Jane se metía en la cabina telefónica desapareciendo.-Feliz navidad Jane-dijo para el mismo mientras el carruaje regresaba al castillo.

Al fin Jane en Dench , salió de la cabina mágica cercana , a un par de cuadras de su casa, camino en contra de la nevada que caía, cuando empezó a visualizarla camino más rápido ,al ver su casa se desilusiono un poco , no era tan grande ni mas colorida como la recordaba, solo era del típico color ,sus flores estaban marchitas y su entrada estaba llena, de nieve, Hogwarst era más grande más hermoso más vivo que su misma casa así camino , al entrar miro su recepción , aun se encontraba ahí la bufanda de su tío que había olvidado el correo acumulado….aun se encontraba ahí su sombrilla.

Prendió la luz camino a la sala y luego a la cocina aun se encontraban la taza en el piso rota por la impresión de enterarse de la muerte de su tío, así la recogió mientras se deshacía de su cápita y los guantes, ya nada era como lo recordaba, todo era tan normal…pero si Jane Kattleburn era capaz de algo era de darle vida, y magia su casa.

Al llegar al castillo, Snape camino hasta su habitación, miro su maleta una vez más, no, y no, nuevamente no, no iría a ser niñero .

En la comida Snape , fue al comedor , miro a Potter, Weasley y Granger, era una lástima el no poder castigarlo durante las vacaciones así evitaría tantos problemas pensó .

-Severus-dijo Dumbledore al verlo-creí que estarías en" tu viaje"-

-las vacaciones aun no inician, son hasta mañana, no creo que pueda hacer algún desastre hasta mañana, sin olvidar a que me rehusare a ir-dijo sirviéndose vino, la mesa estaba callada, el aire sin Jane incluso sin Lockhart era algo triste.

-que silencio- suspiro Poppy hundiéndose en el puré.

-cuanta tranquilidad- dijo Snape , aunque miro rápido hacia el lugar de a lado, ya se preguntaba que le hubiera dicho Jane para adentrarse en un libro de pociones.

-bien , es una suerte, que tenga siempre a quien recurrir-dijo y Snape quito sus ojos de su libro y levanto una ceja- bien le podre fiar a el esta importante encomienda nuestro profesor de Dcao, seguro iría esta misma noche si tú te rehúsas , Severus-dijo Dumbledore mirándolo , provocando que Snape tomara su copa y dejara a un lado el libro, _Jane sola era un problema con Lockhart haría que los metieran en Azcaban en un minuto, o tal vez, al fin terminaría cediendo a los tontos halagos de este, ya se los imaginaba juntos, seguro serian la pareja del año _se parao súbito-ya que te empeñas en hacer eso, iré yo, prefiero arruinar mis vacaciones a ir a Azcaban –dijo Snape poniéndose de pie mientras salía.

Jane disfrutaba de una horrible cena en su despensa no había encontrado más que una lata de sardina, y helado, la suerte de aun tener unas cuantas botellas de vino le agrado , jamás había extrañado tanto el estofado de triton o el rost dragon domestico aun el delicioso pastel de regaliz y la delicia de la cerveza de mantequilla uf…, la comida del mundo mágica la extrañaba….que mas? a Poppy a Minerva, a Dumbledore, Hagrid a Snape el pequeño Potter , los Weasley, recordando eso, aun seguía algo intrigada la menor de ellos parecía muy temerosa pero seguro era por ser su primer año y la pequeña genio Hermione, unas cuantas horas y ya se sentía deprimida las fantásticas vacaciones no pintaban nada lindas si lo reconsideraba, pero que mas daba… era libre, de hacer lo que deseara en su casa no? Solo habría de ponerle sabor, tomo una botella la abrió la tomo a punta de esta sin vaso y copa después tomo el añejo helado de chocolate, era claro que disfrutaba de pasear en calzoncillos en su casa, algo que Hogwarst lógicamente no podía hacer , caminar en sus calcetines, poner música ridícula, bailar en su mesa si lo deseaba, y porque no? Era esa su casa….y nadie podía decirle algo, puso música se quito el pantalón lo aventó lejos de ella se subió a la mesa y puso la música a máximo sonido tiro la botella vacía y abrió el helado… ella tenía a Cyndi Lauper con just want to have fun …..a si salto a la mesa y se puso a dar de brincos.

Le siguió _You Should Be Dancing_ un clásico y se puso a cantar estaba muy ocupada para darse cuenta del nuevo espectador , que se quedo paralizado admirándola desde la entrada de la cocina ,se sabía toda la coreografía, Jane tomo una cuchara de madera y se puso a la par con la música bajo de la mesa, dio un salto más moviendo el dedo apuntando hacia la cocina, dándose la vuelta en impresionante movimiento llego a la mesa nuevamente , _que elasticidad_pensó Snape y nuevamente giro , cuando miro al espectador dio un terrible grito agudo y resbalo cayendo al piso, quedo unos instantes mirando la capa negra, su habito su cabello grasoso y su piel pálida y la expresión de su rostro con una ceja levantada, parecía estar sorprendido luego se miro se puso roja hasta lo más humanamente posible, joder sus calzones de anciana, la vio bailar , jalo el mantel desesperada ,de su mesa para cubrirse tirando un florero y se puso de píe.

-QUE CARAJO HACES TU AQUÍ?...COMO ENTRASTE?….PORQUE NO AVISASTE, ESTAS LOCO- gritaba sin respirar Jane en lo que se escudaba con su mantel.

-toque dos veces pero no creo que escucharas con semejante ruido ,….cuando pensé que no podías estar más dañada y enferma… me sorprendes Kattleburn-dijo este.

-LARGO…-dijo completamente roja

-NO, me temo que…el magnífico Dumbledore, me ha encargado en ver que no nos metas en ningún conflicto-

_Aso que a eso se refería con un viaje _Jane miro su pantalón y lo tomo con agilidad se lo puso como pudo pero el mantel quedo atorado de una punta y empezó a empujarlo a la salida-pues avisale a ese viejo que no pretendo asesinar, robar o maldecir a alguien…que faltas no me quedan pero realmente no lo hare-dijo aun su color era digno de una cereza.

-bueno en ese caso no te molestara darme la varita, no la vas a necesitar- dijo mirándola, con intriga.

-No buenas noches y adiós- dijo empujándolo fuera de su casa y antes de que pudiera contestarle le cerró la puerta en la cara

Se recargo en la puerta y se dejo resbalar hasta el piso , estaba completamente roja, camino hasta la radio y la apago tomándose la cara que le ardía de la vergüenza , ahora no me va a dejar en paz este cretino , dijo tratando de disminuir el rubor de su rostro , entro nuevamente en la cocina y tomo otra botella de vino.

-no es mucho alcohol para una noche- espeto Snape que se encontraba sentado con la pierna cruzada en su mesa , admirando el desastre de Jane.

-es de mala educación aparecerse en la casad e uno cuando no lo desean-

-la puerta de atrás está abierta y es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien-

-ah...también entrar en por la parte trasera es de mala educación, así que ahora te pido con todo el respeto, que puedo dirigirte…, que por favor te vayas-

-no me puedo ir hasta que me des la varita, Kattleburn-

-y yo no te la pienso dar-

-entonces esto va a ser una noche larga-

Vete ahora- dijo Jane con las manos en la cintura.

-Dame tu varita, y me largare, no me veras en tus largas dos semanas-

-déjame pensar , No-

-entonces prefieres que me quede?-

-no lo que quiero es que te vayas y no te voy a dar la varita, aunque no es mía de algo a nada prefiero esto- dijo enseñando la varita negra.

-entonces hágame el favor de mostrarme mi habitación, Dumbledore dijo que si te rehusabas a dármela, que me quedara contigo-

Lo que estaba esperando Snape era una negativa así como que le diera su varita, Jane se quedo callada meditando aquello.

-bien por aquí- dijo al fin después de un momento de silencio mientras subía por unas escaleras, el puso una cara de sorpresa y agudizo sus ojos, y la siguió, _a ver quien duraba mas_ se dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

_A ver cuánto duras Severus_ pensó Jane dando una sonrisa retadora y llena de malicia.

llegaron hasta un corredor con seis puertas dos a los lados de forma paralela y dos en el fondo, Jane abrió la puerta de la penúltima junto a la del fondo- bien esta -dijo abriendo la puerta, adentro había una cama, un buro un librero con bastantes libros unas cuantas cajas y otro buró donde había muchas fotografías que se movían , que no alcanzo a ver , pues Jane las había recogido, después recogió una pipa que se hallaba en una mesita al igual que un libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas mitos y leyendas, en el piso había un alfombra, color verde y una ventana con cortinas color rojo- el baño esta a lado, ahí te bañaras si lo haces? y para ..Hacer caca- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras Snape jalaba el mantel con el que ella se había estado paseando ,Jane que aun seguía sonrojada lo miro mientras este le mostraba el mantel, se lo arrebato saliendo de la habitación- que duermas bien- grito.

Snape movió su varita y apareció un valija llena de cosas, no esperaba que la decisión de Jane fuera la de aceptarlo en su casa y no darle la varita pero por si la duda había hecho antes ya una maleta. Paso el seguro de la puerta y se desvistió enojado, no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar en ese lugar , como ya era noche movió una vez más su varita y sus cosas se acomodaron rápidamente , tomo un libro de los tantos que tenia después de un momento extenso de lectura acomodo la cama, pero al mover una almohada sintió un papel, lo tomo y lo miro era una fotografía era de Jane se veía que era reciente no más de dos años y estaba con el antiguo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas el señor Kattleburn, de manera que esa era la habitación de el, se dijo recostándose mientras admiraba aquella foto Jane tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras abrazaba aquel hombre.

Jane estaba furiosa y apenada, no había comido, había hecho el ridículo y ahora compartiría su casa con el diablo en persona, solo esperaba que para la mañana Severus se marchara, se olvido de todo eso justo cuando miro con detenimiento, las cosas que había recogido de antes la recamara, que era de su tío….le había dado aquella puesto que las otras estaban ocupadas con cajas.

A la mañana, Jane, se paro lo más temprano que había podido , casi no había dormido , miro hacia la puerta de Snape, estaba cerrada al parecer aun se encontraba dormido, preparo el agua para ducharse y se abrigo puesto que aun hacia bastante frio, fue directamente hacia su cochera y saco su automóvil de las cosas muggles más divertidas y de las que mas disfrutaba Jane en ocupara era esa cosa un automóvil…pero no cualquier aparatejo muggle era mas que nada su querido mustang y su motocicleta una Harley Deluce eran los objetos que más le divertía ocupar a Jane, pero ese día ocuparía el carro puesto que la nieve había tapado la mayoría y compraría algunas cosas .

Volvió en dos horas justamente después de desayunar en una cafetería de 24 horas, entro con cuidado, y se quito su capucha con dificultad debido a la cantidad de bolsas que tenia, entro a la sala sacudiéndose la nieva , cuando observo a Snape que se encontraba sentado cómodamente , mientras leía un libro.

-podrías mínimo aparentar caballerosidad?- .

-no- Jane rodo los ojos-cuando una bolsa se rompió-ya desayunaste algo?-

-no sabía por qué decidirme, si por la lata vacía de…sardina? O el bote de helado añejo vacio …así que opte por un poco de vino, al parecer tienes de sobra comida…-

-muy gracioso, si no fueras tan perezoso, me hubieses acompañado a desayunar, pero ya que no fue así lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu gran detalle de arruinarme las vacaciones es cocinarte algo, antes de que mueres por inanición-lo miro un momento -aunque bien podría esperar solo cinco minutos-

-Brillante- Jane se agacho y empezó a recoger las cosas cuando , Snape se había agachado a la par para ayudar a recogerlas, llevaron las cosas a la cocina- bien vete a la sala , en lo que le preparo de comer su alteza- dijo irónica Jane, cuando Snape se metió en esta revisando los cajones-oh…no se me valla a olvidar por favor podrías traerme el veneno para ratas…..no te pienso envenenar Severus…largo- dijo empujándolo.

-Ya te dije que…-

-que no te dijera Severus, pero da la casualidad que esta es mi casa y aquí te llamo como yo quiera- Jane espero hasta que el hombre abandonara la cocina para empezar a cocinar, de una bolsa saco un montón de viseras y en apariencia otras partes mas, de otra saco varias especias y salsas, prendió la estufa y puso un sartén coloco un poco de mantequilla , manteca, y aceite para luego poner las viseras y después todas las especias y después dejo vaciar tres botellas de diferentes salsas, lo revolvió, en unos cuantos minutos aquel revoltijo burbujeaba dejando escapar un olor sumamente penetrante, después de olerlo se tapo la nariz no sabía si era tan grotesco el olor o simplemente era que ardía debido al picor . _Vamos a ver cuánto duras querido Severus _rio con malicia mientras servía en el plato más grande que tenia aquel revoltijo , junto con un poco de ensalada y una copa de vino la coloco en la mesa , que había recogido por la mañana en la cual había puesto unas flores.

Snape se sentó en la mesa mientras Jane leía un periódico y miro con desagrado aquel platillo. -donde ha quedado tu elfo domestico? Kattleburn?-

-lo he liberado, anda ya come…seguro tendrás hambre- dijo mirándolo, Snape tomo un cubierto y picoteo aquella mezcla y con esfuerzo levanto una porción al momento de tocar su legua, se lo trago sin querer descubrir mas y dio un sorbo a su vino. -te gusto?- dijo sarcástica Jane.

Snape no contesto, y dio otro bocado sin expresión, Jane lo miraba en busca de respuestas, mínimo un poco de calor estaba segura que le había echado las salsas mas picantes que había encontrado, solo escucho un pequeño tosido y miro un poco como comía sin renegar hasta el ultimo bocado, se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio que se había acabado todo. -Gracias-apenas susurro y salió justamente en dirección del baño, Jane lo siguió hasta que azoto la puerta y escucho como el hombre abría desesperado el grifo en busca de agua, Se recargo en la puerta escuchada como aquel hombre buscaba como devolver aquella porquería que le había preparado Jane.

-estas bien Severus?-le pregunto, mientras movía sus brazos en gesto de victoria, no contesto.

Al poco rato salió, del baño, Jane se encontraba sacando algunos adornos de Navidad, la miro se encontraba trepada en un banco estirándose para alcanzar una caja en su desván, un cuarto de su blusa se había levantado logrando visualizar algo no estaba seguro que era inclino ligeramente la cabeza y levanto una ceja, un tatuaje pronto Jane sintió la mirada y lo miro bajándose la blusa se voltio pues rápidamente su tono se había _elevado que me?…hay no malditos monitos mas le vale que se largue hoy mismo_….este rápidamente cambio su vista y camino hasta el sofá, para continuar su libro, Jane al percatarse de eso predio la radio y le subió Snape la miro con desaprobación, para después tratar de concentrarse en su libro.

Al cabo de un rato Snape dejo el libro, molesto por el ruido y desvió su mirada algunas fotos que tenia, arriba de la chimenea, eran de varios de sus antiguos compañeros incluyendo a James ,Lily y Remus , una que le llamo una en especial la atención era una donde se encontraba solo Lily y ella , pero extrañamente , su mirada no se fue a aquellos ojos verdes de Lily , sino a los avellanados de Jane , la recorrió con cuidado de pies a cabeza, Cuando se escucho un sonido estruendoso superando la radio que lo hizo voltear súbito había sonado de la parte de arriba, llego en menos de dos pasos, encontró la primer puerta abierta y a Jane atacada de la risa con varias cajas arriba.

-Kattleburn!- dijo quitándole las cajas.

-deja…yo puedo …nadie te llamo- le dijo conteniendo la risa.

-que te sucede, te acabas de caer y te ríes-dijo molesto.

-quieres dejarme en paz- dijo parándose con esfuerzo, Snape la ayudo a pesar de su terquedad.

Que demonios paso?-

-te preocupa?-

-no-

-m…me subí….por esa caja de ,pero el lugar donde me subí no era muy estable…auch- dijo viendo su hombro que estaba astillado y sangraba un poco al chocar con un viejo banco que se deshizo hubiese sido más fácil con mi varita-

Snape tomo con cuidado su brazo- tienes algo, para curar esto?-

-si …-

-bien.-

Jane camino hasta el baño y saco un pequeño botiquín, cuando Snape le ayudo, nuevamente aquella sensación de escalofríos la recorrió cuando toco su brazo.

Snape abrió la caja y miro con cuidado cada una de las cosas que había.

Jane intento liberar su hombro de la blusa pero no pudo

- desabrocha un poco tu blusa- espeto Snape.

Jane iba a rezongar pero sintió una punzada, eran por las astillas que se había clavado, que hace un rato no sentía por la risa pero que poco a poco comenzaban a fastidiar, se voltio pero torpemente el brazo le empezaba a fastidiar mas-auch-exclamo, Snape rodo los ojos y empezó a mover su pie- eres muy torpe con los botones-

-me lastime …sabias?- dijo desabrochando el segundo, cuando Snape la voltio y empezó a desabrocharlos hasta el ombligo descubriendo su hombro con cuidado, Jane se puso roja rápidamente hace un par de horas le había dado algo con la intención de enfermarlo y ahora aquel hombre le desabrochaba la blusa.

Snape quito con cuidado la primera astilla que Jane sintió apretando su mano- disculpa-saco la segunda y la tercera, Jane olvido el dolor tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa empezó a hacer ruiditos.

-quisieras callarte no tienes suficiente con esa música que pones-

-no-

-te gusto el desayuno?- dijo Jane.

-extrovertido-dijo Snape.

Al acabar de sacar la ultima Jane, Estaba mas roja , _bien primero lo de su espectáculo musical y ahora eso que torpe eres Jane._

Snape la limpio con una poción regeneradora que encontró en el botiquin, después la cubrió con cuidado – acomódate la blusa- dijo mientras salía del baño.

Jane estaba tan ocupada que no se había dado cuenta cuando Snape había empezado a temblar cuando la curaba.

Jane se acomodo la blusa y salió recogiendo la caja, y empezó a adornar sacaba uno tras otro los adornos metía en otra caja todos los muérdagos que encontraba, parece que tengo más muérdagos que nada dijo Jane.

Ante el poco movimiento que tenia Jane por su hombro a la hora de la comida, buscaba como escabullirse para ir a comer y regresar para darle lo mismo de la mañana a Snape, cuando este la vio.

-A dónde vas?-

A comprar cosas-

-creí que le mañana habías ido Kattleburn-

-un día juntos y me pides explicaciones….que será mañana- rio Jane.

-la comida ya esta lista- dijo

Jane levanto la ceja , acaso sabe cocinar?..., cuando entro al comedor observo que la mesa esta puesta, el meno su delicioso revoltijo de la mañana, Snape sonrió y la invito a tomar asiento , Jane tomo su lugar y miro su palto mientras Snape la miraba- Provecho-

Y con todo el esfuerzo que pudo dio el primer bocado mirando a Jane retadoramente ,. Jane correspondió dando un bocado, al primer contacto con su lengua no sabía si era malo el sabor o si su lengua se le caería por el ardor, simplemente se adelanto y lo trago con vino.

La comida continuo sin ninguna palabra solo la mirada de uno con el otro buscando debilidad, pero era claro que ninguno cedería.

* * *

**Para los quienes vieron fiebre del sábado por la noche sabrán la coreografía que Jane bailo, las vacaciones inician y ninguno de los dos pretenden ceder, veamos quien sale perdiendo o ganando?...gracias por los Reviews y por las visitas….Saludos mis lechuzitas lectoras n_n…gracias por continuar leyendo...**


	14. Verdades

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

Verdades.

Jane termino de adornar la parte superior de la casas para la cena disfrutaron del mismo platillo de la tarde.

-Estúpido Snape- dijo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca- asco…uhg….por Merlín…es la última vez que ocupo este plan, Aun hombre se le llega por el estómago…si…si… ya sea para atraerlo o alejarlo menos mal siempre existe el plan B, su talón de Aquiles veamos como soportas el ruido la paranoia y el caos Severus?- dio una sonrisa maliciosa y salió del baño.

_-Esa loca está planeando algo- se dijo Snape una vez repuesto y miro el sartén- menos mal al fin se acabo….dijo tomando su estomago que empezaba resentir aquel revoltijo._

Para la noche los dos se habían despedido con una bola de insultos, todo había comenzado por qué Jane disfrutaba mas de tomar el té con azúcar y el no algo que a los dos les parecía tonto de discutir, pero sin embargo aun así puesto que lo habían tomado como si fuera un insulto claro y humillante.

En la mañana Jane parecía estar de buen humor algo sospecho, Snape la miraba con cuidado mientras servía la comida los dos se sentaban de extremo a extremo la mesa no era muy grande pero había alguna distancia, el desayuno esta vez fue el típico desayuno ingles algunas tostadas con mantequilla unos huevos fritos con tocino, tomates horneados y una salchicha con judías asada acompañada de un te negro con leche.

Un esplendido desayuno pero muy extraño y sospecho Snape no quiso dar el primer bocado la comida estaría envenenada con alguna poción?.. Jane le sonrió al ver que analizaba y picoteaba la comida y tomo de su plato un pedazo de su salchicha, el torció un poco su boca y comenzó a comer Jane esta espléndidamente con una sonrisa cautivante pero sospechosa.

Después del desayuno el levanto los platos y Jane subió Bajo después de un rato con una caja repleta de adornos en el que destacaba un escandaloso festón verde y miro como Severus se acomodaba plácidamente en el sillón dispuesto a una larga jornada de lectura, Jane rodo los ojos y dio una sonrisa leve se contoneo con la enorme caja de adornos y aclaro la garganta, Severus la vio y levanto una ceja.

-Te saldrán hemorroides si te quedas ahí, no te haría mal ayudarme a adornar-

- podría malgastar un buen tiempo en tonterías y ofendiéndote o simplemente me puedo mostrar con desinterés, optare por lo segundo-

Jane lo miro y dejo la caja en el suelo para tomarlo de lo mano y jalarlo-am…hoy no Severus, me ayudaras te guste o no, estás en mi casa son mis reglas-

-accedí a recoger los platos y lavarlos-

-lo haces todo con magia-

-vamos párate ahora Severus y ayúdame- exigió Jane-te toca la sala, ya que veo que te gusta tanto estar aquí supuse que te gustaría adórnala te ayudare un poco pero tu deberás continuar y sin reproches- amenazo

_Así que era eso lo que planeaba… ponerme a adornar ,que_ brillante pensó -bien si ese es el típico gobierno dictador de muggle no me puedo negar- dijo sarcástico mirando su libro nuevamente, mientras Jane lo levantaba, este hizo una mueca.

Jane tomo la caja y se la puso en los brazos, este miro con fastidio y suspiro, mientras Jane subía a un mueble tomando algunos adornos colocándolos en el techo.

-Esto sería más fácil con magia- dijo este.

-Tienes razón esto sería mejor con música- dio un salto, Jane había escuchado perfectamente pero era todo parte del plan así que antes que Severus reiterara algo Jane había puesto nuevamente su "infernal ruido".( in a gadda da vida iron butterfly)

Jane empezó a tomar los adornos – ah esto no va aquí, pero ya sabrás donde tú lo pones - dijo Jane mientras ponían un festón en la cabeza de Severus.

-Kattleburn…quítame eso-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Luego se bajó de un brinco y camino hacia la puerta, después volvió, después giro jalo el festón a lo largo de la sala hasta que termino enredadlo por toda la habitación y alrededor de él, el sonido seguía siendo taladrante.

Jane cruzo los brazos- bueno te dejo- camino hacia la cocina esquivando el festón mientras, el ruido no cesaba Severus se quedo en silencio mirando la sala y cuando iba a moverse noto que no podía moverse .

Al medio rato Jane apareció esquivando la sala con una caja de pizza y dos latas de refrescos miro divertida al hombre que trataba de librarse del festón extra resistente Weasley de época que había comprado antes unos días antes , el empaque decía resiste hasta una manada de centauros …pero como suponía todo era publicidad era más el orgullo del hombre para no pedir ayuda que solo miraba que daba algunos saltitos seguro Severus se libraría de este pero tardaría un poco , así tendría tiempo suficiente para adornar la cocina el comedor adornar algunos regalos…veamos que tanto soportas Severus, así dio una mordida un pedazo de pizza para después dirigirse a el comedor nuevamente.

Snape trato de Moverse pero no podía, tenía ocupadas las manos estaba enredado y la maldita música... no alcanzaba su varita ya había pasado más de una hora y el no podía librase del feston-KATTLEBURN- grito al fin pero el ruido era más y cayó al suelo y todos los adornos le habían caído encima, se retorcía en lo que trataba de quitarse el festón _que clase de festón era ese_…? Los brillos de los adornos lo habían dejado empanizado…

Ya estaba logrando desatar un brazo pero aun así seguía atorado por los adornos en especial un pingüino que lo estaba picando en un ojo…al fin alcanzo su varita sin darse cuenta la luz del día se estaba esfumando esfumado y con un movimiento de su varita todos los adornos se habían vuelto cenizas dejando negra la habitación, estaba molesto empujo la puerta con semejante violencia que Jane había dado un salto dejando de lado lo que antes hacia (se encontraba acomodando algunos regalos para Ron y Hermione mientras cantaba la canción en turno _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_)

-Ay …a ti que te pasa …- lo dijo divertida viendo que tenia algunos brillitos en la ropa y la cara.

-Te diviertes?-dijo sacudiéndose los brillantes.

-y Aquí vamos…- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-por solo cinco segundos dejarías de ser tan inmadura-

-por solo cinco segundos podrías de ser un maldito arrogante-

-Haz terminado de adornar o solo vienes a fastidiar mi existencia-

-no se puede ser civilizado contigo Kattleburn…revisa por ti misma-

Jane abrió la puerta la habitación estaba llena de cenizas-que es lo que hiciste?-

-a mi decoración parece un poco contemporánea pero se ve bien queda con la misa decoración de mierda de la casa-

Jane se encamino más a la habitación y tomo una caja dejándola en un a mesita de centro sacando una esfera roja- es interesante tu decoración debo admitir- dijo ella dándole vuelta con cuidado , Severus giro un poco la cabeza-Aunque creo que le falto rojo- dijo lanzándola con fuerza ,la esfera se rompió al chocar con la pared puesto que el se había agachado.

-Estas LOCA-

-LOCA?...ah… que bien que estamos empezando aflorar lo que pensamos uno del otro ….bien-dijo lanzando una azul mientras seste nuevamente se agachaba-quiero que sepas que pienso que eres un maldito Bastardo-lanzo una verde.

-me dice bastardo la hija de la realeza, me debería sentir agraciado de tal insulto -

-YO no lo dije por eso, jamás te insultaría por tu maldito termino que se maneja en tu casa de sangre pura o como le digan…pero como siempre tú y tus malditas charlas dobles que crees que tenemos donde yo te insulto por tu maldito linaje …que nunca comprendiste Severus para mí las personas no se juzgan por su sangre, sino por las elecciones que hace…-

-Eso explica el porqué te decidiste por tus malditos amigos tan puros y electitas sobre mi…aplaudamos a James a Sirius y sobre todo a ese licántropo de Remus Lupin el mejor de todos, si ha de asesinar a alguien no es porque lo decidió sino porque no podía controlarse y bien quedan alguien como yo que eligió asesinar a eso te refieres Kattleburn?-

Jane boto la caja y saco su varita- Jamás te juzgue Severus…tu fuiste el que tomo sus elecciones….Yo jamás me aleje de ti…tú fuiste el que dejo que yo tomara esa decisión…tu elegiste la pureza sobre mi amistad…nunca fue suficiente para ti…para ti yo solo fui un tormento , una sobra de Lily, sin tanta importancia …..Severus solo fui la niña adoptada de sangre incierta, probablemente impura mediocre insolente…demasiado para tus malditos amigos a un hoy sigo siendo eso para ti...-Dijo bajando su varita.

Severus cayó al ver que de Jane una lágrima había brotado deslizándose por su rostro _Tenía razón no solo James había juzgado a Severus en la escuela Lucius Había sido igual con ella sin embargo ella siempre había sido demasiado orgullosa para demostrar que le afectara siempre había sonreído a pesar de todo, el en cambio se había vuelto un Misántropo, era verdad que el había alejado a Jane por los caprichos de sus amigos, pero nunca lo había pensado la única que siempre le había importado era LiLy, pero esa tarde lo único que quería era poder borrar el pasado y nunca haber dejado que se alejare de su lado._

-Ahora no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ellos…-dijo tomando una fotografía donde se encontraba ella y Remus-Ellos fueron mis amigos como tú lo fuiste de Lucius-dicho esto camino hacia su habitación.

Jane cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en la cama con la fotografía en la mano- Porque tenias que decir lo de la sobra de Lily…hay Jane… si me he enamorado de Severus…debo estar loca porque sé que jamás será nada más que insolencia, inmadurez una tonta perdida para el …pero aun así no puedo evitarlo siempre estuve enamorada de Severus Snape -se dijo para ella mirando el techo fijamente- es por eso que después de todo este tiempo me duele recordar Hogwarst aun mas mis terribles elecciones-dijo soltándose a llorar

_Severus camino tras de ella y recargo su cabeza en la puerta puso su mano en la fría madera mientras escuchaba los leves quejidos de tristeza de Jane sintiendo un terrible abismo en el pecho, le lastimaba demasiado verla llorar aun mas pensado que era su culpa solo quería entrar y verla reír, abrazarla pedirle disculpas, la sensación de abismo se intensificaba todo era por ella siempre ella, luchaba todos los días desde que sintió el dulce borde de sus labios con algo que ya no podía evitar sentir-Ya No puedo evitarlo me enamore De Jane Kattleburn-dijo el hombre recargado en la puerta._

**Esta algo cortito….XD…..espero les haya gustado….la actualización será más rápida se los prometo n,n….si me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones por falta de palabras para expresar mis pensamientos U,U …Saludos!**


	15. Frialdad

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

Frialdad

Jane miraba el techo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, tenia tanto que no lloraba, se sentía tan tonta por hacerlo justo en ese momento, ¿por qué ahora?, justamente cuando Severus Snape se encontraba ahí en su casa pero no podía seguir así…se dijo limpiando sus lagrimas sentándose en la orilla de su cama aun había un poco de luz…necesitaba caminar…., no podía perder la postura en ese momento, cuando miro que se proyectaba una sombra al otro lado de la puerta.

-No puede ser… desde cuándo estará ahí?. …-se dijo

Severus permaneció quieto hasta que los leves quejidos dejaron de escucharse se separo un poco de la puerta y miro fijamente y cuando la perilla sonó una especie de pánico se apodero de él provocando que retrocediera chocando con una mesita con un florero que alcanzo a tomar antes que cayera.

La puerta se abrió y Jane salió mirando al hombre, tenía su abrigo puesto lista para salir aunque sus ojos estaban algo rojos -No estaba llorando es solo que me duele la cabeza-se apresuro a decir, Severus dejo el florero.

Severus trato de hablar, como detestaba aquella imposibilidad de autocontrol cuando miraba aquellos ojitos y solo levanto una ceja.

Después de un momento insufrible y eterno nadie dijo nada solo se miraban con inseguridad Jane quedo quieta pensando mientras aquellos negros ojos y penetrantes la miraban _¿me habrá escuchado?..¿lo sabe es el fin?... por supuesto lo negare todo_ …_pero si el me correspon…no pienses ridiculeces,_ solo resonaba la música , la cara de Jane parecía una manzana roja y madura pronto cambio de dirección su mirada que se había suavizado, maldecía para sus adentros el estar tan nerviosa, él en cambio parecía estar en su normal aspecto de sepulturero aunque sus manos que se encontraban atrás de él ,sudaban y temblaban inconteniblemente ,Snape hablo- la verdad no me sorprende tu forma de lidiar con tus problemas aun mas con tus emociones, debo de decir que esperaba ver otra postura y no esa patética representación de mártir que tomaste-

Jane tartamudeo –B..u..eno al parecer el show acabo y no pude lograr que te marcharas- dijo Jane pasando a un lado del hombre.

-Tienes que hacer algo más si me quieres fuera de tu casa Jane –

Jane se detuvo en seco cuando iba a bajar el primer escalón- _la había llamado por su nombre de pila?-_….o solo eran alucinaciones de su cabeza ….si seguramente era eso…. ahora solo necesitaba caminar y aclarar las cosas de su cabecita…se dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras … como le gustaría que le dijera por su nombre solo recordaba con esfuerzo que le había llamado por su nombre un par de veces.

-Si Severus tienes razón, lo necesito exactamente es un poco de cloroformo y una bolsa negra para sacarte de mi casa sin que me hagas tus berrinches de nena –dijo bajando las escaleras sagazmente

Severus bajo seguido de ella- no es algo temprano para que te vayas a una cantina Kattleburn?- espeto

-Sabes soy una persona bastante tolerante pero hasta yo necesito un respiro entiendes-dijo abriendo la puerta-tu cena esta e el comedor-dijo saliendo de un portazo.

Se abrigo bien y camino no hacia su cobertizo dio una ligera sonrisa, al poco rato salía con su motocicleta y un casco clásico color negro.

Severus camino un poco por la sala , movió la muñeca y el desastre se limpio, Como odiaba la música de Jane (Take on me) mas la que sonaba en ese momento, y es que siempre parecían mensajes subliminales que resonaban en su cabeza y no dejaban de sonar hasta que al fin dormía así que movió una vez más su varita y tal y como su aparatejo de Hogwarst lo descompuso, permaneció quieto cuando escucho algo raro nuevamente se asomo por la ventana Jane acaba de partir con gran velocidad en un aparatejo muggle poco confiable .

Jane conducía sin cuidado o reserva, lo hacía de forma esplendida algo que no lograba con una escoba, ni siquiera con una automática para niños, condujo por más de una hora, hasta encontrar una desviación, cuando la única luz era la de su motocicleta se detuvo, reconoció un viejo árbol todo se encontraba obscuro y su varita no podía ocupar así que saco una linterna. Miro con nostalgia de una de las enormes ramas colgaba un columpio cuando trato de subir en el tal y cuando lo hacía cuando era más joven se rompió propinándose un golpe en el trasero se limpio y se quito la nieve que le había caído encima cuando se paro camino con cuidado unos cuantos metros entrando en un pequeño lago, recordaba bien que iba a patinar ahí hace un par de años, se agacho y toco la superficie, se hallaba congelado y con algunas marcas de patines, sonrió.

Se puso a caminar tranquilamente sobre la superficie de vez en cuando se deslizaba con dificultad puesto que tenia tenis iluminándose con linterna y casi tropezaba Ahora estaba mas calmada…Severus Snape..aun cuando era joven recordaba cada detalle de el..no era el mas dulce guapo o agradable siquiera…era un carbón detestable...y ahora el era un Carbón detestable un ex mortifago, dictador de mierda, probablemente el hombre mas insolente de toda Inglaterra…y aun así cada día al verlo quería plantarle un beso cuando pronunciaba sus terribles ironías y sarcasmos y abrazarlo cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos tan negros y abrasivos.

Se detuvo un momento y cerro los ojos tal vez si lo gritaba podría soportar la semana y media que le faltaba por compartir con ese carbón y justo cuando había tomado el aire suficiente para gritarlo Escucho..-Kattleburn….Kattleburn-_y si la pija del diablo se la había llevado_ se dijo ahora imaginaba su voz …Kattleburn…Kattleburn…dio un grito abrió los ojos - MALDITA SEA – Vio otra luz pero no era la de su linterna giro y miro tras tantos años de esconderlo lo tenia que admitir lo que mas le gustaba de ese carbón era todo el en realidad desde su perfecta forma de atemorizar con su voz, hasta su mirada su maldito cabello graso y siempre de negro bien definido.

-hasta para matarte eres una imbécil, creo que para ahogarte necesitas que este descongelado el maldito lago Kattleburn-le dijo mientras el hombre caminaba a paso lento para no resbalar iluminado por su varita.

-"pero habla el experto"…creo que el alguien que a intentado cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos..no es el mas adecuado para dar consejos de cómo suicidarme …-

Snape rodo los ojos.

-que haces aquí te dije que necesitaba descansar de tu maldito ego y arrogancia- dijo Jane caminando .

-ya que eres una tan competente para la magia como dejar que Longbottom ha cargo de la clase pociones decidi ver que no provocaras algo que me cause a mi ir a Azcaban-

-o Dumbledore…-

-o los dos , pero ese vegete va a morir primero antes de que lo acusasen o pudieran hacerle llegar a una celda de Azcaban-

-bueno no pienso hacerlos ir a prisión…por ahora…y tampoco planeo ahogarme en este lago congelado…ahora lárgate necesito escuchar mis pensamientos y no tu maldita voz-

Severus la miro –es una lastima…-

-el que no vallas a Azcaban bueno si lo pides podría hacer una excepción-

-no es una lástima el que no pretendas ahogarte en un futuro muy próximo-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Jane iba a responder cuando choco con lo que parecía ser una tronco ramoso y hueco, así cayo permaneció ahí mientras se sobaba un poco por el impacto y tomo su linterna que se había obscurecido la golpeo un poco para que volviera a emitir luz y cuando se puso de pie escucho un extraño crujido la ligera capa de agua congelado se fragmento –CRASH! –rezumbo, Snape grio rápidamente se encontraba ya afuera del lago.

Jane atravesó el hielo, hundiéndose, el agua terriblemente congelada le calaba los huesos ahora la imposibilidad de poder respirar la contracción de su pecho en busca de aire y el dolor inmenso era indescriptible gimoteaba y pataleaba en busaca de salir a flote, y es que ella sabía nadar perfectamente pero el agua era mil veces más congelada que la de Hogwarst no había sentido ni el corte que le había propinado el hielo quebradizo luchaba en vano pronto había perdido la fuerza por el entumecimiento su lámpara la iluminaba en intento de apoyase en el hielo con la varita en mano nuevamente se rompió el hielo que le provoco otros cortes, Jane aventó su varita, se venció el hielo donde yacía el tronco yéndosele encima a Jane , que al notar que le caería aquel tronco se hundió mas recibiendo solo un ligero golpe de una de las ramas quedo sin fuerzas dejo de patalear y la vista se le nublo se empezaba a hundir.

Justo antes de hundirse más sintió el agarre de uno de sus brazos, luego de su otro brazo y sacándola con brusquedad del agua dio una bocanada de aire, Snape se había quitado el habito y sin ver mas que solo manchas Se abrazo rápidamente a el buscando un poco de calor , temblaba de frio, Severus se libro de ella, Jane no lograba visualizar nada solo escucho unos pasos y luego sintió que la cubrían con una especie de gabardina que aún conservaba el calor del portador luego sintió como la levantaban del congelado lago y la cargaban Jane estiro los brazos abrazándolo por el cuello, el hombre aceleraba su paso hasta que por fin afuera del lago sintió como los dos habían hecho una aparición la vista la tenia nublada pero distinguió lo que parecía ser su sala su cuerpo estaba considerablemente entumido, miro hacia arriba aun no la dejaba de cargar podía reconocer esa nariz en cualquier lado pero no podía creerlo ,Severus con un movimiento de su varita prendió la chimenea la trato de recostar con cuidado en el sofá pero Jane lo abrazo no quería soltarlo tenía bastante frio y el calor de otro cuerpo aunque fuera el menos inadecuado le proporcionaba mas calor que cualquier cosa .

-Tengo frio- dijo tartamudeando por el frio apenas se escucho. Poco antes de perder el conocimiento Jane sintió como Severus había contraído su cuerpo contra el de ella para darle más calor.

Despertó un momento después su vista estaba nublada con manchones de colores escuchaba los pasos de un lado a otro y algunas botellas cajones el abrir de una valija, su respiración era más calmada mientras que la de Severus era agitada ya no tenía tanto frio aunque la ropa estaba completamente mojada.

-Severus….no..-

-No hables Kattleburn- Severus se giro rápidamente y tomo con cuidado su cabeza acomodándola en una almohada, su voz era suave y no con la típica llena de hostilidad.

-Auch-dijo tomándose la pierna que sentía lastimada trataba de abrir los ojos –que fue…auch..-

-No hables Jane….- escucho y abrió un poco los ojos –Habré la boca-

Severus acerco un frasco Jane abrió la boca con desconfianza y sintió como un sabor amargo resbalaba por su garganta cuando el vacio su contenido en sus labios , empezó a hacer algunas muecas pero sintió que le ardía algunas partes de su cara tenía algunas cortadas.

-te ayudara para tu pierna-

El dolo de su pierna había disminuido pero sus costillas le dolían aun, ahora podía ver mejor la expresión de Severus era igual a la de su concentración cuando realizaba una poción, limpio un poco de sangre de una de sus cortadas de su rostro siempre tan distintiva su forma de ver.

Después se dirigió hacia su pierna con una solución te va a arder pero te curaras Jane miro mejor su pierna tenia clavado un cacho de hielo que se había roto Severus corto su pantalón dejándolo como short y con sumo cuidado aplico la solución después de sacar el cacho de hielo lleno de sangre Jane tomo su mano durante un momento-Duele dijo con los ojos apretados-luego lo soltó y el dolor había disminuido proporcionalmente al igual que la herida.

-Necesito quitarte el Jersey-

-Que …esto….mejor no creo que…trato de reponerse cuando sintió un dolor. -De acuerdo-

Snape la tomo con cuidado y la ayudo a sentarse ,Jane empezó sacar una de sus manos con cuidado, luego saco la otra, Mientras Severus empezaba subirlo _…MIERDA…MIERDA…MIERDA… pensaba Jane ,_cuando poco a poco comenzaba a verse su piel blanca ,la cara de Jane comenzaba ponerse roja…cuando al fin estaba afuera se denotaba su torso bien definido, Jane cambio de dirección la mirada mientras Severus nuevamente la recostaba tenía un terrible moretón dos costillas rotas y una abertura muy fea a un poco más arriba del pecho.

Severus comenzaba a respirar más rápido sus manos a temblar y un rubor teñía sus mejillas Jane lo noto…y se sintió aun mas incomoda, toco con cuidado sus torso sin llegar a los lugares peligros Jane se quejo cuando toco donde sus costilla se había roto así puso su varita y con un ligero –Cric!- se compuso aunque Jane sintió esto y nuevamente tomo su mano, luego la soltó-bien ya esta- dijo Jane temblando sus piernas estaban débiles aun si quería levantarse no podía. Severus la detuvo- Espera-

Saco un ungüento tal y como el que le había puesto cuando se corto al salir del lago negro Y empezó a ponerlo en la abertura Severus estaba sonrojado y empezó a maldecir puesto que ver a Jane de esa forma comenzaba a darle calor en zonas inadecuadas ,Jane pensó casi por un momento que Severus estaba tratando de contenerse de algo apretaba la boca con fuerza, después bajo a donde tenía el moretón y empezó a distribuirlo con delicadeza Jane por inercia dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Severus se levanto rápidamente.

-Listo-

-aun se encontraba con la camisa mojada mientras que jane se cubría con su habito puesto que su ropa estaba mojada, trato de levantarse pero se mareo y se sentó.

Luego lo intento nuevamente , sus piernas estaban muy débiles como para avanzar pero aun asi lo hizo se tambaleo un poco Snape la tomo del brazo.

-Yo puedo- dijo Jane soltándose caminaba con el habito medio abrochado y con dificultad.

-Si algo te pasa Dumbledore , me echará la culpa-dijo ayudándola a caminar.

Jane subió el primer escalón sola pero se detuvo de Snape al segundo

-Creí que la poción que me habías dado me curarían-

-Sirven pero no son milagrosas Kattleburn-

Se detuvieron a mitad de las escaleras Jane se recargo en la pared.

-Como supiste donde ir?- dijo Jane

-eso importa?-

-si, quisiera saber porque me sigues?-

-porque Dumbledore me lo encargo-

..si claro… debo de estar alucinado si hay otra razón ajena a esta..Bien Jane no es como si te salvara y fuera a declarar su amor….amor que es de Lily… es solo que yo creí que …siempre seré la niña tonta e inmadura…jane pensó mirando el resto de la escalera.

-¿También te dijo que espiaras, cuando lloraba?-

-creí que te dolía la cabeza Kattleburn-

-Si...Bueno...Am..Ayúdame a subir-dijo girándose.

-No..lo hice porque quería saber…?-

-Saber que?…Severus… escucharme llorara afuera de mi habitación no te dejara saber nada-

-Si..lo hizo-

-Que Severus?...que soy lo suficientemente patética como para saber que aun me lástima que hayas preferido sobre tu maldito linaje-

-No…que..yo_(te amo)Severus no podía exponerla no podía permitir que se pusiera en peligro su vida , era vital alejarla …_jamás fui tu amigo y que te hice sufrir cuando no era necesario…jamás hubo tal preferencia…tu nisiquiera estuviste en mis prioridades…que la única que siempre me importo fue Lily y que tu solo fuiste una carga cuando Lily me dejo de hablar…que solo quiero te alejes de mi…eso es lo que quiero Kattleburn-

La frialdad de las palabras y la firmeza con las que lo dijo no dejo ningún margen de error, Las lagrimas de Jane se escurrían sin medida de su rostro alguien le había provocado un vacio en su corazón y una herida latiente la había doblado-Bien…es bueno saberlo ahora, Gracias por curarme yo puedo llegar…-dijo Jane.

-No-Severus la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su habitación, llegaron a esta sin intercambiar mirada o la palabra.

-Gracias- dijo Jane limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que había salido-Adiós- dijo entrando mientras caminaba y se ponía con cuidado en su cama…se recostó y quedo dormida mientras lloraba

**Estos capítulos son cortitos y algo turbios pero después todo mejora para estos dos…XD SALUDOS..**


	16. Los celos del murciélago

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Los celos del murciélago.**

Por la mañana se levanto más temprano de lo habitual, se apresuro a ducharse y cambiarse no quería cruzarse con Snape ni de broma.

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería levantar al cabrón desconocido con el que compartía su casa, aunque ya no podía escuchar algo peor que lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Se apresuro a bajar y preparar el desayuno y cuando tenía listo su plato noto que lo había adornado así que lo aventó a la basura y preparo otro sin mucho esfuerzo, lo dejo en la mesa junto con una nota.

_Le he dejado su desayuno, no posee ningún ingrediente que no sea comestible, iré por algunas compras._

Snape no había podido conciliar el sueño, no se podía quitar esos malditos ojitos de Jane de la cabeza, sin embargo había considerado que había tomado la mejor decisión de alejarla por su bien, así que pudo escuchar cuando ella despertó, por alguna razón más temprano de lo común y el plato que había roto Jane.

Salió de su casa con una expresión poco amigable, camino ya que de caminar y conducir prefería caminar, aunque de haber tenido su moto hubiera preferido esta, solo esperaba que aun se encontrara en donde la dejo, congelada pero ahí.

Snape bajo esperando no encontrarse con Jane , aunque resultaba difícil ya que se encontraban viviendo en la misma casa , por cierto algo pequeña que su casa aunque más cálida, se relajo al no encontrarla y a la vez se preocupo al entrar al comedor vio el desayuno servido, al menos un plato pero lo que había llamado su atención era una nota que se encontraba a un lado del plato, se acerco tomo la nota y la leyó notando la clara indiferencia con la que Jane la había escrito, trato de restarle importancia se sentó y comió mas rápido de lo normal su desayuno para luego salir a buscar a Jane.

Jane camino hasta el parque, Había algunos niños juagando en la pequeña pista de patinaje, recordando hace un par de años cuando iba a patinar con su tío el señor Kattleburn se formo una ligera sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando choco contra alguien o algo, dispuesta a empezar a insultar a pesar de saber que era su culpa por no darse cuenta por donde caminaba se detuvo cuando percato que casi caía de no ser que por el individuo con el que había chocado y la habia tomado de un brazo.

-disculpa- escucho una voz suave

Entonces se zafó algo brusca y lo miro bien, era un hombre alto de facciones hermosas y definidas, de cabello un poco largo lacio y obscuro con unos ojos avellanados un poco más claros que los de ella y piel blanca , vestido de una gabardina negra unos jeans , una camisa azul y tenis negros se detuvo a insultarlo le había encontrado un parecido con alguien que en ese momento prefería no recordar

Entonces el individuo la miro y le dio una sonrisa la cual le pareció encantadora y su mirada era tan suave, tan clamada y tan dulce que parecía recordarla del algún sitio y no precisamente de sus fantasías cuando leía aquellas novelas que tanto le encantaban.

Pronto Jane lo miro mas intrigada…entonces el hombre la acerco un poco mas…

-Jane?...-dijo

Jane que todavía tenía algunos moretones de su clavado en el lago lo miro con el ceño fruncido lo miro un momento y tomo su cara con las dos manos alejándolo un poco.

-Si…yo tu…te conozco?- dijo girando un poco la cabeza tratando de recordarlo

-éramos muy jóvenes…si ahora soy mayor y algo diferente…tal vez- le dijo tomando su mano extendiendo su palma mientras ponía abajo la suya que era cálida y suave mostrándole una vieja cicatriz-yo fui quien tuve la culpa de esta cicatriz y aun no me perdono-

-…Jake Price…-Dijo tomando su mano, para después abrazarlo el hombre la cargo y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciéndola reír cuando hizo eso –eres tu…creí que tu…como...-por un momento se sintió mejor como si el vacio hubiera dejado de lastimar un poco pero pronto dejo de sonreír para recordar la razón de su amargura cuando lo volvió a mirar.

-disculpa…-dijo nuevamente el hombre- no debí…es solo que me emocione…creí que me habías olvidado..-se alejo un poco.

-no descuida…cuanto tiene 13 años…-dijo Jane algo seria.

-si…sucede algo…?-dijo el hombre buscando la mirada de Jane .

-No…-

-Bueno es que han pasado años, siglos y me puedo equivocar pero creo que estas triste?-

-estoy bien…descuida…-

-si … es que yo… perdona no te vi…-los dos cruzaban palabras en sincronía-yo-rieron un poco.

-fue mi culpa..me distraje viendo a ….- miro a los chicos y callo volviendo a el.

-segura que no te pasa nada…Jani?..Jane disculpa?-

-estoy bien Jake-

-de acuerdo…me podrías devolver mi mano Jane-dijo el

-SI…disculpa…-jane quito su mano rápidamente.

-tus manos están frías…-dijo tomando nuevamente su mano.

-si …aun no puedo lograr que mi cuerpo gane calor…no debí nadar en el lago- rio un poco recordando su torpeza.

-nadar en el lago?, está congelado-

-o no…ayer caí en él y me lastime un poco…-

-estas bien?- dijo acercándose un poco

-si…am..Alguien me ayudo- volvió a mirar el suelo.

-am..y tu ibas a algún lado?...-

-No en realidad, solo quería un tiempo para pensar…-

- tiempo y espacio…?-dijo el

-no solo tiempo- dijo Jane mirándolo, el sonrió y la tomo del brazo…los dos empezaron a caminar durante un momento, Jane aun se encontraba con frio y el ofreció su abrigo que acepto con mucho gusto.

Severus llego a un parque, había mucha gente muchos niños gritando, y personas haciendo compras de época, donde se habría metido Jane?, no podía hacer una aparición si se encontraba en alguna tienda muggle, así que saco un pergamino que tenía en su bolso, lo ocupaba para encontrar a Jane cuando no la podía encontrar en ninguna parte, para evitar que se metiera en problemas , le indicaba en qué dirección caminar y conforme caminaba se iba dibujando la zona donde ella estaba y si se encontraba con gente indicado con algunas flechitas y con un letrero decía el nombre de ella

Se encontraba cerca así que levanto la vista y logro localizarla.

Lo que vio fue a Jane que no paraba de reír mientras patinaba tomada de las manos de un hombre, frunció el ceño, el hombre la detuvo y se acerco para susurrarle algo y nuevamente empezó reír, pronto Jane se le acercaba al hombre un poco mas y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro susurrándole algo, Severus sintió una fuerte sensación de desprecio hacia el hombre que ahora la abrazaba,, los ojos estaban por salírsele de las orbitas , involuntariamente había cerrado los puños apretando el pergamino con tal fuerza, luego Jane lo alejo y empezaron a patinar, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que le empezaba a doler y de repente al verla sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder las fuerzas , de alguna forma sintió aun mas pánico ,miro sus ojos, lo miraba como tanta minuciosidad, lo miraba con intriga, la mirada de él era un más preocupante la miraba con un brillo, con anhelo, ¿con amor?.

Al ver que los dos salían de la pista Severus camino a paso firme sin perderlos de vista los dos se instalaron en un banca, el hombre hizo un gesto de bostezo y puso su brazo alrededor de ella , los dos platicaban.

-Kattleburn…-dijo con hostilidad mirando el brazo del hombre y notando que el abrigo que usaba no era de ella.

La sonrisa de Jane desapareció cuando cambio su mirada hacia él y se levanto, un pequeño momento de silencio lleno de tensión se provoco, Jake se levanto y miro al hombre dándole una sonrisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto- extendió su mano, que no acepto solo la miro con desagrado.

Jane miro el piso, la única forma de sobrellevar su hostilidad y la frialdad era la indiferencia solo así podría tratar con Severus aunque cada palabra que dijera y cada mirada que le dirigiera seria sin duda un trago amargo.

-Oh..Jake…-lo miro con dulzura tomando su brazo- el es Severus Snape profesor del colegio de magia y hechicería en el área de pociones-dijo sin cruzar la mirada con el

-Mucho gusto- dijo mirándolo con cuidado.

-Snape el es Jake Price-dijo sin verlo directamente.

No dijo nada, suficiente era haber escuchado la frialdad e indiferencia de sus palabras.

-bueno vamos?-dijo Jake

-si, Snape iremos a tomar algo..-dijo Jane con indiferencia.

-Puede acompañarnos si lo desea Snape?- dijo Jake

-No creo que quiera Jaki… veras el Señor Snape no le gusta mucho los lugares muggles-

_Snape levanto una ceja…así que el malnacido era un mago._

-no será ninguna dificultad acompañarlos...debido a la situación Jane- dijo el

Jane callo un momento _NO ME DIGAS JANE SEVERUS …PORFAVOR NO HACES FACIL ESTO…NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA…_-bueno entonces vamos- dijo jalando a Jake de la mano Severus miro claramente esto y aun mas cuando caminaban juntos tomados del brazo siguiéndolos muy de cerca y mirando el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería donde estaba abarrotado de muggles , Jane y Jake estaban encantados de ver tanto muggle, en cambio Snape se encontraba encamorrado en lo que esperaban la mesa .

Paso un rato corto, que para Snape pareció eterno, el ver el hombre como estudiaba a Jane detenidamente causaba que su molestia aumentara.

Les toco una mesa hasta el fondo junto a una ventana, Jane y Jake se sentaron juntos mientras que el se sentó enfrente de ellos, pasaron unos cinco minutos y una familia de muggles llego sentándose en una mesa justo atrás de Snape y otros cinco más para que loes tomaran la orden.

Un chico de cabellos maltratados y con frenos que escupía cuando hablaba les tomo la orden, mientras un pequeño muggle empezaba a jalar su capa.

-di que da domar- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Snape escupiéndole en la cara .

Snape hizo un gesto de repugnancia y lo miro mientras pasaba su mano con un pañuelo por su cara

-solo te negro-

-id dus hijos?-dijo el chico inocentemente.

-los dos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse mientras que Severus se limito a cruzar los brazos, sus hijos?..._que imbécil muggle ,no tenía más de diez años que Jane, no podía creer que aparentara mas …no estaba tan acabado…..se dijo para el mismo mientras miraba al pobre chico._

-Yo quiero un pastel de limón con un chocolate caliente por favor- dijo Jane interviniendo la mirada De Snape.

- … yo quiero tarta de manzana y un te negro con leche-

-Si señor…-

-Ahora vuelvo Jani- dijo Jake poniéndose de pie dándole una última mirada a Jane.

Después de que Jake se fue hubo un momento de silencio incomodo donde Jane no paraba de ver a sus lados mientras que Severus no despegaba su mirada de ella.

Jane empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre la mesa provocando un ruidito molesto.

-Podrías dejar de hacer ruido-

Jane dejo de hacer ruido al instante y empezó a estirarse para buscar a Jake con la mirada.

-¿quien es el niño?-

-¿acaso importa?-

-NO-

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

Pasado un momento, que para ambos fue eterno Jake apareció con su sonrisa encantadora, pero que a Snape le pareció imbecil.

En un momento apareció el chico con la orden de los tres y el pequeño muggle se limpiaba las manos llenas de melcocha y la nariz con la capa de Snape demasiado ocupado en el intercambio de miradas y palabras de ellos.

Snape cansado de ver como los dos no probaban bocado y solo hablaban apretó mas la quijada sin probar su te, notando lo de su capa así que la jalo despectivamente dándole una mirada amenazadora y espetándole algo al niño que empezó a llorar.

Jane y Jake comenzaron a comer y el niño no dejaba de llorar pronto Severus se arrepentía mas por haberlo asustado aunque por otra parte había podido interrumpir a la "feliz pareja".

-Los niños son adorables-Dijo Jake rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado en la mesa por los imparables lloriqueos del pequeño, Snape solo dio un bufido.

-Si, son lindos, a mi me gustaría tener solo uno- dijo Jane mirando al pequeño, Snape levanto una ceja, estaba a punto de responder con algún sarcasmo cuando Jake hablo primero.

-Tengamos entonces solo uno querida – Bromeo Jake con una sonrisa mirando a Jane que se sonrojo y empezó a reír Snape se atraganto con él te sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Claro!, Ahora mismo- dijo ella.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, y de pronto Snape, por alguna extraña razón, deseo que el niño llorara más fuerte.

Al fin el maldito momento de incomodidad acabo salieron de la cafetería Jake pago puesto que Severus no tenía dinero muggle, pensó se irían a la casa al fin, cuando Jake invito a Jane al cine, Snape puso cara de fastidio.

_espera un momento- le dijo a Jake y jalo a Snape del brazo.

-podría usted regresar a la casa- le dijo Jane a Snape sin verlo a los ojos, Snape frunció el ceño.

-creí que me llamaría Severus.

-no, prefiero ser respetuosa con usted- dijo Jane fríamente provocando que Snape se molestara.

Bien ,en ese caso , le recuerdo que Dumbledore me pidió que la cuidara hasta que volviera al castillo-

-De que le sirve a usted venir con nosotros…no pretendo realizar magia en un establecimiento muggle-

-Nada me lo asegura-

-si yo, recuerde que también estoy acompañada de otro mago, que no dejaría que me pasara algo-

-Me da mala espina el "niño bonito"-

-Lo conozco del mismo tiempo que usted y es mi Amigo-

Snape se quedo sin palabras y solo se fue sin decir nada, Jane miro el piso por tercera ocasión en el día.

Jane camino hacia Jake y lo tomo de la mano- tu amigo no vendrá Jani?-

-NO..el no es mi amigo solo un compañero del trabajo-

Snape alcanzo a escuchar eso y nuevamente se sintió mal.

Entraron a la función de la tarde , antes de entrar caminaron mientras platicaban en el parque que se vaciaba de niños y de ruido.

Snape los siguió, sin que ellos lo notaran, A la hora de la función entrar cuando todavía había luz, pronto noto que no tenía dinero muggle y que lo necesitaría, la "pareja del año " ya había entrado y había una extraña sensación que lo obligaba a entrar a esa sala, así que provoco una pequeña explosión y en la confusión aprovecho para meterse.

Al llegar la función ya había empezado al parecer todo estaba obscuro y no podía visualizar nada miro el mapa pero la luz de su varita llamo la atención y la apago rápido, apenas Jane noto algo, con dificultad encontró un lugar cerca de ellos.

La película era por mas un porquería de un estúpido barco que se hundia y un hombre que moría congelado por no saber volar en escoba él no sabía si eran hechos reales y reproducían las memorias con una clase de artefacto.

Pronto Jake bostezo y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Jane mientras que Jane se recargaba en su hombro , Snape se sentó al filo de su butaca y miro el suelo en busca de algo , el imbécil no dejaba de verla un día y el tipejo ese se creía con el derecho de abrazarla y..y no se atrevería…Severus noto que aquel tipejo se le acercaba mas y mas… ,hasta que se topo con un pretzel añejo con algo de caramelo y lo lanzo a la cabeza de Jake que resintió el golpe, quedando pegado en su cabello y cuando volteo a buscar el culpable, Snape se lanzo al piso.

Al medio rato entro un hombre medio gordito con una cinturón de seguridad con una linterna iluminando a cada persona Snape estaba demasiado ocupado ocultándose cuando al querer salir a gatas para esconderse en otro lugar choco con el guardia, este lo ilumino, Snape se puso de pie rápidamente.

El encargado lo miro y sintió la mirada de molestia y el perfil algo tétrico de Severus y dio un paso atrás.

-Se se ñor creo que no no pa pa gh go su bo bo leto y tiene que des des a a alojar la la sa sa la-

Snape rodo los ojos por un momento recordó a ese imbécil de Quirrell al escuchar a aquel muggle, iba a responder algo cuando volvió a recordar porque se ocultaba y miro hacia atrás la mirada de incredulidad de Jane que lo miraba salió ripiadamente de la sala.

Severus camino hasta la casa pensando en lo que había hecho, no sabía que se había apoderado de el para hacer semejante idiotez…o tal vez sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía pero, aun pensar en esa idea lo hacia sentir patético , mas de lo que ya se sentía _Jane era feliz y el lo había estropeado._

Jane se asusto al ver a Severus desde su lugar , tenia miedo que el pensara de alguna forma que le

Cuando llego a la casa la noche había caído, escucho desde el pórtico de la puerta la voz de dos personas cuando antes de que entrara salió Jane.

-Se podría saber si nos siguió Snape…o no aun más me podría decir si usted le lanzo el pretsel a Jake ¿

-Acaso importa?- dijo el entrando en la casa, y vio a Jake que se encontraba en la sala sentado mientras había varios álbunes de fotos y algunas fotos por todos lados y lo que parecía vino en unas copas

Salió rápidamente de la sala y camino hacia el comedor , Jane entro donde se encontraba Jake y lo miro- se que no debería de preguntar…bueno…que hace ..el …m..am..aqui?-

-es una larga historia…Jaki-

-Es una noche larga puedo escuchar- dijo el tomando otro poco de vino.

-am…será luego cuando vuelvas de tu viaje Jake… -dijo mirando el reloj- ajora vuelvo- Jane se adentro del comedor

-de acuerdo…-

Snape se encontraba en el comedor con una copa en la mano sentado leyendo un libro.

-Mira que bien estamos a punto de presenciar un recuentro?- dijo el dejando la copa.

-m….Creo que eso no le importa a usted-

Sabes que si inicias cualquier tipo de relación con cualquier persona debes informárselo a Dumbledore verdad Kattleburn?-

-Claro..pero no recuerdo en que parte del contrato, en todo caso si fuera así ya se lo informare yo misma-

-Snape la miro iba por otra botella de vino-

-Planeas divertirte hoy?- dijo sarcástico

-Mire no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a usted entiende…ahora por favor le ruego que se vaya a dormir o a donde usted desee-

-bien entonces los acompañare al menos que quieras privacidad con "el niño"-

Jane no sabía si era por alguna extraña alucinación de su cerebro sentía que de alguna forma por más extraño que fuera Snape parecía que se encontraba celoso y no podía, ya sabía lo que pensaba de ella, así que eso era imposible, de seguro el fastidiar su existencia era todo parte de un plan siniestro también para humillarla y lastimarla era por gusto pero no lo dejaría…no al menos esa noche.

Jake había sido su ex novio en Hogwarst cuando Severus salió de la escuela para ser un mortifago y tal como en esa época nuevamente le ayudaba a distraerse de sus pensamientos…para olvidar a Severus…que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, aunque esta vez fuera mas difícil que la última vez.

Cuando los dos salieron ,Jake miro el ceño fruncido a Snape.

-Ah…Snape nos acompañas dijo haciendo lugar- puesto que se había puesto justamente junto él en el lugar que antes Jane tenia, Jane sentó al otro lado provocando que los dos se recorrieran y Jake quedara en medio.

-En que estábamos?..A..si el baile de navidad de Hogwarst-

Si…te veías reluciente…aun recuerdo cuando por accidente, como se llamaba …Remus no…decidió acompañarnos esa noche ..apesar de que ya no iba a la escuela-

-aun recuerdas eso…no puedo creerlo…-

-Como olvidar eso …el hombre parecía que iba a explotar por celos…toda la noche nos estuvo siguiendo…-

-A quien me recordara- se le escapo a Jane.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-nadie puede controlar a esa bestia- dijo Snape con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh…si no te conté ..Remus y Snape tampoco se llevaron bien…es algo en que se parecen-

Snape hizo cara de asco, _el parecerse en algo a ese" niño"_

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

-Voy al baño Jani y luego me iré … mañana…-

-si Jaki-Jane corto de tajo

Snape levanto una ceja…_mañana?...que pasaría …acaso los dos ya…mañana saldrían?... _

Cuando Jake desapareció hubo otro momento tedioso-Snape podrías irte..por favor…- dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio.

-Y me podrías decir a donde me largo- espeto.

-por mi te puedes ir al diablo…-dijo Jane por el tono de Severus.

-oh..disculpa yo no sabía que te echaría a perder la noche y mañana también…oh disculpa Kattleburn-

Jane iba a contestar cuando Jake apareció –bueno Jani me voy…-

-O si por supuesto déjame te acompaño a la puerta..-

-Buenas noches Snape…-dijo acachando la cabeza Snape contesto.

-bueno te acompaño-

Jane acompaño a Jake hasta la puerta-debo decir que te voy a extrañar maldito…-dijo Jane dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Yo también Jani…-

-tantos años….y mira que casualidad que justamente te encuentro cuando mañana tengo que viajar…-

-si..Jake…-dijo algo desanimada.

-Te mentiría si ni te dijera que no he pensado en este tiempo en ti… pero lo se perdí mi oportunidad….pero ahora que somos mas grandes y sabios..-

Jane rio- yo solo me veo más vieja Jaki…he cometido muchos errores…demasiados..es probable que me haya ganado un archienemigo en mi nuevo trabajo en Hogwarst…y…-

-de quien hablas.. de Snape?…totalmente imposible…deberías de ver mejor Jane el no es ni de broma un enemigo para ti…en todo caso solo tienes un archienemgo y ese seria yo-

Jane medito_…no es mi enemigo Snape ..pues mi amigo como el dijo no es?_

-y tu porque?-

-por romperme el corazón y escoger al otro tipo…como se llamaba..Re…Re?-

-Oh..por favor nunca tuviste el corazón roto-

-Durante años, y seguiré así..al menos que pagues nuestra deuda pendiente –

-y cual es?-

-Me ofreciste un beso de despedida-

-Ah..el cual si no mal recuerdo , no te cobraste-

-bueno…eso fue un terrible error y me gustaría corregirlo- Jake tomo su mejilla y lo miro mientras la acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos Jane lo rodo por el cuello mientras que el la tomo de la cintura.

Snape miro por la ventana aquella escena y no puedo evitar alejarse de ella…aquella escena, no solo lo había dejado perplejo..lo había lastimado..era la decisión que había tomado, alejarla…no sabia que otra persona podía llegar tan rápido con Jane pero que podía esperar si ella solo lo quería como amigo y ahora ni eso ..todo había sido su error…no solo sentía celos, el hombre se sentía vacio.

**Si ,el murciélago tiene sentimientos…para este capítulo me ayudo una amiga a la cual agradezco mucho…torturamos un poco a nuestro querido Snape pero solo así este hombre puede entender, a veces es tan testarudo y orgulloso que le falta una lección…Saludos XD gracias por las visitas un saludo enorme a Alexza Snape ;D….y J.B.S!**


	17. Pensamientos y Cartas

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.

(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)

Pensamientos y cartas

Un momento después Jane y Jake se separaron lentamente, Jane lo miro durante un momento acaricio su rostro y mientras le daba otra mirada, él la tomo de la cabeza con ternura.

Los dos casi a la para hablaron-ESTO NO VA A FUNCIONAR- dijeron seguido de unas risas.

-fue muy extraño-dio Jane mientras la miraba con cuidado-

-si…-dijo Jake

-Asi que nuevamente el otro tipo me ha ganado, me pregunto qué es lo que hago mal- dijo Jake en tono de broma .

Jane se tornó sonroja -Jake…no me subestimes, Snape es solo un compañero de trabajo-dijo rápidamente.

-Yo no dije nada acerca de el- dijo victorioso con una ligera sonrisa.

-que gracioso eres…pero porque no me rio-dijo Jane

-no lose- dijo Jake acariciando su rostro-bueno me voy ..Jani..mañana partiré..ya sabes como son estas cosas…m…tal vez cuando vuelva ya no pueda hacer esto así que… mirando rápidamente hacia la casa para después darle un sonoro y casi dramatizado beso.

Jane lo alejo y rio-Jake…-aclaro la garganta.

-disculpa pero es muy probable..no corrijo… es mas afirmo, no creo que cuando vuelva a verte pueda hacerlo por tu novio-exclamo señalando con la mirada la casa, Jane rodo los ojos y visualizo de a reojo la casa viendo la capa de Snape tratando de ocultarse se giro súbita y se sonrojo.

-eres un idiota…todo el día eres un ángel y justo ahora haces tus bromitas- dijo Jane , aunque no sonaba enojada sonaba algo elevada de tono

-vamos…te apuesto..50 galeones a que cuando vuelva a verte tu y el…profesor de pociones tu compañero de trabajo y ya, estarán juntos-dijo Jake con las manos en l a cintura.

-m...-Jane medito _no tenia que _perder si apostaba seria una inversión segura luego le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-…seguro que quieres perder 50? No quieres que sea el doble –se mofo Jane

-segura que tu quieres perder esa cantidad?-

Jane le dio un abrazo mas a su amigo-mas te vale pagarme-le susurro al oído y suspiro.

-no se te olvide a ti pagarme cuando el murciélago te grite su amor-aseguro el

Jane se hecho a reír -Por Merlin…Basta de ridiculeces…-rio otro poco-marcharte ya o ya no te dejare ir-dijo Jane

…_Snape gritando su amor…por ella…al parecer alguien acabaría por perder mucho dinero y no sería ella se dijo Jane _, al fin después de otro momento de charla Jake se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el crepúsculo Jane se giro y respiro un momento antes de entrar a su casa seguro el infierno estaba por encenderse en la casa …Severus Snape tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

Snape miro mordazmente cada escena que le estrujaba a cada aproximación aun mas cuanto este la beso nuevamente de forma más remarcada que le pareció de alguna forma altanera y presumida apretando su puño olvidándose que se había asomado de más noto cuando Jane se dio la vuelta para verlo trato de ocultarse recargándose o mejor dicho lazándose a la pared para ocultarse una evasión de lo mas patética pero menos que la del pensadero gigante muggle cuando se tiro al suelo aun tenia algunos duces pegados en su capa entre otras porquerías.

Al fin vio que Jane volvía se acomodó en un sillón tomando el primer libro que vio.

-No voy a enojarme señor…ni me voy a poner a discutir, porque me parece totalmente irrazonable-Dijo Jane entrando con suma tranquilidad y miro a Snape y frunció el ceño cuando vio que se encontraba con un libro al revés de hecho ese libro era de ella, ¿Qué hacia con el?-

-Asi que todavía puedes tener razonamiento después de que el imbécil ese te succionara todas las ideas…que interesante-dijo Snape con total ironía sin verla mientras se hundía en el libro.

-después de todo ,todavía sigues con tus…m.. Sarcasmo -Jane giro un poco la cabeza –aparte porque estás leyendo mi libro de _**El diario de Bridget Jones…**_al reves?-

Snape noto aquello y cero el libro-crei que era un libro de…de…magia…pero es solo un estúpido libro muggle-Jane levanto una ceja.

-olvidemos el estúpido libro-Jane se calló y respiro profundamente-pero creo que usted antes de que me haga perder el control de mis palabras…me debe varias explicaciones-

Snape se bufo-explicaciones?...que tipo de explicaciones…yo no le debo nada a usted?-

-a pretendes...pretende fingir que no lo vi espiarme en el cine ,hace un rato y ahora que lo pienso también cuando caminaba con Jake en el parque?...si no lo conociera diría que estaba…-Jane se callo.

-Termina la frase Kattleburn- animo Snape

-CELOSO-termino Jane y miro a Snape que se tornó un poco sonrojo, Jane levanto una ceja ante esta reacción.

-bien al…parecer si te succiono las ideas el imbécil-dijo rápidamente-como sabrás Dumbledore me ha pedido te cuide…no te hagas imágenes tontas acerca de mi…he dejado claro lo que pienso de ti...-

-Jane hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver que trato de disimular su rubor dándose la vuelta al dar aquella poco convincente explicación aun le quedaban dudas pero ciertamente no necesitaba que le recordara nuevamente sus pensamientos ,era suficiente escuchar aquello una vez. aunque si necesitaría recordarlo a cada momento para olvidarse de el, viendo que ni siquiera Jake había podido nublar sus sentimientos por su murciélago.

-Hay días que no te comprendo Severus…no comprendo…-Jane suspiro-cuando vuelvas a seguirme trata de no lanzarle comida a mi acompañante quieres?-dijo saliendo de la sala caminado hacia la cocina.

Snape permaneció ahí parado y después de un momento en silencio mirando la puerta por donde salió la siguió pero no se encontraba ni en el comedor ni en la cocina.

Jane salió de la casa por la puerta trasera había tomado algunos leños para cortarlos ,_¿Por qué Snape actúa tan raro …Dumbledore si, si , siempre la misma explicación…pero porque tenía lanzarle un pretsel?¡porque se sonroja…cuando me acerco…no no no…porque… se sonrojaba cuando lo conocía no..solo con Lyli …no…no…NO EL JAMAS …ME ODIA? El no siente nada digo lo dejo claro ayer…mas que claro…pero porque es tan…SEGURAMENTE ESTOY LOCA, SOLA Y DESEPERADA…_hundida en sus pensamientos y por el sonido de los leños cada vez que los trozaba con una vieja hacha , algo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se encontraba mas que confundida no miro cuando Severus la detuvo cuando iba a trozar otro leño.

-creo que hay suficientes leños para dos años-dijo mirando un gran monto de leños.

-si?- dijo arrebatando su hacha de sus manos dejándola en el suelo

-Kattleburn…disculpa si hoy fui…algo...no debí interrumpirte..-dijo el hombre mientras Jane juntaba los leños y los juntaba con otros tantos mas que se encontraban acumulados y ordenados en la parte trasera junto aun árbol eran bastantes, el sol del nuevo día no tardaría en salir el cielo era mas azul que lila era mas lleno de luz que cuando se encontraba con Jake aquel tono con el que había dicho eso era clamado incluso sonaba real se dijo Jane sin verlo mientras pequeños copos empezaban a caer.

-vienes a disculparte…wow-dijo sarcástica

-si-

Jane miro rápido a Snape pero después cambio de dirección su vista-Yo no debí correrte…discúlpame…comprendo que tengas que asediarme nos soy la bruja más extraordinaria de todas y me meto en varios líos….-dijo Jane.

-tu si eres extraordinaria….-dijo Snape

-Jane se voltio rápido a verlo-para crear disturbios…-dijo Snape, después de un momento de silencio Jane volvió a hablar.

-tienes razón-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-pero aun asi creo que eres mas capaz de defenderte que tu amigo-dijo

Jane rio-tal vez….pero en definitiva no creo que me atreva a pelear contigo-

Jane miro el cielo-pronto amanecerá…-

Snape miro el cielo-si-

- tengo una duda..-dijo Jane -porque le lanzaste el pretsel?-

-porque…el quería…yo pensé que no querías…no volveré a interrumpir tus tratos sociales con el-

-no querías que me besara?-dijo Jane mirando los ojos grandes y negros del hombre tratando de esquivarla.

-no quería…porque pensé que tu no lo deseabas…-

-porque pensaste eso…-

-dijiste una duda ,listo-

-me debes mas explicaciones es lo menos.-

-lo vi en tus ojos…eran justamente iguales a cuando caímos en Hogwarts…me equivoque-pronto Snape noto lo que había dicho y la miro levanto una ceja.

–mis ojos pueden engañar…pero lo que siento no puede ser oculto tan fácil…lo que vio usted era falso-

Ahora era Snape el que tenía sus dudas-no lo quiere , es lo que me dice…me dice que lo que percibí en tus ojos Kattleburn era falso-dijo Snape con una ceja levantada.

-lo que me da curiosidad es por qué si lo quieres como a un amigo lo besaste con tanto esmero , tenemos diferentes conceptos de un intercambio amistoso - casi protesto Snape con cierta ironia y reclamo .

-Tu berrinche es por un beso Severus?...lo bese si…pero no significa nada….él es mi amigo...si lo beso es porque lo quiero...pero no lo hare mas …-

-eres algo cariñosa con tus amigos no te parece?-dijo sarcástico Snape

Jane rodo los ojos-que fantástico, nuevamente me parece un reclamo de un hombre celoso…-dijo ella.

-no todo lo que aparentamos es real no Kattleburn?-

-estas celoso si o no Snape…?-dijo aproximándose a el.

-estas enamorada de el o no Kattleburn? dijo el aproximándose a ella.

-Jane lo miro un momento…miro su boca…porque siempre todo tenía que ser tan raro con el…porque siempre se le ocurrían las ideas más raras…porque ahora en ese momento se hallaba con una pequeña ilusión…se acercó lentamente a el tomo su cara con cariño y delicadeza, Snape no quiso dar un paso atrás se acero a ella y la tomo de la cintura, Jane cerro los ojos y junto sus labios cálidos y dulces con los de el fríos y ásperos…recorrió con sumo cuidado cada borde de sus labios, Severus acaricio su cabello y con sus labios aprecio cada exquisita textura y palpitar Jugando entre vueltas sus labios no querían separarse la fuerte presión sobre el corazón de Jane era dolorosa al igual que el latir del corazón de Severus .

Una emociona aceleraba su corazón reclamando mas de los labios que poco a poco se separaban de el hasta quedar separados y el ligeramente impulsado hacia delante sin aliento.

-Lo ves puedo besar a alguien sin sentir algo , así como tu puedes cuidar de alguien por el que no sientes más que desprecio y repulsión-dijo Jane entrando en la casa rápidamente sin verlo a los ojo, el sol había salido.

Snape se quedó helado, ella lo sabía…como ocultar lo que era inevitable…ella lo odiaba…

Jane entro en la casa temblorosa, él lo sabía…como evitar que aquel hombre la lastimara demasiado…sus sentimientos eran adversos…

Pronto un reloj apuntando las cinco de la mañana la hicieron volver Jane miro el reloj de péndulo que comenzó a sonar y corrió hacia la puerta pronto varias caras comenzaron entrar, una tras otra, entre cajas pequeñas desplazadas entre cartas que al entrar se volvían cajas grandes, Jane tomo cada una de las cartas y cajas y las subió a su cuarto hábilmente, pronto el desfiladero de cartas termino y el reloj dejo de hacer ruido Jane subió fugazmente todo ,ahora se encontraba entre diez cajas y más de veinte cartas y una inmensa duda en su habitación que no discutiría hoy.

Snape entro en la casa…tenía que hablar con Jane…

Miro y cuando se dirigió a la escaleras noto que había una carta tirada en el suelo reconoció rápidamente la carta _Albus Dumbledore dirigida Severus Snape_ decía la carta.

-Snape tomo la carta pero antes de que la pudiera abrir apareció Jane lista para salir con unos lentes negros una camisa blanca unos pantalones algo apretados, algo rotos y tenis sucios…bastante desalineada.

-Kattelburn..yo..-

-shhhhhhh, NO, hoy no-dijo bajando las aescaleras tapándole la boca.

-que te sucede?-

-NO NO NO, hoy no-

-Snape cerro un poco los ojos iba a decir algo cuando Jane nuevamente le tapó la boca- HOY NO…te dije que iba a salir no vayas a Seguirme….Y si lo haces no esperes dormir aquí-

-Que…-

-No…hoy no voy a discutir contigo, ni nada..-Jane miro las llaves del auto y las tomo y le hizo mientras continuaba haciendo algunas señas de que no la siguiera salió de la casa y camino hacia su carro entro en el y después acelero hasta perderse.

Snape se quedo parado y confundido-Hoy no?...-

Snape abrió la carta aun con el ceño fruncido y después leyó:

_Severus:_

_Quisiera, primero que nada felicitarte por tu trabajo, la misma señorita Kattleburn me mando su lechuza hablándome de tu trabajo y dando su punto de vista por mi decisión por asignarte a ti como su supervisor, espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia , ahora me aprovechare de tu bondad, tan acostumbrada para pedirte que vallas por un paquete a _**Gringotts **_ y es preciso sea hoy mismo, sin olvidar felicites de mi parte a la señorita Kattleburn yo mismo hubiera querido felicitarla por su cumpleaños pero tuve que salir por asuntos del ministerio._

_Adjunto la clave que te pedirán para que te den el Paquete y descuidad la señorita Kattleburn podrá estar bien sin tu compañía._

_Cmara 0034-_

_Clave-Lumus_

_Atte:Albus Dumbledore _

-hoy es su cumpleaños…- se dijo para luego volver a leer la carta ,Snape rodo los ojos este viejo aprovechado ahora hasta en su maldita lechuza y elfo domestico me he convertido.

Jane condujo hasta el lago donde por poco se ahoga busco con la mirada hasta que la hayo tal y como esperaba encontró su motocicleta congelada pero ahí.

Jane estaciono su automóvil y bajo junto con un bolso enorme y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta en el lago había algunos niños con sus padres y había una cinta que delimitaba el lugar donde la noche anterior había caído.

Snape se dirigió exactamente hacia el banco de Gringotts con la mejor cara que tenía, todo quien se le atrevía a atravesar se llevaba una gélida y despectiva mirada seguida de un insulto.

Y porque hoy justamente tenia que encontrarse con la pareja de Lucius y Narcisa

-Severus- dijo alegre Narcisa por la época seguro el montón de cosas decomisadas y el buen fago de dinero de su esposo podían mantener es cara así de orgullosa saludándolo mientras que Lucius se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza.

-Narcisa, Lucius-dijo el.

-haciendo algunas compras de la época Severus- dijo Lucius- Claro si el viejo decrepito ya dejo de ocuparte como su elfo doméstico-.

-si-

Narcisa se acercó al hombre y tomo su mano-vendrás a nuestra fiesta de navidad verdad Severus?.. mi querido niño no vino estas vacaciones, no me quedaras mal tu también-

-Narcisa cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomes mi mano- dijo soltándose-no se si me presencia sea tan distiguida…no te aseguro nada Cissy..hare lo posible-

-fantástico…entonces esperamos verte cierto Lucius?-

-si esperemos puedas hacer un hueco entre tus deberes…-dijo sarcástico Lucius mientras se despedían y se perdían entre la gente de la calle.

Jane se peleaba con su motocicleta para lograr hacerla arrancar.

Severus entro al banco, y se dirigió a un duende -la cámara numero0034-

-Señor Snape necesito la clave por favor-

-Lumus-

-Bien sígame-

Severus siguió al duende hasta la cámara mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado , Jane…Jane y Jane .

Jane continuaba con su motocicleta hasta que por fin consiguió lograr que se descongelara un poco pero al distraerse un poco se lastimo un dedo.

Severrus llego al fin a la cámara adonde una pequeño objeto se encontraba en una bolsa Verde , tomo el pequeño bolso se lo dio a Severus que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Espere-dijo el duende sacando una pequeña carta- el señor Dumbledore pidió que se le diera esto cuando viniera.

Snape abrió la carta.

_Severus:_

_Sé que eres lo bastante testarudo como para aclarar las ideas que ahora te conciernen espero que el contenido de la cámara te ayude es un pequeño presente, sé que aún falta algo para tu cumpleaños pero sin embargo espero que su contenido aclare tu curiosidad y sobre todo te sea útil._

_No olvides que su sabor favorito es la zarzamora._

Jane comenzó a sentir que su estómago devoraba su tripas ,suspiro ampliamente y subió al automóvil y se dirigió a la misma cafetería que entro el día anterior con Jake y Severus…Severus…Severus…

-Que desea ordenar?-

-solo quiero un beacon…y te-

-desea algún postre tal vez un pastel para acompañarlo?-

-NO-grito Jane .

-Severus Camino hasta llegar a la cas esperando ver a Jane recordando el beso, ella era tan dulce, era su pequeño tormento.

Jane termino de desayunar, y volvió al lago para continuar con su motocicleta.

Severus permaneció en la casa durante un momento, no había abierto aun la bolsa verde de la cámara ese viejo insoportable al menos ese año se había moderado aun recordaba el regalo de hace un año , le había obsequiado nada mas y menos que un bote muggle a razón de un pequeño comentario que había hecho d que no le parecían desagradables y un tiempo compartido en una cas turística.

Así saco el pequeño saco verde de su capa y lo abrió sacando un hermoso collar plateado con una piedra azul en el centro cambiaba d color cuando el lo tomo se tornó verde, la bolsa era hermosa sola pero el collar era aún mas.

Jane paso el resto de la tarde sin hacer mas intentos solo se recargo en el árbol observando como los niños patinaban en compañía de sus padres algunas parejas poco a poco se iban y el lago nuevamente se vaciaba dejándola a ella y sus extraños pensamientos sola.

Severus comenzó a impacientarse cuando noto que la noche caía había dejado claro que saldría ,pero no había dicho con quien…harto tomo su pergamino y empezó a buscarla se encontraba lejos según el mapa, aunque reconoció el lugar ,

Jane caminaba alrededor del lago, pensando en cuantas veces había pasado por ahí sin saber quien era, de donde venia, porque ella….escucho el trujir de una rama , saco su varita.

-preocupada?-escucho la voz de Snape .

-te dije que si me seguias no dormirías en mi casa.

-no te seguía viene a caminar…pero me llamo la atención algo…porque será que la mujer mas insoportable del mundo no se encuentra provocando algún disturbio festejando el dia que apareció en la faz de la tierra-

-no me incomodaría hacerlo pero ..estoy bien festejando SOLA-dijo volteándose a el

-bien pequeño tormento , hemos avanzado de la categoría de mandril a simio…pronto serás una muggle y tal vez con suerte un dia puedas ejercer la palabras con madurez-

-si habla Sr. Perfecto-Jane que a pesar de sus males se sentía confundida sonrió al verlo ahí cruzado de brazos espetando blasfemias…

-quien te dijo?-

-un malnacido viejo decrepito-

-Dumbledore?-

-que considerada eres diciéndole malnacido viejo decrepito a tu jefe-

Jane sonrio.

-y digame aparte de insultar al malnacido que hacemos en este sitio-

-bueno según yo usted caminaba yo estaba por regresar-

-acaso quiere nadar un poco?-

-hoy no..dijo pasando aun lado de el Severus la siguió.

Jane miro nuevamente su motocicleta…-quedo inservible-

-tu cerebro?-

-no tu corazón-rio Jane

-has intentado con magia?-

-ah claro..si por supuesto-

-Snape rodo los ojos-puedo?-

-puede?-

Snape se caminó junto a la motocicleta la miro y saco su varita y con un leve movimiento se descongelo.

Jane seguía sonriendo y Severus involuntariamente hizo lo mismo

Jane se acercó a la moto busco entre su ropa apresuradamente saco una llave y la prendió, la motocicleta encendió, Jane miro sorprendida y después abrazo a Severus y por impulso le dio un pequeño beso sin prestarle mucha atención Severus se sonrojo mientras que Jane continuaba emocionada por la moto.

y como una niña de cinco años le pregunto -alguna vez has conducido Severus?- este que apenas escucho levanto una ceja.


	18. Amantium irae amoris integratio est 1

**El titulo de este esta capitulo esta en latin y significa****_ Los desdenes de los enamorados reavivan el amor _****;D...Esta dividido en cuatro partes...esta la primera parte...**

**Disculpen si he tardado bastante, pero aquí estamos, todo comienza a tener mas forma,No olviden dejar un Review ;D porfa..**

**Esto ya había comenzado..solo que aveces el amor realmente es ciego...**

**Que sucede cuando negamos algo que ya esta pasando, cuando lo que creemos que es imposible resulta que es un amor es inexplicable es sincero y no se puede el amor verdadero y puro nos hace olvidar, el tiempo en declarar algo no significa que no sea un hecho antes.**

**Disfruta tu lectura.**

-No- dijo Severus , levantando una ceja mientras Jane lo volteaba ver con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Kattleburn-dijo alejándose de la motocicleta, Jane lo siguió.

-Pensar que..?-

-Lo que pienses-

-Por favor..sabes que la tengo que llevar a casa-

-eso es simple-Severus deslizo su varita por su manga y miro hacia los lados, pero antes de que pudiera mover la muñeca Jane hablo.

-PERO CLARO TODO LO ARREGLAS CON MAGIA-

-Al menos puedo ejercer la magia- dijo con desdén y nuevamente antes que pudiera mover la muñeca

hablo Jane.

-Oh..ahora entiendo.. Debí pensarlo antes..no sabia que tenias miedo-

Severus dio un bufido-Que astuta-

- lo siento pensé que los Slytherin tenían agallas, pero , al parecer , los gatitos de Gryffindor son mas valientes, si aun recuerdo cuando le enseñe a Remus- dijo mientras caminaba por la nieve- pero anda haz tu hechizo y volvamos-

Snape la alcanzo y la tomo de la mano y de forma arrebatada le quito las llaves-que tonta eres- dijo volviendo a la motocicleta y cruzo los brazos, Jane sonrió.

-OH...de verdad quieres..-

Snape la miro de una forma retadora y Jane callo.

-Bien...arriba-dijo señalandole la moto con la mirada.

Snape analizo en su cabeza, Carajo..no tenia miedo y no lo tenia pero ..NO queria hacerlo..bueno si..le molestaba que hubiera mencionado a ese malnacido y cobarde de Remus..mas valiente que el..Queria..queria ..queria demostrarle a Jane algo...que era valiente o solo debatir con ella...no, le molestaban sus pensamientos.

Snape a fuerzas se acerco de forma lenta y con movimientos mecánicos y algo temerosos a pesar de todo se subio en aquel aparatejo, Jane que disfrutaba aquella escena , dejo ir un ligero suspiro que por suerte el no escucho, contemplo aquella vulnerabilidad de Snape aquella temerosidad con la que subia.

-LISTO- dijo Snape con voz fuerte parecía muy incomodo.

bueno al menos aquel día lo pasaría un poco bien se dijo Jane.

-Bien y que esperas enciendela-

Snape tomo la llave-donde va esto?-

-No sabes?- dijo sarcastica.

Snape la miro y rodo los ojos, Jane ya estaba disfrutando eso.

-Hay un orificio a un lado del manubrio.. ahí si sabes que es?-hablo como si estuviera con un niño de 3 años y rio.

Pronto se escucho el estruendo de la moto y Snape se noto mas estresado.

bien, este es el acelerador ,este es el freno aqui pones tus pies se agacho y acomodo sus pies, esto es el contador de kilómetros, gasolina fallas, temperatura, estupidez... y ya-hablo tan rápido que no había comprendido casi nada solo lo de acelrador talvez no seria tan dificil despues de todo los muggles no eran genios solo simios subdesarrollados.

-Y que esperas- dijo Jane poniendo su manos en la cintura esperando que le pidiera que repitiera todo, pero no hablo.

Jane miro que no se movía y solo acleraba la moto y este no comprendía porque no se movía Jane sonrió, bueno ahora me pagaras todo lo que me debes Severus dijo y quito el soporte de la moto.

La moto corrió a alta velocidad , Severus movió torpemente y sin control la motocicleta se aferro tanto a las palancas que aceleraba mas y mas , esquivaba milagrosamente a gente basureros y varios arboles, Jane se tapo la boca y miraba con sorpresa la cara de terror del hombre, el espectáculo se hizo mas cómico cuando el habito de el se atasco en un de las llantas succionandolo y arrancándoselo dejándolo solo con su camisa y pantalon, Severus recordó el freno pero a causa de eso la moto se atasco y se paro el salio un par de metros lejos poco antes de caer alcanzo a realizar un hechizo que evito que cayera tan fuerte pero aun asi habia sido dolorosa ,mientras que la motocileta se derrapo.

Jane se preocupo, al parecer aquella broma ya no le resultaba tan divertida, Se habrá lastimado?, estará vivo?...que tonta, Jane corrió, pronto miro un bulto que no se movía, No puede ser...se dijo y corrió hasta el,no se movía, su cabello estaba sobre su cara , Jane se arrodillo, quito aquellos cabellos, tenia los ojos cerrados lo miro un momento ,acerco su cabeza recargandola en su pecho y cerro los ojos tratando de comprobar que no estuviera muerto.

Severus la rodeo con los brazos y la volteo quedando arrbiba de ella- te parece gracioso-, Jane dio un grito y cerro los ojos con alivio suspiro y lo abrazo hechandose a reir -Creí que tu añejo trasero estaría roto- le dijo.

-Estoy bien, Kattleburn-dijo sin rechazar el abrazo ,Jane sintio nuevamente el latir agitado de Severus por la adrenalina de haber sobrevivido mientras que Severus sentía la agitación de ella por haber corrido , se había preocupado por el?olio aquel olor tan distintivo de su cabello y se permitió dejar un ligero beso en sus cabellos imperceptible por ella se separaron después de un momento ignorando aquello.

Severus estaba adolorido se veía por la dificultad con la que se levantaba esta rasguñado del rostro seguramente al día siguiente no se podría ni mover , y Jane lo miraba mas calmada cuando sintio un liquido cálido que se deslizaba por su nariz pasaba por sus labios, toco aquella sustancio y la miro, sangre.

Jane se dio la vuelta y se paro rápidamente y busco un pañuelo poniéndolo en su nariz, Severus la miro y frunció el ceño.

-Estas bien...Kattleburn?-dijo pero pronto sintio el frio y busco su habito se encontraba enrollado en la motocicleta a un par de metros atras, volvio la mirada a Jane que al parecer se encontraba mejor guardadano su pañuelo.

-espero no te hayas roto nada he viejo- rio.

-te recuerdo que solo soy un par de años mayor que tu ..., ahora veo la causa de tus problemas mentales-dijo volviendo su mirada a la motoclicleta.

Severus se alarmo un poco recordó el collar,no se lo iba a dar pero donde estaba?...

Jane camino hacia su motocicleta y quito la llave-la haz roto- dijo algo desanimada

-me ha dejado sin abrigo esta mierda- dijo mirando la motocicleta con disgusto, parecía que estaba mas molesto por lo del collar.

-vamos ..te apuesto que tienes cientos iguales- rio mientras jalaba lo que queda del habito- a mira he recuperado la mitad, no quedaría mal como una chaqueta -dijo poniéndose el vestigio de habito metio su mano en la bolsa.

- era una tela costosa mas de lo que tu aparatejo vale-

-por supuesto, la ropa de la era jurásica debe ser de colección- rio y saco algo extraño del bolso-que es esto ?-dijo Jane sacando una bolsita verde , Severus se sonrojo y arrebato.

-Nada que te incumba-dijo dándose la vuelta aguarddandolo en su pantalon.

-Ok...listo para el segundo intento o es suficiente?-dijo Jane, sin ninguna insinuación pero Severus levanto lo que quedaba de la motocicleta.

-estas loco, casi te matas...y claro seria un favor para la humanidad..pero a mi seguro me mandan a azcaban-dijo ayudandole a levantar su pobre motoclicleta.

- Lupin aprendió a andar en esta cosa?-dijo con desagrado

-importa?- dijo Jane

-No...lo hizo?-

-no..vamos saca tu varita comienza a oscurecer-dijo preocupada Jane mientras revisaba sus muñecas.

-le tienes miedo a la obscuridad Kattleburn?-

Jane miro su reloj-si-dijo deteniéndolo del brazo

Severus la miro-No preguntes porfavor..-dijo Jane cambiando de lugar su vista y mas seria.

Severus agudizo su mirada , movió su varita y la moto se reducio, parecia de juguete.

Caminaron hasta el automovil en silencio ,Jane le abrio la puerta como toda caballera y despues subio ella, Severus miro hacia sus lados mirando el interior del automovil-Descuida esta no te lastimara- dijo Jane pero cuando quizo arrancar aquella cosa no funcionaba , lo intento una vez mas, no funcionaba, se bajo del automovil.

Severus miro una vez con el ceño fruncido cuando Jane bajo, se había tocado la cabeza y se había recargado , después tomo nuevamente el pañuelo y lo puso sobre su nariz y subio.

-Tendremos que caminar-dijo buscando una linterna en la parte trasera.

-O.. podría ocupar magia- dijo Severus y levanto una ceja.

-m...tambien...- dijo ella pero antes de que Severus localizara la apertura de la puerta Jane cerro con seguro, que le _vas a decir? Jane,que le vas a decir?..._Severus la voltio a mirar sus ojos negros notables con una luz, el vació que había en ellos, una sombra cubría la mitad de su rostro el sol apenas se notaba su boca ligeramente abierta, el color blanco de su piel, sus rasgos..._.la verdad...?...resultaba que era dia que no sabia quien era,no sabia si era lo que era por que era su destino o por que era una decisión, lo único que sabia era que su pasado siempre estaría ahí y cada instante volvía mas,que hoy en su cumpleaños aquellas pesadillas de diez anos volvían al dormir y que era la razon por la que ella odiaba esa fecha y que como siempre aquellas imágenes la harían llorar y ella estaría sola para enfrentarse a eso, tenia miedo, pero al ver esos ojos negros la hacían olvidar._

-Severus..sabes latín?-

-No..- dijo y la miro tratando de analizarla.

Jane dibujo una ligera sonrisa-hoy es mi cumpleaños-dijo seria y cambio de vista su mirada.

-lose-

-y sabes lo que me atormentan desde hace diez?-

-No-dijo y giro la cabeza, le diría acaso la razon de porque estaba en Hogwarst? , le diria quien era? el porque le sucedían cosas tan extrañas -se intereso solo un poco porque en realidad eso importaba poco, a esa altura no habia nada que cambiara lo que le hacia sentir.

-es una lastima me hubiese gustado saber que me atormenta, crei que eras un exelente investigador-

-debes de tener razones bastante buenas razones para atormentarte así como ocultar ese pañuelo en tu bolso- dijo mirándo el pañuelo que se asomaba- sin olvidar que si supiera esas razones te empezaría a fastidiar algo que seguro seria deleitoso pero prefiero ingeniar mis propios tormentos,-dijo acercándose a ella tomando su mentón mirándola un momento.

-te detesto cabrón infeliz...-susurro Jane, Severus limpio entonces las gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz.

- me detestas? me preguntare que hice para ser un cabron infeliz-

- créeme que no tienes que hacer algo para lograrlo y te detesto porque me caes bien a pesar de serlo- dijo tomando el pañuelo apartándose de el- volvió a sus ojos-Severus...-

-que ?-dijo sin mucha importancia.

- Vide Cor Meum(Mira mi corazón)

Volo amare quam pugnare (Prefiero amar que a pelear )

tuum est cor meum,

et fatigatus est ad pugnam

Ego iustus amor wanna (mi corazón es tuyo

y esta cansado para pelear

solo quiero amarte)-dijo Jane y tomo su mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-si vas a insultarme preferiría que fuera algo que entendiera-dijo el.

-lees tantos libros y no puedes entender lo que te digo, pero es mejor asi-

-toma mi brazo Katteburn-dijo Snape Jane lo tomo pronto aparecieron enfrente de su casa.

Snape empezó a analizar lo ultimo que Jane había dicho._Ego iustus amor wanna..._ _dijo amor?..._

_Ego iustus amor wanna..._


	19. Amantium irae amoris integratio est 2

**Amantium irae amoris integratio est Parte 2**

**Cada mas cerca de que estos dos al fin acepten lo que sienten el uno por el otro. sin rodeos tendran que dejar de jugar al gato y al raton ,y poner las cosas claras.**

**Disfruten su lectura y recuerden no olviden dejar un Review XD.**

Severus repitio aquellas palbras en su cabeza mientras entraban en la casa...de algo ya estaba seguro lo que le habia dicho no era un insulto...Jane solia ser directa en esos casos ..pero entonces que era lo que le habia dicho ..

-Bueno..por el sonido de tu estomago pensare que no has comido nadao que talvez el niño que te comiste esta empezando a darte indigestion- dijo Jane.

Severus no contesto.

-Bueno mejor te preparo algo antes que vayas a robar un niño- dijo Jane con el pañuelo en la nariz, Severus la miro, ¿porque de nuevo se encotraba sangrnado de la nariz ?¿que es lo que le sucedia a Jane?.

Mientras Jane se adentraba en la cocina y el subio por algo qeu ponerse, Ya que ya habia obscurecido Severus opto por su bata de dormir yuna pijama dejando la pequeña bolsita con el collar en la mesita cercana, antes de bajar busco entre algunos libros del estante , alguno que le ayudara a desifrar lo que Jane le habia dicho.

Jane que se encontrba mas agotada, puso la tetera y en vez de preparar algo, pidio una pizza.

Severus bajo con unos cuantos libros, mientras Jane estaba agachada peleando con la chimenea.

Severus noto esto y con movimiento rapido de su muñeca se encendio ,Jane lo volteo a ver y levanto una ceja-Yo la pude haber encendido... -

-Talvez en un año-

-linda pijama se la robaste a Dumbledore..es muy su estilo-dijo levantando las cejas con cierta gracia

-no...estas muy palida?-dijo dejando el monton de libros en la mesita tomando asiento.

-No...pero tu cargas mas libros de los que tu pequeño cerebro de mani puede entender-dijo sentandose con dificultad junto a el.

-desde la mañana te has comportado muy...extraño..-

-Latin..he?-dijo Jane tomando un libro-estos libros eran de mi tio-

Snape recordo lo de la mañana y el beso que ella le dio?...que el le dio?...ella?... prefirio tomar un libro en vez de tonarse en una platica incomoda y seguramante inservible-pero supondre que es tu estado normal-

Jane se tomo la cabeza y suspiro mientras se recargaba en el sofa y miraba el monton de fotos que tenia en cuadros y arriba de la chimenea.

-Son muchas fotografias- dijo Severus sin parecer interesado.

-si..-

Jane cambio su mirada a Snape-tardaras una eternidad...-

Este continuo buscando en los libros.

Severus La miro-lo que no entiendo es porque no...-

-festejo mi cumpleaños...?-

-En realidad iba a decir porque te empeñas en ser una lata y no guardar silencio pero esa pregunta es mejor-

-No me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños porque ...me siento...vieja-

Severus la miro-entonces no me contaras la tragica historia donde a la pequeña Jane le ragalan una escoba de practica y se cae de ella y por eso odia su cumpleaños y las ecobas prefiriendo cosas muggles-

-No- dijo Jane mirandolo molesta.

-m..entonces sera el pastel de regalis que no te gusto y por eso...-

-Severus por primera vez en tu vida no hagas tus especulaciones torpes y normalmente sin fundamento que simpre estan mal...Tus malditas especulaciones acaso te han servido de algo?-

Severus fruncio el ceño con disgusto y se giro a ver el libro.

-Disculpame...-dijo Jane un silencio se hizo-No siempre odie mis cumpleaños sabes?-

-No me interesa en realidad Kattleburn- dijo Severus hundiemdose mas en el libro.

-Y no...jamas me he caido de una escoba y si me gusta el pastel de Regalis-dijo empujandolo ligeramente-No te habras enojado o si?...no hoy que es mi cumpleaños-

Severus permanecio callado.

-Se que no eres mi amigo , ni nada de eso solo somos colegas, colegas que se desagradan-dio un bufido Jane-..pero realmente me gustaria pelear con alguien que me contestara-nuevamente Severus permanecio callado.

-Sin mencionar que aun no me dejas claro lo de el hombre celoso que me siguio al cine y le lanzo un pretzel a mi amigo-

-Ya te he explicado antes..que yo..-se giro y hablo apresurado.

-Ah!.. eh conseguido que me hables- dijo Jane.

Severus torcio la boca-No estaba celoso..-

-Bien...me alegra-

Severus abrio un libro de licantropia que era de Jane ,que se habia colado entre los de griego y latin donde encontro una carta Jane que habia abierto un diccionario de latin no se percato de esto...Severus le dio vuelta al sobre y vio de quien era.

De Lunatico para la cubrio con el libro para poder ver de mas cerca y vio con interes que clases de trato tenia Jane con el lobito de cuarte de Lupin.

Severus abrio el amareillento pero conservado sobre con suma delicadez y sigilozidad para que Jane no se percatara y se pego el libro casi a la cara.

_Mi querida Jane, mi dulce amanezer aun cuando la luna llega y en moustro me transformar el mirarte a los ojos y saber que estas ahi a mi lado tomando mi mano y cubriendo mis hombros con dulces besos, yo puedo sentir el entrañable amor tan grande que siento por ti olvidando las terribles nausesas y dolores que traen esas noches, aunqeu el miedo de hacerte daño me trastorna, el imaginar no poder controlarme y hacerte daño me causa perdicion...Al acabar aquel primer parrafo Severus se sintio lastimado, Jane habia tenido algo que ver con Lupin no le daba credito hasta ese lobito de cuerta habia tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentí y entonces quedaba el , el tan imbecil y ciego que no queria aceptar el hecho que realmente amba a Jane como a nadie_

-Que estas leyendo Severus?- dijo Jane levantando una ceja al ver que casi se metia en el libro.

-un libro Kattleburn...ya que te rehusas a decirme que es lo que me dijiste..-

-Primera...tu nunca me pediste que te tradujera lo que te dije... segunda creo que en un libro de Licantropia no vas a encontrar significado de lo que te he dicho y tercera...creo que ocultas algo-

-La tercera afirmacion se escucha dudosa...-dijo Severus cerrando el libro con la carta adentro..-

-Bueno..en ese caso me sacare de la duda..dame ese libro...-

-NO-

Jane agudizo la vista-que encontraste en ese libro Severus Snape?-

-Algo que te preocupe ...Kattleburn...o mejor dicho mi querido dulce amanecer-  
Jane se puso colorada-eres un cabron..devuelveme esa carta ahora Severus-

Snape solo levanto un ceja miro el libro y tardo mas en negar con la cabezaq que en lo que Jane se la lanzaba encima quedando arriba de el en horcajadas ,Jane apesar de estar algo debil forcejeaba en el sillon con Severus que tretaba de alejar el libro lo mas que podia mientras Jane trataba de alcanzar el libro,pronto los dos calleron al suelo Y Jane aun se mantenia arriba de el se estiraba lo mas que podia para alcanzar el libro al igual que Severus tratando de alejarlo Jane volvio su mirada estaba demasiado pegada a Severus y no lo habia percatado hasta que sintio su aliento muy cerca de su rostro estaba cara a cara pronto Jane dejo de estirarse al igual que Severus.  
Jane se racargo sus brazos a en el suelo a extremos de la cabeza de Severus, Severus habia puesto sus manos en su cintura.  
-dame la carta...-susurro Jane mas agotada y demasido palida se veia fatigada y respirando con dificultad.

-Severus delizo su mano desde su cintura pasando por su espalda hasta su nuca-Te la dare si repites lo que me dijiste en el auto pero que sea entiendible porfavor Kattleburn-  
Jane se recago sus brazos en su pecho-No volvere a repetir eso ni en tus sueños..puedes conservar la carta..-dijo Jane, sus ojos tenian un brillo pero eran mas obscuros nunca los habia visto asi...Jane acerco delicadamente sus labios a los de el y se detuvo poco antes de llegar a sus labios.

Severus que apenas podia controlarse, en ese momento era incapaz de poder pronunciar una palabra, su temperatura corporal habia ascendido considerablemente y el temblor de su cuerpo que ahora tenia era indescriptible el tener a Jane tomada de la cintura y de la nuca mientras ella se encontraba encima de el , Severus estaba apunto de arrancarle un beso cuando sono el timbre de la casa Jane miro hacia la puerta mientaras que Severus miro a la par, Jane se levanto con agilmente y camino hacia la puerta.

Dejando a un Severus en suelo que apenas podia razonar aquella escenay tratando de volver a su temeperatura y pensamientos mas aptos . Acomodandose la pijama y la bata se puso de pie.

Jane entro con pizza -como no me has dicho si te ha gustado la ultima pizza -Jane recordo aquella vez que le dijo lo de Lily y el termino en el que Severus la tenia.

-Severus camino atras de ella y se sentaron en la mesa, Jane se sirvio un poco de te mientras que a el le habia servido vino-lo se mala convinacion..pero tengo demasiado frio..- dijo frotando sus manos.

Jane se veia demasiado palida, Severus tomo una revanda de pizza la miro un momento y despues le dio una mordida al parecer se comia con las manos lo veia por Jane que comia tranquilamente.

Un silencio se habia provocado ambos se miraban con intriga aquello de la sala habia sido alguna señal...pensaban pero ninguno con el valor suficiente para enfrentarse ,Severus rompio el silencio-¿Me diras entonces porque no te gusta festejar tu cumpleaños Kattleburn?-

-Am...no...es complicado...pero no simpre fue asi,,,-dijo Jane la vista se le habia nublado ,mientras volvia la sangre de su nariz, Severus que parecia disfrutar aquel platillo muggle con agrado dejo su pedazo de pizza para mirar a Jane que parecia estar ausente.

Jane acabo con dificultad la estado era peor no escuchaba ,mas que un sumbidos y veia como los labios de Severus se movian pero no entendia solo contestaba por inercia

- fue una linda cena..de cumpleaño...Necesito subir...-dijo Jane y se puso de pie, Severus la miro tambalear y se acerco.

-Estoy bien...para ser alguien que detestas ,me has ayudado bastante...me gustari tener mas enemigos como tu- dijo Jane tomando su brazo.

-Que es lo que te sucede ?- dijo preocupado Severus al verla estaba palida a decir basta parecia simplemente una sabana blanca.

-Nada...-dijo Jane mientreas le ayudaba a a subir escaleras.

.podria jurar que has sangrado de la nariz mas de tres veces yque has estado blanca todo el dia-

-es solo el frio Severus...tengo que dormir...-dijo aunque algo temerosa lo ultimo. subiendo los ultimos escalones.  
-bueno ...Severus...gracias-dijo Jane Severus asintio con la cabeza y se dio la vuelt a su habitacion.

Jane que se encontrba dispuesta enfrentar sus pesadillas de cada año se detuvo en su puerta.  
Severus al no escuchar el cerra de su puerta giro y la miro-pasa algo mal?-dijo mirando que era incapaz de entrar en su habitacion.  
-No quiero dormir...lo que me esperan son pesadillas...-dijo Jane con un pequeño nudo.  
Severus no entendio pero por la cara de Jane presintio que no era algo bueno...-quieres que llame a un Doctor?- dijo Severus acercandose a ella.

-No...- dijo Jane y rompio en Llanto, En definitiva algo estaba ocultando Jane todo el dia habia estado rara...Severus incapaz de poder escuchar a Jane llorando, le habia causado mas impresion verla llorar...asi la tomo con cariño de la cintura y la cerco a el Jane lo abrazo y lloro un moemento en su brazo.

-No entiendes nada y se que no deberia interesarte..pero no quiero dormir...-dijo Jane entre sollozos, Severus solo tomo su rostro y la miro estaba demasido fria parecia un hielo puro y el confundido sin saber que tenia.

Severus que no soportaba ver a Jane asi tomo su mejilla y acerco sus labios a ella dandole unligero beso en la mejilla de Jane , provocando que dejara de llorar, Sevrus tomo su mano y la condujo a su habitacion..Jane que ante paresia estar superada por sus problemas se vio mas interesada en este comportamiento de Snape...talvez no estaba tan loca,...se dijo para ella misma y mientras lo seguia tomada de la mano de el se preguntaba que es lo que pretendia Severus Snape al llevarla a su habitacion...solo habia algo claro aquella noche no la pasaria sola como suponia en la mañana.


	20. Amantium irae amoris integratio est 3

**Amantium irae amoris integratio est Parte 3**

Severus entro en la habitación seguido de Jane tomada de su mano, Severus la guio a la cama Jane que permanecía pálida y demasiado fría cerro los ojos mientras se sentaba en el borde , Severus se apartó de ella dejando su Bata en una mesa aledaña se incoó y se puso enfrente de Jane mientras quitaba los cabellos de su rostro tomo su mejilla y la miro.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kattleburn?-dijo Severus mientras juntaba sus manos con las de ella.

-Severus...tengo frio...solo es eso...-Dijo Jane.

Severus miraba como Jane no era capaz de abrir los ojos y apenas había susurrado eso.

-tan tonto crees que soy-

-Jane dibujo un aligera sonrisa en su rostro -no-

Jane escuchaba a Severus tratado de concentrar su mente en sus palabras verificando que no se tratara de un sueño y no en las imágenes que comenzaban llenar su cabeza imágenes, de personas gritando, una nube negra y espesa rodeando la imagen el fuego y cuerpos inertes cayendo, trataba de distraer su mente, sintió las manos de Snape recorriendo su rostro y en sus manos, recordó el beso que le había dado antes de entrar en su habitación nada era claro lo único que parecía un sueño y no pesadilla era la propia realidad de tener de frente a Severus tratando de cuidarla era extraño.

Severus no sabía que sucedía con ella aun en Hogwarts le sucedía eso, como cuando la había llevado a su habitación después del baile y se había desmayado. solo que esa vez parecía peor , todo el día había notado cosas extrañas en ella , pero no la dejaría sola, no se lo podía permitir sin olvidar que parecía un hielo necesitaba calor y sus lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Jane Sintió como Snape la recostaba poco a poco en su cama, con un ligero impulso de sus hombros -Severus - dijo Jane al sentir que este se alejaba un poco la había cubierto con una cobija y le quitaba con delicadeza sus zapatos, después sintió como este se recostaba aun lado de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos acercándola hacia su cuerpo estaban juntos en la misma cama podía sentir su aliento en su mejilla en su hombro.

Jane tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella acercándola a sus labios.

-eres real o solo estoy soñando y pronto esto se convertirá en una pesadilla- dijo Jane mientras besaba dulcemente su mano.

-Yo estoy aquí y soy real...-dijo Severus-no tengo opción no me puedo ir...aunque perturbe tus sueños y dificulte tus pesadillas no me iré, permaneceré a tu lado-dijo mirándola con anhelo.

-No me dejes...-dijo Jane mientras acariciaba su mano y la pasaba por su rostro.

-No lo hare -dijo Severus depositando un beso en su hombro.

Jane se acurruco entre los brazos de Snape al igual que Severus se había acurrucado con Jane entre sus brazos, el llanto de Jane pronto seso y mientras sentía como Severus acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza callo dormida, Severus la contemplo un momento antes de caer dormido con Jane a su lado.

Por la mañana Jane abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba en la habitación de Snape sola, estaba cubierta por sus cobijas, Acaso todo lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño lo último que recordaba es que se encontraba entre los brazos de Severus , no había tenido sueños aquella noche por tanto tampoco pesadillas solo había quedado en blanco su mente, solo pensando en Severus , Jane salió con cautela del cuarto y camino hacia el baño, se mojó la cara , bajo a paso lento buscando a Severus pero se encontró sola, en su casa no había nadie.

Snape apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore a la primera hora.

-¿Severus?...que grata sorpresa pero, creí que te vería después de vacaciones- dijo con aquel tono lleno de calma tan típico del director de Hogwarts.

-Mande a Lockhart…he acabado…- dijo Snape al ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Has acabado realmente Severus? ¿Pero de que exactamente?- dijo Dumbledore con un ceja levantada.

Severus lo miro y con desenfado-Tengo cosas más importantes que estar de niñera no la soporto más, es tonta, inmadura, testaruda, de mal genio, impráctica, orgullosa, altamente delirante y tiene serios problemas de autoridad -

-bueno Severus lo que me has dicho me parece más una auto descripción-se mofo y se paró de su asiento Dumbledore.

Severus rodo los ojos- ¿está seguro de no tener ningún parentesco con ella?-dijo ironico.

-Severus, Severus…-

-No me sermoneo ahora Dumbledore-

-Estas muy a la defensiva Severus... ¿acaso hay algo que te haya alterado?-dijo con gracia.

-NO-dijo Snape.

-Bueno en ese caso y viendo tu necesidad de alejarte de Jane-hizo una pausa Severus apretó se había comenzado a poner tenso y Dumbledore hizo una sínica sonrisa de victoria-tomare cartas en el asunto, tu remplazo estará para mañana mismo y Severus…si no hay otra cosa por favor cierra la puerta al salir-dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

Jane estaba de muy buen humor, ya cambiada y arreglada se preguntaba dónde estaba Severus, tenía que aclarar tantas cosas, Hasta que una carta llego , Jane vio el sello y al instante cambio de humor y se tomó la carta con fastidio.

_Jane_

_Mi Queridísima Hija o al menos conservas el apellido, mi Jane cuanto más te empeñaras en seguir ignorando a tu madre ,esta es la décima carta que te mando y las otras no te has dignado a contestar más que dos , tu tío que en paz descanse se encargaba de traernos las buenas nuevas y contarme de tus hazañas, no es que no pudiera ir a visitar a mi hija pero entenderás que esos asquerosos muggles estarán por ahí y mi repulsión por ellos entenderás, y ahora debido a los acontecimientos tan desagradable no he sabido de ti en más de un mes, yo que sufro tanto de mis nervios me destroza el no haberme enterado de tu nuevo cargo en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts hasta apenas, , cuan despegada te encuentras hija mía ,necesito presentarte a bastantes caballeros o es acaso que pretendes dejarme sin nietos tu hermano ya está por casarse después de siglos de agonía ,pero claro tu no estarás al tanto de esto debido a tu despego y vanidad, té suplicare bien que asistas, no te ordenare que asistas a la fiesta de compromiso que será el 22 de diciembre por la noche te esperare a más tardar a las nueve de la noche será en en el mismo lugar donde tu padre y yo festejamos nuestros aniversarios, y Jane no me hagas mandarte a tus admiradores, todos estamos ansiosos por verte._

_Besos y abrazos, _

_Belisbel Kattleburn. _

Jane se las había ingeniado y también gracias a su tío de rechazar las presuntuosas y desagradables fiestas navideñas, familiares, etc, de los últimos 5 años , visitaba a su madre y padre dos veces al año y de joven y pequeña su único familiar cercano había sido su tío y su hermano ante la ausencia de los padres de ella eran en describir lo contrario a ella, y su única conexión parecía mas forzada y por apellido que por más afectuosa e interés, su madre que se empeñaba en que le diera nietos "puros" o mínimo un 80% más que en el mago común le presentaba hombre "puros" pero verdaderamente castrantes e imbéciles como su más reciente fracaso Jensen , a pesar de ser ellos que la habían adoptado sus padres por mas solo eran de título, y su hermano diez años mayor que era al único que realmente extrañaba pues la había acompañado en los tiempos difíciles no como sus padres que se había desaparecido en absoluto y solo aparecieron mucho después, sin embargo les debía mínimo el titulo el lado económico a ella nunca le falto nada , y bien su tío que sin ellos jamás hubiera sido posible de conocer, ese año sin su tío tendría que asistir a esa fiesta antes de que una sarta de los magos más presuntuoso y desagradables de toda Inglaterra cayeran en su casa. Así Jane suspiro y con desagrado cerro la carta, hoy estaba a 22 y tenía que arreglarse para enfrentarse al infierno.

Jane dejo la carta en la mesa de centro y subió a su habitación.

Severus, no podía dejar de pensar en Jane que le diría como justificar el comportamiento de la noche , se había dejado ir por lo que sentía, pero ahora tendría que alejarse antes que nada lo más posible, por mucho que él quisiera estar con ella no podía dejar que le pasara algo por su culpa y aún más que podía hacer Jane con un hombre como él.

Severus entro en la casa de Jane con expresión sobria, Jane al mirarlo, sonrió y bajo por las escaleras.

-¿Dónde te has metido Severus?-

Solo bastaba ver como lo miraba Jane para que Severus olvidara su dureza-has despertado pensé que estarías en cama, ayer estabas muy extraña-dijo fríamente.

Jane frunció el ceño-No, te encuentras bien bajo la escalera y se puso enfrente de él.

Severus ya no soportaba tenerla ni siquiera de frente en cualquier momento explotaría.

-si- ahora una maldita barrera de indiferenciase disponía Severus a levantar frente a ella.

-bueno, como siempre pretendo salir, suplicare no me sigas y si lo haces me informes. Dijo Jane mirando con extrañeza el desaire de este.

- A dónde?-

-¿De verdad preguntas eso?...Fiesta familiar…no tienes que soportar eso…vale?-dijo mientras guardaba el sobre

-Kattleburn...Dumbledore…bueno en realidad…no voy a ..mañana- Severus no encontraba palabras por primera vez .

-Aunque si quieres venir..- Jane miro con cuidado se metía en campo minado-me encantaría-Jane iba a dar pasos si lo de la noche había sido real , tenía una vaga ilusión.

-NO-dijo fríamente Severus .

-Oh…-rápido la postura y ánimos de Jane disminuyeron .

Durante el día Severus pareció el peor cabron desconocido que podía ver , su única respuesta todo era No o si su voz era seca y siempre respondía esquivando su mirada

¿quieres te? No ¿quieres ir a caminar? No ¿te sucede algo Severus? No ¿seguro que te sientes bien? Si.

A las siete Jane se había ido a cambiar mientras Severus organizaba sus cosas para marcharse.

Jane con un hermoso vestido verde, con el cabello recogido, se veía muy bien, cuando salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras se encontraba peleando con collar que no conseguía abrochar chocando con Severus, que al verla, camino hacia atrás.

-Snape le quito el collar con el que peleaba, Jane lo miro este había subido las escaleras y cuando bajo llevaba algo con él se había puesto atrás de ella y con sumo cuidado había colocado algo en su cuello Jane lo tomo y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Es hermoso…-dijo Jane mirando el collar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Severus se acercaba a ella poco a poco el sonido de la puerta lo hizo volverse y después miro a Jane

Jane lo miro un momento-no te he agradecido-dijo Jane.

-El regalo lo ha mandado Dumbledore-dijo Severus mientras tomaba el collar y lo miraba junto con Jane.

-No por eso…por lo de anoche-dijo Jane dándole un ligero beso en los labios casi inerte, Severus se pasmo puesto que a pesar solo había sido un pequeño roce y fugaz lo había sentido palpitar de su cuerpo.

Jane se giró y Cuando abrió la puerta la expresión de ambos cambio al ver al individuo que esperaba del otro lado.


	21. Amantium irae amoris integratio est 4

**Amantium irae amoris integratio est Parte 4**

**… XD...al fin…al fin…jaja...bueno en mi consideración siempre pensé que Cissy le tiraba la honda a Severus pero quien sabe…disfruten de su lectura, actualice este capítulo lo más pronto que pude **

**Gracias por seguir la historia, por las visitas y los Reviews ;D **

Porque de todos los hombre y cerdos de Inglaterra tenia estar ahí Jensen Peniket…Jane torció la boca Y Severus lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre de traje agachando la cabeza, que aunque luciese bástate bien, Jane solo pensaba en golpearlo y Severus se moderaba no destazarlo.

Jane inclino la cabeza-¿qué hace por aquí el cerdo favorito de Inglaterra?-dijo Jane mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Jane luces espectacular...espero que me hayas ya disculpado, lamento todo, lo último que ha pasado, Todo, es verdad fui un cerdo malnacido, un porquería, pero tienes que entender que solo era porque sabía que te había perdido y no me resignaba el verte con..-dijo Jensen mirando a Snape, Jane se sonrojo y Severus solo se limitó a apretar su puño-disculpa-

Jane frunció el ceño-¿que quieres Jensen?-

-Llevarte a la fiesta, tu madre me ha pedido que yo mismo te escolte, aunque ella no sabía que irías acompañada por- se detuvo- el-

-No me acompañara Severus, pero estoy segura que no llegare contigo-

Jensen cambio de aire al escuchar que Snape no iría, cosa que Jane ignoro pero para Severus se prendió una alerta-Jane , te juro que no hare nada malo, no podría-

-no confió en ti-

-vale te daré mi varita para que me creas-Jane estaba mirando al hombre que le estaba encargando su varita, la varita era algo muy personal, estaba considerando aceptar.

-No…-al fin hablo Severus interrumpiendo a Jane

-La señorita Kattleburn, sera escoltada por mi señor- dijo mirándolo con desagrado.

Jane lo miro- disculpa un momento Jensen-dijo cerrando la puerta girándose a el-pero has dicho que no vendrías-

-te molesta que valla…no sabía que querías con el- dijo mirando hacia afuera.

-No Severus no me malentiendas…Claro que me gustaría ir contigo-dijo Jane emocionada.

Severus tomo su rostro-Vale entonces desaste de él- Jane no sabía si eso había sido una oferta de algo mas pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando se asomó en la puerta

–Jensen iré con Snape...dile a mi madre que iré acompañada-dijo Cerrando la puerta, Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta y se marchó molesto.

-Bueno, tienes que cambiarte-

-¿te molesta mucho llevarme así?- dijo Severus, y ahí caía su maldita pared de indiferencia.

-No…pero que tonto eres –dijo Jane, lo tomo de la mano y subieron las escaleras dirigiéndolo a su habitación, Severus solo la siguió.

Jane lo sentó en la cama- quítate la ropa y espera aquí - ordeno Jane, Severus solo la miro- Kattleb..-

-No pienses nada Solo quítatela Severus no voy hacerte algo malo- dijo Jane miro su reloj -queda poco tiempo-, Severus que frunció ligeramente el ceño admitió por mucho esa había sido la orden que más había disfrutado _poco tiempo… ¿para qué?_ Severus comenzó a desabrocharse el habito con rapidez Mientras Jane se metía en su closet, al poco salió con un traje, Severus que se encontraba a medio desvestir miro a Jane ,Que al verlo a medio desvestir abrió ligeramente la boca, Jane se acercó casi por impulso a Severus y le ayudo a desabrochar su camisa , Severus solo levanto una ceja sin despegar la mirada de Jane.

Jane comenzó a quitarle la camisa dejando ver su piel blanca y su delgado torso, hasta que al fin callo la camisa, Severus aclaro la garganta despertando a Jane.

-bueno te dejo esto, espero te quede – dijo Jane aclarando la garganta saliendo de la habitación a prisa cerrando la puerta tras ella, se recargo en el muro , cerro los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro.

Severus miro la camisa en el suelo toco su antebrazo esa horrible marca, después tomo el traje y comenzó a cambiarse al cabo de un rato Jane toco la puerta-¿puedo entrar?-

-Si-

Jane entro miro a Snape el traje le había quedado muy bien se veía tan guapo, solo la corbata que no conseguía abrochar, dejando una extraña forma de moño, Jane sonrió y camino hacia él, quitándole su moño mal hecho acomodo el cuello de la camisa e hizo el nudo de la corbata.

-Listo, sabía que te quedaría, antes era de mi hermano -dijo sacudiendo el traje de los hombros

Severus sonrió, se veía tan hermosa y esos ojitos tan brillosos, Severus la detuvo un momento de su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella quedando sumamente cerca-asi que hay mas de un demonio Kattleburn he?- dijo Severus Jane puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- me alegra que seas tú quien lo diga- dijo Jane, Severus recordó que mañana se iría y el propósito de eso así se alejó de ella, Jane frunció el ceño-¿Bueno nos vamos?- dijo mirándolo.

Severus acertó con la cabeza.

Severus llamo a un carruaje que los esperaría en el mundo mágico a si salieron del pueblito de Jane, durante el camino Severus se comportaba de la misma forma que lo hacía en la tarde, Jane tomo su mano cuando aviso que había llegado, era un gran construcción de gala , había muchos, carruajes esperando y mucha gente entrando , Severus se asomó por la ventana, recordó entonces las pomposas fiestas de los Malfoy, que no lucían distintas.

-Mi familia es detestable- dijo Jane.

-No creo que lo sean más que tu Kattleburn- dijo sarcástico Severus.

-a no claro si ya recuerdo , si eres capaz de soportar a los Malfoy seguro con mi familia no habrá problema-

-Buscare la salida de emergencia entonces-

Jane rio, Severus abrió la puerta del carruaje y ayudo a Jane a descender.

Al entrar en la gran mansión, lucían adornos plateados y verdes, Jane tomo la mano de Severus, Al ver la primera charola de copas se apodero de una.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo Snape, un grito atravesó el salón.

-JANE- un hombre de ojos azules, facciones definidas, cabellos rubios y barba cerrada grito, Jane se giró y dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-MIKA-Jane soltó la mano de Severus y corrió al encuentro de este hombre, lo abrazo mientras este la cargaba-Mira tu rostro estas hecho un viejo-decía Jane mientras lo cubría de besos-Mírate pequeña, te has puesto horrible-decía mientras sostenía su rostro.

Severus camino a ver más de cerca al caballero, que era mayor que Jane se notaba.

-Merlín, creí que no te volvería a ver- decía Jane mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente Severus, lo miro con desagrado.

-Te la tengo que presentar , si no te agrada la boda se cancela-que boda se dijo Severus.

-Espera te tengo que presentar a alguien- dijo Jane jalándolo del brazo hasta donde estaba Severus.

-Severus el es mi hermano….Michael Kattleburn…Michael él es-Severus inclino la cabeza y sintió un alivio al escuchar que era su hermano.

-Severus Snape- dijo Michael viendo a Jane y se acercó a ella-Creí que lo de cara de estreñido era broma- le susurro , Jane le dio un golpe en el brazo, el hombre ofreció su mano, Severus la miro un momento y después la tomo.

-Acaso no piensas saludar a tus padres…Jane cariño- se escuchó una voz aguda de una mujer. Jane borro la sonrisa de su rostro y la cambio a una forzada, Michael giro a la par de ella y Severus hizo lo mismo.

-Hija mía- dijo una mujer pequeña y delgada de cabellos Castaños vestida de blanco, acompañada de un hombre con bigote y Jensen, la mujer extendía los brazos exageradamente.

Jane miro a Severus este, seguro se mofaría después, se dijo al ver la expresión que había tomado su rostro.

Jane tomo el brazo de Severus, la madre de Jane miro con desagrado a Severus, se acercaron a ellos, su hermano había conseguido esconder entre la gente.

-Madre…-dijo Jane con sonrisa forzada , esta se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Severus inclino la cabeza.

-Padre- dijo estirándose depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

-No nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante querida- dijo su madre mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Severus.

-El es , Severus Snape es mi…mi…el trabaja en Hogwarts-

-ah…-dijo la madre mirándolo despectivamente sin prestar mucha importancia -bueno ya dejemos de temas absurdos, hay muchas personas que te quieren conocer- dijo la madre de Jane.

En un momento se encontraban la madre y otras personas que Severus no conocía hablando, Jane parecía querer salir corriendo solo tomaba la mano de Severus y jugaba con sus dedos tratando de no tomara atención en la plática.

-A Jensen lo han ascendido a jefe de seguridad del ministro-

-¿enserio?…-dijo sin importancia Jane.

-estoy tan orgullosa de mi Jensen…como me han quedado las ganas de que fuera parte de la familia –miro a Jane esta solo rodo los ojos, Severus acaricio su mano, Jane lo miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-es tan listo, guapo y tan atento...lástima que este por casarse-

Jane rio-oh…padre creo que deberías ver tu cabeza no te vallan a hacer cornudo – se mofo Jane su madre la advirtió con la mirada.

- oh...Jane mi niña yo ya estoy grande para eso lo que, no sé cómo se es como se te ocurrió dejarlo ir por...gente más…simple-Dijo la madre mirando con repulsión a Severus

-Am…no se tal vez fue que lo encontré montado en su compañera de trabajo...tal vez era eso o su manía de ser un cerdo egocentrista-dijo Jane irónica, a Severus le divirtió aquello mientras todos callaron.

Jensen comenzó a reír, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a reír Jane y Severus lo vieron sorprendidos- bueno cabe más...Jane lo bueno es que he cambiado apenas le he pedido matrimonio a una hermosa chica-dijo Jensen sonriendo

-Me alegro por los dos-dijo Jane agudizando la mirada

-¿Y ustedes cuando fijan la fecha?-pregunto Jensen mirando la mano de Jane que jugaba tiernamente con la de Severus , Jane se puso roja como un tomate e intercepto un mesero con copas tomando dos , una dándosela a Severus.

-¿Fijar que?-dijo Jane fingiendo demencia tomando de la copa al igual que Severus ambos soltaron sus manos .

-su boda, porque está más que claro que los dos están juntos, digo ¿no es que Snape ha estado viviendo contigo desde hace una semana?-dijo, Jensen la madre de Jane que antes tomaba un trago casi se ahogaba al igual que su padre al escuchar esto.

Justo había llego Mika de mano con su prometida.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- dijo Mika, mirando con desagrado a Jensen quien por cierto tampoco le agradaba.

-no Jane estaba por decirnos cuando fijaran la fecha de su boda-

-No hay fecha- dijo Snape.

-¿Viven juntos?-pregunto escandalizada la madre de Jane.

-bueno…es una larga y muy divertida historia…recuerdas que no puedo ejercer la magia madre- dijo Jane con el afán de ridiculizar a su madre.

-bueno Jane…ella es Liria- dijo Mika interceptando lo que sería la guerra.

-mucho gusto-dijo Jane sonriendo.

-tu hermano me ha contado tanto, espero poder conocerte antes de la bosa- dijo la chica era pelirroja.

-La madre suspiro abochornada, Severus miro amenazadoramente a Jensen-Bueno, bueno…hijita mía, ¿bromitas he Jensen?, hay muchos caballeros a los que les encantaría concerté- dijo la madre de Jane tomándola del brazo separándola de Severus.

Severus la siguió con la mirada ,Un grupo de pedantes hombres la esperaban, Jane iba a la fuerza, miro con suplica a su hermano y luego a Snape.

-Bueno Severus…al parecer te han dejado solo- dijo Jensen, cuando llego la pobre desgraciada pensó Severus una chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El padre de Jane no despegaba la vista de el al igual que Jensen.

Mika se acerco a el-mas te vale no hacerle daño- le dijo, Severus lo miro.

-no es lo que parece-contesto

-bueno lo que no es lo que parece será mejor que no lastime a Jane trabajo con dragones Jane no te lo dijo-Susurro Mika con un tono mas serio distinto con el que se dirigía a Jane, al parecer Severus se encontraba en territorio peligroso tres hombre a los cuales ninguno le agradaba parecía realmente incomodo, y aunque pareciera difícil de creer le estresaba.

Jane trataba de conseguir orden con el montón de magos que su madre había invitado a persuadirla, al pedir un cigarrillo más de uno saco su cajetilla y al pedir fuego diez encendedores aparecieron, Mientras que Severus se veía atrapado entre Jensen, su hermano y padre en un silencio incomodo, Jane voltio a ver a Severus que la miraba desde el otro extremo, solo le hacia algunos gestos de burla, la música comenzó así el desfiladero de magos comenzó.

Al primero mago que le toco soportar a Jane era un joven mago enano de cabello revuelto y dientes horrendos que bajaba la mano más de lo que debía, al cual piso más de una vez con gusto y fingió alergia estornudándole para que se alejara, pero sin despegar la mirada de Severus, mientras los otros hablaban, Mika atacando siempre a Jensen algo que disfrutaba escuchar Severus, mientras la novia Jensen no le, despegaba la mirada, la prometida del hermano de Jane había salido a bailar con un anciano dedujo su padre, pero en lo que mas fijaba su mente sin perder detalle era su pequeño tormento, algo que molestaba a la madre de ella ,el padre de Jane solo se había volteado a hablar con otro dinosaurios mágicos de política.

La siguiente pista le toco a un mago robusto lleno de tarta en la boca, su enorme pansa repleta de boronas al dar vueltas chocaban, Severus consiguió deslizarse más cerca donde Jane para verla mejor.

Para la tercer pista estaba cansada de tantos idiotas.

Severus iba a parar eso cuando escucho una voz inconfundible.

-¿Severus?-

Severus giro la cabeza mirándola, la mujer tenia un hermoso vestido rojo, Narcisa no era un mujer fea-¿Narcissa que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido, mas porque se encontraba viendo a Jane.

-Me han invitado…-Dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-¿y Lucius?-dijo buscándolo.

-Ha salido cosas del ministerio..¿pero tu que haces aquí no crei que te gustaran estas fiestas tan pomposas-

-Vaya ironia no Cissy…-se mofo

-vale Severus sabes que las fiestas que damos Lucius y yo no son asi- dijo.

-cosas de trabajo-respondió.

-¿me acompañas a una pieza?-dijo Cissy mirándolo mientras lo jalaba a la pista, Jane al notar eso se encendió como antorcha, ¿quien era esa rubia de vestido rojo? y ¿que hacia con Severus?.

La siguiente pieza (Dmitri Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2) , Jane tomo la mano del siguiente acompañante sin tomar atención, Jane estaba mas atenta a Severus y la rubia que habían comenzado a bailar la rubia que se acercaba demasiado a Severus, le estaba diciendo algo.

-Severus…luces muy bien ¿cuando te compraste un traje?-dijo Cissy mientras Severus hacia movimientos bastante robotizados tratando de mantener una distancia optima

-es prestado-dijo, Severus miro la pareja de Jane entonces se molesto.

-Celosa- dijo el caballero, Jane volvió su mirada conocía el tono.

-No…confio en el..-

-ah…así que si son algo he?-dijo Jensen

-Deberías mantener tu distancia no quiero que tu novia se enoje- dijo Jane

-Descuida…-

-Lo debí notar no es tu estilo...te conozco- Dijo Cissy acercándose mas , Severus no se percato estaba mas atento a Jane.

Jane frunció el ceño esa bruja (despectivamente hablando) estaba respirando el aliento de Severus.

-que se siente Jane? que la persona que amas esta embelesada con otra, bailando al unisón, olvidándote, ¿ahora me comprendes?-dijo Jensen.

-no es lo que crees el solo un compañero- dijo Jane.

-es una lastima te ves tan ilusionada- dijo Jensen

-cuidado con tus comentarios-

-te lo digo como amigo Jane...por cierto no me quiero casar sin despejar el pasado te importaría si podemos hablar te juro que me comportare como un caballero-Jensen la tomo más de cerca pera llamar su atencion , Jane estaba molesta, Severus giro su mirada y cuando vio que la rubia hablaba a mínima distancia le hizo pensar, tal vez era un donjuán tal vez era la forma de Severus de ser, tal vez ella había alucinado y todo lo que habían pasado no era nada, eso le hizo ver la fragilidad de todo -si-dijo Jane una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jensen.

Severus se tenso,que diablos tenia que estar de cerca ese malnacido el aliento de Cissy lo hizo volverse-Estas muy cerca…-dijo

-¿Somos amigos no Severus?-

-Si…pero no de esa clase Cissy-

-Vamos Severus…-dijo sonriéndole.

Al fin la pieza acabo.

-Muchas, Gracias Severus..sera mejor que haga acto de presencia con los jefes de Lucius y no olvides las fiesta de navidad- dijo despidiéndose, alguien paso perdiendo a Jane un momento de su vista mientras Narcissa le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios dejando el color de su labial carmesí, Jane se quedo con la boca abierta le había dado un beso, dijo puesto no había visto bien ya que se había atravesado alguien

Jane voltio su mirada esquivando la de Severus cuando este la miro, tomando la mano de Jensen, ambos salieron atrás del gran salón , solitario donde se apreciaba un lago.

-¿Caminamos?-Dijo Jensen despertando a Jane que estaba roja, y con los brazos cruzados.

-Vale…-suspiro frustrada.

Severus salió tras ellos, logro visualizarlos caminaban hacia el lago.

-Jane,Jane…vamos tienes que superarlo...el tipo vive contigo y no te ha dicho nada…vamos no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho-

-No es tan fácil..-

-Si lo es-

-bueno Jensen…querías hablar...anda...-

-bueno…primero...me disculpare...y todas las veces que hagan falta.-

-Bien...Cientos de veces mas..-

-segunda...¿me mandaste al cuerno por? Y que no sea por lo de ..como dijiste… a ya que me monte a mi compañera-

Jane rio-m…al parecer..uf..nose..yo creo que hay mas cosas que un buen acoston Jensen-

Jensen rio-vale…pero tampoco estuvo mal…-dijo este

-bueno ya..mejor vuelvo…-dijo Jane incomoda Severus camino con dirección a ellos.

-espera, una última cosa…te sonara raro… si no quieres lo comprendo-

-¿que es? Digo si me vas a pedir que saque a Severus de mi casa créeme que no va a pasar-

-no, me darías…-

-¿que?- dijo Jane y vio a lo lejos a Severus y se tenso sonrojándose de el enojo…le habrá dado un beso…?a esa rubia?...este se acercaba mas y mas…

-Un beso…es eso?- dijo Jane al ver que Jensen no hablaba y Severus se acercaba mas y mas y no supo porque ni que la impulso pero asi Tomo a Jensen de la cara y lo impulso hacia ella plantándole un beso a sonoro y estruendoso, Severus se detuvo en seco , Jensen no desaprovecho y la tomo de la cintura, Severus se colapso…

Jane al cabo de unos instantes se quería separar , pero no se podía zafar, Severus miraba molesto apretó su puño …Jane…

Se zafo de él y tomo aire.

-Vale te iba a pedir un última noche...pero el beso no estuvo mal…quieres continuar- dijo Jensen emocionado Jane mientras se recargaba de su hombro pensando en que estupidez había hecho.

-¿Que?-dijo Jane..-te vas a casar..-

-vale…pero me has besado-

-El que te haya besado no Significa nada-grito Jane.

-Vale Jane no juegues esto otra vez…vamos linda..- dijo acariciando su hombro

-Jensen...No…solo fue un beso y deberé estar loca por haberlo hecho…-

-Vamos...no me hagas suplicarte…-

-ella dijo No..-interrumpió Severus.

-m..dale..igual…no es la gran cosa-dijo Jensen caminando..

-Espera..-dijo Severus.

-ambos sabemos que..-Jensen había tardado mas en decir eso que en lo que Severus le plantaba un puño en la mandíbula

Este no se callo se tomo la boca solo tenia sangre- perfecto…-dijo Jensen devolviéndole el golpe a Severus que cayo al suelo , Jane se puso las manos en la boca.

Jensen se le lanzo encima , Severus detuvo su puño empujándolo, lo comenzó golpear en el estomago, Jensen lo empujo, la Ceja de Severus sangraba.

-Jensen, Severus-dijo Jane los dos se detuvieron.

Severus se paro, al igual que Jensen….Jane miraba desconcertada.

-Vale…toda tuya… pero no sé como conseguirás llevártela a la cama si no eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes - dijo Jensen sacudiendo su traje, esa era la ultima Severus lo tomo del hombro y le dio un golpe en el rostro Jensen este cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Jane se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Que te sucede?- dijo Jane mirando a Jensen pronto aparecieron un par de meseros caminando Jane pidió ayuda mientras Severus había comenzado a caminar alrededor del lago.

Jane al cabo de un rato alcanzo a Severus

-Severus…-dijo corriendo tras el quitándose el tacón, se había adentrado más en el lago la fiesta se escuchaba lejos

-desde Mañana te cuidara Lockhart- dijo Snape

-QUE?-

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que cuidar a una retrasada-

-Eres un imbécil-

-bien-grito sin detenerse.

-Eres un mounstro Severus Snape-le lanzo un zapato.

-Un mounstro he? talvez…-se detuvo sin verla

-me quieres decir otra cosa- dijo Snape

- si otra cosa porfavor… Tienes que dejar ser bueno conmigo para luego fingir que no te agrado, deja de ser bueno si realmente no te agrado no juegues con eso…se cruel conmigo te lo suplico…pero solo eso, es confuso-

-confundirte…que es lo que visto hoy…-

-Porfavor…-

-dime…has besado a ese tipo luego ese idiota niño… me diras que todo a sido falso-dijo Sarcastico- te he visto..crear caos con menos Jane ahora cual será la excusa-

-y quedas tu…y la rubia Severus me diras que no la conoces..-

-si conzco...la madre de Draco Malfoy-

-claro…vamos a ser cariñosos con los Malfoy ..wow…la ultima vez que vea a lucius lo invitare a mi cama-

-¿estabas celosa?-insinuo Snape girando a verla

-no evadas mi insulto Severus…-

-no lo hago-dijo

-todo este tiempo analizándote...buscando ver por qué esa brutalidad de ser y esa forma bestializada de alejar a la gente...darle un sentido…es tan fácil el saber porque eres así con la gente… lo que aún no descubro es porque te empeñas en ser así conmigo primero eres agradable luego eres un cabron…tal vez todo es parte de un plan para torturarme pero ya no se como tratarte-

Severus se acercó a Jane-solo tenías que hacer lo mismo que la otra gente desde hace trece años y ahora, solo tienes que …ALEJARTE ¿porque es tan difícil de entender que no te puedo tener cerca? ¿porque vuelves?, ¿dime porque no te vas?- dijo Severus exasperado.

-Porque yo Te amo Severus- grito Jane.

Un silencio se hizo, pasaban los minutos y solo se veían sin ser capaz de hablar o hacer algo.

Jane limpio algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos- esa será la única respuesta que necesitaba-susurro Jane-yo te mandare tus cosas, no tienes que ir por ellas…-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, y empezó a caminar sin ver atrás.

Severus la miraba como se alejaba, negaba con la cabeza, quería correr tras ella pero no podía, pero tampoco la podía dejar ir, Jane caminaba hacia los carruajes, con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas, las contenía lo más humanamente posible, Durante el camino miraba la ventana recordando, cada beso que le había dado, en el armario, al amanecer, aun esa noche se permitió darle uno pequeño, como había sido posible enamorarse de Severus Snape.

Poco antes de llegar a su casa se detuvo en la entrada, Toco su puerta con la cabeza algunas lágrimas cayeron, sintió unos manos heladas que tocaron sus hombros, Jane se giró de inmediato, ahí estaba con, con los ojos cerrados recargando su cabeza con la suya de cabellos largos y de piel pálida, Severus Snape.

Jane toco su rostro, verificando que no fuera un sueño Severus abrió sus ojos negros y abrasivos la mira directamente, una lagrima se deslizo de su mejilla hasta los labios de Jane, era demasiado real-Porque…-susurro Jane

-Porque te Amo-Dijo Severus juntando sus labios con los de ella robando sus suspiros, acariciando sagazmente sus labios, besándolos con ternura, sin cuidado, Jane lo alejo un instante lo miro hacia los ojos acaricio sus mejillas, tomando su mano, abrió entonces la puerta.

Al entrar ambos supieron que el control que pudieran tener, desaparecería y antes que la puerta cerrara, Severus nuevamente la había tomado de la mano impulsándola contra él, el impulso de ambos hizo cerrar con fuerza la puerta y mientras tomaba su nuca con fuerza, Jane lo besaba con desesperación sin poder ser capaz de respirar, se besaron hasta robar todo bocado de aire uno del otro, Severus deslizo sus manos hasta su cuello su espalda su cintura Jane impulsaba el cuerpo de Severus contra ella ,Jane sentía cada caricia en su piel como arder como si cada centímetro de ella estuviera a punto de hacer combustión.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire, Severus deslizo sus labios hasta su cuello provocando un cosquilleo que empezaba a aumentar conforme se intensificaban las caricias de Jane, Pronto busco donde recargarse, entre movimientos agitados buscaron llegar a las escaleras, pero las sofocantes caricias sin sentido encima de sus ropas no lo permitían, Jane rodeo sus pelvis con sus piernas mientras y mientras colgaba del cuello de Severus este buscaba no caer, llegaron con dificultad a la habitación de Jane.

Jane tiro sobre la cama a Severus sin dejar de besarlo pero esta vez de una forma lenta, de tal forma que pudiera disfrutar cada textura de sus labios Jane comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud su camisa mientras las esbeltas y cálidas manos de Severus buscaban bajar el cierre de su vestido, Jane recorrió la piel blanca y tibia de Severus por debajo de su camisa en un instante Jane se vio debajo de él sobre las sábanas desabrochando a toda prisa sus pantalones, observo su torso desnudo , Mientras Severus conseguía deshacerla de su última prenda, Jane contuvo su antebrazo abrió sus ojos y miro con cuidado la marca tenebrosa, siguió cada borde de esta con sus labios, Severus contemplo cada pliegue de Jane, y mientras se movían al unisón en un siseo cuando la contuvo dentro de el, fue cuando ambos sintieron aquella ansiedad de consumirse lentamente pero sin perder la intensidad que iba en aumento perdidos entre gemidos y jadeos , los dos quedaron contemplados entre la obscuridad y noche que no parecía alcanzar para lo infinito que ellos querían expresar.


	22. Amigos, Novios o Enemigos

**Estos dos siempre tan odiosos jaja ok no ...disfruten este capitulo n,n No olviden dejar un Review..gracias por las visitas.**

**Amigos, Novios o Enemigos**

Severus abrió los ojos, al sentir aquella sensación de calidez de otro cuerpo a su lado miro hacia su lado, Jane aun dormía recargada en su hombro , una pequeña centella de luz iluminaba su silueta ,bajo las sabanas su piel era tersa y cálida, su respiración era tranquila, ahí estaba con su cabello castaño y alborotado y aunque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados eran hermosos, incapaz de despertarla la dibujaba con su mirada no podía evitar sonreír ,Jane se movió un poco, y lo abrazo tratando de acurrucarse, Severus tomo su cabeza y le dio un ligero beso, se deslizo de las sabanas, hasta separarse de ella , sin despertarla, Severus busco algo con que cubrirse, así tomo el pantalón y el saco que estaban en el suelo y se lo puso se cambió sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación.

Jane Despertó después de un rato, busco entre las sabanas algún indicio de Severus con su mano, y al no encontrar nada se levantó precipitadamente, se cubrió con la sabana, se sentó al filo de la cama y al ver la camisa de Severus la tomo y se cubrió con ella, miro hacia su lado al ver vacío suspiro, se peinó el cabello y se puso las manos sobre la cara.

Severus entro en la habitación y la miro levanto una ceja, esa era la camisa que buscaba hace un momento, sostenía una taza de te de jazmín, el crujir del suelo hizo voltear la mirada de Jane.

-Así que no estoy loca y no he alucinado-dijo Jane al ver a Severus.

-Te he traído te…y no puedo asegurarte que no estés loca- dijo sarcástico.

-es bueno saber que sigues siendo insoportable- dijo Jane

Severus dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-tenía razón-

-de que?-

- de que Tu olor es por el té que tomas cada mañana y se impregna en ti y no debido a un aroma artificial extraído de una botella como suponía Lockhart-

-Jane sonrió-ahora nos recitaremos poemas-rio, mientras Severus se sentaba a un lado y dejaba la taza de té a un lado.

-No, eso sería bastante tonto-

Jane sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de el-entonces...esto no será un...ya sabes estaba confundido y te he visto llorar, estoy en crisis… lo olvidaremos... esto ha sido un error-

-No , No para mí- dijo acariciándola tomando su mentón.

-Tampoco para mi-Jane se acercó más a el

- pero todo tiene que tener límites tenemos que hablar acerca de algunas cosas-

-entiendo-

- le he mandado una lechuza a Dumbledore…así que me quedare.. –dijo aproximándose mas a ella desabrochando un botón de la camisa que Jane se había puesto.

-Te quedaras he?-dijo Jane asentando con la cabeza-que te gustaría hacer hoy?-

-nose podríamos salvar gatitos abandonados -Dijo Severus descubriendo su hombro.

-o podríamos ir a alimentar huérfanos- dijo Jane jugando con su cabello

-o tal vez solo buscar algo verdaderamente absurdo y luego pelear-dijo Acercándose a ella rosando con sus labios.

-Si eso me gustaría- dijo Jane besándolo, cuando se escuchó la puerta de la casa.

-Jane…estas en casa?-

-oh por Merlin- dijo Jane empujando a Severus ambos cayeran al suelo, dándose un tremendo golpe.

Se pararon súbitamente.

-Ese es Mika-dijo Jane.

Severus frunció el Ceño.

-Estas bien Jane? He escuchado algo..- se escucharon los pasos de Mika subiendo las escaleras ,

-Escóndete-dijo Jane empujándolo.

-que?-

-Escóndete ..que quieres que piense si nos encuentra asi.. –dijo empujándolo al armario.

-es mas fácil que te escondas tu- dijo el.

-a claro y que te encuentre a ti casi desnudo en mi habitación y no a mi, claro no pensara nada malo…-

-Severus miro adentro- lo dices en serio Kattleburn?-

-SI metete en el armario-

- no voy a meter en el armario-

-metete-

-No me voy a meter en el…- Jane lo empujo y se cubrió con su bata justo antes de que entrara Mika

- Jane?-

-Mika.. que compostura – dijo Jane cubriéndose .

-discúlpame pensé que te habías caído- dijo su hermano.

-si..yo.. solo he tropezado con la sabana-dijo algo nerviosa, puesto que la puerta del closet se había abierto un poco dejando ver a Severus que había sacado su varita con intenciones de ocuparla.

Jane hizo un gesto de si lo haces te mato a Severus que rodo los ojos.

- me has preocupado, anoche no te he visto marchar y cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que te fuiste algo mal-

-nada, solo tonterías- dijo Jane sin dejar de ver a Severus de a reojo.

-solo tonterías? me han dicho que te han visto discutir con ese tipo con cara de estreñido-

Severus torció la boca- vale solo ha sido un mal entendido…a mí me importa un cacahuate lo que ese narizón piense-dijo Jane

-vale, ya me habías preocupado…tienes algo con él?-

Jane dio un bufido y rio nerviosa- con el?..con el? Vale Mika...es más fácil que ande con Jensen de nuevo que caiga con ese hombre y no lo digo por su apariencia el hombre es un malnacido –rio nuevamente.

-vale…de todas formas lo dejare claro… si te hace algo ese tipo se las verá conmigo-

-bueno Mika.. me encantaría escuchar este sermón pero aseada… te importaría?- dijo Sonriendo

-oh…claro …te esperamos en la sala..-dijo

Jane abrió los ojos- te esperamos?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si un tal Lockhart que fue enviado por Dumbledore te espera abajo- dijo su hermano dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación , Jane cerro la puerta.

Severus salió del armario con una expresión bastante sobria.

-No estas enojado o si?- dijo Jane poniéndose e en la puerta sin dejar pasar a Severus

-nose pregúntale al narizón con cara de estreñido Kattleburn-

-Severus…por merlin…no te comportes como si tuvieras cinco años-

-es bueno saber que Jensen tiene mas expectactivas que yo-

- No, Severus eso no es verdad-dijo Jane

-Bien… parecía tan real aquella afirmación-

- Severus discúlpame pero…no quiero que Londres se entere…¿ si es que es real? lo que tenemos … no tiene que saberlo alguien ajeno a ti o mi - dijo Rodeándolo por el cuello

- Estoy de acuerdo pero con un solo insulto bastaba para describirme..- dijo el tomando su rostro

-sin olvidar que hay un Lockhart enviado por Dumbledore abajo-dijo soltandolo

-ahora le explico a Lockhart que deseas que se marche…seguro mi carácter de malnacido ayudara-

- oh.. si soy yo quien lo quiere fuera de mi casa….-

-quieres que se quede acaso?-

-no voy a discutir contigo-

- claro que no si tu nunca discutes por nada -la reto Severus

-acaso me quieres hacer de enojar Snape…porque esta funcionando-dijo Jane poniendo sus manos en la cintura y antes que hablara Severus interrumpió.

Severus dio una sonrisa y la beso-si, me encantas enojada y mas cuando me insultas-dijo sarcástico…Jane sonrio. Y lo beso nuevamente y suspiro – bueno ahora tu tienes que bajar a arreglar ese asunto de Lockhart... antes que decida en hecharte a ti y no a Lockhart-

-Que le dire a tu hermano Kattleburn?…-

-Dile que has escuchado lo de cara de estreñido…- rio Jane sacándolo de su habitación.

Severus se cambio rápidamente y bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraban Lockhart y Mika ,que parecía estar a punto de dormirse mientras Lockhart parecía estar recitando un coreografía, contando alguna de sus estúpidas aventuras-inclino la cabeza al verlo , el hermano de Jane al verlo se paro.

-No -dijo Snape adelantándose a cualquier palabra que dijera Mika este solo agudizo la mirada.

-Severus amigo- dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa idiota- pensé que ya te habias ido..el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que te irías- dijo

-me temo que ha sido una confusión Lockhart.. me quedare a cumplir la guardia , por lo que veo tus servicios ya no serán requeridos- dijo sin despegar la vista de Mika.

-asi que por eso Jane se fue… - dijo Mika.

Severus se limito a contestar.

-bueno nos dira porque ha cambiado de parecer...porque lo que me cuenta Gilderoy usted se marcharía hoy-dijo Mika

- no…-

- valla yo pensaba que Jane solo tenia ese poder de convencimiento conmigo me pregunto que habrá hecho para hacerlo cambiar de parecer-dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente, Lockhart el oportuno Lckhart rio-bueno, No es el único ,yo por la bella Jane me dispuse a abandonar a una comunidad mágica a la cual defendía …solo sabré si estarán bien sin mí- dijo heroicamente.

Jane bajo y miro como Severus y MIka no dejaban de verse interrumpió aclarado la garganta.

-Jane porque no me has dicho que el estaría aquí-dijo Mika

-no lo creí importante-

-Señorita Kattlebrun..le estaba contando antes de que bajara, aquella vez cuando recorrimos los bosques de Hogwarts y luche contra terribles criaturas para slavarle la vida mientras ciamos colina abajo –Jane solo dio una sonrisa forzada a Lockahart .

-Gilderoy que gusto verte…a que se debe tu visita- dijo Jane inclinando la cabeza.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a su rescate y cuidado-

-bueno pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que me martirizaría con Snape-

-bueno si pero en su carta decía que el profesor Snape..se h¿iria hoy por la mañana debido a unos asuntos-

-pero no fue asi Lockhart yo te explicare -dijo Snape mirándolo mientras lo invitaba a salir un momento .

Cuando Severus salió de la habitación con Lockhart ,Mika hablo-crei que lo de que estaban viviendo juntos era broma.

-Mika no estoy viviendo con el.. o al menos no de esa forma…he tenido problemas con el ministerio.. la única forma que no me metan en azcaban es gracias a el y Dumbledore..-

-vale en donde se queda?-

- en el cuarto de el tio Kattleburn-

- asi.. y porque su habitación estaba sola cuando subi…-

Jane suspiro las excusas se acababan –porque se encontraba escondido en mi armario , ya que ayer paso la noche conmigo y no precisamente durmiendo- dijo justo cuando Severus había entrado y levanto una ceja al oír eso miro inmediatamente a Mika.

Mika comenzó a reír- ya no tienes que ser sarcástica…me voy… ahora que veo que estas más bien … también vine a recordarte la fiesta de Navidad que hare, no quiero volver a Rumania sin verte…me ire apenas acaben las fiestas y te aseguro que no será de alcurnia, lamento la fiesta tan presuntuosa ..la idea de mama…-

-No faltare…Ahí estaré te lo aseguro- dijo Jane

-usted también puedes venir Snape-dijo mirándolo.

- me temo que no podre asistir tengo otros planes.

-valla te echaremos de menos- rio Jane abrazando a su hermano este hizo un gesto de despedida mientras este desaparecía dejando nuevamente solos a Jane y Snape.

Jane miro a Severus que -que le has dicho a Lockahart?-

-que te cuidaría hasta después de vacaciones, para que continuara con sus "asuntos importantísimos" -

-así que aún tenemos una semana- dijo acercándose a el con picardía.

-he olvidado mi bufanda- apareció nuevamente Mika, Jane se alejó al instante de Severus.

Los miro un momento-bueno me voy…-dijo frunciendo el ceño y desapareció.

Jane sonrió y empezó a reir- será mejo r tener cuidado -Severus la miro… era absolutamente necesario que tenían que hablar algunas cosas, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala-tenemos que poner claras algunas cosas–

-m..ya te habías tardado- dijo Jane

- tendremos que mantener discreción en Hogwarts-

-con ser discretos te refieres a que te tengo que seguir insultando y odiándote?-

-si-dijo poniéndose más cerca de ella.

-asi que seguirás siendo mi peor enemigo?-

-al parecer esta guerra de egos no acabara tan rápido Kattleburn…sin olvidar que nunca quedo claro lo de mi despacho-dijo Severus mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-cuantas veces tendré que explicarte que yo no fui-dijo Jane acomodándose a un lado de el.

-hasta que aceptes que has sido tu-

-pensándolo bien no será tan difícil seguir insultándote en Hogwarts-rio.

-otra cosa…si en algún momento esto llegara ser peligroso para ti..-

- o para ti ….no me permitiré que te pase algo malo y tomare las medidas necesarias, prométeme que no dejaras que nada permita eso?-Interrumpió Jane, Severus la miro y la abrazo sabia perfectamente que algún momento tendría que borrar su memoria y alejarla pero sabía que mientras eso no pasara no podía estar lejos de ella , ni siquiera lo imaginaba aquella bruja nada especial lo había dejado en una clase de encantamiento sin catalogar así se acercó a ella y la beso Jane no quería otra respuesta con eso le bastaba .

Ambos sabían que el camino que los esperaba no seria fácil ni agradable , con una guerra que se avecinaba mas y mas cerca y que ambos en un momento tendrían que decidir en lo que ellos querían y lo que era correcto y lo que su destino exigía pero ese día justo en ese momento era lo menos importante ,por ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro después de mas de diez años para ambos donde había sido incapaces de permitirse ser felices sin que su pasado los marcara ese momento parecía más valioso que todo lo que antes los había marcado.

Jane separo de el-ahora puedo llamarte Severus en la escuela Snape?-rio

-No Kattleburn…solo Snape-

Jane rio-Severus y punto… dijo besándolo.

-eres un tomento-dijo el.

-y tú eres un caballero orgulloso y algo narizon…-

- me lo dice lo dice la bruja más brillante de Inglaterra…-dijo Severus con ironía callando su próximo insulto con un beso.

-espera…espera...-dijo Jane después de un momento, mientras Severus trataba de desabrochar su blusa besando su cuello.

-que sucede?-

-no hemos dejado claro algo ahora tu eres mi novio, mi amigo o mi enemigo….-dijo Jane mirándolo con cuidado.

-Severus se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro con ternura besando su barbilla-seré tu amigo siempre que busques alguien que te cuide por las noches cuando tengas miedo a tus pesadillas, seré tu novio siempre que busque un beso o una caricia y seré tu peor enemigo a la hora que te lleve a la cama para desencadenar una feroz pelea…-dijo recorriendo con su nariz su rostro.

-dijimos que sin poemas pedazo de mago- dijo Jane sonrió ligeramente y lo miro con dulzura lo acerco a ella dándole un tierno beso.


	23. Noche Buena

**Noche buena **

Jane se encontraba descalza sobre un suelo congelado miro hacia un cuerpo inerte de un hombre de cabello largo y obscuro, un charco de sangre cubría el suelo la sangre fluía hasta derramarse con el lago que se encontraban en lo que parecía un invernadero , los vidrios se encontraban empañados por el frio pero dejaban ver algunas salpicaduras de sangre, un joven de cabellos castaños y piel helada tomaba su mano.

-Tenemos que irnos - dijo el muchacho provocando que volteara.

Jane giro confundida los ojos del chico eran negros en su totalidad, reconoció su rostro.

-William estas vivo-grito Jane –tus ojos…el hechizo se completó!- dijo Jane retrocediendo soltando su mano , cayó al suelo al tropezar con el cuerpo.

- Severus…!- grito horrorizada al reconocer el cuerpo con las manos llenas de sangre abrazo a Severus y miro en un pedazo de Vidrio roto con un poco de sangre su rostro sus ojos eran completamente negros y tenía unas extrañas marcas en el rostro Jane se aterro más .Nada tenía sentido…¿qué había pasado? en un momento todo parecía dar vueltas entre gritos y rayos escucho un grito –¡Jane !-

Jane despertó su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo parecía un tempano de hielo mientras temblaba.

-Jane estas bien?- escucho la voz de Severus algo alterada a su lado.

Jane al abrir los ojos miro a su lado todo estaba obscuro que no podía reconocer nada se levantó ágilmente y prendió la luz -solo ha sido una pesadilla- dijo Jane al ver la cara de confusión de Severus con la luz encendida.

Severus que no comprendía nada solo la miro, parecía muy asustada nunca la había visto así.

Jane respiro intranquila cerrando sus ojos se acercó a Severus algo temerosa y lo abrazo fuertemente sin decir más, Severus que no comprendía correspondió el abrazo-Estabas gritando -dijo Severus su piel parecía hielo.

-Disculpa Severus…no quería levantarte-dijo Jane sin soltarlo-que hora es?-

- casi las tres…-dijo Severus.-segura que estas bien?-dijo al sentir su despego ocultando su rostro pero juraría que había visto una lagrima.

-si Severus….solo ha sido una pesadilla…-dijo Jane nuevamente intentando asegurárselo a ella misma, volviéndose acostar le dio la espalda–pero ya estoy bien-

-¿que es lo que has soñado?, gritabas un nombre…-pregunto al ver que se cubría con las sabanas.

Jane se giró para verlo un momento pero se percató que sus ojos que aun expresaban miedo-nada…solo han sido tonterías…-dijo ella cortando de tajo volviendo a darse la vuelta.

-será mejor que descansemos..-dijo Severus al ver que Jane no pretendía contarle y por la expresión de Jane prefirió no preguntar, a pesar que si tenía una duda quien era William….? Y porque gritaba su nombre?...

-si-dijo Jane sin verlo, sin imaginar volver a conciliar sueño después de semejante pesadilla.

- tranquila-susurro Severus mientras la abrazaba, apago la luz con su varita, al cabo de un rato Jane correspondió su abrazo y así permaneció hasta que nuevamente con esfuerzo consiguió dormir un poco más.

Por la mañana Jane se despertó sola, Severus había despertado aquel día muy temprano, era preciso que ese día asistiera con los Malfoy anqué la idea no le agradara, debí asistir porque de no hacerlo levantaría la sospecha insignificante pero aun peligrosa, el que lo viera Narcissa aquella velada en la mansión de los Kattleburn seria todo un festín para Lucius al cual no dudo que se lo contara sin olvidar que si no asistía, seguro Narcisa no lo dejaría de invadir con preguntas y reproches.

El desayuno fue demasiado silencioso, después de él desayuno Jane se arregló para no estar apresurada cuando tuvieran que salir, considerando los regalos que llevarían ,bajo tranquilamente al comedor, donde se encontraba Severus organizando algunas pociones dentro de lo que parecía una caja de regalo muy fea, al verla se precipito y bajo la caja, Jane dio una ligera sonrisa , acaso Severus había comprado algo para ella?.

-Kattleburn…-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Ah… Severus- dijo Jane con sorpresa dándole un beso en los labios…porque decirle Kattleburn, considerando las últimas dos noches y parte de la tarde no había tenido inconveniente de decirle Jane porque hoy nuevamente era Kattleburn, Severus esquivo su mirada.

-ese es tu nombre…no?-

-si…pero...ah…olvídalo…que estabas haciendo?-dijo Jane asomándose con intriga para ver la caja que Severus había bajado de la mesa.

-Nada-dijo ocultando bajo la mesa la caja.

-ah...bueno yo también te tengo preparado nada para navidad- dijo Jane dándole una sonrisa Severus levanto una ceja -pero te lo daré hasta la casa de Mika...no soportaría que te diera primero tu regal...nada… antes que a el-rio Jane.

-¿quien es William?- dijo Severus de repente, la sonrisa del rostro de Jane desapareció tan rápido escucho la pregunta y bajo la mirada.

-porque preguntas eso?-dijo Jane caminando a la cocina.

-porque antes de que te despertara de tu pesadilla era el nombre que gritabas..-

-no es nadie…-corto Jane caminado hacia la sala.

-no es nadie...o no me quieres decir…-dijo Severus agudizando la mirada.

-creí que preferías buscar tus respuestas a que te las diera yo-

-en este caso hare un excepción-

-bueno en este caso yo…no quiero decirte Severus...-dijo Jane algo irritada poniendo sus manos en la cintura-cambiemos de tema…-dijo al fin después de otro momento de silencio como el de la mañana sentándose en el sillón.

Severus cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el pórtico aquel nombre comenzaba inquietarlo….y al parecer a Jane también le inquietaba…acaso aquel tal William era importante para ella?…otra persona del pasado de Jane...del cual se rehusaba a hablar…

-de acuerdo...no sabía que te importara tanto-dijo Severus entrando nuevamente en la cocina.

-hay cosas que no me gusta platicar…no te molestes…Severus.. de acuerdo?-Dijo Jane alcanzándolo, pero el solo frunció el ceño-no me molesto por cosas tan absurdas-

-conozco ese ceño fruncido y esa cara de estreñido que pones cuando algo te disgusta o no sabes la respuesta, la tienes desde que íbamos en Hogwarts – dijo rodeándolo con los brazos, dándole un beso en la nuca.

Severus tomo sus manos, si Jane no le contaba sus razones tenía que tener, se voltio hacia ella y la miro- te molestaría soltarme empieza a faltarme el aire-dijo fríamente.

Jane lo soltó-no puedo creer que te portes como un niño de cinco años vengo para que no estés enojado...aunque no haya razón...en noche buena y. ..-Jane se giró pero antes que volviera Severus la beso- y yo conozco esa forma que tienes tan testaruda de ser… cuando las cosas no salen como te gustan o para convencer a la gente con esos ojos…-Jane sonrió.

Para la tarde después de la comida, ambos se apresuraron con algunos pendientes que habían dejado por estar…realizando…sus necesidades….después de aquella noche después de la fiesta de compromiso de Mika, Jane terminaba de empacar algunos regalos y había hecho una especie de árbol navideño con pequeño árbol que corto de su jardín con algunas ramas secas también había terminado de adornar la sala y tenía listo un panqueque que aún no terminaba de adornar, mientras que Severus se encontraba revisando parte de su correspondencia, atrasada que no había revisado desde que había llegado a la casa de Jane nada importante , solo algunas cartas de Cissy recordando mil veces la fiesta de navidad a la cual tendría que asistir algunas notificaciones de tiendas donde compraba ingredientes para pociones y un par de Lucius todas absolutamente irrelevantes y terminaba de desempacar sus cosas que hace un par de noches había empacado ya había terminado de escribir dos renglones que le habían costado más de una hora de una muy improvisada carta navideña para los Malfoy como presente en compañía de algunas pociones practicas cubiertas con una muy fea envoltura lúgubre que adornaba cuando Jane bajo.

-que es eso?- dijo despectivamente Severus mientras bajaba de su habitación listo para partir a casa de los Malfoy y miro desconcertado al enano árbol con adornos algo seco .

-un árbol de navidad?... …supongo...no se ve tan mal…mi tío siempre escogía el árbol y yo lo adornaba ...-de repente una honda de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro .

-no es tan feo…-dijo Severus notando esto mirando los regalos que Jane había terminado de empacar, miro intrigado uno en especial que decía en la etiqueta para Remus con envoltura azul.

-pero aun le falta algo-dijo Jane tomando una pequeña caja poniéndola bajo el árbol.

El mago esta vez miro la caja que Jane había puesto bajo el árbol-Listo lo vez esta mejor-la caja cubierta de papel verde y llamativo moño plateado lo hizo intrigarse, mientras Jane notaba de a rejojo lo que parecía ser un regalo que llevaba Severus.

-creí que llevarías los obsequios a la casa de tu hermano-dijo Severus

-m….pero como dejar mi árbol sin regalos…se vería muy triste y feo– dijo Jane levantando una ceja mirándolo viendo su caja.

-bueno no creo que haga la diferencia… Si le pones o quitas seguirá siendo horrib… se detuvo Severus Jane lo miro agudizando su mirada-¿Seria que Severus?- pregunto indignada retándolo con las manos en la cintura

-interesante –termino el

-aja interesante he?-dijo Jane irónica levantando una ceja lanzándole un reno de peluche llenándolo de brillantina.

Severus se sacudió.

-bueno veo que estás listo, podrías ayudarme a recoger?-Severus movió su mano , los moños y papel tirados junto con unas tijeras volvieron a su caja.

-Bueno solo terminare de adornar el panqueque de frutas y os vamos-dijo Jane corriendo a la cocina, Severus dejo su caja en la mesita de centro y la siguió.

Jane sacaba del horno el panqueque aún caliente , pero en un descuido se quemó la mano dejando el panqueque en la mesa apresuradamente, se quejó y puso su mano en el agua.

Severus se acercó a ella y tomo su mano-que torpe-

-ow..que tierno eres…-dijo Sarcástica apartando su mano

Severus la tomo nuevamente y miro la quemadura-no es grave vivirás-

- es lo que quería escuchar pensé que perdería mi mano- rio Jane.

Severus rodo los ojos y después beso su mano Jane miro con ternura aquel gesto y acaricio su cabello-creo que tengo vendajes en ese cajón-dijo Jane indicando con la mirada, Severus saco una venda y la puso con cuidado-listo, ahora trata de no quemarte de nuevo...-

- entonces en ese caso ayúdame y termina por mie l panqueque- dijo Jane dándole una pala y un el vetum , Severus miro con desagrado, Mientras Jane lo empujaba.

Severus Tomo la pala y comenzó a embadurnar el panqueque , Jane miro con gracia esto pues parecía hacerlo bastante bien, Después paso algunas piezas de fruta , Severus las tomo rodo los ojos y las coloco, Jane lo miraba el hombre parecía saber lo que hacia.

-valla Severus… a la próxima tu harás el panqueque lo adornas mejor mi abuela…-dijo Jane haciendo burla, Severus torció la boca-listo- dijo

Jane sonrió- todavía le falta algo - dijo y tomo un poco de Betún con su dedo y lo puso en su mejilla, Severus la rodeo con sus brazos antes que corriera y froto su mejilla con la de ella.

-Que madura-espeto tomando un trapo limpiando la mejilla de Jane

-mira quien lo dice- dijo Jane limpiando la de el, para después darle un muy largo beso hasta que el reloj de Severus sonó con un recordatorio.

-bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Jane mirando los regalos, -serias tan amable de…-

Severus movió su varita y los regalos se hicieron pequeños con otro más la lechuza negra de Severus apareció, ya que el ave de Jane permanecía en Hogwarts y toco con su pico la ventana, Severus abrió y la ave entro.

Jane se acercó a ella y antes de que la acariciara Severus la detuvo –te morderá…no está acostumbrada a la gente extraña y tú ya te quemaste…-dijo Severus

Pero Jane no hizo caso y con la otra mano acaricio a la ave Severus iba a decir algo pero vio que esta no hizo nada mas que recibir bien la caricia.

-Como se llama?-

Severus la miro sorprendido-Merlin-dijo casi imperceptible Severus.

-Jane dio una risa-Merlin…?-dijo mientras le daba un gran trozo de fruta al animalito que devoro ágilmente el trozo, Jane le dio otro mas.

-si-

-Jane miro a Severus con sorpresa y rio-bueno Merlín serias tan amable de llevar estos regalos y estas tarjetas-Dijo tomando los ahora pequeños regalos en una bolsa , el animal termino los trozos

Y tomo la bolsa y poniendo en su pico algunas tarjetas. La criatura se tallo en Jane carraspeo un poco al ver a Snape y luego uluo hasta perderse de la vista.

-mi ave te querrá mas a ti ahora- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Jane sonrio y tomo los regalos que llevaría a casa de su hermano –ahora si vámonos no quiero llegar –miro su reloj- mas tarde de lo que ya es-

-Kattleburn…a qué hora llegaras...?-dijo tomando su caja mal adornada, Jane levanto una ceja.

-que gracioso, no podremos volver hasta mañana Mika no me dejaría venir tan tarde…a ti tal vez pero a mí no...-rio

-no estoy haciendo ninguna broma…-dijo Severus poniéndose su capa al igual que Jane abriendo la puerta.

-acaso tienes otra reunión o fiesta a la cual asistir?-dijo con mofa

-si-dijo Severus.

Jane se giro sorprendida-pero...ah… una reunión familiar?-claro _que tonta soy_ se dijo Jane

-no…-dijo rápido Severus

-entonces?- dijo Jane mirándolo con cuidado.

- los Malfoy…-

-ah...claro hoy es la fiesta de los Malfoy- dijo Jane.

-así es…y ya que la señora Malfoy lleva insistiendo y me la he topado con ella en la fiesta de tu hermano… será mejor que asita para no levantar alguna duda-dijo Severus notando un poco de hostilidad en la respuesta de Jane-Te recogerá un carruaje que te llevara y traerá donde le digas-

-si..- dijo Jane esquivando su mirada entonces el regalo no era para ella, no esperaba algo, y tenía todo el derecho de pasar noche buena donde quisiera, se decía Jane tratando de no fruncir y mostrar su molestia, ahí estará la "señora Malfoy" pero no sería tan sínica de insinuarles a Severus enfrente de su marido o si?...que mas da…

-no te has molestado o si Kattleburn..- dijo Severus al ver que no respondía y esquivaba su mirada y al querer tomar su brazo se zafo.

-molestarme?...no esperaba menos Severus…tu tienes compromisos previos… diviértete me saludas a la señora Malfoy- dijo Jane, tratando de disimular su desilusión y sus celos aunque con lo último estaban más que claros.

-bueno será mejor irnos…-

Severus le ayudo con sus regalos y los subió al carruaje y antes de que subiera al carruaje interpuso su brazo-te despedirás así de mi… Kattleburn?-

-Alguien nos podría ver…-dijo Jane .

Severus la empujo ligeramente contra el carruaje y miro a los lados-yo no veo a nadie-

No podía estar molesta con el…-volveré a casa por la mañana…me hubiese encantado que vinieras…-dijo al fin y se acercó a él pero antes de que le diera un beso se escucharon pasos y algunas voces.

Severus se alejó de ella , pasaron un grupo de magos , Severus se acercó a ella nuevamente pero poco antes de besarla su reloj nuevamente sonó, Severus respiro algo enojado.

-mejor me apresuro yo también- dijo Jane pero al girarse y querer robarle un beso a Snape este había hecho lo mismo los dos chocaron produciendo un beso doloroso y nada agradable, Jane por el impacto se había mordido la lengua y Severus los labios, así se separaron , Jane tomo su boca-mejor así Severus- dijo al ver que el hombre aun quería hacer otro intento de besarla y subió al carruaje sin soltar sus adoloridos labios, Severus miro como se alejaba el carruaje y Jane se despedía con la mano hasta que se perdió en la neblina .

Al llegar Severus entro en la mansión ya era muy tarde al entrar ya solo había tres personas y Cissy.

Dejo su capa y se adentró en el salón, miro hacia un lado una montaña de regalos, el suyo en comparación se veía patético, Nacissa lo miro al a entrar en la sala.

-a Severus…Viniste- dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo los otros invitados miraron levantando una ceja.

-Cissy..-dijo alejándola-traje este presente para Lucius- dijo entregando la caja- gracias- dijo tomando lo miro y se lo entregó a un elfo domestico poniéndolo con los otros.

-y Lucius…?-

-Oh Salió pero volver más tarde…- dijo mientras dos invitados se despedían- pensé que no vendrías…ya es muy tarde…y como esta vez no está mi Draco..Decidimos algo muy breve y muy pequeño, no tan pomposo como los Kattleburn, he oído que darían una fiesta ..Demasiado presuntuosa-

Severus se sintió incomodo al notar que el ultimo invitado se despedía y se quedaban solos él y Cissy.

-mejor me voy...solo he venido…rápido-

-pero no has cenado y mira has venido tan lejos- dijo Narcissa tomando su brazo Severus trago saliva.

Jane llego a la casa de su hermano y toco con dificultad por los regalos y el panqueque que llevaba

.

La novia de su hermano abrió la puerta y le ayudo.

-Ya es tarde…tu hermano ha pensado que no vendrías…ire por el – dijo mientras ella entraba en la sala.

Al entrar a la pequeña sala se miró un humilde pero bonito árbol con algunos regalos, algunos parientes de la novia de su hermano saludo mientras dejaba sus regalos y….-Gilderoy?-

-Oh Jane dulzura- dijo Gilderoy , Jane miro altamente sorprendida.

-GILDEROY..QUE SORPRESA-dijo recibiendo su abrazo y forzada.

-Jane-escucho la voz de su hermano se giró y abrazo a su hermano-que hace aquí?-le susurro mirando a Gilderoy que se pavoneaba como era de costumbre.

-lo invite por cortesía no pensé que vendría- dijo y busco entre la gente-y Snape?-

-No ha venido pero te manda un abrazo- rio.

Severus se sentó en la larga mesa mientras un elfo entraba con una charola con un suculento pavo puré y chicharos.

-Y Lucius?-dijo incomodo por las miradas de Narcissa.

-ya vendrá...es la quinta vez que me preguntas por el Severus….trata de relajarte-dijo Narcissa sirviéndole más vino.

-así está bien- dijo Severus al ver que pretendía llenarle su copa.

Jane se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hermano y Lockhart-casi empezamos sin ti… dijo su hermano apareció su novia y Lockhart con un pato puré vino y el panqueque que ella había traído.

La cena comenzó, después de todo se había acostumbrado a cenar con Severus y aquella forma en la que la miraba y permanecía callado le gustaba tanto.

Severus termina el pavo cuando recordó la primer cena que tuvo con Jane aquella porquería que se tragó y casi le provoca una ulcera recordando aquella mirada traviesa de su pequeño tormento se perdió en sus pensamientos tomo su copa de vino cuando sintió el pie de Cissy subiendo por su pierna, Severus casi escupe el vino.

-Cissy- dijo aclarando la voz.

Esta solo sonrió- Severus…-

-mejor me voy…-dijo poniéndose de pie, sabía perfectamente que todos esos años de matrimonio con el bastardo de Lucius y sus engaños y que a veces tenía su pequeño problema concubino al cual solía recurrir a él para que le ayudara con algunas pociones, sin olvidar sus negativas constantes a una mujer a la cual le era imposible creer eso, era lo que provocaba su atracción hacia el la oferta en el pasado le resultaba tentadora pero con el tiempo no resulto mas que indiferente y no por mas también sin olvidar le debía cierta lealtad a Lucius como su "amigo" no era un imbécil como para tenerlo de enemigo conociendo sus amistades y si en un pasado se tenía razones suficientes por las cuales aceptaba en ese momento tenía la más importante y fuerte razón de negarse su pequeño tormento no sería capaz siquiera.

Cissy comprendió que este no cedería y rodo los ojos- bueno…no esperas ni siquiera a Lucius?-

Severus lo pensó miro, la casa estaba sola y no veía signos de que Lucius apareciera pronto y Narcissa parecía adolecente con hormonas alborotadas con afán de que en cualquier momento se le aventaría -No-

-Valla…esta bien Severus…-dijo con un amplio suspiro lo acompaño a la puerta pero al girar para tomar su capa se encontró con el elfo domestico personal de Lucius insignificante delgado y repulsivo ya lo había mirado antes en Hogwarts agudizo la mirada.

-Disculpa Severus…muérdago- dijo mirando arriba Severus abiro la puerta mira hacia el muérdago- Feliz navidad- dijo ella y le dio un fugaz beso dejándole marcado los labios con su típico labial en la mejilla este solo retrocedió.

-adios Narcissa- espeto incomodo y salió rápido de la casa.

Todos habian terminado ya la magnifica humilde cena y se encontraban con los regalos, Jane había recibido una mascad muy hermosa de la novia de su hermano, de su hermano un bolso sumamente extraño de tela de guzanos hipodrigos del amazonas color verde y de Lockhart al igual que todos su mas reciente libro de titulo el indomable Yo biografía de este .

Jane se cuido el resto de la velada de los muérdago, puesto que el primo de la novia de su hermano y Lockhart la seguía a donde iba.

Jane salió a la terraza seguida de su hermano-pense que el cara de estriñido te acompañaría-

-tenia otros compromisos...-sonrió-pero te mando el panqueque de frutas el lo adorno-

- qué bueno...que lo dices….si me permites iré a san mungo antes que el veneno haga efecto- dijo Jane sonrió levemente.

-bueno..-te dejo…no duermas muy tardeo Santa clous no te dejara nada- dijo y se metio en la casa nuevamente.

Al poco rato apareció Lockhart Jane se iba a meter cuando este la detuvo-Oh Jane no le di su otro regalo...ya sabe no quiero que se malinterprete-dijo con su típica voz heroica y de galantería exagerada sacando una caja de su traje rojo con bordes dorados y navideños.

Jane tomo el presente era una pulsera de hilos azules y destellos de luna, Jane sonrio era maravillosamente hermosa y cara aquella joya – es muy hermosa Gilderoy pero no puedo aceptarla es muy caro este detalle y yo no…-

-se la e traido a usted Jane-interrumpió.

-gracias- dijo y por primera vez Gilderoy no hablo se quedó cayado mientras miraba la luna.

-Que haces aquí Gilderoy deberías ir con tu familia…-espeto Jane.

-eso me encantaría joven Jane pero me temo que mis aventuras y logros no los felicita nadie…no tengo familia ya- dijo , Jane noto por primera vez desde que lo conoció algo de verdad en esas palabras y no solo pose y apariencia como era es hombre e incluso sintió un poco de lastima al escucharlo.

-pero bueno par mas detalles de este suceso lea mi libro- dijo posando de nuevo Jane rodo los ojos.

-bueno será mejor que vuelva adentro, su hermano nunca me dijo cuál sería mi habitación- dijo entrando con su tono de voz tan alzado como siempre.

Jane sonrió bajo un momento y platico con la futura esposa de su hermano pero pronto termino por aburrirse todo parecía tan alegre le hacía falta una especie de obscuridad a esa sala se dijo ridículamente recordando a Snape y sonrió.

Severus volvía a la casa de Jane , espero al entrar noto el pequeño árbol que antes había insultado de horrible lo vio extrañamente más bonito y miro el regalo debajo de este se acercó a él y miro la etiqueta era para él.

Severus se sentó en la sala mirando las fotos de Jane cuando era más joven había muchas con Remus , incluso una donde ya eran adultos y con el el viejo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas Kattleburn.

Al no poder conciliar el sueño Jane se levantó, bajo las escaleras, al parecer todos al fin descansaban se asomó miro el árbol miro algunos regalos que serían seguramente para navidad, Jane se sentó frente al árbol y tomo una cajita de música que su hermano siempre ponía y le dio cuerda, se escuchó que llamaban la puerta levemente, Jane frunció el ceño se paró y abrió la puerta.

-Creí que…-

-no creías que te dejaría sin darte un beso de noche buena, pequeño tormento?-dijo Severus

-pensé que venias por tu regalo- dijo ella

Severus sonrió y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos-te daría tu regalo pero lo olvide junto al mío junto aquella abominación de árbol interesante-

Jane sonrió un momento al verlo mientras se ponía enfrente de ella, y mientras Jane levantaba la vista puedo ver que pendía un ramillete de muérdago, Severus llamo su atención al sentir su aliento y sin percatarse a esto, la beso.

-Feliz navidad Jane- dijo Severus y se marchó.


	24. Reconsiderar

** Reconsiderar.**

A la mañana siguiente Jane despertó y al juzgar por los rayos del sol había dormido más de lo que acostumbraba y casi al instante surgió en ella una inmensa necesidad de regresar a su casa, tomando un baño fugaz y vistiéndose a prisa bajo las escaleras encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano con una taza de un espumeante chocolate caliente.

-buenas tardes…-dijo Mika acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿valla que hora es?-dijo, puesto que la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado incluyendo a Lockhart y la novia de su hermano que pasaría ese día con su familia para volver al siguiente a Rumania mientras su hermano tenía que partir ese día para recibir una especie de dragón ya que sería su nueva investigación.

-casi las once…-dijo mirando su reloj-creí que no despertarías hasta el próximo año y me iría sin despedirme bella durmiente-dijo con broma Mika

-valla he caído rendida…-

-comprendo eso considerando que Snape se queda contigo seguro no te dejara dormir…-al instante un poco de color torno las mejillas de Jane y levanto una ceja.

-¿cómo dices?-dijo nerviosa.

-si...ya sabes…de seguro tienes que dormir con un ojo abierto considerando que compartes la casa con el…-

-ah...eso…bueno el que Snape habite en mi casa no me afecta, es el, el que debería dormir con un ojo abierto-dijo con aire de alivio.

-te creo-dijo el mirando nuevamente su reloj reloj-m… es tiempo para que te valla a dejar a tu casa, después me iré a Rumania-

-Perfecto...pero te daré tu regalo antes-dijo Jane corriendo a el árbol ya solo se encontraba su regalo que era una cajita color amarilla y otra caja más.

-me pregunto que será…?-dijo Mika desenvolviendo la caja a prisa sacando de su interior un anillo y una bufanda-El anillo del tío Kattleburn, pero Jane él te lo dejo a ti…-dijo sorprendido mientras lo miraba.

-exacto y yo te lo doy a ti…te servirá más a ti, yo no me enfrento a dragones todos los días-dijo divertida viendo a su hermano que no parecía dar crédito a lo que le daba.

-es genial Jane, ahora me siento mal de solo haberte regalado una capa nueva-dijo dándole su regalo mientras se ponía el anillo emocionado.

–ah...gracias por la sorpresa Mika-dijo Jane desenvolviendo su regalo en efecto era una capa negra con bordes azules y plateados bastante hermosa.

-¿quieres probarlo he?-dijo Jane mientras miraba a su hermano este solo acertó con la cabeza, ambos salieron de la casa como dos niños pequeños –piensa rápido-dijo Jane mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve, pero la esquivo ágilmente el anillo le proporcionaba la habilidad de rapidez instantánea, ambos jugaron un momento más con este hasta que Mika se percató de la hora y Jane recordó que aun tenia a un Severus esperando en casa ambos estaban empapados en especial Jane, pero no había tiempo para cambiarse ya era tarde.

Severus miraba el reloj una vez más, ya eran casi la una y no había rastro de Jane, será que le había pasado algo, por la pequeña nevada que había caído hace algunos momentos?.. pensaba Severus mientras trataba de entretenerse con un grueso libro de pociones…o tal vez solo había preferido quedarse otro poco…sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho el particular sonido de la risa de Jane lo hizo ponerse de pie y justo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, tomo su libro y volvió a sentarse .

Jane había entrado cubierta de un poco de nieve y con la nariz roja, se quitaba la capa y dejaba algunas cosas en la mesa-espero no resfriarme-dijo mientras frotaba sus manos.

Jane miro al hombre y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie, llamando su atencion-Buenas tardes Kattleburn-dijo cerrando el libro.

-Bueno Feliz Navidad Snape-dijo Jane mientras se aproximaba a el pequeño árbol navideño, Severus se puso de pie.

-lamento haber tardado-

Jane tomo la caja verde con moño plateado y se la entrego.

Severus al sentir aquella caja sintió una extraña sensación dio una ligera sonrisa.

Abrió con cuidado la envoltura, era un libro y al leer el titulo se sorprendió era un libro antiguo de pociones que llevaba buscando desde hace mucho –como lo has conseguido?-

-Con un conocido que tengo en el callejón Knockturn …-Severus levanto una ceja-no preguntes como lo conozco-dijo al ver la expresión de Severus

-Gracias-dijo sin dificultad cuando Jane lo detuvo antes de que tomara una pequeña caja bajo el árbol –espera, tienes que abrirlo-dijo Jane.

Este levanto una ceja y toma el libro lo ojeo un poco cuando entre las hojas hayo una fotografía antigua donde salía el de joven con el uniforme de Slytherin con cara de fastidio mientras cruzaba los brazos mirándola con una ceja levantada y ella le sacaba la lengua con los brazos cruzados ambos dándose la espalda.

Severus miro sorprendido la fotografía-como es que…-

-m...recuerdas a ese chico de intercambio que se la pasaba sacando fotografías, la tomo una tarde al salir de mis clases particulares contigo-dio un bufido-le quite la fotografía cuando vi que subía al expreso, llevaba tantas fotografías de todos y tantas partes de Hogwarts que no cabían en su baúl identifique rápidamente esa, de hecho le debo a él tantas de mis fotografías a el –dijo mirando la fotografía con ternura.

-que niña tan malcriada eras-dio mirando a la pequeña Jane de la fotografía.

Jane tomo la fotografía mientras Severus se giraba y tomaba una pequeña caja mal adornada y dándosela.

Jane le dio la fotografía tomando el presente en el interior había una cajita de música.

-Es hermosa-dijo Jane mirándola con cuidado era antigua de color negra con algunos acabados en plata al abrirla tenía un espejo y una pareja de muñecos algo deteriorados a decir por el vestido algo opaco de la muñeca y el color del pantalón del muñeco, Severus se puso a un lado y le dio cuerda una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar mientras los dos muñequitos danzaban.

Jane sonrió y dejo con cuidado la cajita en la mesa se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- llegaron algunas cartas, una de Dumbledore-dijo dándole un paquete de cartas la mayoría tarjetas navideñas, Jane sonrió al ver las tarjetas pero después de revisarlas todas, pero pareció algo desilusionada, frotando sus brazos por el frio, Severus miro su cabello estaba húmedo y su nariz algo roja.

-sucede algo-dijo viendo la expresión de Jane.

-oh..nada es solo que..-Jane lo miro este tenía una mirada especulanté-Nada-

-parece que estas desilusionada-

-no...es solo que…-Jane sabía que si mencionaba a Remus este rápidamente se pondría a la defensiva así que callo-Nada-

Severus levanto una ceja -esto llego después-dijo sacando una pequeña caja y una tarjeta de su bolsillo dándosela despectivamente.

Jane la tomo con rapidez y sonrió al ver el nombre de Remus...en la tarjeta y la caja.

Abrió la pequeña caja con rapidez era un flor con destellos azules y rojos y un pequeña piedra. En cuanto a la tarjeta iba a leerla cuando sintió la mirada de Severus y prefirió guardarla.

Severus noto cierta emoción de Jane al recibir esa tarjeta y regalo y un brillo en su forma de ver el regalo dándole un ligero dolor de cabeza- así tenia que lucirse el malnacido con tal regalo yo pensaba que las bestias para expresar su afecto regalaban cosas muertas y no piedras-dijo Severus.

Jane rodo los ojos y dio un respiro profundo, vio la pequeña flor y la piedra guardándola en su bolsillo-me iré a cambiar, antes de que me dé un resfriado-dijo Jane y se puso de pie aunque eso significaba me voy no pretendo discutir contigo cuando se detuvo al escuchar un bufido cargado de total ironía por parte de Severus eso era el colmo.

-te empeñas en seguir insultando a Remus cuando te he pedido que no lo hagas...que acaso eres incapaz de escucharme...-dijo Jane girando para verlo.

-Realmente no presto importancia a las peticiones que me haces respecto a esos malnacidos de tus amigos, me importan muy poco a no decir nada en realidad-

-Perfecto-dijo Jane girándose exasperada

Severus se puso de pie al notar esto -hay algo importante que te debo decir de la carta de Dumbledore-

- que ?- dijo Jane sin verlo con tono indiferente.

Severus la miro cuidadoso...-te lo diré después...-Jane comenzaba a hacer ruido con sus zapatos mientras cruzaba los brazos-al ver imposición-

Jane dio un claro bufido y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a subir las escaleras.

-te has molestado por lo que dije...-afirmo Severus.

-NO...tengo frio pero es claro que a ti te parezca de poca importancia eso –dijo Jane y se detuvo en las escaleras Severus se dirigió a ella tomó su rostro y la obligó a que lo mirara-disculpa... Kattleburn no pensé que te molestara TANTO el que insultara al licántropo-

-enojarme...? Severus tengo frio por favor...- Dijo Jane y Severus la soltó.

Jane subió y bajo después de un rato.

― ¿Sigues enojada? ―dijo Severus notando cierto desaire por parte de Jane mirándola minuciosamente.

-No lo se-contesto Jane respondiendo a su mirada dejando sus tarjetas en la mesa, lo miro con duda tenía aquellos lentes de armazón rojo. A Severus le encantaba verla con aquellos lentes tan extraños con el cabello enredado y enmarañado, la mirándola con anhelo.

― ¿No sabes…? ― dijo Severus irónicamente acercándose a ella.

Jane por mucho que le molestara que Severus se expresara tan mal de Remus o cualquiera de sus amigos tenía que comprenderlo de alguna forma sin olvidar, que Severus tenía esa mirada que la hacía olvidarse de su enojo convirtiéndolo en una terrible atracción esa lacerante forma en la que la miraba la hacía olvidarse de lo que pensaba, solo para concentrarse en aquellos ojos negros e intrigantes.

-si se estoy molesta y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de parecer-sentencio Jane estirando su brazo y tocando la nariz de Severus con su dedo índice cuando vio que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie a un par de pasos de ella, el solo levanto una ceja y con leve movimiento de su varita la luz de la casa se fue , dejándolos iluminados solo por una débil fogata de la chimenea a la que le hacían falta algunos leños .

-Segura nada?-Apenas se distinguía el perfil de Severus ,Jane giro para verlo sintió como lentamente se apegaba a ella una de las manos cálidas de Severus comenzado a subirle el jersey y la otra la tomaban por la cintura firmemente , Jane sintió aquel cosquilleo que recorría como electrochoques cada vez que Severus recorría su piel y al parecer nunca desaparecía , sin embargo cruzaba los brazos dispuesta no poner atención a eso .

Severus la atrajo para ponerla sobre sus piernas , Jane que trataba de permanecer en su faceta de enojo impuso algo de resistencia aunque la forma en la Severus la acariciaba empezaba a sufrir efecto sobre ella elevando su temperatura considerablemente, Severus comenzó a subir la falda de Jane con una de sus manos recorriendo su pierna Jane distraída ante esto no noto como este acerco su rostro hacia su torso hasta que resintió su aliento y como acerco sus labios y como recorrían su ombligo de forma impetuosa el frio de sus labios, provoco que estrujara ligeramente uno de sus puños sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados Severus logro sacarle la falda que llevaba y la rodeo de la cintura Jane que comenzaba a ceder puso una mano sobre su hombro el comenzó a subir lentamente deslizando su cuerpo sutilmente junto al de Jane percibió la honda de calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Severus hasta que al fin quedo de pie con ella besando su cuello ,Jane sin querer dejo escapar un gemido, este al percatarse la empujo cuidadosamente contra el sofá y se apegó a ella totalmente, puso su boca en su oído el aliento de su boca hizo que se estremeciera, escabullo mas abajó la mano derecha que antes sujetaban su cadera, el corazón de Jane palpitaba dolorosamente y Respiraba con dificultad, ella solo se mantenía quieta aun sus brazos se encontraban a su lado tratando de no ceder tan fácilmente-Segura que sigue molesta?-susurro Severus.

-si-Jadeo Jane.

En el umbral sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas el sentir de los labios de Snape rozando los suyos sin besarla provoco que se intensificara aun más el deseo para que efectuara la acción de besarla olvidándose de lo que antes le había molestado entre abrió un poco su boca de vez en cuando se permitía capturar los labios de Severus con ternura como una brisa imperceptible a la vista pero si por la piel y justo cuando Jane había cedido por completo desabrocho su capa y deslizo su mano hasta el pecho de Severus tocando su piel que parecía estar hirviendo, en ese instante, el apegó su boca por completo a la de ella, dejándola sin aliento alguno, desabrochaba su sujetador, la apretó mas contra si, besándola Vehemente, Jane deslizaba sus manos con avidez desnudándolo pasando desde su torso, su abdomen bajando hasta su pelvis, Severus palpita con violencia y su piel ardía a cada caricia y con cada roce de las manos de Jane, pronto la sujeta suavemente pero con firmeza por las muñecas, los ávidos labios de Jane lo recorrían hasta que llegaron a su labios convirtiéndose en besos capaces de abrasarles a los dos los labios aquella letanía de jadeos irregulares se había transformado a la dificultad de respirar llegado casi a la asfixia por los movimientos caricias y besos desesperados ambos parecieron fragmentarse en mil pedazos de lucero resplandeciente resquebrajando sus almas en un acompasado ritmo, ambos repitieron el acto de entrega una y otra vez con fervor y sin mesura hasta exprimir el último sentimiento de lucha.

Severus se despertó y al verse solo en la cama sintió agitarse, al advertir que a su lado las sábanas todavía estaban tibias de acoger el cuerpo de Jane se calmo y al escuchar el sonido de pasos en las escaleras tomo una bata y siguió el sonido.

Encontró a Jane en la sala, quieta y en arrodillada cerca de la luz que él había dejado de la chimenea, cubierta por solo por la enorme capa de el, sus manos sostenían algo se acerco mas a ella.

-Tuve una pesadilla y ya no pude dormir así que bajea tomar un poco de te pero vi la carta de Dumbledore-

Severus se sentó junto a ella cubriéndola con una sabana y la rodeo con sus brazos y si esto no funciona…y solo a sido por impulsos inconscientes….-dijo Jane Severus solo la silencio con un beso…

-no lo fue para mi...-sereno a Jane que aun tenía algunas dudas respecto a lo que pasaría cuando volvieran a Hogwarts . -

-mañana Tengo que volver al castillo para comenzar con la poción…-

-lose…-dijo Jane lo miro y se acurruco con el. -cuando vuelvas al castillo tendrás tiempo necesario para reconsiderar lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo Jane

-tu crees que tengo que reconsiderar algo…?-dijo sarcástico y Jane callo sonriendo ligeramente.

-al menos descansaras de mi Kattleburn…-dijo Severus mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda-y entonteces tu también podrás reconsiderar lo que quieras-

-¿crees que tengo intención de querer descansar de ti o reconsiderar algo?¿y tu? es mas fácil el que tu quieras alejarte de mi- dijo tomando su mano haciendo algunos círculos con su dedo sobre de ella, el evoco una ligera sonrisa

- imposible…tu ya eres lo único en lo que quiero permanecer siempre -

Jane se sonrojo al escuchar esto y se acomodó hasta quedar de frente a él lo observó fijamente― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico?-

Severus realizó una mueca de repulsión-no lo soy…-se defendió.

Jane volvió su vista a la chimenea - ¿Severus?-

-¿Mm?-

-Imposible Kattleburn me has perturbado en exceso para hacerlo necesitara fuertes terapias y pociones-

Jane rio- ¿Severus?-

-si?-

-Te amo-

Severus le dio un ligero beso en la palma de su mano y la giro hacia el-y yo te amo a ti Jane… y es algo que no pienso reconsiderar -


	25. Encuentros en El Callejón Knockturn

**_Muchísimas_**_** Gracias por sus Reviews , de verad que me motivan bastante...bueno e aqui otro capitulo espero les guste,tratare de ser mas constante en los capítulos...no olviden dejar un Review gracias por las visitas n,n..este capitulo es mas tranquilito...XD**_

_**Encuentros en el Callejón Knockturn**_

Severus apareció a primera hora en la entrada principal de Hogwarts a paso firme se abrió paso hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, aun la población de alumnos era escasa lo que facilito se desplazará más rápido, a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore antes ya le había mandado una carta donde le pedía que suspendiera su muy importante labor de resguardar a Jane para que realizara una pócima de suma importancia, aunque de hecho ahora que lo consideraba mejor, no era para despertar a los alumnos petrificados, ya que aun las mandrágoras eran demasiado pequeñas y para aquella necesitaba que fueran adultas, contando el último ataque que había sucedido en la noche ya eran diez las personas que yacían en la enfermería petrificadas , tal vez su llamado tan urgente seria para que realizara las guardias por los pasillos por la noche y los ataques fueran en disminución.

Jane despidió aquella mañana a Severus, lo acompaño a la puerta

-bueno…supongo que te tienes que ir ya….me hubiera gustado torturarte una semana más-dijo mientras descendían por las escaleras.

-¿una semana más me soportarías Kattleburn?-

-par serte sincera….-titubeo un poco y la expresión de Severus e vio algo intrigada…-si…-

Severus dibujo una ligera sonrisa y abrió la puerta dio un paso saliendo de la casa.

-bueno…adiós-dijo Jane tímida y dio un paso al frente se acerco a este para darle un beso, Severus solo se dio la vuelta y lo esquivo, Jane no comprendió y se sonrojo por el desaire y camino hacia atrás _que crees que pase ahora Jane?, seguramente lo a pensado mejor,… recapacitara dejando atrás lo que paso y luego volverá todo a lo de antes….no, que pienso…conozco a Severus esto es nuevo tanto para él como para mí…._

Severus camino a paso firme hasta mitad de la calle dejando a Jane en la puerta aun mirándolo, al cabo de un momento al verlo caminar Jane se giro , _porque rechazas el beso de tu…bueno novia, porque después de esos últimos días y todo lo que había pasado eso era ella no?..su novia y porque no tendría que aceptar ese beso si aun no estaban en Hogwarts , no quería que Jane pensara que todo lo que había pasado era solo por unos días considerando lo paranoica que a veces resultaba ser ella, era verdad que aun tenía que pensar algunas cosas , pero de eso a pretender que nada había pasado claro que no ,_ así después de pensar eso Severus volvió sobre sus pasos casi corriendo y antes de que Jane cerrara la puerta la beso, Jane que al principio se sorprendió bastante y luego respondió con naturalidad aquello.

Al entrar en la casa noto que comenzaba la nueva semana sola después de haber pasado el mejor fin de semana muy cómodamente en brazos de Severus , el resto de la semana se veía desfavorable así que para distraerse por la mañana había dado una vuelta caminando tranquilamente reparando el frio y el aire navideño, llegando a pie a su automóvil, que milagrosamente se encontraba aun ahí, lo tuvo que reparar, esta vez sin la muy producente magia, para pasado el mediodía había terminado y volvió a casa , comió algo sencillo y se sentó en la sala ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para aclarar lo sucedido entre ella y Severus aunque , realmente en su cabeza no había razones para meditarlo o no lo hacía consecuencia de las caricias y besos que habían dejado en blanco su cabeza, sin pedir ninguna explicación, tal vez debería pensar en alguna reconsideración si existiera… respecto a eso después de algún par de días cuando se nublaran ligeramente estas imágenes dejándola pensar cuerdamente puesto que en ese momento eran tan frescas que no le felicitaban el pensamiento lógico y critico llenándolo solo de melcocha absurda y cursilerías típicas de adolecente que a su edad la verada no pintaban bien.

* * *

Severus se adentro en el despacho de Dumbledore al escuchar su voz típica y afable del director entro en la oficina tomo asiento enfrente de su escritorio y lo miro un momento con expresión sobria, al cabo de algunos minutos logro ver que en el rostro del viejo y normalmente fastidios Dumbledore se había originado un brillo que no había visto jamás, eso y una sonrisa llena de total burla.

-me parece muy curioso como es cuando aquella tiranía nos obliga a alejarnos de lo más preciado que tenemos solo porque por no queremos fragmentar aquello a lo único que valoramos pero es muy confuso a la vez cuando aquella es esa la hermosa curiosidad que nos atrae y termina siendo nuestro único impulso no Severus?.-el viejo se paro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Severus que permanecía callado con los brazos cruzados esto impulso a que continuara.

-y mas cuando esa la vez la única que puede salvarnos de nuestros tiranos demonios pero incapaces de creer solo nos imposibilitamos y es cuando mas entrañados estamos y vemos que ella es la única capaz de cubrir nuestros más terribles recuerdos y renovar a nuevos para llenaran el vacio… es tan curioso-dijo al fin.

Severus que por supuesto sabia a lo que se refería, no movió ni un musculo de su rostro pero pareció estaba atento a lo dicho y se limito a levantar una ceja como en respuesta y dio un bufido.

- me pregunto si inventas tus discursos a la vez que se te acaban los sermones o son obra de un montón de palabrerías que dices para confundir a la gente para que te elogien por cosas verdaderamente sin sentido, sabrás bien que no se a lo que te refieres con eso-espeto aun serio -pero claro tu siempre das por hecho que si entiendo tus estúpidos proverbios -

- claro que siempre doy por hecho que los comprendes Severus, eres un hombre muy listo no te menosprecies tanto-dijo dándole algunas palmaditas - pero si esta vez ,me he excedido en palabras para exhibir lo que me parece curioso lo resumiré mas rápido -

-creo que ambos podemos disertar en muchas cosas Dumbledore pero en especial en este punto ..tomando en cuenta que a ti te parece curioso todo el uso de cosas muggles e inservibles y a mi el uso de amorisetarum en una infusión de grtario para salvarle la vida a alguien creo que lo que vas a decirme lo dejare de lado y no le daré la importancia, pero anda asómbrame que es lo que te parece curioso esta vez que sea entendible y no con tus metáforas absurdas … -dijo Severus con desdén.

-en ese caso Severus veras, lo que me parece curioso es esto-dijo sacando la carta que le había mandado aquella mañana después de amanecer a un lado de su pequeño tormento - me has mandado una carta urgente , pidiéndome que dejara a tu disposición el resguardo de la profesora Kattleburn…pero entendiendo por esto lo que me parece curioso es la urgencia que denotaste en la mañana anterior cuando te recibí aquí mismo en mi oficina, exigiéndome que mandara a Lockhart para te remplazara y que era inaplazable el que permanecieras un momento más en esa casa , es pues simplemente que me parece curioso tu cambio tan significativo de parecer,¿ algo debió haber pasado? algo que se su citara de la noche a la mañana - mustio con gusto el viejo levantando una ceja con picardía .

Caray era el colmo no óbstate de tener que soportar a esa vieja entrometida de Poppy tendría encima ese viejo .

Severus dio una ligera sonrisa dando a entender indiferencia-bien eso no debería de intrigarte tanto Albus, cambie de parecer porque al considerar que aquella mañana Kattleburn era tan increíblemente castrante como siempre denota aquella bruja me hizo perder los estribos y me hizo considerar que mi tiempo era más útil aquí pero después de esto no dejaría que una niña inmadura me hiciera doblegar y considerando que solo son unas vacaciones estropeadas y no Azcaban . Retome mi posición, -

-tu siempre tan decidido Severus, es lo que me sorprende de ti, que a pesar de cualquier circunstancia siempre atenderás a lo que te pido, es por eso que puedo confiar en ti-dijo con cierta sorna Dumbledore-lo mucho que te abras sacrificando ya-dijo con total ironía

-¿Perdona? si escucho acaso algo de ironía en eso-

-no malinterpretes hijo-dijo con gracia tomando su lugar.

-me dirás para que me has llamado o me tendrás escuchando mas mierda que tan fácil se te da al hablar-

-tendrás mucha prisa de volver ¿acaso a tu martirio hijo ?-

Severus, dio por entendido que esa sería una dura semana llena de comentarios extraños claro discretos que el solo comprendiera, ya hace bastante le habría confiado muchas cosas al forro viejo , pero también sabría que era fiable , pero a la vez un malnacido chismoso entrometido , la pregunta era cuando es que se habría dado cuenta, y que era por eso que lo había mandado a el con Jane para "cuidarla " en sus vacaciones y también el traerlo de vuelta.

El profesor de pociones actual de Hogwarts sabia bien que Dumbledore era un mago excepcional ,algo confiado de la propia bondad de la personas y que este sabia mas conjuros y maldiciones que ningún otro mago que bien podría ocupar para tortúrale pero tenía una habilidad que no era necesaria de magia que ocupaba en su contra era que a ese viejo zorro era totalmente imposible ocultarle algo aun viniendo de el era esa la de saber cómo meterse en la mente de las personas sin necesidad de Legeremancia, como si pudiera leer la mente con solo verle a los ojos y Contra eso no había Oclumancia que valiera.

Para la tarde Severus se hallaba en su despacho en las mazmorras, preparando una fórmula para le señorita Granger que permanecía enfermaría escupiendo bolas de pelo de algo estaba seguro ahora y era que Jane no había sido la ladrona. Quedando otra duda, porque no era ningún tonto para tragarse esa patraña de parte de la señorita Granger que le habría dicho para justificarse, Dumbledore había sido claro que su transformación a niña gato era suficiente como castigo aunque de su parte también mas de cincuenta puntos era restados para la casa Gryffindor , sabia que era en parte injusto habiendo dos responsables mas inmunes por falta de pruebas y ya que la chica había confesado solo por ella no habría como acusarlos ,esos tres estaban metidos en algo y estaría pendiente de lo que harían. La duda era si Jane, ya que la veía algo pegados a ellos ¿sabría algo? aun pensando que en la escena estaba su reloj y se en ser muy considerada con esos engendros, que mujer…terminara desquiciándome-se, se dijo, pensando en ese tema… ¿que estaría haciendo en esos momentos aquel pequeño tormento?… perdido en el pensamiento no se percato cuando este se quemo ligeramente la mano.

_Se había acostumbrando a despertar con ella a su lado ….que esperaba de eso ,solo habían sido una semana al estar con ella , disfrutando de su calidez de su sonrisas, sus enojos donde solo él había sido el único en presenciar aquellas rabiatas infantiles de enojo que tanto le encantaban, el verla en pijama, y verla salir con el pelo mojado del baño con su bata..AH QUE absurdo y tan patético era …estar como tonto adolecente pensando en ella a eso Se le llamaba dependencia de otra persona, debilidad ,se le llamaba vulnerabilidad se llamaba peligro…pero es que toda ella era tan dulce tan tierna, tan torpe pero al vez tan lista … sus estúpidos pensamientos se fijaban en ella eso …era tan patético en definitiva…aunque teniendo en cuenta cuando ella no estaría como el._

Jane se Recostó en su cama y mientras leía un libro miro hacia un lado y al notar el lado que antes habita Severus, no pudo sentir un poco un desencanto, _aun no podía creer lo que había pasado_, dio un suspiro y apago las luz dejando su libro en un pequeño buro a su lado, Mañana iría a el callejón _Knockturn un lugar nada bonito, para pagar aquel libro que le había obsequiado a Severus…su murciélago…era una suerte tener a un conocido de la tienda de _Borgin y Burkes….un viejo conocido que le había conseguido el libro, después que ella le mandara una carta, su hermano había sido muy amble de recibirlo y enviárselo todo claro sin que Severus lo viera como parte de su sorpresa.

Severus merodeaba por los pasillos, con minuciosidad…en medio de la obscuridad , noto que casi por inercia su rumbo lo había dirigido hacia los aposentos de Jane, suspiro exasperado…más que patético se sentía estar como un estúpido adolecente , incapaz de controlar su comportamiento sus pensamientos era a su edad , verdaderamente imbécil , dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso ágil.

* * *

Al días siguiente Jane se dirigió a el callejón con un vestido color azul opaco un regalo de Minerva que tan bien le quedaba, era una lástima no tener un lugar mas bonito para lucirlo que no fuera esa callejón….iba acompañada de la capa que su hermano le había regalado, y un sombrero , negro con alguno adorno en plateado y unas botas largas y negras _Knockturn, paso por el callejón diagon antes para comprar algunas cosas para algunas de las criaturas mágicas de el castillo pero se detuvo en la _Heladería Florean Fortescue para comprar _un helado de caramelo y crema que tenia años en que no los comía termino comiéndose incluso dos más._

* * *

_Al entrar a al callejón Knockturn, el aire de tranquilidad que antes respiraba se volvió más estresante, puesto que no podía ocupar magia, había sido algo descuidado ir a un callejón donde no tenia muchos amigos, sin decir enemigos…pero buena, ella era capaz de defenderse aun sin magia…¿no?, miraba a cada momento a sus lados sentido en especial un escalofrió y esa extraña sensación que lo recorría como si alguien la siguiera, miro hacia atrás, antes de entrar al almacén de libros de Bokcrest , donde había encargado a el libro y creyó ver una sombra ocultándose, así entro en el hosca y vieja tienda llena de libreros repletos de libros muy antiguos y algunas otras cosas más baste peculiares, aquella vieja tienda de libros se encontraba en las zona más marginada del callejón…ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy tonto ir ella sola, considerando sus limitaciones de ese momento._

_Entro algo temerosa, recorriendo con la mirada algunos libreros, aquel lugar , se lo había enseñado su tío , poco antes de asistir a su quinto año Hogwarst cuando compraban su material de curso fue ahí cuando conoció a Rembert un peculiar bibliotecario y especialista en libros antiguas, su tienda era famosa, por encontrar libros que incluso se creía extintos, aquel vejo ya tenía fama también de tener algunos tratos con magos tenebrosos, pero dado que su tío confiaba en el ,ella no pensaba menos del hombre que al fin a cabo solo relazaba su labor, nunca le había dado la impresión de ser malo _,_ de hecho eso le causaba empatía, quien era ella para juzgar aquellas acciones cuando ella misma había hecho en su tiempo algo similar y mil veces peor a pesar de colaborar con la diversidad de personas el simplemente aceptaba el trabajo si le parecía interesante y había una muy buena paga de por medio sin olvidar que solo aceptaba trabajos especiales de algunas personas conocidas, no cualquiera podía entrar en aquella tiendo, también era a ese tiempo desconocida gracias a _Librería Flourish y Blotts del callejón diagon que la había dejado en el olvido , no de broma alguien se acercaría esos rumbos solo por unos libros de la escuela, ahora todos encargaban sus libros en esa simpática y bien vista tiendo , dejando aquella biblioteca casi en el olvido_ Jane miraba meticulosamente buscando entre los estantes para pagar aquel libro que pensó no encontraría q aquel viejo porque en verdad era todo un reto encontrar ese libro, libro que Severus había llevado buscando desde que asistían en Hogwarts, lo hoyo repetir su nombre cuando menos cinco veces , así mientras caminaba buscando lo hayo el viejo era algo jorobado de túnica verde y antejos gigantes tal y como lo recordaba, se hallaba huraño y de mala gana , acomodando unos cuantos gruesos libros , que flotaban a su lado, Jane aclaro la garganta._

_El viejo volvió agudizo su mirada hacia Jane-en que le puedo ayudar Madame…-espeto algo hostil._

_-Disculpe…yo..he solicitado de sus servicios..soy Jane Kattleburn-_

_-ha!-dijo el viejo dando un brinco de un banco-si, si...ya la esperaba…creí que llegaría mas temprano…-_

_-disculpe mi demora..me ha costado encontrara la tienda y e comprado en el callejón-_

_-no se le ocurra mencionar ese infernal callejón-dijo como si eso le hubiera causado indigestión-….acompáñeme- dijo el viejo pasando a su lado_

_Jane _esbozo_ una ligera sonrisa le costaba trabajo escuchar a alguien hablar mal del callejón diagon, aun mas viniendo de un viejo que seguramente jamás había pisado aquellos suelos._

_-bien..Señorita Kattleburn- dijo sacando un gran y grueso libro de apuntes…usted pidió am...m...aquí esta…"pociones de la inquisición aplicada"-_

_-si es ese- exclamo sacando de su bolsillo una cuantiosa cantidad de monedas dentro de un pequeño saco-…cabe más , siempre me fiare a usted señor..- dijo con gran orgullo aquel vegete hostil podía serlo que sea pero sí que era bueno en lo que se dedicaba__._

_-A señorita….que bueno.. que vino en persona,…bueno su tío que en paz descanse uno de mis mas mejores compradores , dejo pagado un libro muy antiguo…no me pareció adecuado dárselo al joven que vino ya que preciso que será un obsequio para su mejor alumna, su sobrina de hecho ,todavía oigo aquel detestable viejo aun…-dijo agachándose sacando un libro algo carcomido y efectivamente a la vista muy antiguo- aquí lo tiene señorita- dijo acercándole el libro, Jane miro sorprendida vio fugazmente un poco de empatía en aquel rostro decrepito y hostil que casi al instante desapareció_

_- bueno ya esta….- dijo cerrando de golpe el libro de cuentas tomando el dinero -vuelva cuando quiera Señorita Kattleburn-_

_Jane miro sorprendida la tapa del libro "el libro de las criaturas perdidas", Jane salió ocupada leyendo esto que no se percato cuando choco con un individuo alto y de capa negra el corazón de Jane _se paralizó en un segundo

-Señor Malfoy –Saludo cortésmente inclinando la cabeza-¿Qué coincidencia tan…inesperada- _Los ojosa grises del hombre se calvaron en ella _con aire de superioridad, ella al resentir aquella mirada, Jane se tenso, que cabron desdichado se creía para verla de esa forma Sólo había un hombre en el mundo que le permití y entre comillas hacer eso y por supuesto no era ese imbécil.

-así es, una muy extraña coincidencia...profesora Kattleburn...es bueno ver que no le da miedo el que la vean por aquí, claro después de su…malentendido con el ministerio…pero aun así siempre es un placer verla- dijo con un presuntuoso acento aristocrático cabrón la había mirado de arriba abajo con cierta libinosidad.

Un mar de lava comenzó a recorrer sus venas apretó sus puño dio una gélida sonrisa a cambio. -Está usted muy cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo levantando una ceja, tiene un aire...m…como decirlo…mas...incandescente-

-tal vez sea la ropa-espeto con frialdad, las defensas de Jane comenzaban a ponerse en peligro de atacar pronto aquellos recuerdos , donde Lucius Malfoy , la había atormentado, esa bola de insultos , esas injusticias, esos últimos años en los que permanecía en Hogwarts maltratándola .

-si, pero igual…ese aire de, su familia no se le quita, claro aquí casi nadie sabe de su adopción, pero casi diría que parece un cachorro legitimo de los Kattleburn aunque esos rasgos de…Bueno Muggle deben ser su marca –

-ciertamente…pero le juro que tengo el carácter que basta con mas-dijo retadora.

- Es una lástima que la gente de su clase no sea el tipo de invitados que recibimos en nuestra mansión, le aseguro que me encantaría invitarle y mostrarle mi hospitalidad , seria agradable recordad viejos hábitos- Jane sintió encajar sus uñas en su palm

a-bueno si por gente de mi clase se refiere a gente que dice cosas concretas, reales y no las mierdas con la que lo alaban , seguro no entro en su mansión ni a rastras- La mandíbula de Lucius se tenso , y su expresión se volvió con desprecio_, que estas pensado idiota…como se te ocurre meterte con semejante monstro _ _Enfrentándote a un enemigo con demasiada influencia y poder en tu contra _ Pero no se iba a echar para atrás.

-Por _gente de su clase _me refiero a gente sin capacidad, gente con falta de habilidad….o gente es revocada y degradad a un basura sin ser capaz de ejercer la magia como es debido…y creer que los Weasley ensuciaban el nombre de la magia pura, la noto a usted maldita mestiza…ensuciando el nombre de la familia Kattleburn una pobre y sucia huérfana adoptada por una familia pura-espeto con desagrado como si aquello le provocara una lacerante indigestión al grado de vomitar.

Jane imagino por un momento su puño en medio de su cara partiéndole la nariz a aquel imbécil , era una imagen tan gratificante y satisfactoria que trato de contenerse todo lo que era humanamente posible.

-que grato su trato….con semejantes modales hora me defino porque el señor malfoy no sebe como respetar sus mayores siendo que tiene como padre a una vulgar que hace mierdas en vez de hablar-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me llevará llevarla a Azcaban para que acaben con usted, seguramente a ellos les encantara su historia de cómo a decidido dejar la magia para ser una muggle, su origen la llama cierto, a ellos les encante la sangre mestiza-le susurro el mago ásperamente mientras dirigía el puño de plata de su bastón de cabeza de serpiente en su rostro con delicadeza pero con consistencia .

-¡Profesora Kattleburn!- Lucius no se movió ni un milímetro lejos de Jane al escuchar esa voz pronto la inconfundible sombra de Hagrid se situó tras ella posando una mano encima de su hombro con aire protector añejándola de Malfoy.

El semigigante miró de frente a Lucius Malfoy con ojos llenos de odio y acusativamente

.-¿todo esta en orden?- pregunto ofensivo viendo a Malfoy este se limito a contestar mirándolo con repulsión, Jane miro a Hagrid tratando de indicarle que se calmara.

- todo está bien Hagrid, el señor Malfoy y yo solo discutíamos algunas cosas de cuestiones académicas-dijo mirando al rubio, este esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así es- dijo friamente-luego continuaremos esta charla- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse.

-he llegado a tiempo..- dijo el semigigante viendo como este se abrio paso-que es lo que hace en un callejón tan feo profeosra-dijo altamente sorprendido de verla ahí Hagrid. -eh venido por un libro que solo consigo aquí muy viejo…-contensto mas clamada.

-seguro que todo a estado bien profesora?- espeto aun tenso Hagrid

. -Sólo estábamos hablando –insistió Jane.

-Daba la impresión de que estuviera discutiendo con usted -objetó -Tenga cuidado, profesora, el señor Malfoy es un enemigo rastrero y juega muy sucio-

-Anda ya Hagrid, Lo tendré en cuenta, solo ten en cuenta , que sé cuidar de mi misma pero de todas formas, gracias-insistió, extrañándose un poco del rubor que había apoderado las grandes mejillas del grandulon.

Jane suspiro- Me parece que se me han quitado las ganas de seguir comprando- rio, y tu que hace aquí ahora que lo pienso Hagrid?-

-ah…eso..la profesora Sporut me a mandado par aun filtro para plagas, las mandrágoras tiene que estar impecables para la poción- objeto.

-claro…- dijo Jane cerrando los ojos mas calmada- oye Hagrid quieres un helado?- pregunto Jane…con total inocencia para calmar los ánimos, el hombre sonrió y asintió , Pronto Jane pregunto al gigante de como pintaban sus vaciones este no se cayo mas y comenzó a hablar sin interrupción Jane sintió un alivio al caminar en compañía de semejante mastodonte de compañero.

Y mientras este platicaba acerca de algunas criaturas que había tenido tiempo de ver en el bosque prohibido Jane pensaba ,que Seguro tenía que hablar con Dumbledore de lo sucedido, y sabía también que esa fanfarronada con Lucius Malfoy le iba a costar un disgusto con Severus Y ahora tenia que prepararse para la que le iba a caer encima cuando este se enterara , ya fuera antes o después de las vacaciones.


	26. Algo para reconsiderar

**Que mas les digo...al parecer fue esta vez fue dos por uno n,n , espero lo disfruten,**

** cuando amamos a alguien eso implica pensar por el bien de esa persona..**

**.Gracias por la constancias de sus Reviews Haruka y Alexza Snape ;D**

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Algo para reconsiderar **

-¿Señora Pomfrey? -llamó Severus desde la entrada de la enfermería, con un tónico en la mano y un niño tomado por el cuello con la otra.

Poppy se asomo con su característica cara llena de amabilidad por la puerta del cuarto de curas, donde yacía la señorita Granger.

El rostro de Poppy cambio a un tono de preocupación al ver al chico que se cubría la nariz dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre al suelo y algunos raspones mas que notaba.

- Severus..?-

-descuida no he sido yo Poppy al parecer el señor Fehéry ha caído y se ha roto la nariz el solo-dijo sin preocupación alguna.

-Ya acabo con la señorita Granger y le doy un vistazo- dijo Poppy tomando la poción de la mano de Severus.

Severus dio un tirón del brazo del chico de Slytherin quien lo siguió sin protestar con las manos en la cara, hasta una cama con la cabeza baja algo que venia haciendo desde Hogsmeade, aunque Severus sabia que no lo hacía precisamente por vergüenza de los cortes o las magulladuras, conocía a sus alumnos bastante bien aun mejor de lo que ellos lo creían.

El chico simplemente no deseaba que lo mirara a sus ojos porque ocultaba algo, algo verdaderamente imbécil si creía que Severus no sospechaba eso.

El que los alumnos creyeran que ellos nunca habían tenido su edad era algo tremendamente estúpido, aun mas esa estúpida idea que se generalizaba entre los adolecentes, creyéndose así que podían engañara a sus profesores, cuando ellos ya había pasado por esa época.

-Entonces, señor Fehéry insiste usted en que todo lo que le sucedió a sido causa de caerse en la salida de las Tres Escobas –dijo gélidamente Severus.

-Sí, profesor –espeto el chico, sin mostrar el rostro.

-es que usted ha estado muy torpe últimamente, es la cuarta vez que le sucede esto..-

El chico apretó su boca- creo que si señor—

-lo cree señor…si es más que claro que sus torpeza no puede ir más lejos, o que es lo que espera , caerse de su cama y romperse el cuello –

Severus se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en el chico , puesto que no era del tipo problemático el verlo con la cara partida por una evidente pelea cubriéndolo con mas que con historias ridículas para cubrirlo, lo hacía más chocante que si lo hubiera visto en cualquier otro.

El chico permaneció con la mirada baja mirando los pies sin dejar de sangrar ensuciando en parte sus zapatos.

-Se lo preguntaré por última vez, señor Fehéry ¿no tiene nada más que contarme?-

-No, profesor Snape- dijo temeroso el chico.

-míreme cuando se lo pregunto-dijo, el chico al instante levanto la cara aun con la cara llena de sangre el color rojo de las mejillas del chico parecían denotar y su expresión de miedo y orgullo entremezcladas.

-No, profesor Snape –insistió

El rostro de Severus adquirió una dureza hacia su alumno –Bien, siendo el caso confiare en que atienda pronto esos asuntos de equilibrio y no tener que perder mi tiempo en traerlo aquí de nuevo-El chico asintió y volvió su mirada baja, Severus se acerco a una estantería cercana saco una toalla que arrojo bruscamente al chico, dejándolo solo para ir por Poppy, ya que el chico ya parecía muy pálido.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de curas Poppy estaba despidiendo de la señorita Granger.

-¿Me harías el favor de llevarle una dosis de _Pepperup_ a Filius Severus? Me pareció verlo moquear esta mañana en el desayuno y no quiero otra epidemia en este colegio.

-que acaso me ves cara de una maldita lechuza-Espeto irónicamente mientras tomaba el frasco que acaba de sacar ella de un cajón así Poppy sonrió maliciosamente ante la ironía de Severus. Que aunque la intención era no hacerla reír, Poppy pareció resentir en aquel tono un poco de broma y no con aquel tono de ofensa o despectiva tan típico de el.

-Al parecer la primera semana de tus vacaciones te han mejorado el humor e Severus-dijo Poppy.

Severus fue ahora quien evoco una ligera sonrisa, recordando a Jane, Puesto que el humor de Severus y aun mas sin sarcasmos siempre eran hirientes, ese día solo había sido irónico y algo condescendiente, parecía estar ,de buen humor considerando desde su punto de vista.

Severus permaneció callado ignorando aquello.

Poppy Acompañó a Severus hasta la entrada de la enfermería después de echar un vistazo al muchacho que comprimía su hemorragia nasal con una toalla varias camas más allá.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Poppy.

-se ha caído - dijo sin importancia.

-y que luego le ha pasado una manada de centauros encima- resoplo Poppy

-al parecer choco con la puerta cayo y luego resbalo al salir de las tres escobas –

-Claro que no te has creído esa pamplina!-

-Claro que No acaso crees que soy Lockhart- dijo viendo el ceño de disgusto que enmarco la bruja al ofender aquel mago.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto. Ya es la cuarta tercera vez en este curso que….

-Nada- espeto tranquilamente.

-¿Nada?- dijo escandalizada.

-Ese chico tiene problemas, Severus, y tú deberías...-

-que?...ayudarle… Si es tan orgulloso e imbécil como para negar que le ocurre algo, que no espere que yo vaya detrás de él como su niñera-

Poppy le miró unos instantes en silencio y sorprendida -Tengo cierta sensación de _dejá vu_, ¿sabes? - hace mucho Conocí a un chico de cabello grasiento que también _se caía_ a menudo y también era demasiado _orgulloso e imbécil_ como para pedir ayuda, sabiendo que tenia problemas solo que éste capullo empezó a caerse desde primero y no desde quinto, es m aquel chico, sin no mal recuerdo llego a recostarse en es misma cama donde esta el joven Fehéry al igual que en todas esas camas ¿Te suena de algo? Es mas si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Severus…-

Severus esbozo media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo Era curioso ver como aquellas alusiones a sus miserias estudiantiles no le dolían tanto viniendo de Poppy y es que era porque ella no las hacía desde la burla ni desde la lástima sino con una empatía peculiar desprovista de sentimentalismo, sarcástica tales de Poppy, que solo ella podía hacer.

-Severus..he..ese es un nombre tan común-dijo

Poppy suspiro resignada, pero aun no acababa –aun recuerdo tu ultimo año te tuve dos noches seguidas , al parecer esos cuatro se despidieron de ti…de una forma inconfundible y aquella chica no se separo de ti, ni siquiera porque tu la habías hecho ya en ese momento nada mas y menos que tu enemiga, alguien que a pesar de siempre decir que te odiaba te cuidaba y quien siempre has tratado de una forma que, permíteme que te lo diga, me parece abominable...-

-tal vez no conozcas este tipo de comportamiento pero es tan típico que se de entre niñas de cierta clase , ya sabes ese tipo de niñas de orfanato desqueridas que quedan con trastornos mentales , es normal que le encante el maltrato tan acostumbrado en esos sitios de hogares , no es mi problema que este loca…- espeto con total repudio, pero no por ser a ella quien en ese momento se dirigía con esas palabras era como si las hubiese dicho para el, porque se odiaba por recordar aquello…recordarse a él, a ese estúpido joven Severus demasiado encaprichado como para enamorarse de verdad…que a pesar que notaba como era Jane con el se atrevía a ser un bastardo con ella, de verdad se merecía a una mujer como ella, que a pesar de estar nublado por cosas tan imbéciles de un señor tenebroso y a un tonto amor nunca concebido lo cuidaba cuando este solo la hería con palabras lacerantes llenas de veneno y humillación ,no se la merecía realmente, ella se merecía algo mejor.

Poppy se mostró más que escandalizada ante esto e indignada y suspiro exasperada- Es tan _terrible_ que se llevan tan mal-

-Me voy a darle esto a Filius, antes que propague otro catástrofe, Tú intenta devolver la cara a Fehéry No queremos que también te recuerde a ese tal Severus también por su bonita nariz, ¿verdad, Poppy?...

Dos días después Severus seguía pensando que no podía creer que el, a pesar de todo lo le había hecho quisiera estar con el, que tenía que ofrecerle además de problemas, además de peligros, esa constante atormentaba mas y mas sus pensamiento no se merecía eso Jane, después de todo ella ya tenia sus problemas como para cargar con mas, si realmente la amaba tenía que tomar riendas en lo que eso implicaba, aunque el estaba seguro que no tenia que reconsiderar sus sentimientos por Jane si tenia que había algo que reconsiderar y era lo que era mejor para ella, ese miso día Lucius se encontraba caminado a prisa hacia la salida después de haberle hecho una visita al director de Hogwarts con una carta de parte del ministerio, donde se le pedí a fuera a una junta de urgencia con respecto a los problemas de la escuela en ese momento, tomándolo por sorpresa al verlo por el corredor.

-una visita amistosa Lucius- dijo al estar cerca

-ese viejo decrepito llevara a esta escuela a la ruina-

-Una reunión tensa, por lo que veo –

-Ese maldito idiota se permite entregarme un citatorio de parte del ministerio-

Severus miro por los corredores casi no había gente, pero aun asi no era prudente hablar ahí en pleno pasillo , así que abrío un salón aledaño indicándole a Lucius que entrara.

Este se limito – me gustaría mas hablaremos en mi casa si te parece si no estás muy ocupado como el elfo domestico del viejo decrepito ,Severus-dijo levantando una ceja, como de forma retadora.

-no-

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy , se instalaron en la impresionante biblioteca que tenia, tomo asiento , Severus miro la mano crispada sobre su bastón, al contrario que él poseía un control casi sobrehumano sobre la expresividad de su cuerpo la petulancia natural de Lucius delataba sus emociones a kilómetros.

Severus tomo asiento a un lado de el , Lucius dio una furiosa palmada y en cuestión de décimas de segundo un elfo se materializó ante él -Una botella de Ogden Magnum para el profesor Snape y para mí. Y rápido, Dobby-espeto mirándolo con asco y furia.

-¿No es un poco temprano para el whiskey de fuego, Lucius?-dijo con ironía.

-Necesito algo que me relaje o acabaré apareciéndome en el Ministerio para machacarle a Weasley cualquier cosa para cuando vuelva de sus vacaciones con su retrasada familia lo amedrenten , que claro no es que no se lo merezca esa mierdecilla-

Lucius arrebataba al temeroso elfo una botella y los vasos y luego lo apartaba de sí con un furioso bastonazo lleno de odio tomó un pequeño sorbo de whisky-aun no entiendo cómo es que quieres que soporte ver a esa mierda de Kattleburn impartiéndole clases a mi hijo, Dumbledore parece tener más contactos aparte que el muerto de hambre de Weasley-dijo irónico, Severus solo dibujo una sonrisa ironica en aprobación de esto.

Pronto la mueca de desprecio de Lucius se transformó en una sonrisa procaz cuando miró con sarcasmo a Severus- No me habías dicho que fuera así, Severus tan... satisfactoria de mirar, de hecho esa vez en el partido de quidditch de Draco no lucia tan mal , pero si que resulta un encanto fuera de las paredes del castillo-

El corazón de Severus empezó a latir tan de deprisa fuerte que tuvo miedo que se escuchara entre el silencio, intuyendo a quien se refería pero se negaba a contemplar como una posibilidad.

-¿Que fuera así quién, Lucius? -dijo con indiferencia.

- Ya sabes, tu compañera en Hogwarts, Kattleburn ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que la vi, posé un extraño brillo, quien diría que ese asquerosa perra sabelotodo cambiaria tanto después de Hogwarts, llenaba con bastante clemencia ese horrible vestido que llevaba , salvo la falta de un poco mas de tetas, es una lástima, espero sepa mínimo gritar más que el montón de pirujas del burdel… ya podrá merecer la pena follársela-

Severus sintió que se le encogía el estómago sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío y un torrente venenoso recorría su sangre quemando movió con suavidad el vaso de whisky de fuego mirándolo con expresión desdeñosa, luchaba contras para no mostrar ninguna expresión, para no apretar los dientes ni los dedos, pensando en aquellas palabras con la preocupación que eso significaba _la había visto y Había estado cerca de ella._

-¿De verdad no te has fijado en esa zorra, Severus? Acostumbrado a niñas y vejestorios, digo aunque se trate de una basura muy por debajo de tu nivel de exigencia….-

-Si te digo la verdad, Kattleburn me genera el mismo interés que el papel higiénico-contesto como reproche como si la sola idea de eso fuera abominable - Lo único en lo que he notado y puesto que es imposible ignorarlo, es en su molesta voz y en sus modales de cantina pero de eso a notar su escases de tetas o no me tiene por indiferente-

-A veces dudo de que te gusten las mujeres, Severus- dijo con mueca de fastidio Lucius, la tensión y la furia que mantenía cauta en Severus amenazaba peligrosamente por explotar y tomarle por el cuello aquel idiota y estrujarlo hasta ver como la vida se le escaba, ese sínico y enfermo que no consumaba sus necesidades sexuales propias con su mujer, que por necesidad se rebajaba a insinuársele a el mismo era aquel mismo que se había atrevido a mofarse de lo que le parecía a el adecuado y lo peor haberse atrevido a ver a su pequeño tormento como un nuevo trofeo que necesitaba para regodearse en su ego osaba mirarla de esa forma tan grotesca, calificándola como un simple pedazo de carne con cual satisfacerse. Severus no supo cómo consiguia dominar su respiración y su voz para que no transpiraran angustia u odio, ni tampoco cómo consiguió aplacar el deseo de matar a Lucius allí mismo, de la manera mas cruel.

Qué curioso. A mí me sucede lo mismo contigo -espeto con sarcasmo.

Lucius le correspondió con una sonrisa insolente.

-_Esa puerca se parece a su puto__ tío, __más de lo que la conviene ,__s__e ha atrevido a plantarme cara, Severus__A mí…puedes creerlo se cree con el derecho esa mierda de estar a mi altura en medio del callejón Knockturn, que podría estar haciendo esa piruja ahí además de estar vendiéndose __, como si esa tuviera permiso de tener orgullo de algo_ Como si fuera algo más que una repugnante huérfana deplorable-aquella sagacidad y furia con la que lo decía reconocía la misma bajo su máscara bajo mortifago cuando se afrentaba a torturar a sus victimas -Si por la razón que sea cambias de idea y te apetece darte un revolcón te aconsejo que te des prisa, yo ya me las arreglare para dármelas después puesto que Antes del final de este curso Dumbledore y esa puta estarán fuera de Hogwarts ahí afuera ya nadie la podrá cuidar y claro ahora sé donde vive, la muy ingenua creyó que saliendo de el mundo mágico podría estar segura entonces me encantará borrarle esa arrogancia a gritos y cuando este en Azcaban sufrirá la muy infeliz -

Severus terminó su Ogden de un sorbo , mientras la cólera y satisfacción de Lucius aun permanecía encendida orgullosa del pronto éxito que aseguraba sintió en su corazón encogido la súbita necesidad de ir junto a Jane para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, de que se sentía bien, de que Lucius no le había hecho nada..esos últimos días en el castillo le costarían una ulcera pensando y contando los minutos que le quedaban hasta volver a ver a su pequeño tormento comprobar que estaba bien que nada le había hecho aquel infeliz y después matarla, por arrogante e imprudente.


	27. ¿Regresando a la guerra?

**Hola de nuevo chicos ;D si han esperando ver como le va a Jane después de ese encuentro tan "afable" con el padre deDraco y ver la reaccion de nuestro querido Severus este es el capitulo...**

**Ahora bien, les invito asi de Flash si lo desean a seguirme en Facebook como Blackapplesly y hacerme llegar sus comentarios , ya sean positivos o negativos , también a darle like a la pagina que administro : Orgullosamente Slytherin, bueno sin mas los dejo para leer el nuevo capitulo...Saludos y un fuerte abrazo gracias por seguir la historia;D**

* * *

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**¿Regresando a la guerra?**

Una Jane que recién acababa de llegar a su despacho un día antes de que las clases se reanudaran , después de ver al viejo director y un largo sermón acerca de lo que había pasado con el señor Malfoy , estaba agotada, apenas acababan las vacaciones y parecencia estar en problemas como si fuera una chiquilla de primer ingreso, así tomo asiento en su silla y hecho su cabeza atrás, aun con su maleta en la entrada, prefirió ir primero a su despacho y relajarse antes de subir las escaleras hasta la torre sur en el tercer piso, suspiro un momento y acomodo su nuevo aparato de muisca, que acababa de comprar un par de días ,al ir de compras en un suburbio muggle en compañía de una amiga que se topo al pasear por el parque , una amiga que conocía desde cuando recién comenzaba a adaptarse al mundo muggle, la conoció compartiendo jornadas de trabajo en una cafetería una historia que realmente no recordaba afable , puesto que había renunciado al mes de empezar, pero aquella chica que conoció de cabellos negros y ojos cafés y estatura promedio una chica bastante simpática, se había vuelto una amiga y aunque tenia bastantes cosa que reservarse porque era muggle no pareció importar algunas diferencias para que se volvieran muy cercanas hasta el día que se entero de la muerte de su tío el señor Kattleburn donde tuvo que volver al mundo magico, su encuentro había sido tan re confortable y puesto que no se había podido comunicar con ella después de lo que había pasado, fue aun mas grato tener a alguien con quien platicar, paso el resto de sus vacaciones en su casa, que era mucho mas grande y confortable que la de ella y por el aire familiar.

Jane noto que después de haberse despedido de Hagrid tenía una extraña compañía de parte de dos magos que la habían acechado así ,el encontrarse a Katherine le ayudo , no solo porque ahora tenía compañía sino que al caminar con ella pudo perder ese par de magos, lo único malo era que ahora esos individuos sabían donde vivía, lo noto al asomarse sigilosamente por su ventana, decidió pasar el año nuevo con su amiga y su familia.

Vio aquel aparatejo que compro quería ver si era tan bueno como decía, coloco unas cuantas pilas y puso un disco en su interior, subiendo el volumen de este, realmente se escuchaba bien y las luces que salían de algunos botones lo hacían ver bonito, volvió nuevamente a su silla y hecho cabeza atrás y cerro los ojos.

SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE MOVES  
ATTRACTS ME LIKE NO OTHER LOVER  
SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE WOOS ME  
I DON´T WANT TO LEAVE HER NOW  
YOU KNOW I BELIEVE HER NOW….

Jane empezaba a conseguir clamar sus pensamientos, su mente ahora , parecía tranquilizarse, cuando la puerta choco tan violentamente contra la pared quela hizo dar un brinco por el estruendo Severus acababa de entrar altamente enfadado y con una expresión sepulcral, la intensidad de su entrada , provoco que se cerrar por la misma fuerza la puerta después de entrar el , incluso una pequeña vela cerca goteo algunas gotas más a su entrada y , tembló un pequeño buro con algunos fósiles de criaturas mágicas cerca.

Jane quedo completamente pasmada , ante su entrada tan arrebatadora , tardo algunos segundos en captar y digerir verlo así.

-estas completamente enferma de la cabeza o sufriste de algún daño cerebral cuando eras una niña?-dijo Severus llamando su atención .

-disculpa no escuche como llamaste a la puerta, pero pasa, siéntete como en tu casa, a mí también me alegra verte- dijo con ironía Jane al verlo parado enfrente de sus escritorio –y en que le puedo ayudar profesor Snape?-

Severus respiro profundamente, pero la extraña letra de la canción llamo su atención volteando a ver el aparatejo con detenimiento.

SOMEWHERE IN HER SMILE SHE KNOWS  
THAT I DON´T NEED NO OTHER LOVER  
SOMETHING IN HER STYLE THAT SHOWS ME  
I DON´T WANT TO LEAVE HER NOW

-¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SIEMPRE TINES QUE TENER TANTO RUIDO?-dijo exasperado.

Jane se paro, desconcertada por la agresión del grito.

Después volvió a su lugar tratando de calmarse para comenzar una discusión-para tu información eso no es ruido, eso para tu información, son los The Beatles… y no puedo creer que el tan afable caballero haya tenido la convicción de hacer una entrada tan espectacular sólo para criticar mis gustos music... ¡SEVERUS!-grito puesto que él había silenciado el aparato gracias a un rápido y ligero golpe de varita provocando que el nuevo , y algo costoso aparato de Jane hiciera un ruido espantoso, soltara algunas chispas y luego saliera humo.

Severus recargo ambas manos en su escritorio, miraba a Jane de cerca, sus sombríos ojos obscuros parecían hogueras, Jane sintió un estremeciendo recorriendo su espalda.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme, Kattleburn? -susurró él abruptamente

-ahora que lo mencionas, Severus….-dijo Jane cambiando la vista-esta mañana antes de volver a este adorable castillo medievalista tuve un terrible desayuno en una de esas cafeterías que tanto adoras, pero no creo que mis problemas indigéstales sean para que te enojes tanto-

Las manos de Severus se crisparon sobre su escritorio, Jane noto que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y apretaba su mandíbula, mientras que las mejillas de Jane comenzaban a distinguirse un rubor, Jane sabía perfectamente el porqué de un Severus tan molesto en su despacho susurrando y manteniéndose cauto reconocía perfectamente a ese Severus varias veces en Hogwarts lo había visto, era tan típico susurrar y disminuir la voz cuando estaba realmente fuera de sí y es que a pesar de saber que esa vez el tenia ciertamente la razón no se dispondría a reconocerlo aunque eso implicara una discusión por algo indefendible.

-¿de manera que no te sucedió nada interesante estos días he?-insistió Severus.

Jane giro su mirada y soporto la de Severus con firmeza, aunque pronto sentía un poco de vértigo porque a pesar de eso no soportaba la idea de pelearse con Severus , la cercanía entre ellos comenzó a manifestar efectos, Jane comenzaba a sentir temblor en su cuerpo al cambio el de Severus que comenzaba a tensarse.

-Nada-dijo encogiendo los hombros de forma inocente y muy poco convincente, el fulgor de los ojos de Severus lavado en los de ella se había redoblado al terminar de escuchar eso, pero su voz se había hecho mucho mas sigilosa.

-es Claro que me tenga que enterar por el propio Lucius Malfoy de que eres una estúpida e imprudente-

-No pensé que fuera algo que tú necesitaras saber sinceramente, Severus- Jane se separo un poco.

-Jane mírame a la cara y dime si soy un retrasado-espeto- te encuentras con Lucius Malfoy y te dedicas a hacer algo totalmente estúpido como provocarle y no crees que yo debería saberlo-

-¿PERDONA? -le cortó Jane -¿Provocarle? ¿YO A ÉL?...creo que alguien está viendo mal las cosas aquí y si creo que tienes cara de idiota-

-SÍ PROVOCARLO, maldita sea Kattleburn, no te das cuenta, que lo único que le inspira una persona como tu es repudio, aun cuando antes era menor la provocación si no recuerdas solo por verlo simplemente te jodía ahora le es más fácil ocupar su maldita influencia no solo para torturarte ….el querrá meterte en Azcaban ,lo único que debiste hacer era mantenerte fuera de su atención no hacer cosas imbéciles pero es imposible para tu maldito cerebro conocer tus limitaciones -

Ahora Jane había puesto ambas manos sobre su escritorio poniéndose de pie- pero claro con quien estoy hablando si es con su maldita alma gemela- espeto con ironía-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Severus? que es lo que querías ,que me portara encantadoramente mientras el me insultaba y me recorría con la mirada y encima reconocerle como mi superior diciéndolo "claro claro yo lo pobre huérfana incapaz de controlar mis propios poderes mi señor discúlpeme mi amo "-

Severus suspiro exasperado-y supongo que la opción de callarte no se te pasó por la cabeza-

-Perfecto Lucius vine y se mete conmigo y es a mi a la que vienes a joder…claro…-

-que acaso no eres consciente de lo que puede hacerte con todo el poder que tiene en tu contra ahora ,No llegó tan alto en las filas del Señor Oscuro sólo porque tiene un buen peinado, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque pocos tenían su entusiasmo a la hora de ejecutar sus malditos planes, no solo es un bastardo con dinero e influencia…pero no Jane Kattleburn no se puede callar ni cinco minutos-

Era imposible debatirse con Severus cuando era verdad, que pretendía, estando ahí sola en un callejón tan feo con alguien que verdaderamente la odiaba, si no hubiera sido por Hagrid….Jane apretó la mandíbula y se sentó puso sus cara sobre sus ,manos –no todos somos Severus Snape capaces de controlarnos , NO TODOS SOMOS DE HIELO…Y SI TALVEZ NO DEBI….-

-TALVEZ?-

Jane golpeo con un puño la mesa- Estoy intentando reconocer un error y no me lo estás poniendo fácil Severus, no soy uno de tus alumnos así que no me hables en ese tono- advirtió- se que cometí un error y sé que hice mal , ya Albus me lo dijo….y si debí tener la maldita boca cerrada- dijo al fin Jane.

-de manera que al viejo si le dijiste….-

-Jane cerró los ojos y suspiro poniendo sus manos en su cadera- mira Severus no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones ¿Qué bien te habría hecho saberlo antes? -

-¡No me habría quedado cara de imbécil cuando me lo contó Lucius y me hubiese ahorrado la molestia de venir a verte y asegurarme que no estás muerta-

-¿Cara de imbécil? ¿_Por esto_? Estoy segura de que habrás escuchado cosas peores antes de mi cuando íbamos en Hogwarts sin que te importara demasiado y la cara de imbécil que te cargas eso ya es de nacimiento-dijo Jane.

-no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije Kattleburn, no se ¿porque sigo preocuparme por ti una tonta sin mayor significado?….-grito con ironía Severus pero Jane lo pareció demasiado convencido aun recordaba que le era muy fácil insultarla tan fácil como en aquellos días de Hogwarts.

Ambos permanecieron callados un momento a Severus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se arrepintió casi al instante al decir eso viendo la expresión dolida de Jane cuándo termino de decir eso , recordando el sin fin de veces que había visto a Lucius abusando de su poder como prefecto, lo encontraba casi siempre insultándola humillándola, impartiéndole castigos injustos metiéndola en problemas .

Entonces como una especie de regresión se vio en los zapatos de Lucius, lo único diferente es que a Lucius nunca le había visto de esa forma en la que lo miraba a el, miro aquellos ojitos, que rápidamente se llenaron de amargura….

Ella era era su pequeño tormento en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, ese tiempo el tan joven no la miraba más que como una molestia y siempre se pregunto ¿porque?, aun cuando ella era tan dulce, un poco arrogante pero eso la hacia mas encantadora , una muy grata molestia si lo pensaba bien…ella de hecho no lo molestaba por las razones que decía Lucius si lo recordaba bien lo que mas le molestaba era precisamente verla siempre con esa sonrisa , era verla tan afable interponiéndose entre sus amigos por él, siguiéndolo sin importar lo molesto e hiriente que fuera el solo la consideraba retrasada por hacer eso… siendo que el no se merecía aquello , siendo que el por Lily y sin Lily el nunca no era nada y para esa niña parecía ser alguien, el mirar sus ojos cada día, , cada vez que la escuchaba reír , la forma tan arrogante y altanera cuando le contestaba …entonces todo parecía tan simple…ahí estaba la razón que le daba vueltas, ahí estaba la respuesta de la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba…¿Por qué había sido un bastardo con ella?...¿porque nunca lo pensó antes?, si él se hubiera dado cuenta antes…si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle y no ser un cobarde apartándola…porque no lo había considerado mejor…por eso odiaba a James no solo por Lily y a ese misarable y patético de Remus con mayor ferocidad aun mas que aquel bastardo de Sirius…él no solo aparto a Jane porque le era indiferente, era porque de hecho la amaba , y la odiaba porque aquella pequeña niña insignificante como decía Lucius ,ese pequeño tormento había sido capaz de borrar a su intocable Lily un secreto que prefirió olvidar…Severus volvió su atención a Jane ,miraba los gestos que hacia al mover sus manos, su boca, como se paseaba por la habitación exasperada, al parecer le estaba hablando…

-Severus!...me estas escuchando!-

-No-dijo tranquilamente…Jane lo miro con un poco de sentimiento, por lo que antes había dicho y ahora eso que pretendía Severus con esas palabras tan hirientes e ignorándola.

-Severus…no te comprendo-dijo Jane como queja y bajo la mirada pronto, se sobrecogió de los pies a la cabeza cuando vio que Severus se había acercado a ella quedando casi pegado apenas con unos milímetros separado y tan estático e inexpresivo como era, capturó su muñeca con un movimiento preciso cuando ella se disponía a alejarse.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes?-espeto, Jane quería alejarse pero un especie de adherencia no la hacía retroceder… Su voz grave , un susurro, pero diferente al tono , diferente a la hostilidad de los otros, ahora sus dedos se crisparon en torno a aquella frágil muñeca, Jane percibió entonces aquellas ojeras, que enmarcaban los ojos que la recorrían.-No quiero que te hagan daño- Lo había dicho en voz tan baja que Jane tuvo casi que descifrarlo por el suave movimiento de sus labios que ahora parecían llamar a los suyos casi por inercia, había rodeado su estrecha cintura Jane puso sus manos contra su pecho.

-Estaba seguro de que los encontraría aquí- dijo con su típica voz, su presencia luminosa y amable desde la puerta de la entrada Albus Dumbledore ambos que no habían escuchado abrirse, se separaron de una zancada al instante.

-No es lo que parece -dijo secamente un Severus al que se le estaba complicando pensar una buena excusa, creíble. Jane se había puesto del color de las fresas mientras se miraba los pies - Necesitaba ayuda…no , yo le dicho…ella, a profesora Kattleburn me a pedido ayuda ,a creído tener una especie de molestia en su ojo yo solo le ayudaba-se justifico, aun para Albus Dumbledore un hombre que por tiempo y experiencia lo había visto casi todo el ver a el temido profesor de pociones y ex mortifago tartamudeando buscando una buena justificación era meramente sorprendente aun para el y bastante gracioso a la vez- Jane asintió sagazmente , viéndolo con sonrisa mal fingida, mientras tomaba su ojo.

-Esa era exactamente la impresión que daba cuando he entrado que estabas _ayudando a sacar una basurilla del ojo… _seguramente también ya le habrás puesto al tanto a la profesora por de lo de tu despacho…- replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo con malicia irónico, mirando a Jane con picardía- en fin es una suerte que haya venido yo mismo para pedirte que vengas a mi oficina un momento Severus y no Minerva como pretendía ….Sinceramente, no sé cómo habrían podido explicarle a ella esto de _ayudarle a sacar la basurita de su ojo tan _amistosamente a la profesora Kattleburn cuando se supone que ni se hablan-

Severus y Jane se volvieron con la mirada contra el ambas tan miméticas y llenas de odio hacia el viejo Dumbledore sonrió no estaba seguro de si aquellos dos se habían elegido por afinidad o había sido el mismo antagonismo de ambos lo que los había atraído.

-Podrán matarme luego - les dijo con una sonrisa sínica aun sin creer lo que era evidente para esos ojos detrás de los lentes de media luna- Así que Jane quiero que vayas ahora mismo con la señora Pomfrey y le revise y no quedo algo de aquella basurilla-dijo sarcástico Jane había vuelto a enrojecer pero ahora al menos habia podido sostener la mirada azul de Dumbledore - y seguro que la señorita ´'Granger se animara en verla debido a su condición actual- -Yo...la señorita Granger?-

-a si es hija es una increíble historia pero ya te contara ella misma-dijo el viejo caminado hacia la puerta a la puerta después de darle unas palmadita .

-En cuanto a ti, Severus te veo en oficina-dijo antes de salir del despacho, Jane, Todavía atónita, negó con la cabeza y suspiro -será mejor ir a ver a la señorita Granger estoy segura que lo que me cuente será por mucho sorprendente- , Severus se acerco a ella y puso una botella en las manos de Jane la apretó con la suya, fuerte y brevemente Jane miro fugazmente su boca recordando haber rozado sólo un momento antes aquellos finos labios

-asegúrate de darle esto a Poppy , es un tónico para que la señorita Granger deje de escupir bolas de pelo, no lo vayas a perder Kattleburn porque no pienso a repetir la poción y la señorita Granger permanecerá así hasta la próxima semana-

-No soy idiota, ¿sabes?-dijo Jane resoplando rodando los ojos.

-A veces- recalco- me haces dudarlo Kattleburn-

* * *

** Si te a gustado o no la historia me encantaría saber pulsa ese botoncito de abajo y dejando un comentario ;D**

**Al parecer estos dos nunca se cansan de estar pelando , y ahora llega Albus Dumbledore para arruinarles indirectamente el beso, de aqui en adelante las cosas comenzaran a complicarse en Hogwards.**

**Jane y Severus terminaran por hacerse mucho daño en público...solo para poder llevar lo suyo en forma discreta ¿Podrán lidiar con esto?Se avecinan conflictos por todas partes...Jane comprenderá algunas cosas despues de hablar con Hermione y tendrá que ocultarle cosas a Severus...**


	28. Empatía

**No les ha pasado que , oímos algo o vemos algo que nos hace volver a una época de nuestra vida y sentimos una especie de dejavu una sensación de costernacion o alegría donde somos capces de ponernos en los zapatos del otro…eso le pasa a Jane a Severus en este capitulo…disfrútenlo y saludos… n,n**

* * *

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Empatía **

Que tan tonta cree que soy como para tirar esto se dijo Jane mirando la botella con un contenido de color verdoso y espeso.

Jane bajo por las escaleras, hasta el primer piso caminaba sin mucha prisa hasta el edificio de enfermería, cuando por el camino choco con el joven Andrew Fehér dejando casi caer la poción que Severus le había dado, el chico vagamente percato de esto puesto que iba corriendo y traía la cara sangrando de de una de sus cejas, Jane apenas tomo el tónico con una de sus manos y con la otra contuvo al chico que casi tropezaba, un chico delgado de piel pálida y cabello corto y rubio algo opaco, su pequeña joya irlandesa así le decía al joven de Slytherin, uno de sus mejores alumnos, pero extrañamente, lo había visto tenso unos meses atrás tras la fiesta de Hallowen, todo comenzó a turbarse después de eso ,

En ese entonces hablo con el y mando una lechuza a su casa, sin obtener respuesta , preguntando por el extraño cambio de excepcional alumno a uno mas retraído y ahora verlo así cubierto de sangre y corriendo era todo tan sospechoso.

Jane centro su mirada después del impacto suspiro aliviada al no haber tirado el tónico y lo aguardo , al verlo rápidamente tomo su rostro y sacando un pañuelo lo puso contra la ceja del chico - que es lo que le ha pasado en el rostro señor Fehér?-dijo Jane alarmada, mientras que el chico se reponía como si hubiera corrido un maratón tomo el pañuelo sosteniéndolo en su ceja ahora clavando la mirada en el suelo, sin pronunciar palabra, atrás de él se escucharon los pasos acelerados de otros dos alumnos.

-Anda ya Fehér, no seas un cobarde y vuelve maldita serpiente- espeto un chico que iba entrando a toda prisa desde los amplios jardines, encima llevaban una especie de mucosa , mal oliente y verdosa poniendo a ambos de un color bastante desagradable, uno de los chicos era un tanto más alto que el señor Fehér ,seguido de uno que estaba de la altura de ella misma, dos jóvenes de la casa de Gryffindor se percato al tenerlos más cerca, ambos jóvenes pertenecía a su curso de criaturas mágicas eran los jovenes Blair y Lodge que al verla se detuvieron.

Jane dejó deslizar su mirada de una mirada alterante a los dos muchachos viendo su terrible y mal oliente aspecto.

-Quiero una explicación ¡AHORA!-espeto Jane, con voz altamente indignada, a pesar de que se jateaba de ser una persona que resultaba ser siempre muy afable con todos los alumnos, ene ese momento , después de ser interrumpida por Dumbledore en un beso que ansiaba , haber peleado con Severus y antes de partir que le hiciera ver como imbécil eso en conjunto con los chicos no pintaba bien.

-¡Que se la de esa ramera de Slytherin, profesora!-

-Señor Blair-bramo Jane.

-¡Es verdad! –le apoyó Lodge - ¡Él lo ha empezado todo! ¡Lleva

Acosando a Amelia desde el baile de Hallowen…acéptalo, ella ya no quiere verte-

_Jane escucho casi por inercia la voz de James- acéptalo Quejius ella ya no quiere verte-_

-¡MENTIRA! –rugió Fehér

-¿Vas a negarlo…he visto como la miras ,la sigues a todas sus clases y siempre te sientas atrás de ella–espeto Blair.

_-Voy a hablar con ella te guste o no Potter-_

_-Quien iba a decir que un bestia como tu tuviera sentimientos -Jane por un momento empezó a oír a James restregándole en la cara cuando comenzaban a salir con Lily a Severus.._

-A ti que te importa piruja de troll… desde cuando estas tan interesado en ella yo que recuerde estabas muy ocupado con Lilian metiéndole mano a esa sangre sucia…. –

-SEÑOR FEHÉR–Los chicos callaron al escuchar eso y el odio con lo que lo decia, pero casi al instante ambos chicos se lanzaron contra el otro entre jalones y rasguñones Jane logro separarlos y los miro aun mas consternada no solo por la acción sino por el comentario tan hiriente que había ocupado el chico.

-No puedo, decir lo decepcionada que estoy de los tres señores, no tienes un mínimo de respeto ante mi autoridad se insultan en propia presencia y aun mas no justificaron nada señores me temo que lo han empeorado, Blair y Lodge Cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno por semejante ajetreo y palabras inadecuadas en presencia de un profesor, ahora ambos suban para su Sala Común antes de que me arrepienta de no quitarles más puntos, en cuanto usted señor- dijo mirando a Fehér -Sígame ahora mismo-

-¿A dónde? – dijo el muchacho mirando con repudio a los otros dos después di un trago amargo al ver la expresión de Jane que denotaba mas que enojo.

- primero a la enfermería, después usted y yo iremos a su Sala Común, señor-

¿Por qué yo y no ellos…?- protestó mas exaltado.

-Porque quiero hablar con su Jefe de Casa, porque me preocupa su comportamiento de estos meses y ahora viene con esto, lo veo metido en líos que son impropios de usted y ya que mis consejos no le fueron de ayuda tendré que confiar en que si lo hagan los del profesor Snape-

El chico había palidecido al oír el nombre de Severus, antes de mostrar su maldito miedo tan típico de las serpientes prefirió negar débilmente y apretar su puño fingiendo no estarlo.

Jane camino a lo largo de los pasillos en compañía de el chico que caminaba a su par mirando el suelo, entonces Jane retomo lo que antes le dio impresión al ver aquellos chicos peleando.

_- si alguien como tu puede sentirá afecto por peritos falderos, lobos cobardes y huerfanitas de hospicio, yo puedo prestar afecto a alguien que lo merezca mas-Jane recordó aquella taladrante frase de Severus evoco después de otra riña , poco después de que él se peleara con Lily._

_-Pero mira quien lo dice Quejius, si te refieres al afecto a quien merece a ese cabron de pelo rubio vacilante de Lucius te felicito admito ambos se ven muy bien juntos, aunque comprendo que es una lastima que tu novio ya se graduara …- espeto burlonamente Sirius._

_-Imbécil de mierda –espeto clavándole unos venenosos ojos_

_-dejalo ya Remus- espeto un chico de cabello castaño junto a una pequeña que tomaba su mano_

_Severus miro hacia estos-ahora tenemos al pobre lobito y mártir de Lupin, …al parecer eres mas valiente a la luz de la luna, ni siquiera porque tu noviecita esta aquí muestras ser algo mas que un cobarde–dijo sarcástico Severus._

_-Cuidado con tus palabras Quejius, o acaso quieres que todo mundo vuelva a ver tu ropa interior de niña- rio mustiamente un Sirius, Severus saco rápidamente su varita y lo apunto._

_-inténtalo- mustio con odio._

_-Sirius….James…Remus…-dijo la pequeña de cabellos castaños que antes tomaba la mano de Remus interponiéndose entre ellos y la varita de Severus, echando una mirada de suplica._

_Severus dejo de apretar un momento su varita al verla y miro aquellos ojitos de color avellanado , sintió un entumecimiento en su estomago para luego empujarla levemente contra ellos._

_- tengo cosas más útiles que hacer, que desgastar mi tiempo con un par de imbéciles que no son capaces de defenderse y mandan a una estúpida huérfana como escudo-dijo dado vuelta en sus talones partiendo _

-Aunque la persona de Jane proyectara autoridad y furia en ese momento, también mostraba empatía, por el chico y a la vez un rotundo y lastimero recuerdo de las palabras de Severus, el rencor con el que el chico espeto aquel insulto le recordó al tono de Severus.

* * *

Dumbledore enrolló lentamente el pergamino y se lo dio a Severus, que no había apartado la mirada del fuego mientras él leía.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron, con expresión meditabunda.

-¿Qué piensas, Severus?-

-Creo que Lucius deja muy poco lugar a especulaciones con lo que me dice en esa carta la mitad del consejo escolar está bajo su control y aunque queda bastante claro que ha utilizado medios inconfundibles para echarte del colegio sin que nadie tenga que obligarte-

-Demasiada casualidad, yo en un cuestionable juicio donde cuestionan mi capacidad para llevar con seguridad la escuela y ahora Lucius Malfoy haciéndose de todo para echarme con el consejo a favor-

-te tiene atado de piernas y brazos Albus, no tienes nada debajo de la manga-espeto con ironía Severus.

-pues veras bien no… Severus, esta vez no tengo nada, espeto una gran duda , alguien abrió la cámara de los secretos, los hijos de muggles y sangre mestiza están en peligros y no se quien es el causante- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie - ya quedo mas que claro que el joven Malfoy no lo es- Dumbledore tomo asiento y se reclino en sus silla

- no arriesgaría a su único hijo por naturalidad , ocupara a otra carnada, que su petulante hijo- espeto Severus.

-no me quiero imaginar que será de los alumnos si dejo la escuela aun mas de …Jane…Severus la profesora Kattleburn, Lucius iría inmediatamente a por ella si yo salgo de aquí ,no podre protegerla …Jane sería sin duda un bocado fácil-espeto el viejo preocupado.

Severus sabía que Albus solía ser muy tranquilo pero el ver denotada su preocupación lo hizo turbarse

Severus sabia lucir miradas terribles capaces de intimidar a hombres hechos de probada valentía, pero Dumbledore podría jurar que jamás había visto una con tanto fervor y terror como su propia voz que marco en la frase que pronuncio.

-primero muerto Albus, primero muerto-espeto

* * *

Jane entro en la enfermería con el Señor Fehér , lo dejo en una camilla de la entrada junto a el cuarto de curas escucho la risa de Hermione , Harry y Ron y evoco una sonrisa, entrare después se dijo

Voltio su mirada y no espero menos cuando miro donde se encontraban los cuerpos reposando petrificados sintió un escalofrió y entumecimiento en su estomago.

Poppy se encontraba mas al fondo en una pequeña habitación donde aguardaba sus tónicos especiales que había obtenido a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarst que le debía en una parte a Severus Snape que le había hecho una especie de almacén de varias pociones sanadoras y otras mas de su propia cosecha que había perfeccionando.

Jane la escucho y se dirigió hacia haya, la miro se encontraba acomodando algunas botellas así toco en la puerta.

-Poppy- saludo cortésmente, la bruja al escucharla rápidamente la miro y sonrió.

-¿Niña desde cuando estas ahí?- pregunto emocionada dándole una cálido abrazo.

-he llegado hoy, Severus me mando esto para ti- dijo mostrando la botella con el tónico.

-Poppy lo miro aliviada-si ya sabía que no se atrevería dejarme sin el tónico para la señorita Granger-dijo extendiendo la mano dándole el tónico- has visto antes a Severus?- pregunto sorprendida Poppy.

-si…el fue a mi despacho…ya sabes…- Jane tartamudeo un poco, para después retomar su postura -no se aguanto a la cena para joderme el día- dijo con Ironía, Poppy solo levanto una ceja.

-m...en fin…-Poppy ahora la miraba con una extraña expresión- tienes un brillo muchacha , que es lo que has hecho en las vacaciones, querida…tal vez me des el tip – dijo Guiñándole el ojo.

Jane apartó la mirada con la incómoda sospecha de que aquella frase encerraba alguna clase de indirecta, solo para ver su reacción. Así la aparto mirando algunas cosas que tenía en los estantes donde destacaban algunas fotografías.

-sabes quién me dio la impresión de haber tenido unas estupendas vacaciones querida aunque no me lo creas.…-dijo Poppy llamando su atención.

-Severus, parecía perfectamente feliz …claro muy a su manera … te lo juro chiquilla, sus dos primeros días después de sus semana de vacaciones parecía otro , tenia años que no lo miraba así Jane distinto, feliz…, claro volvió de un terrible humor después de ir a la casa de Malfoy , ese desagradable hombre debió decirle algo que lo perturbara-

Jane al escucho aquello se sonrojo oculto su rostro ligeramente ,Poppy parecía maravillada al decir aquello como si fuera un milagro, y Jane al, imaginarse a su murciélago feliz a su manera….pensaba el porqué….acaso era feliz por….ellos…Pensar en aquella idea le hacía temblar de sus manos así que las puso detrás de ella -Estaría enfermo -comentó, no tan sarcástica como le gustaría sonar y con menos emoción de lo que eso le causaba en realidad.

Poppy se puso seria- te lo juro, me emociono ver tanto a Severus feliz, Jane querida, siempre supe que Hogwarts no era un lugar para el, tan joven , apenas un muchacho cuando empezó, y sin embargo tan miserable…al verlo de esa forma tan distintiva como lo hace un joven…. Vas a decirme que es una ridiculez y probablemente lo sea, tratándose de Severus…pero Llegué a pensar que había encontrado a alguien…ese alguien especial en estos pocos días...pero claro esa idea fue desechada y sepultada- Poppy suspiró.

Jane miro a Poppy en sus ojos tan azules y claros como su propia forma de trasmitir sus sentimientos y la empatía que podía llegar a compartir con respecto a Severus la enterneció sin duda, aquella forma de saber o intuir tan suya, fue entonces cuando recordó al señor Fehér.

-Poppy…que monstro soy, quisieras ayudarme con un asunto, el señor Fehér , ese chico me preocupa bastante…es un chico bueno, pero, hay algo en el que ha cambiado Poppy – dijo recargada viendo como el chico se había recostado con una toalla en el rostro deteniendo el sangrado de su ceja.

-a mi también me preocupa, Severus insiste que el chico debe de admitir que necesita ayuda, cuando es más que claro-

-Póppy ambas sabemos que Severus lo dice como lo siente, no es más que empatía misma la que hace no interponerse en el orgullo de ese niño...es una suerte no tener esa madera- rio Jane desprevenida de la forma en la que nuevamente Poppy la miraba

-que pasa niña, de repente hablando bien de Severus,…a veces no creo que ustedes se puedan llevar tan mal, tiene tantas cosas en común….- dijo la bruja mientras sonreía , dándole un color rojizo a las mejillas de Jane nuevamente.

- claro nadie puede ser así de cabron como Severus así de deshumanizado- dijo Jane, Poppy rodo los ojos y Jane suspiro levemente aliviada.

Ambas brujas fueron a donde Fehér y mientras Poppy hacia una dura mirada reprobatoria pero a la vez llena de una considerable ternura , indicaba a Jane que si era tan amable de administrar ella misma aquella pócima que le había dado para la señorita Granger-

- solo tres cucharadas mas, hoy y mañana y la chica estará bien, ahora solo permanece con las orejas de gato lo cual a pesar de todo la hace ver bastante tierna advirtió Poppy-

Jane poco antes de entrar escucho que aun estaban ahí Potter y Weasley, decidió que sería mejor esperar a que salieran los dos muchachos para poder entrar , así darle aquel tónico a la señorita Granger.

-es Draco…el quien puso el reloj de la profesora en el despacho después de que entramos por lo ingredientes que faltaban todo estaba en orden - decía Hermione

-aun no puedo creer que la profesora fuera hija adoptiva de los Kattleburn…-dijo Harry

- no creerás esa pamplina que nos dijo Draco o si…sabemos que su padre la odiaba-dijo Ron

-si pero eso explicaría su afición por Draco-dijo irónico Ron – es una suerte el que lo odie igual que nosotros…

Jane abrió los ojos altamente, ese hijo de puta le dijo a su malcriado hijo y ese mocoso fue quien puso mi reloj….se dijo Jane irritada.

-la profesora no lo odia-dijo Harry

A claro que si dijo Jane

- no porque el profesor Snape se desquite con Harry signifique que ella sea igual de poco ética-Explico Hermione.

Maldición creo que Severus y yo nos parecemos en algo, rodo los ojos Jane escuchando atenta.

- yo la comprendería, has oído eso de lo que la orden de a prisión de Azcaban , su padre esta a un par de firmas para pedir que la lleven a una celda….no podemos dejar eso tampoco, aunque no comprendo como se vio envuelta en eso-dijo Harry

AZACABAN dio un brinco Jane.

-pero esta Dumbledore, el jamás permitiría eso- dijo Ron…

-necesitamos más información…. - dijo Hermione

- Bueno, si y lo único que sabemos es que la cámara de los Secretos es que había sido abierta antes ya…pero quien?- decía Harry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Algo es seguro….Draco jamás seria el heredero de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Ron

- -¿entonces quien?-dijo Harry sentándose cruzando los brazos

-no lo se, pero estuve leyendo ,Madame Promfrey me trajo algunos libros de la biblioteca-Ron rodo los ojos mientras se recargaba en la pared- y otro mas que me ha obsequiado en Navidad la profesora Kattleburn ,encontré algo que nos ayudara , se dice que el heredero controla una criatura contra sus enemigos y es que el don del control mágico es de hecho una enfermedad se denomina therion se hereda, pero a medida que avanza la enfermedad va destruyendo la capacidad de autocontrol hasta que se pierde la racionalidad por completo, se dio en el norte de Europa, pero hace siglos que no se sabe de alguien que tenga la enfermedad, fueron erradicados los magos que tenían esta enfermedad , fue todo un masacre realmente- dijo Hermione haciendo una sobria mueca de disgusto- se dice que se hayo una cura aunque la duda siempre ha prevalecido porque nunca fue comprobado, aunque también dice que se pude adquirir dicho don solo si es traspasado por un portador sin los efectos secundarios aunque tampoco fue comprobado-dijo dando un suspiro al fin cruzando los brazos recargándose en almohada , mientras una de sus orejitas de gato se movía graciosamente.

-Genial Hermione, ahora podremos ir y preguntarla a cada estudiante de Hogwarts de casualidad no adquiriste el don del control mágico últimamente o oye de casualidad no estás enfermo de una enfermedad milenaria-dijo Ron exasperado y con ironía.

-al menos soy de ayuda- espeto.

-bueno si pero, no hay que dar por hecho nada….Draco no nos ayudo mucho…- dijo desanimado- si alguien sabe de eso es su padre pero ¿como hablar con el…?- dijo Harry acercándole el vaso de agua de Hermione que empezaba a toser por las bolas de pelo que aun tenia.

- Tal vez necesitemos hacer otra vez la poción multijugos –dijo Hermione.

- Y fingir ser Crabe y Goyle nuevamente y decirle si señor Malfoy somos los lame botas de su hijo nos daría información para saber quien es el heredero- espeto otra vez sarcástico , Hermione rodo los ojos- aparate de donde sacaremos los ingredientes, no pienso volver a entrar en la cueva del murciélago del profesor Snape de por si le causamos problemas a la profesora Kattleburn, por eso-

-aun me quedan algunos ingredientes, pero esta vez tenemos que ser mas seguros…, necesitamos un mechón de Draco Malfoy…y sacarle información al papa de Draco siendo Draco…- determino al fin Hermione.

-claro pero quien de los tres?- dijo Harry

Jane no necesito escuchar mas e irrumpió en la sala ,ocupar una poción multijugos, Lucius ,Azcaban, ella , tres pequeños niños en el despacho de Snape y uno de ellos para ir con el bastardo de Lucius en una misión de suicidio, era el colmo …esos niños están en problemas.

- NINGUNO –dijo entrando en la sala con las manos en la cintura.

Los tres chiquillos palidecieron y la miraron entre sorprendidos y perplejos por la entrada de su profesora y luego aterrados.

-a mejor nosotros ya nos vamos- explicaron los niños mirándose entre ellos

-NINGUNO VA A IR Y MENOS, SIN EXPLICARME TODO LO QUE OI ASI QUE …Señor Weasley y Señor Potter tomen asiento- espeto Jane mientras cerraba la puerta

- Si profesora- asintieron Ron y Harry temerosos.

* * *

Jane al salir del cuarto tenía muchas cosas que digerir, después de administrarle el tónico a la señorita Granger , escucho a Harry y a Ron seguido de Hermione en las explicaciones y las cosas que habían descubierto , extrañamente termino dando su palabra de que no diría nada a nadie ese nadie significa en especial Snape , siempre y cuando no volvieran a hacer algo o pensaran algo siquiera sin contarle , o mejor dicho sin su autorización ,antes de salir les advirtió una vez más.

Que pensaban aquellos chiquillos puesto que se le había ocurrido hablar en el lugar menos adecuado , donde se encontraba la comunicadora no oficial de Hogwarst menos mal que había sido ella y no Poppy la que los había escuchado.

Volvió con el señor Fehér que permanecía con Poppy platicando o mejor dicho con una en un interrogatorio Poppy que parecía investigadora policiaca de las series muggles que veía , solo le faltaba una lámpara apuntándola en la cara del chico, este permanecía con la mirada baja.

-hubo éxito agente Poppy- espeto con gracia Jane.

Poppy volvió hacia ella- disculpa?- dijo sorprendida.

-nada Poppy- rio con gracia

-…que tal la señorita Granger-espeto mientras caminaba hacia ella

-mejor , lista para tomar su castigo por dos semanas limpiando jaulas y estanques de las criaturas mágicas del castillo al igual que Potter y Weasley-

-Castigo?- dijo asombrada-…niña… quien diría que a ti también te molestara lo del despacho de Snape a mi sinceramente me parece suficiente que le ahay salido mal su poción…tu misma me recuerdas en algo a esa niña – decía sin respira casi pareci protesta, Jane trataba de habla rpero esta seguía-solo a sido una pequeña niña con ganas de sobresalir haciendo una poción realmente difícil y no es que la disculpe , entra a si al despacho de Severus…bueno pero quien no tenido un reto en su vida….lo que no comprendo es porque a Weasley y Potter los castigas también…no las abras agarrado tirria igual que Snape son solo unos niños ellos…-

-POPPY….no no es por lo del despacho de Snape es otra cosa …-dijo Jane cortando de tajo lo que parecía ser una defesa para esos demonios, cabía mas que ella no era la única que los disculpara de sus diabluras.

-bueno en fin, el joven Fehér vivirá- dijo indicándole con la mirada.

Cierto…quedaba eso- bien señor Fehér vamos?-

* * *

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, Jane se detuvo- Andrew…me extraña mucho tu comportamiento, y lo que me extraña mas es lo que dijiste, no te llevare con el profesor Snape ahora… pero si le diré lo que sucedió, así tal vez le dé tiempo pensar en lo que le dirá- dijo Jane indicándole que se fuera a su habitación, el chico asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

-Es básicamente eso, lo que me preocupa de Andrew Fehér - finalizó Jane , recargándose en su silla –¿y cuál es tu opinión?-

Severus había permanecido en silencio contemplando a Jane aunque sin prestar mucha atención aun tenía en la cabeza lo que había platicado con Albus.

-Opino que el capullo ha colisionado con la adolescencia-contestó con sorna tras unos segundos - Y que el Sombrero Seleccionador sigue confundiendo _valientes_ con _imbéciles y violentos_ a la hora de mandar gente a Gryffindor.

Un bufido exasperado fue la respuesta de Jane, Severus levantó una ceja ante esto y la idea de sonreír como un idiota ante el indescriptible placer que le causaba tenerla en sus dominios y estar con ella después de una semana sin verla ,no tocarla , ni escucharla….

-bien realmente ahora no me importa mucho lo que pienses de…los Gryffindor si ya sabemos que son unos egocentrista, pero no mas que el estúpido orgullo de un Slytherin, lo que ahora te cuento es sobre Fehér…tiene problemas-

- Te diré que Yo no aprecio los malos tratos recurrentes hacia uno de mis alumnos pero se por tanto que lo tiene merecido, como dices es lo suficientemente orgulloso típico de un Slytherin como para no admitir que tiene problemas con unos matones de Gryffindor no egocentristaas como dices -Jane e cruzó de brazos para apoyarse en el escritorio y taladrar a Severus con la mirada.

- Su culpa, por merlin Severus…..y no piensas hacer algo-

- No voy a hacer Nada-

-¿Nada? -exclamó

-¿Tienes problemas de audición? -replicó él.

-Es curioso, iba a preguntarte lo mismo -replico ella a su vez, sarcástica- Me da la impresión de que no has escuchado una mierda de lo que te he dicho-

-Te he escuchado hasta el punto de poder citarte con puntos, comas, Y aún así te digo que no voy a hacer nada .

-Fehér, sufre agresiones, se mete en líos... en su casa no contestan mis lechuzas… No te parece evidente ayudarle Severus –

-Lo que me parece _evidente_ es que no desea compartir esos problemas, sean reales o imaginarios, ni tampoco pedir ayuda y que te estás involucrando más de lo que debes Kattleburn-espeto con frialdad- es mocoso engreído se cree lo bastante maduro como para manejar sus problemas él solo-

-Mierda, Severus, estamos hablando de el chico no de ti Severus- dijo poniéndose de pie moviendo las manos vigorosamente.

-aprecio la diferencia Kattleburn-

- pretendes hacer pagar al chico porque nadie te ayudo a ti en su día, eso es terriblemente injusto por tu parte-

Severus esgrimió una sonrisa mucho más frívola y superficial que el malestar que le había provocado aquella última frase.

-¿Ahora te va a dar por el psicoanálisis barato para meterme presión e intentar persuadirme? -le dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía- al parecer tienes un afán por niños infelices y miserables eh?-

En momentos como ése Severus podía apreciar el cambio que habían forjado los años en Jane, la evolución de su carácter, al ambición de sus pensamientos, lo mucho que había madurado, pero siempre conservando esa devoción protectora hacia otros que tanto la distinguían y la hacían para el tan digna de admirarla, era tan hermosa así, tan digna, tan fuerte

-Severus -dijo Jane con esa calma que sólo mostraba cuando no estaba calmada - no quiero ir por ese camino, yo he venido a hablar de un alumno que me preocupa y si no consideras los problemas del chico dignos de tu intervención, está claro, Pero no esperes que me olvide del tema sólo porque a ti no te importa-

-No entiendo para qué vienes a hablar conmigo si no estás dispuesta a atender a mis razones -masculló Severus

- Es obvio que intentar razonar contigo es igual de productivo que hablar con una piedra- miro su reloj- el banquete será en una hora y todavía no desempaco, prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo acomodando mis cosas a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo-dijo y camino hacia la puerta.

Acababa de poner la mano en el picaporte dispuesta a irse cuando, volvió su mirada hacia el mago que aun se encontraba en su silla con mirada sepulcral, camino lentamente hacia el , Severus levanto una ceja.

-Crei que ya te ibas- dijo con sorna Severus

-Si… - dijo Jane y suspiro.

-entonces que esperas…-Alcanzo a decir antes de que Jane se agachara mirándolo fijamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre el escritorio y capturaba sus labios de forma impetuosa , el se paralizo ante lo imprevisto y casi cayo de su silla apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse ligeramente de pie mientras Jane se dedicaba a jalarlo hacia ella en lo que parecía mas que un beso un reclamo por el mismo, Lo único que los separaba era el escrito ,pero ahora servía de asiento de Jane , puesto que el la había impulsado hacia el tomando su espalda abrasándola a él Devorando ferozmente sus labios ,depositaba sus manos sobre sus frías mejillas y luego entrelazo sus manos detrás de su nuca, Jane subió sus manos hasta sus cuello y después de unos minutos que se disiparon como segundos Jane se separo tan abruptamente de él como el beso en un principio dejándolo aturdido y sin darse cuenta con un poco de su levita desabrochada , mientras que su cabello parecía un poco alborotado.

-darle un beso a mi estúpido novio-dijo Molesta y salió de su despacho con un portazo.

Severus permaneció con la mirada fija en la puerta y tardo un poco antes de salir tras de ella.

* * *

**m...todos sus colegas notan algo nuevo en Severus y Jane , que tan suspicaz es Poppy y que pasaría si alguno de los alumnos se enterara, **

**Hay marcas difíciles de ocultar pera hay otras que son incluso peligrosas de mostrar por lo que significan,**

** anímate a dejar un comentario si la historia te a gustado o no ;D sin importar lo corto que sea o lo que diga...nos vemos **


	29. Justificaciones

**Hola chicos aquí otro capítulo, estoy algo confundida con lo de la clasificación, no se si mi descripción pase un día a ser M jaja ok…disfruten este capítulo.**

**Nuestro Severus parece un juvenil adolecente incapaz de controlarse, los papeles se cambian ¿ahora quien es el inmaduro?**

**Justificaciones.**

Jane salió de la habitación apretó sus puños y dio un golpe con su pie en el suelo ,al poco rato de ir a paso firme había llegado a su salón para recoger sus cosas, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Es un cabron – se dijo o mejor dicho grito en su sala Jane, con un poco de eco resonó, cruzando los brazos, suspiro

- no le estoy pidiendo nada imposible ,solo le pido consideración, es un imbécil, si que esperaba así es Severus… ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme hola antes de insultarme –decía Jane caminado de un lado a otro- luego esos chiquillos….Potter Weasley y Granger que estaban pensando al…-

-¿Potter Weasley y Granger?-

Jane creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca , A veces se preguntaba como le hacia Severus para entrar como gato y no verlo ni escucharlo no escucho siquiera en el silencio de su despacho y el eco producían los pasos sobre la piedra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? -le preguntó sin volverse a mirarle.

El suficiente -repuso él-¿así? que decías de Potter y sus amiguitos- dijo rodeándola hasta toparse de frente con ella.

-A veces me pregunto si me espías por el placer propio de ponerme nerviosa-

-¿lo hago?- dijo Severus y enarcó una ceja con gesto de suficiencia.

- ni por un segundo-contesto.

Severus sonrió de lado con una mueca de burla- desviaste mi pregunta...-

Jane apretó su boca.

-El ratón te mordió la lengua Acaso Kattleburn…- objeto

-¿Ahora tienes problemas con que mi lenguadescanse?- dijo Mordaz y sonriente, recordando que hace un par de minutos quería ahorcarlo y besarlo con tal ferocidad salvaje e inhumana que no creía tener, una muy confusa sensación que solo podía provocarle un hombre.

-Por contrario me encantaría que la dejaras descansar-

- A ver si te decides, Severus porque hace un momento parecía que querías lo contrario-Respondió con rapidez y malicia.

Severus curvó sus labios con una sonrisa Procaz e inhibida de todo gesto de inocencia. Desmesurado de aquella última frase encantadora y desvergonzada.

-no me dirás nada ¿cierto?-

- No-

- me parece que sigues siendo una tonta-Molestar a Jane seguía siendo, para Severus, un placer comparable al resto de placeres que podía disfrutar , verla, molestarse por lo simple de sus insultos, fruncir aquellas cejas cruzar los brazos o encajarlos en su cadera era un gozo.

-De manera que viniste tras de mi para insultarme -dijo por respuesta, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos-

-De hecho , quería ver que venias por tus cosas y no por tu varita para asesinarme…aunque sinceramente me encantaba en como lo intentabas- susurro dando un paso más cerca de ella.

-Que Gracioso…-replicó Jane con rapidez, molesta con sus mejillas por colorearse en respuesta.

Ver quién provocaba más al otro era una de las muchas manifestaciones de la dulce realidad de estar juntos.

-Deberías de saber que dejarme en mi despacho sin dejarme decir la última palabra es algo que no me gusta-espeto con malicia a esas alturas era inútil tratar de ocultarle a Jane que se moría por besarla, pero adoraba provocarle ,pero aquel gesto que evoco al morderse el labio inferior brilló como fulgor devastador sintiendo la ansiedad inicial que lo hizo seguirla, la tomó con fuerza de la mano.

Sin poder ,ni querer ,oponer la menor resistencia se vio arrastrada e inmovilizada por el gentil abrazo de Severus-por Merlín Severus-susurró Jane-Según el Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts, esto es _comportamiento inapropiado ,_debería deducirle cinco puntos a Slytherin ahora mismo-espeto irónica.

-Ahora me parece que la retrasada y niña inmadura me esta amenazando- denoto a su voz lentitud y profundidad en el oído de Jane.

-Insultar a un profesor es una falta grave -replicó- serán veinte puntos mas-

-¿Y comerle la boca a una profesora? -murmuró Severus con sorna- ¿Serían otros veinte?-

-no creo que algo así haya sido clasificado, así que tendré que buscar en el reglamento para estar segura-objeto disminuida en el sarcasmo efecto del súbito calor que sentía.

Lo que había quedado claro desde un principio de su relación era limitar las muestras físicas de afecto una vez en Hogwarts, por entendido solo recurrirían a estas en la intimidad de sus habitaciones y no como en ese momento en un lugar aunque relativamente ocultos, podría entra cualquier individuo, como ya lo había demostrado Dumbledore. Y sin embargo era justo lo que estaban haciendo ahora, Jane no podía imaginarse que después de haber estado solo una semana lejos de Severus se le había provocado aquello como una adicción, mientras que Severus se aseguraba que la piel misma de Jane en ese momento parecía un clase de adherente para la de el , con entusiasmo, con deleite, con lentitud, tomándose tiempo en acariciarse a conciencia con los labios ambos se deslizaban.

Se disponía que ambos eran dos personas adultas y sensatas que podían contener aquella clase de impulsos, Pero en los últimos días ambos tan distantes cuando eran años incluso no solo los meses ,los que se habían deseado y al fin lograrlo y separarlos cuando lo habían afrontado fue lo que hizo perder la sensatez.

Aquellos pocos días de absoluta entrega, libres de cualquier preocupación de besarse como no lo había hecho de jóvenes tomarse de las manos contemplarse donde Los dos parecían de la mañana a la noche fuego encapsulado, contenido sólo por una frágil barrera de piel y principios que parecían derrumbarse al ser capaces de fragmentarse los dos en uno.

-Severus….-murmuró Jane aturdida por la sensación de la boca de Severus recorriéndole el cuello-Debió ser así, desde que volví a Hogwarts…en vez de pelearnos-dijo mordaz.

Jane sintió la sonrisa sugestiva de Severus contra la piel de su garganta.

-Debió ser así desde mucho antes pequeño tormento- dijo posesivo de sus palabras apartando la blusa de Jane depositando un fiero mordisco en su hombro que hizo arrojar a un incitante gemido.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, tocándose con calma por encima de la ropa, el sonido del eco de la turbación de sus alientos, respirándose el uno al otro sin que les importara el tiempo que permanecían así o el que faltaba para llegar a tiempo a la cena, abarrajándose en el pequeño escritorio de Jane enzarzándose ambos en una batalla con besos ,caricias cruzadas rodeados el uno contra el otro por debajo de la cintura.

-Parece que Slytherin perderá mas puntos hoy por la culpa de su jefe de casa al insultara a una profesora- dijo ella entrecortadamente- Ya llevas perdidos más de cincuenta puntos Severus Snape Y eso que estás haciendo...-

-Dudo que meterle mano a un profesor esté siquiera escrito en el Reglamento-dijo quitándose el habito, mientras sostenía una de las piernas de ella rodeándolo, apenas agradecía que Jane hubiera escogido hoy precisamente por una falda lo que hacía más fácil algunos movimientos.

-La hora…Severus- murmuraba apenas , encogida y exaltada recostada sobre el escritorio mientras Severus devoraba vehemente su cuello encima de ella , sin importa lo incomodo de la fría y dura madera, parecía cálida y cómoda para ellos-llegaremos Tarde- gimió.

-Bien…-esgrimo.

-vamos a llegar tarde y con toda la pinta de haber estado dándonos un revolcón..-Replico Jane mientras entrañaba aquella sensación de sentir la piel fría de Severus.

-No, llegaremos tarde y convenientemente _sofocados por la terrible discusión _que hemos tenido como de costumbre y la causa de nuestro retraso_-_mustio sofocado- sin olvidar que Nadie puede imaginarme a mí dándome un revolcón con quien sea-

-excepto…Poppy- mascullo antes que las caricias adquirieran esa intensidad que hacía difícil articular palabra alguna.

No solo no habían asistido a la cena, si no que habían dejado botado ahí mismo en el suelo el equipaje de Jane.

Pasando por alto el ajetreo y la odisea, ocultados pasando desapercibidos por el gentío que se dirigía al banquete llegaron hasta a los aposentos de Severus que eran los más cercanos ,lo demás parecía una simple ironía.

Entre tropezones caminaron hasta la cama poco a poco las ropas enmarañadas y algo desabrochadas fueron siendo desprendidas de sus dueños, la temperatura del cuarto fue aumentando al igual que el fervor de las caricias, la velocidad de las respiraciones y el susurro de palabras incomprensibles.

-Lo siento –espeto Severus aun sofocado mientras tomaba aire para seguir hablando.

-Ni se te ocurra sentirlo-replicó ella con incredulidad respirando con dificultad.

-Ha sido un poco... Precipitado... –espeto.

Estaban tendidos uno junto al otro, Severus se extendido sobre la almohada, mientras Jane se acomodo sobre su pecho.

-¿Te parece?- rio Jane

Severus acaricio los mechones de su largo cabello castaño y olio con deleite su olor, los labios de Jane se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

Jane levanto ligeramente su rostro poso la cabeza cerca de la de Severus estudiando su perfil mientras acariciaba con sutileza sus labios deposito un legible beso bajo lo legible de una sonrisa ,Severus la apegó más contra él.

El latido del corazón de Severus termino por acurrucar a Jane, Severus se cobijo con el suave cabello de ella.

La habitación estaba a oscuras todavía, pero no lo suficiente como para que los rayos de sol atravesaban la hosca cortina.

Severus aun se encontraba ahi ,Abrazado a ella ,respirando sobre su cuello, acarició su mejilla con suavidad, mirándolo embelesada, Severus comenzaba abrir los ojos.

—Hola... —susurró Jane.

El no respondió pero a cambio aunque algo dormido se acercó y la besó con ternura.

Jane logro se deslizo fuera de la cama dejándolo cubierto con una sabana.

Entonces miro con sorpresa, su equipaje lo habría traído a su cuarto al de el y no el de ella, no esperaba fuera una indirecta pero, sonrió y volvió su mirada Sintiendo algo de frio , rebusco entre sus cosas y se puso su bata.

Miro la hora eran casi las seis, y ese día se reanudarían las clases, era una suerte que nadie en sus cinco sentidos acostumbra a visitar o vagar por las mazmorras o siquiera cerca de los aposentos de Severus, así tendría tiempo de ducharse y llevar todo a su habitación sin que nada se percatara de nada extraño, las explicaciones las daría luego.

se metió rápidamente al baño para ducharse y quitarse cierto entumecimiento, rezagos de haber dormido abrazada a otro cuerpo pero antes se echaría una mirada en el espejo para ver la cara que tenía por no haber dormido lo suficiente, al mirarse al espejo entrecerró sus ojos levemente, para su sorpresa distinguió en su cuello, el torso, los brazos, las piernas y espalda, moretones, pero eran de de aquellas marcas de labios tan distintivas que seguro más de uno notaria.

Se sentía algo enfadada, se preguntaba que parte de "pasar desapercibidos" no estaba clara… Se miró en el espejo por trigésima vez

Jane salió del baño, haciendo que la puerta rebotara contra la pared.

— ¡SEVERUS! —grito Jane provocando un ligero salto de Severus producto del portazo y el grito.

— Buen día Kattleburn-espeto mirándola con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — respondió Ella en contestación,y se aproximó hasta él, señalándose a sí misma quitándose la bata, Severus recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos fijos y algo sonrojo, una mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Anoche no parecieron molestarte…-

-creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre evitar estas cosas…es mas tu mismo impusiste esa regla-

- me ves quejándome de unos pequeños arañazos que tengo en la espalda?- se levanto abrazándola por la cintura. Jane se zafó. Molesta y se alejó sintiendo algo de vergüenza, podía que lo de los arañazos fuesen algo cierto. Pero ahora la ofendida era ella…

-bueno, pero en la espalda nadie te los va a ver, en cambio mírame….-gritaba exasperada-Ni el maquillaje logra disimularlo- dijo poniéndose la bata-voy a tener que estar días con bufanda, y con el calor que está comenzando a hacer-Se fue al baño y cerro la puerta con otro gran portazo.

Suspiró exasperada y regresó, con cara contrariada y roja de vergüenza.

-¿no tienes algo para que se quiten?-

Severus arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

A las ocho Jane estaba lista para poder fingir a la perfección que había pasado toda la noche acomodando sus cosas y los planes de las clases y la razón porque había faltado a la cena, Severus se arreglo rápidamente cuando ella se fue con la justificación de haber faltado a la cena por estar vigilando el castillo.

Jane camino hacia el comedor constantemente arreglándose la bufanda en el cuello para que no se le viera absolutamente nada, lo mismo que las mangas, procurando taparse hasta las muñecas, se sentía tan ridícula, con semejante blusa de manga larga para cubrir aquellos marcas, teniendo que ese día era de aquello calurosos y soleados en Hogwarts podría fingir tal vez que estaba enferma de la garganta.

Jane entro en el comedor, a lo lejos visualizo a Poppy , Minerva charlando con Albus para variar y a Filius platicando con Rolanda , al parecer Lockhart aun no llegaba,Subill todos lucían un excepcional vestuario ligero, aun la misma Minerva McGonagall dque tenia un gusto infalible por el típico vestuario victoriano, lucia un vestido primaveral, el clima hoy estaba en su contra.

-Bonita bufanda- espeto una voz que paso por su lado.

Aun ese infeliz había tenido el cinismo de lucir una prenda aunque habitualmente negra y larga era ligera.

Jane torció su boca y dio un suspiro exasperado dándole una mirada asesina.

Justo cuando se decidía a caminar hacia la mesa de profesores, cuando la inconfundible voz de dos gemelos la llamo.

-Profesora Kattleburn- gritaron a la par.

Jane giro y noto a el par de gemelos pelirrojos Weasley que venían corriendo hacia ella.

-Ah veo que ya han llegado?- les dijo Jane cuando los tuvo cerca.

-Profesora porque le da un trato preferencial Ron, cuando no es capaz ni siquiera de alimentar a Scabers-espeto Fred.

-disculpe?-

-Nos enteramos que nuestro querido hermanito le ayudara con las criaturas , mágicas de el zoólogo de Hogwarts-dijeron tan miméticos que jane se sorprendía por la capacidad de acoplamiento de ambos chicos.

- y no pudimos dejar de pensar, ¿porque Ron puede ayudarle?- dijo George.

-En realidad chicos el…-

-cierto profesora ,George y Yo somos mucho mas confiables, nuestro hermano Charly que estudia en Rumania nos dejo ver un Dragón real y no hicimos nada- Aseguro Fred.

-pero señores…-

-Solo una oportunidad profesora-exigieron los chicos.

-Señores Weasley- dijo Jane- su hermano, el señor Ronald…no estará por gusto ayudándome, es un castigo- explico calmando a los emocionados muchachos.

-ese mentiroso-grito George.

-nos dijo que lo selecciono a el para que le ayudara y nos ha hecho pensar que estará todo el día con usted- se le escapo a Fred , sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojizo casi como su cabello.

Jane sonrió ante el comentario- anda chicos…no se preocupen mi compañía no es tan grata-

-en ese caso yo también quiero que me castigue- dijo George seguido de Fred…

-por favor chicos…-dijo Jane haciendo un gesto de acaloramiento con su mano.

Parece que tiene calor profesora-dijo George viendo los gestos de Jane.

-Calor? He…-dijo Jane deteniendo su mano y frotándose los brazos- burh….pero si hace mucho frio?- dijo Jane muy mal fingida, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-profesora se siente bien?-

-Si chicos…ahora su ayuda …bueno supongo que si realmente quieren…lo voy a pensar- dijo Jane mientras una gruesa gota de sudor escurría de su cabeza, los chicos la miraron con emoción.

-profesora le traje algo…no es mucho pero…-tartamudeaba George un poco extendiendo una caja con moño.

- que considerado de tu parte- dijo Jane tratando de concentrarse en el regalo del chico y no el calor que sentía, si eso era en la mañana a medio día cuando el sol resplandeciera a su máximo esplendor se hornearía se dijo.

- espere…yo también le tengo algo- dijo Fred sacando dándole otra caja.

-bueno espero no sea un soborno he chicos...?- dijo con ironía, los chicos sonrieron tímidos-muchas gracias chicos, -disculpen por solo enviarles una tarjeta-

- no se preocupe profesora fue perfecta- espetaron ambos a la vez Jane miro divertida.

-bueno no pierdan mas su tiempo…anden ya…-dijo Jane dándoles una palmadita para que se retiraran, pronto ambos chicos se centraron uno a cada lado de Ron sonriendo victoriosos, Jane paso a a su lado y saludo a los chicos, notando que la señorita Weasley parecía ausente levanto una ceja.

Jane caminaba hasta la mesa de los profesores enojada, acalorada , pero a paso firme, mirando amenazadoramente al cabron desdichado de Severus que ahora la miraba desde su muy cómodo asiento ofreciéndole una mueca de burla para que no delatara su embeleso que en realidad le proporcionaba la menuda silueta de Jane.

-¡Ahí estas Jane niña, nos preocupo mucho no verte en la cena! ¿Donde te habías metido? Pregunto Minerva saludándola cordialmente

-he estado acomodando mi equipaje-se justifico Jane y tomo asiento, abrumada por el calor.

-Pero yo Fui a su habitación y no la encontré ahí, quería ver si era posible que me prestara el telescopio de latón de su tio –Dijo la profesora de astronomía Sinistra que acaba de llegar.

-También yo- Pamoma dijo, al escuchar la conversación- me emociono la idea de saber que ya habías llegado, quería agradecerte por mi muestras de especias muggles, son en realidad una maravilla y son interesantísimas pero no abrías la puerta y eso que fui mas de una vez –

-Al parecer me hice popular he?-espeto Jane ocultando cierto rubor en un vaso de jugo, mientras Severus tenia una sonrisa procaz en su rostro, Poppy acababa de llegar lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-Buenos días-dijo sentándose sin dejar de verlo.

-Anda ya, la Profesora Kattleburn, estaba seguramente muy ocupada, pero haciendo un pequeña apreciación de hecho no recuerdo haber visto tanto color en sus mejillas antes Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

-discúlpenme no los escuche estuve un poco ocupada es todo. Lo siento si preocupe a alguien-dijo. Justo entro Rolanda sonriendo mirando a Dumbledore.

-Jane niña, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Poppy mirando a Jane que movía de vez en cuando la bufanda que tenia enrollada en el cuello, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores la miraban extrañada, excepto Sybilli.

-Si Poppy,-dijo soltando su bufanda.

-Es un interesante conjunto considerando el dia- espetó Roanda-pero si piensas vestirte así toda la semana te vas a rostizar en las gradas

-ah cierto que hoy hay partido cierto?-dijo Jane.

-¿algún problema con la garganta?-indago Poppy.

-ah…si de hecho me siento algo mal- tosió levemente Jane.

-Sabes, hay algo diferente en ti Severus -Filius dijo después de unos minutos de verlo ,mientras Severus golpeaba la mesa con los dedos se detuvo comenzó a picar su plato.

-¿Que mas recibiste Jane?-Rolanda le pregunto a Jane.

-Muchas ranas de chocolate….calro-espeto algunos preofesores rieron era un regalo muy popular-unas túnicas preciosas y un collar sumamente precioso de parte de Lockhart, por cierto donde esta creí que ya estaría aquí donde..esta es tarde?-dijo mirando.

-El profesor Lockhart llegara mañana a mas tardar, al parecer tuvo un imprevisto importantísimo-dijo Dumbledore. _Eso o el muy cobarde ya no quiere venir ahora que se le informo que tiene que hacer guardias de noche con eso de los ataques pensó Jane_.

-Jane parece que tienes fiebre…segura que no tienes calor?-dijo Poppy mirándola algo roja .

-no hace mucho frio-espeto nerviosa Jane

-Sera mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que me contagies a todos-regaño.

-seguro –dijo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Jane Porque pareces nerviosa de repente?-Rolanda le pregunto

- ya, profesores, todos son muy suspicaces. Estoy seguro de que si alguien aquí quiere mantener algo en secreto..tiene derecho-jugo Dumbledore el tono de Jane se puso mas sonrojo, mientras que Severus permanencia calmado solo estrujo ligeramente su mano.

Al acabar El desayuno Jane a regañadientes acompaño a Poppy para que la revisara, aunque sinceramente para ella lucia perfectamente, solo había algo que no cuadraba de hecho muchas cosas.

La primera el desayuno sin blasfemias insultos, prácticamente tranquilo, Aun cuando ambos se miraban con ganas de asesinarse permanecieron callados, el muro de indiferencia aparentemente levantado entre ellos, al final la extraña forma en la Severus la había mirado antes de irse….algo había ahí…

-Ayer lucias muy, bien –dijo Poppy revisando su garganta- y tu garganta esta muy bien-

-bueno ya ves me pudo dar un resfrió instantáneo….-

-m…aun tienes frio?-

-si- dijo Jane aunque estaba muerta de calor.

-m…talvez estas enferma de otra cosa…has tenido nauseas?-

-no…bueno si ayer que volví…pero fue por la comida de una cafetería muggle-espeto Jane sentada en una camilla.

Cuando alguien llamo en la entrada…no te muevas…- le dijo Poppy mirando un chico al parecer Longbottom había hecho explotar otro caldero venía acompañado por Seamus.

Mientras Poppy se encargaba del chico ella esperaría en la camilla, escucho una vocecita.

-profesora Kattleburn- espeto la niña de cabellos chinos y obscuros.

-Señorita Granger…yas e va?-

-si…ya estoy mucho mejor y Madam Pomfrey me ha dado de alta ya tenía miedo de no poder asistir a mis clases no quiero ser la ultima…-

-Señorita Granger seamos sinceras, usted siempre será la primera de la clase aunque fuera petrificada- rio Jane

Hermione sonrió orgullosa de eso- ¡Qué linda esta su bufanda! —Dijo de pronto mirándola detenidamente - mi madre siempre me teje una bufanda cada año yo solo se con magia ¿la tejió usted?-

-¿Yo?-rio Jane- No tengo idea de como se teje… ni siquiera con magia-Jane rió otra vez y se desenroscó la bufanda, entregándosela, olvidándose por completo de la razón por la que se la había puesto.

-aun no entiendo como es que hacen esto - dijo entregándosela.

- bueno el conjuro que ocupo solo es repetición de…- se detuvo precipitadamente. La mirada de Hermione se fue al cuello directamente con cara de horror y no a la bufanda que su profesora le había dado.

— ¿Profesora que le paso en el cuello? —Soltó Hermione — Tiene horribles… moretones-

Jane se puso una mano en el cuello, Se sentía hervir, de la vergüenza como explicarle a su joven alumna eso…como?..que tonta?

-a vera…es…-

-alergia —la interrumpió enfáticamente Poppy –causado claro por un mosco de tierra-

-Si –enmarco Jane - ocurrió que. Ayer, dejé la ventana abierta y entraron unos cuantos y me atacaron…-

-bueno…señorita Granger usted debería irse ya o llegara tarde-La chica sintió y le dio la bufanda a Poppy.

Jane ante las mirada de las Poppy se volvió a poner roja.

-esos mosquitos en Hogwarts si parecen plagas-dijo Jane esquivando la mirada de Poppy

-si sabes que esos mosquitos no existen verdad niña?¿acaso no crees que se lo significa lo que tienes en el cuello?-espeto con cinismo y atenta.

-bueno la verdad es que yo trabajo con…-

-No nos vengas con un cuento viejo Jane-advirtió divertida.

-yo tal vez no debí…-trataba de hablar Jane pero la vergüenza se lo impedía.

- No es necesario excusarte del hecho que alguien te llenó de chupones-

-¡!Poppy!-Exclamo Jane sin saber si reír o enojarse.

-menos mal ahora se porque no viniste a la Cena…estabas muy ocupada arreglando tus cosas cierto?-dijo mientras Jane comenzaba a caminar a ala salida.

¡Por Merlin, Ya, basta, basta! Devuélveme mi bufanda —se la arrebató a Poppy y se la volvió a enroscar en el cuello.

— Supongo que la ropa oculta varios más-dijo mirándola con Picardia.

-como dijiste no me tengo que excusar yo por nada-dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

-ah claro…supongo que no vas a querer nada para esos piquetitos de mosquito tampoco – grito Poppy, Jane la escucho y volvió.

Poppy levanto una ceja suspicaz al verla regresar.

-voy a necesitar que me digas donde están esos piquetitos de mosquito- dijo embozando una sonrisa procaz.

-como es que tienes un remedio para esto-

-Querida estamos en una escuela llena de adolecentes…-dijo irónica aplicando una solución -eso es todo-

-Jane apretó la boca y cambio la mirada mientras desabrochaba sus mangas mostrando-

-ah…ese chico cada vez me cae mejor-dijo emocionada, Poppy poniendo mas solución en sus brazos- no sabía que te gustaban tan perversos-rio, Jane puso sus ojos en blanco dio un bufido negando con la cabeza.

Jane regreso a su salón ya cambiada con una blusa de manga corta y una falda , mucho mas fresca.

-bueno empecemos…-preguntándose que clase de bromas sugestivas recibirá de Poppy después de eso

Era la mitad de Semana Poppy había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de sus piquetitos de mosco asi que optaba últimamente por esquivarla de, igual manera Severus se la había pasado esquivándola y ella apunta de cañn , viendo que los diablillos no se metieran en problemas, A punto de irse al partido de Quidditch Jane En el trayecto se halló con Severus quien portaba orgullosos una pequeña y tierna bandera de Slytherin, estaba restándole puntos a unos chicos de Hufflepuff que iban a prisa.

Salían estudiantes por todos lados, que se avasallaban para ir al campo y ver el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Pronto vio que un par de gemelos se acercaba a ella, pasaron junto de Severus ella le dio una mirada arrogante el solo levanto una ceja.

-vamos profesora tenemos unos increíbles lugares-espeto George.

-que atentos chicos-dijo sonriendo

-¿A qué equipo le va profesora? -Jane miro hacia atrás discretamente notando que Snape iba tras de ellos.

-Revenclaw por supuesto anqué sinceramente, cuando se trata de Slytherin cualquier equipo es mejor-

Atravesaron el húmedo pasto junto con toda la multitud.

Alguien le había chocado su codo contra el de ella, un hombre de cabello obscuro y largo Severus se había emparejado con ella iban subiendo las escaleras cuando quiso voltear a verlo nuevamente este había desaparecido..

Jane se disponía de ver el partido en compañía de los chicos casi cuando ya habían llegado hasta arriba sintió que su falda se atasco, los chicos se detuvieron y la miraron , la jalaba pero no salía -Qué raro... no sale... —susurró — Vayan, yo los alcanzo en un momento – dijo.

Los chicos asintieron- apresúrese profesora, Ron Harry y Hermione ya están arriba.

-Al cabo de un rato Jane se encontraba sola peleando con su falda escuchado como comenzaban a decir los nombres de los jugadores-demonios- espeto.

Detrás de ella salió Snape, y se acercó –creo que funciono.

Severus movió su varita y la falda de Jane se desatoro, cayendo sentada.

-creo que funciono-

Jane se puso de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada-Snape, el juego está por comenzar y tu haciéndome perder mi tiempo con tus bromas-

-Kattleburn, vayas a ver o no el partido ,Ravenclaw va a perder de todas formas-

— ¿Te estás enojando pequeño tormento?-

-no…-

Snape se aproximó hasta ella. Jane retrocedió un pedazo de túnica de la persona colgaba entre medio. Si se echaba más para atrás, chocaría con algún trasero sobresaliente.

-si creo que estas enojada-

El lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a oscurecerse un poco, los asientos de arriba se habían ocupando.

-bueno considerando que me has ignorado, que esperabas yo …-

Severus la abrazó rápidamente y comenzó a besarla sin dejarla hablar más. Jane no opuso resistencia, y en parte, eso era lo que en el fondo esperaba. Puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cuello.

Severus le tomó una pierna y se la levantó colocándola al lado de su cadera-Severus….Hay gente afuera …-susurró, alejándolo.

No verán nada —contestó Snape, convencido mientras intentaba comerle la boca a besos y la envolvía en su túnica.

-La profesora ya se tardo demasiado- dijo George.

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Harry mientras se asomaba ron y Hermione entre los lugares

-se quedo un poco más abajo su falda se atoro-explico Fred

-m…vere si le puedo ayudar- espeto Hermione.

-¿te compaño?- dijeron ambos pelirrojos entusiasmados.

-no- dijo Hermione y se marcho.

Llevaban varios segundos así pegados como imanes. Severus había comenzado a acariciarla despreocupadamente .Quien asomara la cabeza por las tablas, los vería perfectamente, pero todos estaban atentos a la cancha, solo había una personita que ahora se había llevado las manos a la boca para abstenerse de gritar al verlos se apego hacia atrás para ocultarse.

Quiso subir a toda prisa, pero cuando lo hiso tropezó los escalones tronaron estrepitosamente, ambos se separaron violentamente, y preocupados, al no notar nada Jane tomo aire.

El rostro de Severus se torno aterrado, Jane sabía algo prefería mil veces verlo asi que enojado le causaba cierta gracia.

-Nadie nos vio creo- espeto Jane.

-eso crees?...Jane los rumores son algo malo y no solo dentro de Hogwarst-espeto alterado.

-mira para empezar no es mi culpa que estés como adolecente abnegado…¿Te avergonzaría tanto estar conmigo públicamente?-

— No... sabes a lo que me refiero…Jane-se disculpo Severus

-Ya se...- rio- pero me encanta verte asustado y sin palabras-dijo acercándose a él-mejor subo antes de que alguien venga por mi y vean a su profesor de pociones comiéndose a su profesora …imagínate que horror- dijo Dándole otro beso.

Severus se quedo callado y la tomo otro poco antes de que se fuera.

**Creo que ahora su relación a sobrevivido dos días, mañana quien sabe en dos semanas menos….El día de san Valentín no puede ser mas odioso?**


	30. Tormenta I

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Tormenta I**

Hermione subió los escalones y se quedo en pie de las escaleras de Su cara había perdido el color estaba inusualmente callada, como en una especie de shock.

-Encontraste a la profesora?-Pregunto George

-¿que?-dijo Hermione viendo al pelirrojo.

-Te sientes bien Hermione?-pregunto Harry

-si…estoy bien, es solo que…nada-suspiro

-¿y bien la encontraste?-insistió Fred.

-¿a quién?-

-a la profesora Kattleburn-gritaron los dos chicos.

-NO-grito algo enrojecida-disculpen…-dijo todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella.

Jane subió por las escaleras arreglándose la ropa y el cabello, la gente había estallado en alegría, puesto que Revenclaw había anotado.

Jane, busco a los chicos entre las gradas, al fin cuando logro localizarlos, fue hacia ellos, se abrió paso pidiendo permiso entre la multitud y tomo asiento.

-disculpen mi demora-espeto al llegar el trio Weasley la saludo alegre y mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de entre Harry y George el cual se sonrojo bastante, mientras Fred le daba un golpe en el estomago y se estiraba solo para darle un par de binoculares.

Jane seguía con los binoculares a la buscadora de Revenclaw Cho Chang que se debatía en una carrera hombro a hombro con el pequeño Malfoy que a pesar de tener una mejor escoba no parecía darle ninguna ventaja, Jane animaba a su equipo entonces los gritos eufóricos de Slytherin se escucharon cuando anotaba.

Jane siguió el ajetreo en busca de la snitch, cuando al avisar la zona de profesoras se detuvo al ver el perfil ceñudo de Severus, observando atento al juego, tan inexpresivo como lo conocía.

Entonces tan sumergida en aquella imagen, contemplando a detalle se perdió justo cuando la joven buscadora atrapaba la snitch lo único que la despertó fue Rolanda cuando dio el silbido.

* * *

Al acabar el mas de enero Jane no había sido la primera sorprendida de que los gemelos Weasley acudieran con tanta disciplina desde el regreso de vacaciones al animalario donde yacían algunas especies de Hogwarts , estos chicos , pisaban cada sábado después de su práctica de Quidditch para ayudarle con las criaturas mágicas ella acepto por la insistencia de los muchachos y por la falta de manos que necesitaba, ya que había crecido el número de especies a su llegada, habían criaturas sumamente peligrosas que exigían su atención constante ,y por tanto había dejaba de lado un poco a otras mas, la propia Molly Weasley le había enviado una nota de agradecimiento y unas deliciosas galletas, agradeciendo la oportunidad dada a sus demonios y sobre todo elogiándola por sus técnicas de enseñanza como para que esos rufianes se interesaran en sus estudios.

Sin olvidar a sus otros ayudantes obligados que asistían con pesadez a su llamado con ese día concluirían su castigo, concluyendo mes y medio de condena.

En punto de las nueve de la mañana, Jane después de su desayuno y una caminata al aire libre, hacia el conteo de las criaturas, cuando en su puerta puntuales un par de gemelos habían llegado.

-me parece increíble que le hayan tomado tanta atención a mi clase señores me alegra mucho de hecho…aunque también algo sospechoso, donde habran dejado a los Weasley desobligados-dijo irónica lo ultimo y entrecerrando los ojos, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y rieron-y que puntales-continuo, mirando el reloj.

Fred se había metido un dulce en la boca cuando George hablo.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes si no hubiera sido por el murciel…profesor Snape, que nos ha detenido cuando veníamos hacia acá, Fred solo asintió.

Jane rodo los ojos, que nunca se cansaban de insultarlo…un momento ..ella lo hacia pero..era diferente…

-muchachos que les dije de comer aquí…-dijo Jane extendiendo su mano.

-disculpe profesora-dijo Fred a punto de escupirle el dulce en la mano, cuando Jane reconsidero eso y retiro su mano-acábaselo antes de empezar- sugirió mejor, el chico asintió.

-No quiere uno profesora? Son sumamente especiales -espeto George sacando otro de su bolsillo de envoltura roja.

Jane miro y levanto una ceja-ya les dije que no quiero dulces aquí… -

-disculpe profesora…- espeto George desanimado- nos los quitara?-

-solo hasta que acaben, se los daré después- dijo Jane toamndo los dulces aguardándolos en el bolsillo de su pescador, sintiendo algo de curiosidad-a que se refiere con que son especiales?-

-los compramos en una tienda de dulces en Rumania, cada uno , tine un sabor personalizado-espeto Fred.

-El azul según recuerdo tiene el sabor de nuestro miedos…no sabe bien para ser sincero a mi supo a calabaza algo echada a perder-

-el mío sabia a perro mojado- dijo George sacando la lengua recordando el sabor-el verde el sabor del enojo…simplemente amargo….pero el rojo…el rojo es el mejor…sabe a lo que más amamos..el mío y el de Fred sabe a menta –

Jane miro con curiosidad entonces los dulces, por supuesto que era muy peculiar aquello- les importa si les robo uno?-dijo J curiosa.

-claro tome los que quiera profesora-dijo Fred, mirando que claramente tomaba uno rojo.

Jane se preguntaba a que sabría el suyo, acaso sabría Severus? ,se pregunto apenas habían podido conseguir una especie de equilibrio en su relación y el trabajo manteniendo de una forma excepcional su faceta de personas que se odiaban a muerte , y la de amantes que cada noche al volver de sus respectivas guardias y labores del día donde acudían para verse y reconfortarse en los brazos del otro.

Jane empujo un grueso costal de alimento y lo acerco-bien chicos, hoy solo tienen que alimentar a estos…-dijo dándoles una lista que tomo gustoso George mientras, Fred analizaba el costal perdiendo cierto fulgor de su sonrisa por lo desagradable que se notaba.

Justo media hora después mientras Jane , terminaba de alimentar al Grindylow de Grecia recién llegado, habían llegado el trió de castigados.

El trió de magos paso a regañadientes, Jane durante el último mes a había notado un cambio muy singular en su joven alumna de cabello chinos y castaños, aunque sus tareas estaban perfectas como siempre su repentina alejamiento y seriedad en su presencia la extrañaban, sin olvidar la falta de participación en su clase y las miradas que siempre esquivaba, le intrigaba bastante que era lo que ocultaba esa chica , Jane Kattleburn era cualquier cosa menos tonta, sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba así porque ocultaba algo, algo, que ni Ron ni Harry sabían, eso lo sabia con el simple hecho de verlos.

* * *

Y mientras dejaba a los tres magos limpiaban las gracias de la colección inédita de los gusarojos del castillo que aunque pequeños defecaban como un hombre adulto, Geroge y Fred que ahora se encontraban junto a los tanques de las criaturas denominadas "de baja peligrosidada" afuera en la otra sección del animalario, a un extremo de las jaulas de las criaturas de alta peligrosidad, para cual estaba prohibidísimo entrar, solo ella y Hagrid podían hacerlo, cosa que habia dejado claro desde un principio, toda esa área estaba fuertemente cercada con guardias mágicas instaladas por el profesor Flitwick.

Jane se dirigió a los chicos y les aviso que comenzaría a alimentar a la manticora persa en la zona 4, se denomina las secciones de acuerdo a las criaturas y su nivel de peligrosidad descendiendo hasta la zona 0 donde eran crituras simples e incluso domesticables , así le explico a los chicos que demoraría un poco esta vez ,porque la criatura parecía estar algo enferma últimamente y que bajo ninguna circunstancia fueran por ella, ya que esa criatura era realmente peligrosa en ese estado, antes de irse, miro una vez más a Hermione, les indico que cuando terminaran podrían marcharse.

Antes de entrar al animalario, Jane se puso las dichosas que Severus le había confeccionado, y a pesar de asegurarle que no eran necesarias termino por ocuparlas ya que sin su varita para el resultaba muy indefensa le causaba bastante tierna aquella preocupación de parte de él. Adentro se encontraban las jaulas de las criaturas más peligrosas para entrar a dichas jaulas se tenía que saber una contraseñasino simplemente no se podía entrar, se aproximo a la de la manticora y susurro la contraseña-j'ai passé-, la puerta de la jaula centello vagamente de color plateado lo que indicaba que podía pasar.

En la gigante jaula, mientras comenzaba a retirar los baldes vacios con cuidado escucho un crujido se detuvo sin mover un musculo ,Jane inclino la cabeza ante la presencia de la hermosa pero peligrosa criatura que se había aproximado hasta ella, esta correspondió, Jane ante la asertiva acerco de apoco el balde de agua que le traía, y con otro movimiento ligero comenzó a acércale el otro más con un montón de pedazos de carne, Jane estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento aquella criatura podía pensara en que ella sería un mejor festín así que procuraba no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se dirigía hacia esta con mucho respeto y rigurosidad sin perderle detalle ni quitarle la mirada de encima, concentrándose al mas de su cien por ciento por lo peligroso que implicaba, Mientras hacía todo esto era consciente de que los dos pelirrojos se asomaban por los dos pequeños orificios de la pared, pensando que ella no se daba cuenta y ella no los culpaba ,ambos chicos debían encontrar mas interesante verla a alimentar a semejante criatura que un montón de caballitos de mar voladores así que no se preocupaba demasiado, la curiosidad no era mala, siempre y cuando respetaran las reglas.

Los chicos parecían cautivados por la imagen de la silueta de su profesora inclinada de esa forma la menuda y bien definida vista de ella con esos pescadores que tenia parecía deleitosa y por mucho era mas entretenida que cualquier cosa, era más que reconfortable saber que el sacrifico si era bueno, todo con ver a esa hermosa criatura de su profesora.

* * *

-Hermione porque siempre estas muy callada cuando venimos-espeto Harry.

- Si Hermione y aunque es un alivio-dijo Ron- en este momento realmente me gustaría escucharte y no concentrar mi mente en el montón de mierda que limpiamos -dijo tomando con repugnancia el balde de desechos.

-enserio no lo habia notado-dijo ella con desden.

-también has estado especialmente callada en pociones -dijo Ron.

-que es esto un interrogatorio-dijo ella riendo con nervios.

-no, es solo que…-intercepto Harry.

-basta ya Harry…estoy bien-dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Terminando de decir eso, fue cuando la distintiva capa del profesor al que menos querían ver apareció.

Ron iba saliendo justamente con un balde y estuvo a punto de tirárselo encima por suerte o para su desdicha se detuvo a tiempo cayéndole a el encima , Ron se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió con repugnancia, Severus dibujo una diminuta sonrisa procaz en su rostro ante esto ,y luego frunció la ceja, mirando intrigado no sabía porque demonios Jane le había pedido ayuda a ese trio.

Hermione a su entrada levanto una ceja y luego la cambio la mirada hacia Ron rápidamente.

-¿donde esta la profesora Kattleburn?-dijo en su tono seco.

-ella está alimentando a la matricora Señor,pero dijo que no…-dijo Harry

Severus levanto una ceja y estrujo ligeramente la boca con desagrado.

-No soy tan tonto como me señor Potter también cursé criaturas mágicas y no le pregunte que hacia Potter si no ¿donde esta?-interrumpió Severus mirando al muchacho con desprecio.

-se fue por ahí-dijo Hermione mientras aparecía un balde de agua para echárselo a Ron que parecía que iba a vomitar.

Severus cambio la mirada hostil que le dirigía a Harry hacia el pórtico de la puerta y avanzo

Entro en la siguiente sección donde yacían el rio artificial donde se localizaban las criaturas de agua y algunas otras jaulas, entonces aviso dos cabelleras pelirrojas, que se asomaban por la ventana del animalario en la sección 4 Jane tendrá todo el juglar Weasley ayudándole se dijo.

Entonces miro como los dos chicos miraban desde un pequeño orifico con contemplación al parecer a Jane, Severus sabía que no era de aquella de admiración o respeto si bien ya había tenido su edad sabia que los ojos vehementes de ellos no eran más que aquellos de libidinosa ,esos mocos imbéciles se dijo. Los chicos no contemplaron su llegado hasta que este aclaro la garganta, dieron un salto y continuaron, Severus les dio una mirada venenosa.

-se puede saber que hacen?-espeto iracundo pero inexpresivo

-solo..nosotros…-espeto Geroge-nosotros…-

Severus aviso a Jane que al parecer ya iba a terminar por el sonido de un balde de metal y volvió su mirada a los chicos-largo-dijo.

Los chicos no esperaron más y se movieron a un lado.

Aunque Argus Filch fuera el celador de Hogwarts ella misma era la que se encargaba de limpiar alimentar y y cuidar a las criaturas de esa zona, no le cofiaba ese debr mas que a Hagrid.

Jane revisaba la jaula que estuviera bien cerrada, entonces recordó los dulces de los Weasley y sacó uno de su bolsillo encogió los hombros y Se lo echó entero a la boca, lo masticó durante unos segundos cuando escucho la voz de la puerta de entrada cerrar seguido de la inconfundible voz de Severus.

- pretende tener un feudo lleno de esclavos pelirrojos-dijo irónico.

- no es mi culpa que su clase sean tan aburrida profesor, la mía al cambio tiene incluso seguidores fieles-dijo indicándole con la mirada, a los dos chiquillos que se acababan de asomarse por los orificios.

-yo diría, que es otra cosa , lo que atrae a sus ayudantes no son sus bestias , bueno si una en especifico-dijo mirándola con sonrisa procaz.

Jane rodo los ojos y ahí iba de nuevo con sus tonterías Severus, se la había pasado el siguiente mes fastidiándole con los Weasley y su aparente enamoramiento por ella, algo que le parecía totalmente estúpido- porque no mejor va a fastidiar a otra persona yo tengo mucho trabajo hoy y cosas mas importantes que hacer –dijo levantando girándose, aunque eso significaba Severus no me provoques ahora, hay dos chicos afuera y estamos rodeados de un montón de criaturas incluyéndome que se mueren por lanzarse a tu cuello, será más tarde.

-¿así?, no sabía que limpiar desechos contara como algo importante – dijo el la voz de Severus había adquirido el tono elevado y turbo ,acercándose a ella, Jane noto que los jóvenes Weasley se habían puesto alerta, seguramente pensando que el pesado de su profesor estaba por aventarla la jaula junto a la monumental criatura para que la devoraba, ,y es que desde luego que daba esa impresión al ver la complexión pequeña de ella junto aquella de gran porte y al parecer de molestia que ellos distinguían al no saber diferenciar que era tal de excitación que se notaba en la mirada de su profesor.

-oh...Vera profesor Snape, prefiero limpiar toda la mierda del mundo con tal de evitar toda la platica con usted- dijo Jane lo más seria que pudo, y se esforzó por no embozar ninguna sonrisa, conocía bien a Severus y distinguía que aquella misma fuerza de ella imponía era la misma de él para no echarse a reír.

Severus se acerco un poco más y movió su varita, escucho a ambos chicos de quejarse de sus ojos, Severus había tapado aquellos hoyos picándoles los ojos-Pues se alegrara al saber que solo vine a …informarle que el profesor Dumbledore la busca, sin olvidar mencionare que debería mantener otra postura enfrente de adolecentes-dijo esto mas en un susurro .

-lo dirá por experiencia propia-dijo con algo de sorna ella y con todas sus fuerzas contuvo el rubor de lo que eso le provocaba, volviendo a su papel de indiferencia y molestia

Este dio un bufido.

-disculpe si le menciono otra cosa profesora pero porque no admite que se muere por besarme- susurró Severus arrogante.

El muy bastardo últimamente tendía esa maldita manía de decirle que hacer con una maldita altanería y arrogancia que le encantaba.

-tan seguro esta…-dijo ella.

-si…-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

—Tu boca esta sucia- le dijo.

-Es porque me comí un dulce- espeto Jane cuando se iba a limpiar el borde del labio, cuando Severus la beso y paso ligeramente su lengua limpiando el residuo.

-Un dulce?-dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

-si…porque…?-

—Nunca he probado algo parecido-

-¿ sabía mal?- pregunto Jane con una ceja levantada.

-no, es delicioso, Me recordó el olor de tu cabello-espeto mirándola un momento.

Jane sonrió y lo beso .

AL cabo de unos minutos, Severus salió.

Jane reviso una vez más que cada una de las jaulas y estanques que estuvieran aseguradas, miro a los chicos que parecían exhaustos y abrumados por la cantidad de porquería ya casi acaban de limpiar y con animo a pesar del cansancio sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo harían, siempre y cuando no se metieran en problemas.

Jane dio un suspiro ya casi era hora de la comida y tenía que ir con Dumbledore aun-ya tengo mi propio grupo de eminencias…solo que ustedes en vez de comer tartas deliciosas como yo lo hacia en mis tiempos con mi profesor de pociones que no era un trol como el de ustedes, ustedes al cambio levantan porquería-dijo mirando a los agotados chicos que al fin acababan

-Bueno…pueden irse, por ahora, espero entiendan la lección-dijo Jane, los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

* * *

Jane caminaba hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, antes de la comida, cuando noto que los tres niños iban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid

-con Hagrid?-dijo Jane al acercarse

-Nos invito a comer -dijo Ron.

Jane tenía que darle las llaves del animalario a Hagrid para que las cuidara , asi que decidió acompañarlos, los dos chicos parecieron entusiasmarse fuera del castigo y de clases la profesora Kattleburn se caracterizaba por su increíble sentido del humor, la única que no pareció conforme fue Hermione que pareció turbarse tal y como lo hacia desde un poco después de volver de vacaciones , siendo más precisa al día siguiente del partido de Quidditch.

Poco antes de llegar Jane sugirió una carrera, el ganador tendría un cromo de chocolate, su intención era quedarse a solas con Hermione para ver si podía sacarle algo, y mientras los chicos corrían lo mas que podían para llear a la cabñña primero Jane miro a Hermione.

-Señorita Granger no hay algo que me quiera contar- dijo Jane con naturalidad disminuyendo el paso, la chica se mordió el labio.

-contarle?..si yo no he visto nada…-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-anda Hermione , confía en mi..no pasa nada segura que no me quieres decir que es lo que no viste- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido y mas intrigada

-Profesora creo que ,si hay algo que necesito decirle…-dijo algo conflictuada al fin la chica deteniéndose para ver a su profesora, Jane agudizo la mirada para verle mejor , pero entonces al ver bien el rostro de la chica y sus ojos lo noto ya sabía lo que le sucedía, y su corazón pareció detenerse un minuto por la impresión

-Por Merlin…Lo sabe ¿No es así?¿como? –dijo ella mirando a la chica con los ojos altamente abiertos, ella solo que asintió con expresión ruborizada.

-Yo solo fui por usted porque el partido estaba por comenzar y cuando la vio con el …-Jane le había tapado la boca rápidamente.

-Ven a mi despacho después de comer, tendremos una pequeña charla. ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie, verdad?-pregunto algo asustada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-bien, dele esto a Hagrid porfavor-dijo ella, Jane notoriamente había perdido su sonrisa y no iba a poder dibujar ni siquiera una falsa hasta hablar con Hermione , la chica entendió que no llegaría al final a la cabaña con Hagrid y camino aprisa para alcanzar a Harry y a Ron.

* * *

Jane entro en el despacho de Dumbledore reponiéndose de lo de Hermione , pero cuando vio al sujeto con el que Albus hablaba y al parecer para lo que le buscaba palideció aun mas, en definitiva una tormenta se avecinaba y ella estaba en pie del cañón para recibirlo.


	31. Tormenta II :El invitado

_**Disculpen la demora pero es que como he percatado la disminución de seguidores me e desanimado un poco eso y unas pequeñas vacaciones jaja, pero como siempre aquí estaremos continuando, me a tomado tiempo subir esta capitulo pero aquí esta, aunque algo corto, el otro lo subiré espero en menos de una semana ya esta por la mitad n,n.**_

_**Gracias por Reviews aunque pocos me motivan enserio, no se aun muy bien pero para mi esto esta por tomar recta final calculando unos 6 capítulos mas de esta parte ACLARO , tal vez mas o menos...n,n como sea me a dado gusto escribir mucho este mi primer fic, claro con mas que notorias faltas ortográficas que de verdad me apenan y me disculpo, siendo que ustedes como mis lectores les debo su tiempo de leerme y yo cunado mínimo les debo eso ;D mejorare en lo que queda de la historia , pero yo escribo a la de haya sin detenerme o nada mas una extraña manía que tengo, pro ahí les informo que ya estoy trabajando en toro que esta mas elaborado, sin faltotas de Orrografia jaja ;D...sin mas les dejo aquí la continuación de esta historia.**_

_**Blackapplesly**_

* * *

Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Jane, el apellido Kattleburn es de un profesor que de hecho si es parte de la saga, durante el desarrollo aparecerán nuevos personajes meramente originales.

Agradezco sus comentarios, recibo sugerencias y responderé a cada capítulo dudas que hayan quedado abiertas o partes que no hayan comprendido.

Disfruta de tu lectura.

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes.**

**(La historia puede contener material algo fuerte para algunos lectores, de contenido violento, lenguaje fuerte y sexual.)**

**Tormenta II :El invitado**

Jane permaneció callada durante un momento, pasmada por la impresión, ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa solo reconocible con la de un Nazi a la hora de matar a un judío y la de un tiburón al ver a su presa…Maldición…se dijo para sus adentros.

-Buenas tardes Jane-espeto Jensen mientras se ponía de pie inclinado la cabeza con una copa en la mano .

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y una mueca de desagrado.

-toma asiento Jane-dijo Dumbledore mirándola con amabilidad y un tanto de preocupación.

Jane se acerco al escritorio y se sentó a un lado de este, no con mucho gusto, mas bien con resignación.

-Bueno- comenzó Dumbledore tomando un papel con un sello color verde-el señor Penikett será el supervisor con todo lo que respecta a tu caso y confinados estipulados Jane-dijo Dumbledore, mientras Jensen sonreía y le daba una carta a ella.

-¿eso consiste en?-dijo Jane en tono áspero viéndolo con el ceño fruncido mirando la carta que le daba.

-haré un reporte valorando tus actividades diarias, verificando tus capacidades y tus actitudes, es simple…en un termino…-dijo el.

-y se podría saber quien te dio la autorización de tal…cosa-

-fui asignado como tu supervisor por el jefe del comité de alumnos y funcionario del ministerio con autorización del propio ministro-espeto con orgullo.

-claro como si las acreditaciones fueran un nombre…-dijo cruzando los brazos, especulando de quien se podía tratar y con todo de altanería.

-Lucius Malfoy-dijo el levantando una ceja y un tanto presuntivo -lo conocerás bien supondré-

-Si bastante…-dijo en tono seco y cortando de tajo ella-y que pasa ¿si desisto de esto?-

-no puedes querida….si lo hace tengo una orden para Azcaban, para tus encargados, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape y un mas para ti en cuyo caso desistas como dices -dijo lo ultimo con cierta satisfacción esperando que ella decidiera eso y tal vez inconscientemente toco su mandíbula, Jane recordó entonces el golpe que le propino Severus aquella noche en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano.

Dumbledore interrumpió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que expreso el rostro de Jane -Asi es Jane, pero como sé que no desistirás… el señor Penikett y yo aun tenemos algunas cosas que tratar de acuerdo a su estancia durante este tiempo en el castillo-dijo el.

-no serán mas de una semana-dijo este-y no te preocupes Jane, en ningún momento interrumpiré tus actividades diarias…esto debería de alegrarte desde cierto punto, estas a un paso de ser una bruja autorizada-esgrimo el hombre, como si eso fuera un gran logro, _y otro para ir a Azcaban _pensó ella y como si el hubiera leído su mente, sonrió complacido.

Jane no fue capaz de hacer ninguna expresión grata, simplemente se fue y cerro la puerta de malagana, para dirigirse al comedor aunque , ralamente el montón de bilis que le había provocado ver a Jensen la comida le caería mal.

* * *

Y como lo había previsto Jane apenas pico su plato, Poppy extrañada pregunto si se encontraba enferma por la palidez de su rostro y si su falta de apetito, Severus busco su mirada durante esta pero ella solo la esquivo, algo que levanto una aparente alerta, parecía realmente ausente y bastante preocupada, cuando Dumbledore aviso que comería en compañía de un invitado en su oficina, de inmediato dedujo que ese invitado tendría algo que ver con el estado Jane, en el lugar de Albus permaneció Minerva.

* * *

Jane recibió a Hermione después de la comida aun con una pequeña ulcera en el estomago probablemente generada por todo el estrés que tenia.

-Profesora yo no quería, verlos-aseguro la chica.

-lo entiendo Hermione…-dijo Jane, con ambas manos sobre una tasa de te humeante de Jazmín con un pequeño toque de whiskey que esperaba le ayudara con el estrés.

-y le juro que de mi boca no saldrá nada, aunque no es algo que quiera contar sinceramente-dijo ella mirando el suelo meditando lo que había dicho.

-…espero confiar en usted señorita Granger…-dijo no muy segura Jane, mirando hacia la ventana mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida .

- descuide Profesora ….-

-bueno…y…con respecto al tema…Hermione…No sabe si alguno…de sus compañeros…em...ya sabe..no sabe si alguno...-

- No se preocupe profesora… nadie sospecha nada, yo misma no me abría dado cuenta, y es que sin ofender nadie imaginaria al profesor Snape con alguien y menos usted….-agrego Hermione después de ver que su profesora no hablaba.

Jane suspiro aliviada -Hermione no le diga nada de esto al profesor Snape el querrá ocupar un hechizo desmemorisante con usted y sinceramente se me hace injusto-la chica puso una cara alterada al escuchar eso.

-Decirle al profesor Snape que me di cuenta de que tiene novia y es usted es algo que definitivamente no haría por voluntad propia-le prometió Hermione.

-Bien Hermione me diste tu palabra- dijo Jane dándole una mirada más de suplica a la chica-bueno no te interrumpo mas tu domingo supongo que iras a Hodsmage-

Hermione asintió-Espera un momento Hermione quedando aclarando esto…por favor quieres participara en mis clases, estoy cansada de quedarme con la palabra al aire…Merlín cuando fue la última vez que le pedí eso a uno de mis alumnos-dijo Jane para calmar los aires , Hermione se sonrojo y asintió, pero antes de irse hizo una pregunta mas.

-profesora ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo algo temerosa.

-¿si?-dijo Jane estrechando la mirada.

-¿Por qué el profesor Snape?-dijo algo dudosa y como un susurro pero con una ceja levantada

Jane sonrió- no esperaras que te cuente eso verdad Hermione suficiente te eh revuelto el estomago al saber que es el ¿no?- dijo Jane con el ceño algo frunció y con algo de gracia, valla preguntas que le hacia esa niña, Hermione comprendió que no pretendía contarle mas y salió.

* * *

Al poco rato de estar en su oficina mirando la ventana y terminar su te, Jane no escucho la puerta, Severus la había tomado por la cintura y le había dado un beso en la nuca -Así que, va a decirme que es lo que le está molestando Kattleburn-espeto, Jane dio un salto al sentir sus manos, y su beso librándose de él.

-Recuerdo haber dejado claro que ese tipo de comportamiento no es adecuado-espeto algo fría Jane, después le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

Severus frunció el ceño, normalmente el era el malhumorado y frió, si su pequeño tormento estaba así, era por algo- si le ha molestado tanto que le visitara cuando estabas con tus bestias …-dijo Severus mirándola con una ceja levantada .

-claro que no. Si hubiera sido ese el problema te lo diría, aunque admito que eres tu el que más rompe las reglas en cuanto nuestro asunto, siendo que tu fuiste el que puso las reglas-dijo Jane dando otro paso alejándose mirando la puerta.

-Tal vez en eso tengas algo de razón Kattleburn pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para acompañar el te con whiskey a estas horas ¿tan enojada estas?-dijo Severus recargándose en su escritorio tomando la cintura de Jane percatando el sutil olor de el jazmín con el de Whiskey de fuego acercandola a el mirándola con cuidado al notar cierto desaire y al parecer preocupación.

-Nunca es muy temprano..y no estoy molesta contigo si es lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo? es solo que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con lo que respecta a nuestro asunto-dijo Jane cruzando los brazos sin querer verlo demasiado.

-claro mantener la credibilidad…por cierto, no ha tratado de molestarme en casi una semana profesora Kattleburn…eso no queda muy bien-se quejo Severus con cierto tono de sarcasmo, aunque Jane parecía ausente.

-no entiendes nada...-dijo con algo de dureza Jane, levantando la barbilla de él mirando nuevamente la puerta-tengo que contarte algo-dijo apartando sus manos.

El levanto las cejas en forma marco , tornando la preocupación que vio en Jane.

- primero que nada…será mejor mantener la distancia…-dijo alejándose de él.

-podría dejarte sin mi compañía con facilidad pero entonces ¿quién haría menos miserable tu vida?-dijo el en un susurro, pero no vio ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa de su Jane.

Jane por mucho que disfrutara esa sensación de afecto escondido tras un insulto que entremezclaba el a menudo y lo apetitoso que se notaban los labios de Severus ahora con Jensen en el castillo con todas las armas de ir de chismoso con Lucius Malfoy y de llevárselo a el a azcaban justificado por un mísero papel por su culpa, la idea de ellos juntos le causaba preocupación en extremo , al grado de querer estar a dos kilómetros lejos de el con tal de no exponerlo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba si conocía bien a su pequeño tormento eso significaba problemas-estas molesta…¿Por qué?¿ tiene acaso algo que ver con el invitado de Dumbledore?-

Jane lo miro un momento, para después hablar-No tiene algo que ver , tiene todo que ver por el invitado de Dumbledore , mas bien intruso-

-¿se podría saber quien es?-

Jane miro la puerta un momento y luego le hecho brazos alrededor del cuello-…es Jensen, esta en el castillo, viene con una orden, que le permite calificarme apta o no para la magia, si me niego te llevaran a azcaban a ti o a Albus-dijo al fin omitiendo que ella pararia en la misma situación.

Severus se turbo casi al momento dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido- y porque no le dijiste antes- dijo cruzando los brazos con cierta molestia, Jane no contesto al cambio dio un suspiro.

-quien lo mando?-dijo apartando los brazos de Jane de su cuello.

- me temo que fue tu querida alma gemela rubia -dijo enseñándole un papel con un sello verde con plateado.

-y..Albus….no dijo Nada-dijo leyendo el pedazo de papel.

- supongo que trata de persuadir que se valla, pero no creo que consiga mucho, aun deben de estar en su oficina-al acabar de decir eso miro como Severus salió del despacho sin siquiera despedirse o esperar más, ella dio suspiro y se recargo en su escritorio.

* * *

Iba saliendo Jensen del despacho después de la larga jornada de platica, con Albus, acerca de algunas implicaciones y normas que seguir en su instancia, pero había sido mas una forma de distracción para darle tiempo a Jane de avisarle a Severus.

Acababa de salir del despacho del director, algo entumecido por estar tanto tiempo sentado, escuchando el montón de inconvenientes que significaba su llegada y como seria mejor , si le diera cierto plazo para ejecutar la acción que volviera en un día o dos , pero tal y como le aseguro a Lucius este no desistió de irse del castillo, iba con una maleta y un folder en brazo , dispuesto a instalarse en la habitación asignada cuando se topo con la persona que ya esperaba ver…

-Buenas tardes…-espeto Severus acercándose a el.

-Así que ya te aviso nuestra querida dama...que estaré en el castillo-dijo Jensen sin turbarse ni siquiera un poco, parecía confiado incluso.

-Le aseguro que no tengo idea a quien se refiere, pero le aseguro de que, debería tener cuidado… si pretende quedarse en el castillo-

-Sabe algo Snape…su amigo el señor Malfoy, no estaba muy enterado de sus tratos con Jane de hecho se sorprendió bastante, al enterarse…de como ambos se llevan tan bien…-dijo victorioso, evocando una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-nuevamente, no comprendo lo que dice…pero le aseguro que no soy alguien que guste por tratos amables-dijo acercándose lentamente con las manos en la espalda , clavando su mirada abismal en el cómo dos punzantes cuchillos , esa idea, de que Lucius ya estuviera al tanto de algunas cosas que había pasado por alto contarle le turbo.

-ya lo veo, bueno El señor Malfoy me dijo que en el caso de que lo viera, como di por hecho le diera esto…-dijo el inclinando la cabeza y entregándole un sobre, dando por entendido el final de la charla.

-descanse bien…he oído que el castillo puede ser peligrosos aun mas con extraños-dijo tomando el sobre y asegurándolo en su capa ,antes de adentrarse camino a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Lucius tiene bastes contactos Severus..-dijo Dumbledore recargándose en su respaldo.

-y es por eso que ahora los recibimos con tanta facilidad …y disculpa si no vestí mi mejor ropa para recibir al enemigo…-

–de manera que no sabes que es lo que pretende Lucius, Severus…-no,tal y como lo dice en la carta esta ejecutando un plan que sin mi ayuda a logrado,y que teniendo a ese mago de cuarta esta funcionando, ya que al parecer este le a dicho algo a Lucius respecto a mi trato con la profesora Kattleburn...-dijo caminado de un lado a otro - Lucius siempre, estuvo tras mí lugar en las filas del señor tenebroso ahora por supuesto esperando su regreso , buscara la manera de sobresalir ocupara cualquier forma de lucirse…no querrá mi interferencia…aun menos teniendo una oportunidad de opacarme con mis supuesta implacacion con ella -dijo mirando nuevamente la carta que tenia en sus manos Dumbledore

-de manera, que solo quedara ver lo que sucede…- dijo Dumbledore al fin terminado la carta.

-dejaras a Jane como carnada es lo que dices…-dijo mas alarmado de lo que le hubiera gusta Severus

-¿te preocupa Severus?-dijo Dumbledore aun teniendo el tiempo de percatar la reacción que atormentaba a su bien parecido profesor de pociones con Jane, cuando esta , le parecía estar en peligro, siendo sin más claro para nadie mas que para el que ya llevaba bastante tiempo conociéndolo.

-no…solo creí que no recurrirías a planes tan poco idealizados….-_Preocuparle, claro que le preocupaba, no pretendía ver que es lo iba a Hacer ese imbécil, ahora menos con el montón de cosas que le había contado a el imbécil de Jensen y recordando lo que le había dicho Jane claro que estaba preocupado..aun mas el mismo había leído la carta y lo que decía..._

-Jane se sabrá cuidar bien…-dijo Dumbledore para calmar a Severus, que ahora parecía inexpresivo.

-ya lo creo… intentare sacarle mas información a Lucius…-dijo secamente.

* * *

En la mesa de los profesores habían añadido un puesto más para Jensen al lado de Jane y al otro Severus, algo que no agradeció nada, Severus no fue el único sorprendido al ver ese rostro conocido pero no bien recibido de Jensen, pero si el menos expresivo, su rostro se torno inexpresivo comparado con el de las otras noches, que parecía incluso de buen humor principio y los demás veían con fastidio, al invitado, Lockhart parecía aterrado así que deicidio sentarse hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, aunque Jane aseguraba que no eran los suficientes para el por su expresión que se notaba en su rostro, con la presencia de Jensen a su lado Jane pareció extrañar la de Gilderoy, mientras que Poppy y Minerva parecían magnolias indignadas, que bien recordaban lo de la fiesta de disfraces las miradas curiosas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Severus de vez en cuando lo miraba dirigiéndole miradas llenas de odio ,Dumbledore parecía indiferente como si se tratara de otro mueble mas del gran castillo pero permanecía a la expectativa, así di inicio a la cena.

-el salón luce despampanante a pesar de ser una cena común Dumbledore-dijo Jensen para iniciar conversación en la mesa de profesores, mientras los alumnos intercambiaban sus hipótesis por su presencia.

-Asi es- corto de tajo, era difícil ver a un hombre tan afable de platicas cortar así por indiferente.

-tan despampanante como en Hallowen- dijo Minerva.

-En efecto, tan despampanante como Jane-dijo Jensen, mirando con cuidado a la mujer de su lado , besando fugazmente y con caballerosidad su mano , Jane la quito casi al instante Jensen esquivo la mirada de la dama vestuario victoriano que ahora le dirigía una mirada de desprecio, al igual que la mirada de la otra dama, con vestuario de enfermera y ojos claros.

Sus ojos se clavaron en él y con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que casi se las oía crujir, Severus, había escuchando aquel comentario y visto como había tomado su mano, aquel imbécil había traspasado el límite, acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte y Severus estaba ansioso por ejecutarla, pero sin embargo no hizo nada, Jane había tomado su mano por debajo de la mesa y la estaba apretando de una forma que parecía querer decir _tranquilo._

_Y es que cuando no eran vistos por nadie ,mientras rondaban, haciendo las guardias por los pasillos de Hogwarts Jane adoraba _ cogerle la mano_ y es que la sensación de _ Estar haciéndolo así a escondidas del resto de los presentes y usando las manos para transmitirse la calma que necesitaba uno como el otro para tolerar lo que se avecinaba era cálido, con aquella intimidad y afecto que los hacía emerger y añoraren una vida alterna donde podían abrazarse , acariciarse , tomarse las manos, besarse abiertamente, sin que eso implicara nada mas que lo que era , amor y no peligro , sin importar la gente o el lugar, pero eso era ficción en una realidad como la de ellos, eso no seria posible no al menos en esos momentos.

Jane dio no solo le dio un breve apretón tranquilizador sino que había seguido sosteniendo su mano fuera de la vista de todo el mundo con aquella calidez, Severus al instante por el toque de la dulce piel , aunque algo marcada de las manos de ella, olvido casi que aun se encontraba ese imbécil de Jensen, lo único que se la había pasado en esos momentos por la mente abría sido el pensar cuando había sido la última vez que había besado aquella palma suave, aquellos dedos largos y finos y aquella muñeca pequeña , pero firme, desde el principio había adorado las manos de Jane, cuando más pequeña las había calificado de torpes cuando era mas que evidente que siempre las había miraba como trabajan embelesado, y recordó cuando hace solo unas noches las había recorrido con sus labios y aprendido con el detalle propio de un especialista, mientras ella, descansaba arriba de él, agitada , con un pequeño rastro de sudor recorriendo su piel desnuda y tersa.

Aquella mano era delgada y ligera sus dedos había entrelazados los de ella , Jane sentía que sosteniendo su mano estaba a salvo de cualquier caída, era la mano por la que se dejaría guiar en la oscuridad , y la única por la que se dejaría sostener al borde del vació,la única que quería tomar hasta el fin de su mundo y es que Jane por mucho y e incomoda que en ese momento se pintaba la cena , no quería deshacerse de la mano , de el, pensando que el tiempo que estuviera Jensen en el castillo , no podría hacer más que eso y mantener una postura de desprecio e intolerancia, para no exponerlo al peligro.

La cena se disipo con rapidez y todos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo de comer, así que el Gran Salón quedó inmediatamente desocupado y con la certeza que ambos no disfrutarían de la calidez del otro, y sería una larga noche para ambos ya tan acostumbrados a acorrucarse en los brazos del otro.


End file.
